Karanlığa Bağlanmak
by mucik24
Summary: Küçük Harry, bir gün zihnine sıkışmış Marvolo ile tanıştı. Kulağından çıkarmayı başaramayacağını öğrendiği derin sesli adamla arkadaş oldu. Öksüz altı yaşındaki Sağ Kalan Çocuğun ilk arkadaşı Lord Voldemort'un hortkuluğu olunca sihir dünyasının kaderi bir gecede değişiverdi.
1. Benim adım Marvolo

_(Bütün hakları JK Rowling'e aittir.)_

_Harry_

Merdiven altındaki süpürge dolabında karanlıkta uzanan küçük çocuk dizlerini iyice karnına çekip açlığını unutmaya çalışıyordu. Gözlerini sımsıkı kapatırken sessizliğin arasından ismini duyduğunda irkildi.

_Harry _

Aniden yatakta dik oturup etrafına merakla baktı. Küçük çocuk teyzesi ve eniştesinin gecenin bu saatinde onu uyandıracak kadar aç olmadığı düşündü. Kahvaltıyı saat beşte hazırlaması gerekiyordu ve eski kırılmış saati henüz üçü gösteriyordu.

_Harry_

Sesi bir kez daha duydu. Ancak sandığının aksine ses dışarıdan değil dolabın içinden geliyordu. Sanki biri kulağına fısıldıyormuş gibi... sanki biri aklının içinden konuşuyormuş gibi...

_Harry... ben buradayım... Harry_

Küçük çocuk ellerini kulağına bastırıp şaşkınlıkla gözlerini iri iri açtı. Ses kafasının içinden geliyordu. Dudley'nin çizgi filmlerinden birinde kahramanın kulağına sığınan arı gibi... beyninde konuşuyordu derin bir erkek sesi... Bir an için acaba rüya mı gördüğünü düşündü.

_Harry... Ben buradayım... Zihnindeyim..._

Küçük çocuk, Harry, ellerini kucağına indirip tedirginlikle sordu.

"Kafamın içinde ne yapıyorsunuz Efendim?"

Bir yetişkine ait olduğu belli olan ses kafasının içinde mahsur kalmıştı. Harry sese yardım etmek için kulağına bir şey sokup yetişkini dışarı çıkarabilir mı diye düşünüyordu. Zavallı adam beyninde sıkışmıştı.

Sesi gülüyormuşa benzeyen adam tekrar konuştu.

_Maalesef Harry, beni kulağından çıkaramazsın, küçüğüm. _

Harry sorulmamış sorusuna cevap alınca şaşırdı. Sonra kendi aptallığına güldü. Kafasının içindeki adam tabi ki zihnini okuyabilirdi.

"Size nasıl yardım edebilirim, Efendim, eminim oradan çıkmak istiyorsunuzdur." dedi Harry ince sesiyle. Altı yaşında bir çocuğun beynine sıkışmak bayağı sıkıcı olmalıydı.

_Yardım etmek istemen ne güzel, küçüğüm. Ama beni senden uzaklaştıracak hiç bir yol yok. Hem seninle olmam çok mu kötü?_

Harry bir daha yalnız olmamanın ne de güzel olacağını düşündü. Konuşacak birileri olurdu. Ona hikayeler anlatırdı. Ne de güzel...

"Hayır, efendim, benimle istediğiniz kadar kalabilirsiniz. Çok... sevinirim. "

Teyzesi ve eniştesi onunla hiç konuşmazdı. Bağırmalarını saymazsa. Kuzeni her fırsatta ona vurmayı ihmal etmezdi. Küçük Harry ailesinden sevgi gördüğünü hiç hatırlamıyordu. Dudley yüzünden hiç arkadaşı da yoktu.

_Harry, arkadaşın olmamı ister miydin? Bir daha hiç yalnız kalmazdın. _

Küçük çocuk kalbinin mutlulukla dolduğunu hissetti. Ilkkez bir arkadaşı vardı. Parkta oynayıp gezemezseler de en azından Dudley'in elinden alamayacağı arkadaşı olmuştu.

_Beni senden kimse alamaz, küçüğüm. _

Harry neşeyle gülümsedi. Sonra arkadaşının ismini sormadığını hatırladı. Hiç de iyi bir davranış değildi. İlk arkadaşını üzmeden hızlıca sordu.

"Adınızı öğrenebilir miyim, efendim? Daha önce sormadığım için kusura bakmayın."

_Sorun değil, küçüğüm. Benim adım Marvolo. _

Harry ne kadar da özel bir isim diye düşündü. Kendi ismi çok basitti. Harry. Aynı kendisi gibi... marvolo... Daha önce böyle bir isim duyduğunu hiç hatırlamıyordu.

"Tanıştığıma çok sevindim, Marvolo. "

_Ben de Harry. Ben seni tanıyalı uzun zaman oldu tabi..._

Küçük çocuğun akli karışmıştı. Yeni arkadaşını daha önce tanıdığını hiç sanmıyordu. Marvolo acaba zihnine nasıl sıkışmıştı?

_Ben hep buradaydım, Harry. Hem seninleydim. _

Harry arkadaşının hep onunla olduğundan memnun olsa da kalbindeki burukluğa engel olamadı. Neden Marvolo daha önce konuşmamıştı?

_Çünkü seninle konuşacak kadar güçlü değildim, Harry. Sen büyüdükçe sana ulaşacak kadar gücümü topladım. _

Marvolo'nun açıklamasını duyan Harry utandı. Arkadaşının düşüncelerini duyduğunu unutmuştu.

"Üzgünüm, Marvolo."

_Önemli değil, küçüğüm._

Harry açlıktan karnının giderek daha fazla ağrımasıyla kollarını etrafına sarıp, dizlerini iyice karnına çekti. Vernon Enişte ortalıkta gezmemesini söyleyip, yemek yemediğini hatırlamadan dolabın kapısını kilitlemişti. Küçük çocuk keşke Eniştesi onu unutmasaydı diye düşündü. Kapı kilitli olmasa belki bir şeyler alabilirdi ama…

_Harry… sana yardım etmemi ister miydin?_

Harry arkadaşının teklifine gülümsedi. Ancak Marvolo'nun yapabileceği bir şey olduğunu sanmıyordu. Kafasına sıkışmışken ona yemek getiremezdi, değil mi?

"Sağol, Marvolo. Önemli değil. Kahvaltıyı hazırlarken bir şeyler alabilirim belki."

_Sana yardım edebilirim, küçüğüm. Sadece bir şartım olacak. Kabul edersen dolaptan çıkmanı sağlayacak bir yol gösterebilirim._

Harry'nin küçük kalbi heyecanla hızlandı. Marvolo ona yardım edebilirdi! Nasıl olacağını bilmiyordu ama arkadaşına güvendiğini hissediyordu.

"Elbette kabul ederim, Marvolo. Sen yeter ki söyle!"

_Sana çok özel bir sır vereceğim, Harry. Bu sır sadece ikimizin olacak. Teyzen ve Eniştene söyleyemezsin. Anlaşıldı mı?_

Sadece Marvolo ve ona ait bir sır… Harika! Daha önce hiç sırrı olmamıştı. Heyecanla gülümsedi.

"Evet, Efendim. Sırrımızı saklayacağım!"

_Büyüye inanır mısın, Harry?_

Harry kendine engel olamadan endişeyle büzüldü.

"Büyü diye bir şey yoktur, Marvolo. Vernon Enişte bu konuda konuşmamı yasakladı."

_Bana mı daha çok güveniyorsun, eniştene mi, Harry?_

Çocuğun çok düşünmesine gerek yoktu. Vernon Eniştesinin aileden olduğunu, Marvolo ile yeni tanıştığını biliyordu ama… Marvolo onun ilk arkadaşıydı. Onunla konuşma zahmetine giren ilk kişiydi. Duyulmaktan korkarcasına sesini fısıldadı.

"Sana güveniyorum, Marvolo. Bence… bü- büyü… Gerçekten var."

Bunu söyler söylemez elini ağzına kapatıp karanlığa gözlerini dikti. Teyze ve Eniştesinin uyanıp onu yasak konuyla ilgili konuşurken yakalayacağından korkuyordu.

_Büyünün varlığına seni inandıran ne, küçüğüm?_

Harry dağınık saçlarını gözlerinden çekip, düşüncelere boğuldu. Bir defasında Dudley ve arkadaşlarının "Harry Avlama!" oyunundan kaçarken kendini okulun çatısında bulduğunu hatırladı. Bir gün de hocanın saçlarının maviye boyandığını görmüştü. Herkes onu suçlamıştı. Bir defasında-

_Görüyorum Harry… etrafında açıklanmayan bir çok şey olmuş, değil mi? _

Harry meraklı bir ifadeyle başını salladı. Yaşadıklarının büyüden başka bir açıklaması yoktu. Aynı filmlerdeki gibi…

_Sen bir sihirbazsın, Harry Potter…_

Harry inkar etmek istedi. Yanılıyorsun demek istedi. Ama içten içe… doğru olduğunu biliyordu. Bedeninde gezinen garip dalgadan, tüylerini diken diken eden ürpertiden… sihre sahip anlıyordu. Yanlış olmasından korkarcasına sormaya gerek duydu. Ümitlerinin boş yere yeşermesinden korkuyordu.

"Ben gerçekten… büyü yapabilir miyim?"

_Evet, küçüğüm… damarlarında pek çok kimseyi layık bulmayan özel bir güç dolaşıyor… sen özelsin, Harry…_

Küçük çocuk o an gerçekten de büyük bir tutkuyla Marvolo'ya inanmak istedi. Ama kendinde özel bir şey göremiyordu. Dursleylerin "Ucube!" diyen seslerini bir türlü aklından silemiyordu.

_Sen özelsin, Harry… Değersiz akrabalarının aksine… Ucube olan onlar… Senin gücünün farkında değiller… _

Kalbinin atışları neredeyse küçücük dolabın soğuk duvarında yankılanıyordu. Hayranlıkla ellerine bakıyordu. Sanki dikkatlice bakarsa parmaklarında sihrin dolaştığını görebilecekmiş gibi… Ben bir büyücüyüm, diye kendi kendine fısıldadı.

_Evet, küçüğüm… Sen bir büyücüsün… Sihrinle güç avuçlarının içinde…_

Ellerine bakmayı bırakıp heyecanla sordu.

"Nasıl büyü yapabilirim, Marvolo?"

Harry, arkadaşının derin sesiyle hayallere daldı.

_Gözlerini sıkıca kapatmanı istiyorum… Harry… Kelimelerimden başka hiçbir şey düşünme… Odaklan… Avuçlarını bir birine sür… Evet… Ellerin sıcak… Sağ avucunda bir mum ateşi hayal etmeni istiyorum… Küçük bir alev parçası… Elin gittikçe ısınıyor… Merak etme… Seni yakmayacak… Evet… Aç gözlerini!_

Küçük çocuk bir rüyadan uyanırmış gibi gözlerini usulca açıp avucunda yanan aleve baktı. Karanlıkta parıldıyordu. Tenine değmiyordu. Alevler duvara çarpıp dolabı aydınlatıyordu. Harry hayatında bundan daha harika bir şey görmediğini düşündü. Parmakların oynatırken alevler teninin biraz üstünde dans ediyordu.

"Oh! Marvolo! Harika! Bu… Bu… Muhteşem! Bu Sihir!"

_Sihir damarlarında… İçinde korunuyor… Her şeyi yapabilirsin… Harry… Hayal ettiğin her şey… _

Harry yerinde zıplamasına engel olamadı. Yatağın gıcırdamasına aldırış etmediğini fark etmedi bile… Sihir… Ne kadar da güzel bir histi.

_Ateşin söndüğünü düşün… Ellerini birbirine sür… Hiçbir şeyin olmadığını hayal et… Evi yakmak istemeyiz, küçüğüm… Henüz…_

Harry dikkatle Marvolo'nun talimatlarını uyguladı. Alevin söndüğünü zümrüt gözleriyle gördü. Sanki her an uyanıp, gecenin bir rüya olduğunu anlayacakmış gibi boş avuçlarına bakakaldı. Marvolo'nun sözleriyle donuk durumundan sıyrıldı.

_İsteyince Sihir yapabildiğini gördün… Şimdi seni… bu lanet dolaptan kurtaralım, ne dersin?.._

Harry "lanet" kelimesini duyunca kıkırdadı. Büyüklerin sinirlenince söylediği ayıp kelime, küçük çocuğa komik gelmişti. Hafifçe başını sallayıp tüm dikkatini Marvolo'ya verdi. Dolaptan çıkabilirse yemek de yiyebilecekti.

_Ellini dolaba doğru tut… Odaklan… İste… Kapının açılmasını istiyorsun… Ardımdan tekrar et… Alohamora!_

Büyülü kelimeyi tekrar ettiğinde, kapıdan gelen hafif çıt sesiyle başardığını anlayan Harry genişçe gülümsedi. Başarmıştı! Harika! Dolap kapısının gıcırdamamasına dikkat ederek minik adımlarla dolaptan çıktı. Yalın ayakları yerin soğuğunu alırken, Dudley'nin ona epeyi geniş olan tişörtü bacaklarından salınıyordu. Kırık gözlüğünü düzeltip buzdolabına doğru ilerledi. Sessiz evde duvar saatinin tik takları ve bir üst kattan Eniştesinin horlamaları duyuluyordu. İki parça ekmeğe yağ ve reçel sürdü. Gözleri merdivenlerde hızlıca yedi. Uzun bir açlıktan sonra yemeğin nefis tadı onu keyiflendirmişti. Marvolo'nun tavsiyesiyle birkaç meyve alıp dolabına yöneldi. Serin dolap meyvelerin bozulmasını engellerdi. Kapıyı yavaşça kapatıp tekrar kilitlemesini sağlayan büyülü kelimeleri söyledi. Sihrin harikalığına bakıp kıkırdarken meyveleri eski bir tişörte sarıp yatağın kenarına sakladı. Teyzesi dolabını kontrol edip kendini kirletmezken meyvelerin bulunacağını zannetmiyordu.

Gözlüğünü bir kenara yerleştirip yatağa uzandı. Gözlerini kapattı. Pamukları çıkmaya yüz tutmuş, rengi atmış bir oyuncak ayıya sarıldıktan sonra fısıldadı.

"Çok çok çok teşekkürler, Marvolo. İyi ki varsın. İyi geceler."

_İyi geceler… Harry…_

_()()(=((=)()()/&amp;%%+&amp;()=?)(/&amp;&amp;%++^^^()_

Lord Voldemort'un ruhunun bilinmeden koparılmış yedinci parçası bilincini kazandığında kendini hareket edemez ve konuşamaz bulduğunda pek de şaşırmış sayılmazdı. Esas beden, ruhun ana parçası, Tom diyelim biz ona, anlaşılan oydu ki hortkuluk ayinini başarıyla tamamlamıştı. Kendini hareketsiz bulmanın pek de hoş bir deneyim olmadığı göz ardı edilirse ölümsüzlük yolunda attığı son adımı tamamlama hissi güzeldi. Ta ki bir bebeğin ağlama sesini duyana kadar…

Plana göre hiçbir değersiz yaratığın hortkuluğun yakınında bulunmaması gerekiyordu. Tom henüz yerleştirmemiş miydi? Ansızın acıktığını hissetti. Kafası karışmıştı. Bedeninin altında rahatsız eden bir ıslaklık vardı. Anne ve babası neredeydi?

Anne ve baba mı? Bu ne saçmalık!

Ağlama sesinin artmasıyla rahatsızlık hissi de arttı. Tom hareket edemeyip, konuşamasa da bedeninin kaldırılıp tutulduğunu fark etti.

Dur! Bir saniye- Bu beden bana ait değil!

Zihnini bebekten ayırmayı başarmışken işler değişti.

Karanlık giderek aydınlanıp kendini yarı dev, aptal Hagrid'e bakarken bulunca şaşkınlıktan bütün dünyasının alt üst oldu. Ona "Harry" diye seslenip ağlayan paraziti dinlerken gerçekler bir bir rayına oturdu.

Hortkuluk bir şekilde lanet olası bebeğin, kehanete göre onu yok etme gücüne sahip olan tek yaratığın içine saklanmıştı. Karanlık sanatların en derinine daldığı hayatı boyunca böyle mucizevi bir sihre rastlamamış olması keyfini yerine getirecek kadar dikkatini dağıtamıyordu. Kesin olan şuydu ki Harry Potter ölmemişti ve Lord Voldemort'un ölümsüzlüğünün bir anahtarını içinde taşıyordu.

Lanet yaşlı keçi Dumbledore ve Mcgonagall'ın konuşmalarından anladığına göre sihir dünyası tarihin en kötü karanlık lordunun ölümünü kutluyordu. Saçmalık! Kudretli varlığının basit bir bebek tarafından sona erebilmesi mümkün değildi.

Harry Potter'a gelince… Ölümcül lanetin işlemediği bebek belli ki sıradan değildi. Hortkuluk, karar verdi. Düşmanının bedeninde gizlenirken, bebeğin gücünün sırrını çözmeye çalışmak en iyisiydi.

Günler aylara, aylar yıllara dönüştü. Değersiz muggleların yanında yetişen acınası kahramanı kontrol eden kimse yoktu. İnsan bile sayılamayacak Dursleyler, muggleların en kötüsüydü. Sefil bir hayat yaşayan zavallı düşmanına Lord Voldemort'un ruhu acımadan edemedi. Kendine bile kabul ettiremeyeceği bu acıma duygusu hortkuluğu harekete geçirdi.

Gizlendiği bedeni kontrol edecek ya da yönetecek gücü yoktu. Ancak bir süre sonra çocuğun sihir gücünün gelişmesiyle, kendi bilincinin de arttığını hissetti. Zihninde açtığı kapıyla uzun bir aradan sonra sefil çocuğa yardıma girişti.

Arkadaşsız, sevgisiz bir çocuğun dünyayı nasıl gördüğünü çok iyi biliyordu. Yetiştiği cehennem gibi yetimhanede açlık ve uykusuzlukla geçen geceleri, zorba çocukları hatırlıyordu. İstismara uğramak, görmezlikten gelinmek nedir tecrübe etmişti.

Kendi kendini esas amacının düşmanı inandırmak olduğunu söyleyerek konuşmaya başladı. Harry Potter'ın güvenini kazanıp, karanlık tarafa çekerse Dumbledore'un yüzünün alacağı ifadeyi hayal edip düşmanını sihir dünyasına davet etti.

Hiçbir iyi amacı olmadığını tekrar etti. Sadece manipülasyon! Başka bir şey değil!

Lord Voldemort'un acıması olmadığını söyledi. Altında ezilenlerin korkusuyla beslendiğini haykırdı.

Kendini kandırdı.

Böylece altı yaşındaki, kimsesiz öksüz Harry Potter, zihnine sıkışmış hayali Marvolo ile arkadaş oldu.

Sihir dünyasının kaderi o karanlık gecede değişti.


	2. Sihre uyanmak

Teyzesinin dolap kapağına sert vurmaları ve bağırmalarıyla uyandı küçük çocuk. Kahvaltıyı hazırlaması gerekiyordu belli ki. Gözlerini minik elleriyle ovaladıktan sonra ayılmak için birkaç defa kırptı. Dağınık saçlarını gözünün önünden çekip düzeltmeye çalışsa da başarılı olamadı. Yüzünde güzel bir gülümseme vardı. Dün gece harika bir rüya görmüştü ve-

_R__ü__ya de__ğ__ildi, Harry__…_

"Marvolo! Sen gerçekten de varsın!"

_Evet, k__üçüğü__m__…__ Ama ba__ğı__rmasan iyi olur__…__ De__ğ__ersiz muggle__'ı__n sesini duyup, seni bir ak__ı__l hastanesine kapatt__ı__rmas__ı__n__ı__ istemeyiz, de__ğ__il mi?_

Küçük çocuk korkuyla elini ağzına kapatsa da gözlerinde sevinç hala yerindeydi. Sihrin gerçek olduğunu bilmek kadar heyecanlı bir şey yoktu. Ellerini indirip endişeyle fısıldadı.

"Peki, seninle nasıl konuşabilirim, Marvolo? Bütün gün teyzemle eniştemin verdiği görevleri yerine getirmem gerekiyor. Sana cevap veremem…"

Dudakları hüzünle büzülmüştü. Marvolo ile konuşmak o kadar güzeldi ki geceyi bekleyemiyordu.

_Zihninden ge__ç__enleri duydu__ğ__umu biliyorsun, de__ğ__il mi Harry? _

Başını sessizce sallayan küçük çocuk cevabın yaklaştığını hissederek gülümsedi. Ama tam olarak nasıl konuşacaklarını anlamamıştı.

_Yapman gereken tek __ş__ey d__üşü__ncelerini c__ü__mleler haline getirmek__…__ Harry__…__Ç__ok kolay__…__ Eminim senin kadar zeki bir __ç__ocuk bu kadar basit bir __ş__eyi ba__ş__arabilir__…_

Harry'nin övgüyü duyunca yanakları kızardı. Kimse daha önce ona zeki olduğunu söylememişti. Marvolo ile arkadaş olmak yaptığı en zekice şey olsa gerekti. Düşüncelerini kelime haline getirmek… Nasıl?

_*Beni duyuyor musun, Marvolo?*_

_Seni gayet iyi duyuyorum, k__üçüğü__m__…__ Ba__ş__ard__ı__n__…_

Sevinçle yerinde sıçrayan Harry teyzesinin bağırışıyla kendine geldi. Marvolo ile konuşurken Teyzesini ve kahvaltıyı unutmuştu. Bugün aç kalmamak istiyorsa hemen dolaptan çıksa iyi olurdu. Teyzesi ve eniştesi geç işlerden hoşlanmazdı.

Mutfağa gidip buzdolabından gerekenleri çıkarmaya koyuldu. Minik elleri tabakları titreyerek kaldırıyordu. Tezgâha tam anlamıyla yetişmek için sandalye kullanıyordu. Omletleri yakmamaya çalışırken bileğini ısıtan ateşlerden uzak durmak için büyük çaba sarf ediyordu. Masayı güzelce düzenledikten sonra bir tabağa yiyebileceği kadarını yığıp dolabına çekildi. Eniştesi yemek yerken Harry'nin ayakaltında dolaşmasını istemiyordu.

Yatağa oturup tabağını kucağına çekti. Yemeğini yerken hızlıydı çünkü masayı toplaması gerekecekti. Akli Marvolo'da ve sihirdeydi. Sihir yapabilmenin ne harika olacağını düşündü. Birden merak ettiği bir soruyu zihninden arkadaşına sordu.

_*Marvolo?*_

Daha çok hala zihninden konuşabildiğini kanıtlamak için ismini tekrarlamıştı.

_Efendim, Harry_

Her ne kadar rüya olmadığına inansa da arkadaşının sesini duymak hala güzeldi.

_*Ben nasıl sihirbaz oldum?*_

Acaba dünyada başka kaç tane sihirbaz vardı? Daha önce hiç duymadığına göre epeyi az olmalıydı.

_Kan yoluyla, küçüğüm. Annen ve baban da sihirbazdı._

Dursleylere göre babası issiz bir alkolikti, annesi ise aptalın biriydi. Sihirbaz olduklarını duymak inanılmazdı. Marvolo belli ki düşüncelerinin farkında, kızgınlıkla araya girdi.

_Değersiz mugglelarin sözlerine inanmaya devam mı edeceksin? _

Harry arkadaşını kızdırdığı için üzüldü. Marvolo haklıydı tabi. Anne ve babası sihirbaz olmalıydı. Yoksa Harry'nin büyü yapabilmesinin bir açıklaması olamazdı. Peki, o zaman basit bir araba kazasında nasıl öldüler? Harry gibi kendilerini bir anda çatının üstünde bulamazlar mıydı?

_Annenle baban araba kazasında ölmediler, Harry. Bu dakikadan sonra aptal mugglelarin sana söylediği her şeyi unutmanı istiyorum. _

_*Üzgünüm, Efendim.*_ Diyen küçük çocuğun aklına Marvolo'nun anne ve babasıyla ilgili bir şeyler bildiği takılı kalmıştı. Ailesinin ölümüyle ilgili sorularını unutmuştu bile.

_*Ailemi tanıyor muydun, Marvolo?*_

Marvolo zihnine sıkışmadan önce bir yetişkin olmalıydı. Belki de sihirbazlar birbirlerini tanıyordu.

_James ve Lily Potter'i yakından tanıdığım söylenemez. _

Ailesinin ismini duyan küçük çocuğun kalbi heyecanla doldu. Tabağa bir kenara koyup yalvarmaya başladı.

_*Lütfen Marvolo, lütfen bana onları anlat.*_

_James Potter asil bir aileden gelen safkan bir büyücüydü. Güçlü ve onurlu bir adamdı. Bakanlıkta Seherbazlik yapıyordu. Lily Evans maalesef muggle bir aileden gelmişti. Ancak duyduğuma göre zeki ve başarılı bir cadıydı. _

Ailesinin haberini almak küçük çocuğu o denli mutlu etmişti ki gözlerinde biriken yaslara aldırış etmiyordu. Ya da birazdan dolaptan çıkıp masayı toplaması gerektiğine...

Ne yazık ki bu duygusal andan habersiz teyzesi dolap kapısına hızlıca vurup, Harry'i çağırdı. Küçük çocuk hızla tabağını alıp dolaptan cıktı. Tabağı tezgâha koyduktan sonra dışarıdan eniştesinin gazetesini alıp, salona koydu. Masadaki tabakları toplayıp, makineye yerleştirdi. Masayı sildikten sonra kalanları buzdolabına bıraktı.

Beş yaşından beri yerine getirdiği görevler rutinleşmişti artik. Eniştesine göre yaşadığı yerin hakkini vermesi gerekiyordu.

Mutfakta isi bittikten sonra kirli çamaşırları toplamaya koyuldu. Makineyi çalıştırıp bahçeye geçti. Petunia teyzesi mahallede bahçesi en düzenli olan kadındı ve bunu da yeğenine borçluydu. Yabani otları seçtikten sonra çiçekleri suladı.

Eniştesinin işe gittiğini gördü, teyzesi de kuzenini giydiriyordu. Okula hazır etmek için Dudley ile bir saat uğraşmak gerekiyordu.

O bir saat Harry'nin evin tozunu alması gereken süreydi. Eğer işini çabuk bitirmezse okula gidemezdi. Küçük çocuk okuldaki derslerini ve kitaplarını seviyordu. Dudley'i sınavlarda geçmemesi gerektiğini bilse de derslerini takip ediyordu. Hiç arkadaşı yoktu ama çocukların oynayışını izlemek de güzeldi. Neyse ki artik Marvolo vardı. Harry yalnız kalmayacaktı.

Ev işini yaparken belli ki zihninden konuşabildiğini unutmuştu. Marvolo ile sohbetine devam etmek için yalnız kalmayı bekliyordu. Arkadaşı, hatasını düzeltme gereği duymamıştı anlaşılan.

Toz almayı bitirip hızla kıyafetini değiştirdi. Okul giysisi eski ve yamalıydı. Yine de teyzesi küçük çocuğun düzensiz olmasını istemiyordu. Kıyafetleri düzgün olsa da Harry bir türlü saçına söz geçiremiyordu. Aynanın önünde suyla iki yana ayırmaya kalktı. Saç mümkünse daha da kabardı.

_Ünlü Potter saçı... Asla düzelmez..._

Marvolo'nun sesini duyan Harry ailesi ile ilgili yeni bir şey daha öğrendiği için sevinçliydi.

_*Babamın saçları da mı böyleydi?*_

_Evet… Ve onun babasının... Potter hanesini dağınık saçlarından tanıyabilirsin._

Gülümseyen Harry yüzüne dikkatle baktı. Babasını kendinde aramaya çalışıyordu.

_Belli ki Potterlar sihirbaz olduklarını tarihin bir yerinde unutmuşlar. Basit bir buyu ile saçını uzatıp bağlayabilirsin. Böylece daha kolay düzelmiş olur._

Saçını uzatmanın bir oğlana yakışacağından emin değildi. Dudley ve arkadaşlarının onunla dalga geçmesini istemiyordu. Hem teyzesi bir anda büyüyen saçlarının anormal olduğunu anlardı.

_*Sağol Marvolo, ama yapmasam iyi olur.* _

Marvolo cevap verme gereği duymadı. Harry kırık saatinde sadece bir kaç dakikası kaldığını görünce hızla kapıya yöneldi. Teyzesinin kınayan bakışları altında okul otobüsüne bindi. Dudley ilerlerken bir omuz darbesiyle düşmesine neden olup, otobüstekilerin sırıtmasını sağlamıştı. Ama Harry bugün hiç bir şeyin onu üzmesine izin vermeyecekti. İlk arkadaşı her an yanında, onu duyabiliyordu. Küçük çocuğun başka birine ihtiyacı yoktu. İzleyen gözlere aldırış etmeksizin her zamanki boş koltuğa oturdu. Kuzeninin çıkardığı aptal dedikodular yüzünden yanında oturan kimse yoktu.

Her günkü caddeleri pencereden izliyordu. Ancak o dünkü Harry değildi. Bugün çok daha farklı biriydi o.

_*Dünyada kaç tane sihirbaz var, Marvolo?*_

_Bilmiyorum, Harry. Dünyada kaç tane insan var? Gökyüzünde kaç tane yıldız var?_

_*Ama hepsini sayamayız ki Marvolo! *_

_Evet, küçüğüm. Bazı şeyleri saymak çok zor. Bu imkânsız demek değil tabi ki. Tahmin edebiliriz._

_*Tahmin edersen eğer..?*_

_Pekâlâ, düşünelim bakalım. Sadece Ingilterede on milyon kadar sihirbaz olmalı. Dünyada bunun 15 kati olabilir._

_*Vav! Ne kadar da çok!* _

Dünyada birçok sihirbazın olduğunu duymak güzeldi. Yalnız olmadığını bilmek... Belki de gizli yeraltı mağaralarında saklanan sihirbazlar vardı. Ya da ağaç kovuklarında... Ya da deniz altında… Ya da yıldızlarda...

_*Tüm bu sihirbazlar nerede saklanıyor, Marvolo?* _

_Sihirbazları sihirli yaratıklarla karıştırıyorsun, küçüğüm. Dağ trolleri ve devler gizli mağaralarda yaşar. Ağaç kovuklarında orman perileri vardır. Deniz altında denizadamlar barınır. Henüz yıldızları keşfedemedik ama yıldız tozları iksirlerde kullanılır. Sihirbaz safkanlara gelince, onlar soylarına ait malikânelerde ve kalelerde büyür. Geri kalanlar ise normal evlerde... Hogsmade tüm Ingilteredeki tek, tam anlamıyla sihirli şehir. Sihirli cadde ve okullar da bulunuyor. _

Sihirli şehirler, caddeler, kaleler… Harry hepsini görmek istiyordu. Sihirli yaratıkların oluşu sihir dünyasını daha da bir muhteşem kılmıştı.

_*İnanılmaz! Devlerin, perilerin ve denizadamlarinin olduğunu hiç bilmiyordum.*_

_Sihrin olduğunu biliyorsun, diğer hayali şeyler neden olmasın?_

_*Noel Baba da gerçek mi?*_

Sorusuyla beraber arkadaşından yayılan neşeyi hissetmişti. Belli ki Marvolo soruyu komik bulmuştu.

_Seni hayal kırıklığına uğrattığım için üzgünüm ama hayır. _

_*Peki, Noel neden kutlanıyor?*_

_Aptal muggle tatilinin biz sihirbazlar için hiç bir anlamı yok. Biz ayni tarihte Samhain Gününü kutlarız. _

Harry'nin düşünceleri bütün o saklanan sihirli şehirlerde ve sihirli yaratıklardaydı. Samhain ile ilgili söylenenleri pek duymamıştı. Devlerle konuşmak, denizadamlarla yüzmek, perilerle uçmak istiyordu. Keşke kanatlarım olsaydı diye düşündü.

_Kanatsız da uçabilirsin, Harry… Sihrin sınırları yoktur…_

Marvolo'nun sözüyle gülümsedi küçük çocuk. Uçabilmek... Ne harika bir his olsa gerek...

_*Bana uçmayı öğretebilir misin, Marvolo?*_

Marvolo cevap verirken otobüs durdu. Öğrencilerin birçoğu çarparak Harry'i geçse de küçük çocuk aldırmayıp arkadaşını dinlemeye devam etti. Sınıfına doğru ilerliyordu.

_Uçmak için iki yol var. Biri sihirbaz süpürgesi, biraz yeteneğe sahip herkes kullanabilir. _

Harry süpürgeyi nereden alacağını bilemiyordu. Hem parası da yoktu.

_Diğer yol ise sihrini bedenine yöneltip bedenini uçmaya ikna etmek. Bu yolu ancak en güçlü büyücüler seçer. Pek bilindiği söylenemez._

Küçük çocuk henüz güçlü bir buyucu olmadığından emindi. Ama belki biraz büyüyebilirse... Keşke hemen büyüyüp sihir dünyasına gidebilseydi. Yapmak istediği o kadar şey vardı ki...

_Bir anlaşma yapalım. Eğer sihrini kontrol edip bedenini uçmaya ikna edebilirsen, sana sihir dünyasına gitmek için yardım edeceğim. _

_*Ama ben güçlü bir buyucu değilim!*_

_Nasıl anladın?_

Harry güçlü olmadığını biliyordu. Sadece sihir değil, hiçbir şeyde basarîli değildi. Dursleyler-

_Sana değersiz mugglelara inanmamanı söylediğimi hatırlıyorum._

_*Üzgünüm, Marvolo.*_ Diyen Harry utancını gizleyemedi.

Marvolo haklıydı. Muggleları düşünmeyecekti. Harry bir sihirbazdı ve istediği her şeyi yapabilirdi. Sırasına geçip oturdu, sınıfa giren hocaya ilk kez dikkat etmedi. Zaten derse katılmak istese bile aptal olduğuna inanan öğretmenler ona şans vermiyordu.

_Anlaşmayı kabul edecek misin?_ Diye zihninden seslendi Marvolo.

Harry bütün şüphelerini bir kenara bırakıp kararlılıkla cevap verdi. Altı yaşındaki bir çocuğun inancıyla neler başarabileceği dünyanın en kadim sırlarından biriydi.

_*Evet, Marvolo. Başaracağım.* _

_Güzel... Harry. Simdi derse dikkatini ver. Aptal muggleları umursama. Birincilikten başka bir şey beklemiyorum senden._

Marvolo, Lord Voldemort'un bilinmeden bir çocuğa yerleşmiş hortkulugu, iki gündür yaşadığı şaşkınlığı zorla ev sahibinden, bir diğer adıyla Harry Potter'dan, saklayabildi.

Elinde alev çıkarmayı başarması altı yaşında bir çocuğa göre imkânsız değildi. Ancak çok zordu. Buna rağmen Potter ilk denemesinde başarmıştı. Ve Marvolo ona asasız sihri açıklamamıştı bile.

Harry Potter'ın özel bir bebek olduğu ilk andan belliydi. Kehanet çocuğu, ölümcül laneti bir şekilde yenmişti. Yine de asasız sihir yapabilmeyi bu denli kolayca elde etmesi normal, altı yaşındaki çocukların seviyesinin çok üstündeydi.

Marvolo ilk başta çocuğun gerçekten güçlü olabileceğini inkâr etmişti. Başarısını bir çocuğun inancına ve hayal gücüne bağlamıştı. Bunu kendine şöyle açıklıyordu.

Çocuklar imkânsızın anlamını bilmez. Başarısızlığın anlamını, yapamayacakları şeyler olduğunu kavrayamaz. Hayal güçleri sınırsızdır. Bu nedenle sihir yapabileceği söylenirse, yapamayacakları akıllarından geçmediğinden başarabilirler.

Ancak bu teoride birçok hata vardı. Bu hataların ilki lanet Dursleylerdi. Harry Potter her çocuk gibi büyümemişti. Sözde ailesi yıllarını ona ucube diyerek, anormal diyerek harcamıştı. Çocuğun okul başarısını dahi mümkün bulmuyorlardı. Potter'ın kendine güven problemi olması çok doğaldı.

İkinci hata ise Potter'ın kapıyı açarken ilk denemesinde başarılı olmasıydı. Henüz yeni duyduğu Alohamora! Büyüsünü söylediği anda gerçekleştirmesi özel olduğunu kanıtlıyordu.

Bir diğer hata Potter'ın diğer sihirbaz çocuklardan çok farklı olduğunun kanıtıydı. 11 yaşından önce çoğunlukla farkında olmaksızın, kazayla büyü yapan çocuklar, bilinçli büyüler yapmakta epeyi zorlanırdılar. Hatta büyülerini kontrol edemediklerinden sihirlerini kaybetme riskleri de vardı.

Son bilgiyi yanlış kılan tek örnek Marvolo için, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, kendisiydi.

Küçük yaşta hayvanları kontrol edebilip, kendisine saldıran zorbalara zarar veren yetim Tom özel olduğunun farkında olarak büyümüştü. Sihirli bir dünyanın oluşu sadece özelliğinin kanıtıydı.

Marvolo, çocuğun gücünün sınırlarını öğrenmek adına ona yeni bir görev vermişti. Uçmayı öğrenmek sihrin sınırlarında dolaşan Lord Voldemort için büyük başarı olmuştu. Eğer Potter bu görevi başarırsa belki Marvolo ona bir şans verip, onu aydınlık tarafın kuklası yerine, karanlık tarafın sağ kolu haline getirebilirdi. Sihir gücüyle Potter bu makamı hak edebilirdi.

Marvolo, Harry Potter'ın sandığından çok daha özel olduğunu biliyordu. Altı yaşındaki düşman, güçlü bir hasım olduğunu kanıtlamıştı.

Bu durum Marvolo'nun kendini tanıtmasının yararlarını ortaya koyuyordu. Karanlık yanın güzel gerçeklerini erken yaştan tanıtmak, Dumbledore'un manipülasyonlarını anlatmak kolay bir işti. Kara büyünün harikalığını öğrenen Potter ile kehaneti geçersiz saymak sadece bir sihirbaz yeminine kalmıştı.

Güçlü bir düşman yerine, karanlık tarafın sağ kolu olarak büyüyecek olan Harry Potter galibiyeti garantilemiş olacaktı.


	3. İnancın özüne ulaşmak

Küçük çocuk, karanlık sokakta hızla koşuyordu. Nefes nefeseydi. Soğuk hava boğazına işlemiş, öksürmesine neden oluyordu. Alnında terler birikmişti. Birkaç adımda bir arkasına bakıyordu. İçinden durmadan fısıldıyordu. Güvenli bir yer… Lütfen… Güvenli bir yer…

Birçok karanlık çıkmaz, yol üstünde onu avlarcasına sırıtıyordu. Evlerin pencerelerinden yayılan ışık sayesinde önünü görebiliyordu. Hava bulutlarla kaplıydı ve tek bir yıldız dahi yoktu.

_*Sence onları atlattık mı, Marvolo?*_ Diye korkuyla soran çocuk ara sokağın birine girip duvara sırtını dayadı. Elleri dizlerinde, göğsü inip kalkıyordu.

_Lanet mugglelar… Sanırım okuldan epeyi uzaklaştık, küçüğüm. Kişisel cehenneminin yolunu bulmak zor olacak…_

Marvolo, Privet Drive için cehennem dese de küçük çocuk o an, oranın, bu karanlık sokaktan on kat daha iyi olacağını düşündü. Hem okuldan nasıl bu kadar uzaklaşabilmişti ki?

_Bence ışınlandın, Harry… Beyinsiz zorbalardan kaçarken en son dilediğin şey güvenli bir yerdi. Sihrin bizi yönlendirdiğini hissettim._

Harry kalbinin hızlıca çarptığını bilse de nefesini düzeltmeye çalıştı.

_*Neden sihir böyle bir yerin güvenli olacağını düşündü, Marvolo?*_

_Sihrin her zaman bir açıklaması olmaz, küçüğüm. Benim fikrime göre, esas odaklandığın nokta mugglelardan bir an önce uzaklaşmaktı. Sihrin seni onlardan uzağa götürmeyi başardı. _

Küçük çocuk sihrine şükran duysa da endişesine engel olamadı. Acaba evden, kişisel cehenneminden ne kadar uzaktaydı? Privet Drive için kişisel cehennem diye düşününce kıkırdadı. Marvolo'nun komik terimi ona da yapışmıştı.

Kaybolma korkusundan biraz da olsun sıyrılması onu rahatlattı. Duvardan derin bir nefes alarak ayrılıp ana yola doğru yürümeye başladı.

Her şey okul çıkışı Dudley'in onu erkekler tuvaletine kilitlemesiyle başlamıştı. Sihir yapabildiğini belli etmemek adına bir saat boyunca herhangi birine kapıyı açması için seslenmişti. Ama gelen giden olmamıştı. Öğrenci seslerinin tamamen azalıp yok olmasıyla birlikte Harry kapıyı açmıştı. Ona büyü yapmayı öğreten Marvolo'ya bir kez daha teşekkür ettikten sonra tuvaletten çıktı.

Okulda güvenlikçiden başka kimse yoktu. Yaşlı adam Harry'e kızıp otobüs çağırmadan okuldan atmıştı. Binanın dışında birkaç üst sınıf asi çocuk duruyordu. Ellerinde biralar gülüşüp bağrışıyorlardı.

Harry onlara görünmemek için sessizce ilerlese de başarılı olamamıştı. Okulda birçok zorba tarafından alay edilip, kovalanıyordu. Bu zorbaların en kötüleri o an sokakta gülüşen çeteydi ve Harry yakalanmak istemiyordu.

Ne yazık ki çocuklardan biri onu görmüş, sırıtarak diğerlerine de işaret etmişti. Canları epeyi sıkılıyor olmalıydı çünkü altı yaşında biriyle uğraşmaktan zevk alıyorlardı.

"Hey! Hey sen! Gel buraya ucube! Ağabeylerin sana bir ders versin. Ha? Ne dersin?"

Hep beraber gülüp Harry'e yaklaştılar. Bira kutularını yol kenarlarına fırlattılar.

Küçük çocuk adımlarını hızlandırdı. İlk kez okul otobüsünü kaçırışı değildi ve evin yolunu biliyordu. Arkasındaki çocuklar bir birleriyle iddialaşıp koşmaya başladı. Harry'nin daha önce yakalandığı olmuştu ve sonrasında canının acıyacağı konusunda tecrübeliydi.

Bağırışlara aldırmaksızın koşuyordu. Dudley ve arkadaşlarının "Harry Avlama!" oyunun yararları kendini göstermişti. Diğerlerine yakalanmadan hızla ilerliyordu. Sık sık arkasına bakıyordu, çete takip etmeyi bırakmıyordu.

Uzun bir kovalamacanın ve birkaç umutsuz dileğin ardından kendini yabancısı olduğu bir sokakta bulan küçük çocuk Marvolo'nun yanında olduğu için çok mutluydu.

_*Sence şu an neredeyiz, Marvolo?*_

Sesi soğuktan boğuk çıkmıştı. Ona ilaç harcamayı boş sayan teyzesinin gözetiminde haftayı hasta olarak geçireceği kesindi. Etrafına dikkatle bakıyor, karanlık köşelerden kendini koruyordu.

_Bilmiyorum, Harry… Üzgünüm…_

_*Sorun değil, hem ülkeden çıkmış olamayız, öyle değil mi?*_

Küçük çocuk, arkadaşının sessizliğini olumlu yorumlamaya çalıştı. Korkuyla dolan kalbini sessizleştirmek için büyük çaba sarf etti. Her ne kadar saklamaya çalışsa da Marvolo'nun, düşüncelerini çok iyi okuyabildiğini biliyordu. Soğuk ellerini ceplerine gizleyip, tabanı, ince ayakkabılarından hissederek yürümeye devam etti.

_Neden geldiğin gibi gitmiyorsun, Harry?_

_*Anlayamadım, Marvolo?*_

_Neden ışınlanmıyorsun?_

_*Ama… Ama sihrimin bilinçsizce yaptığımı söylemiştin. Başarabilir miyim bilmiyorum.* _

Endişeliydi, korkuyordu. Henüz sihrin var olduğunu öğreneli bir gün olmuştu. O sabah uyandığında ne kadar da mutlu olduğunu hatırladı. Işınlanmayı başaramayıp gerçekten kaybolduğunun bilincine varmak, son umudunu da kaybetmek, sonucun kötü olacağı korkusu dehşet vericiydi.

İstediğin her şeyi yapabilme gücü avuçlarında… Sihrine güvenmeyi bırakma, küçüğüm…

Marvolo'nun cesaret verici sözleriyle içindeki küçük umut alevi canlanmaya başladı. Arkadaşı daha önce haklı çıkmıştı. Harry denemekten zarar gelmeyeceğine karar verip, endişesini zihninin uzak köşelerine gömmeye koyuldu. Marvolo'yu yanıltmamak için sihrine sessizce yalvardı. Derin bir nefes alıp sordu.

_*Nasıl yapabilirim, Marvolo? Nasıl ışınlanabilirim?*_

Sihir matematiksel verilerle ya da bilimle açıklanamaz, Harry. Tek yapman gereken gözlerini kapatmak ve evin bahçesini hayal etmek… Bahçede olmayı dilemek… Sihrine emret ve inan… Her şey inanmakta bitiyor.

Küçük çocuk derin nefesler alıp gözlerini kapattı. İçindeki tek iyi anısı sihri öğrenişi olan evin bahçesini hayal etti. İstediği zaman avucunda alev çıkarmayı başarmıştı. Şu ana kadar bilmeden iki defa ışınlanmıştı. Zihninde onunla konuşan yetişkin bir arkadaşı vardı. Sihir gerçekti. Harry bir sihirbazdı. İstediği zaman ışınlanabilirdi. Bu düşünceleri zihninde tekrar ederek gücüne inanmaya çalıştı. Yapabilirim diye mırıldandı.

Büyük bir gücün bedenini çektiğini hissetti. Yüksek basınçla kaldırılıp savrulmuştu sanki. Gözlerini kararsızlıkla açtıktan sonra Privet Drive'ın tanıdık bahçesini gördü. Tuttuğu nefesi büyük bir rahatlıkla bıraktıktan sonra kıkırdamaya başladı. Birkaç saniye sonra duyulmaktan korkup elini ağzına kapattı. Gülümseyen gözleri karanlıkta ışıldıyordu. Yerinde zıplamasına engel olamadı.

_*Başardım, Marvolo. Başardım! Başardım! Çok çok çok teşekkürler.* _

_Başaracağını biliyordum, Harry… Daha fazla soğukta durmadan eve girsen iyi olur. _

Dursleyleri hatırlayan küçük çocuğun yüzü soldu. Eniştesi ve teyzesinin ona bağıracağı kesindi. Dudley'in onu tuvalete kilitlediğini söylese de inanmayacaklardı. Akşam yemeği yiyemeyecekti belli ki.

Ürkerek kapıyı çalıp, eniştesinin bağırışlarına kendini hazırladı. Teyzesi kızgın bir ifadeyle kapıyı açtı.

"Neredeydin?! Her neyse cevap verme de mutfağı topla. Bay Wilkings'lerde olacağız. Biz gelmeden işini bitirsen iyi olur. Yoksa bir hafta aç kalırsın ona göre!"

Teyzesi cevap vermeden odasına çıktı, Harry'i salonda tek başına bıraktı. Eniştesinin konuşma sesleri üst kattan geliyordu. Dudley'in kıyafetiyle ilgili sızlanmaları duyuluyordu. Birkaç dakika içinde çıkmış olacaklardı.

Harry şansının harikalığıyla gülümsedikten sonra mutfağa yöneldi. Eğer birkaç dakika daha geç kalmış olsaydı belki de o gün dışarıda yatmak zorunda kalacaktı. Eniştesinin yokluğunu fark etmemiş olması da çok iyiydi. Mutfağı toplarken birkaç şey atıştırabilirdi.

Dursleyler her zamanki gibi Harry'i kontrol etmeden çıktılar. Varlığı ile yokluğu arasındaki tek fark ev işlerini yerine getiriyor olmasıydı. Bazen küçük çocuk görünmez olduğunu düşünürdü. Harry'nin evde olmadığını ancak bahçedeki yabani otlardan, kahvaltının hazır olmamasından ve yıkanmayan çamaşırlardan anlayabilirdiniz. Yine de eniştesi ve teyzesinin bağırışları yerine görünmez olmak çok daha iyiydi.

Harry bir ekmeğe reçel sürüp küçük küçük kemirmeye başlamışken Marvolo araya girdi.

_Akşam yemeğinde bonfile olduğunu sanıyordum? Elindeki ekmeği bırakıp akşam yemeğinden yemeni istiyorum Harry. _

Eniştesi ve teyzesi, küçük çocuğu yemek masasına davet etmezlerdi. Harry'nin güzel bir şey yediğini görünce Dudley ağlar, Petunia teyze kınayarak bakar, Vernon enişte ise hak etmediği şeyleri yemeyeceğini söylerdi. Harry canının çektiği bonfileye bir göz atsa da başını salladı.

_*Önemli değil Marvolo, ben reçelle idare ediyorum.* _

_Kesinlikle olmaz. Gelişmemiş, sağlıksız bir bedenin güçlü bir sihri kaldırabileceğini mi zannediyorsun? _

Küçük çocuğun kalbi korkuyla doldu. Yaşıtlarından daha kısa olduğunu, teninin solgun olduğunu biliyordu ama sihrini etkileyeceğini düşünmemişti. Dursleyler her şeyi elinden alabilirlerdi ama sihrini asla!

Ekmeği bırakıp bonfileyi bir tabağa aktarıp yemeğe koyuldu. Hep az az yediğinden ertesi gün bu denli çok yemekle karnının ağrıyacağını biliyordu. Ama ne olursa olsun sihrini koruyacaktı.

Yemekten sonra Marvolo'nun uyarısıyla Dudley'nin soğuk algınlığı ilaçlarından birini kullandı. Zihninde saklanan arkadaşı, küçük çocuğun sağlığına dikkat etmesi konusunda uyarmıştı. Harry, Marvolo'yu, güçsüzlüğüyle hayal kırıklığına uğratmak istemiyordu.

Dışarıdan araba sesi duyunca birkaç meyve ile dolabına çekildi. Eniştesine yakalanmaktan mümkün olduğunca kaçınıyordu.

Yatağına oturup, evdeki seslerin dinmesini bekledi. Üst kattan eniştesinin derin nefes alış verişini duyduktan sonra arkadaşına sordu.

_*Anlaşmamızı hatırlıyorsun, değil mi Marvolo? Uçmayı öğrenirsem beni sihir dünyasına götürecektin.*_

_Hatırlıyorum, küçüğüm. _

_*Şimdi hemen başlayabilir miyiz?*_

Küçük çocuk sabırsızlık yaptığını biliyordu ama sihirli bir cadde görecek olmanın heyecanına karşı koyamıyordu.

_Maalesef bu bir günde öğrenilebilecek bir şey değil. Epeyi uzun ve zahmetli olacak. Hazır olduğuna emin misin?_

_*Eminim, Marvolo. Lütfen öğret bana!* _

_Pekâlâ, küçüğüm… Öncelikle bilmen gereken bir şey var. Uçmayı öğrenmek için sihrinin bedenini kontrol edebilmesi gerekiyor. Sihrini kontrol etmedikçe bedenini kontrol etmesine zorlayamazsın. _

Altı yaşındaki çocuk Marvolo'nun sözlerini anlayabildiğini biliyordu ama kafasının karışmasına engel olamamıştı. Sihir yapabiliyor olması, sihri kontrol ettiği anlamına gelmiyor muydu?

_*Sihri kontrol etmeyi nasıl öğreneceğim?*_

_Her sihirbazın içinde sihriyle bağlantısını sağlayan bir çekirdek, bir öz bulunur. Meditasyonla bu öze ulaşmaya çalışacağız._

_*Meditasyon nedir?*_ Diye sordu Harry utanarak. Büyüklere ait romanları okuyup anlayabiliyordu ama henüz bilmediği birçok kelime vardı.

_Gözlerini kapat, Harry… _

Marvolo'nun sesine kendini anında kaptıran çocuk ne yapacaklarını biraz da olsun anlamıştı. Elinde çıkardığı alevler gibi…

_Gözlerin kapalı… Hiçbir şey düşünmüyorsun… Kalp atışlarına odaklan… Kanının damarlarında akışını dinlediğini hayal et… Kan kalbinden geçip bedeninde yayılıyor… Sihir de aynı kan gibi bedeninde, damarlarında geziniyor… Parmaklarında dolaşan sihri hissediyorsun… Ellerin karıncalanıyor… Sihri kollarına çıktı şimdi… Tüylerinde bir ürperti var… Sihir boynuna yayıldı… Göz kapakların sihirle ağırlaştı… Sihir bedeninin bütün noktalarında titriyor… Sihri kalbine doğru takip et… Evet, o! Zihninde hayal ettiğin o parlak ışık topu… Tamamıyla gerçek! Sihir dolaşmaya devam ediyor… Sakın dokunma çekirdeğe… Yerinden oynatma… İzlemeye devam et… Sihir bedeninde akıyor… Gözlerini aç!_

Küçük çocuk derin bir uykudan uyanmış gibi hissetti kendini. Çekirdeğin parlaklığı hala gözlerinin önündeydi. Başı dönüyordu. Vücudu bir anda ağırlaşmıştı sanki. Sihrini görmüştü. Sihrini görmüştü! Konuşmaya, Marvolo'ya heyecanını aktarmaya çalıştı. Sihir ne kadar da harika bir şeydi… Ama kelimelerini bulamıyordu. O kadar yorgundu ki…

_Konuşma, küçüğüm... Yaşının epeyi ötesinde bir deneyim yaşadın. Uyu şimdi… Enerjini toplamaya çalış… Yarın yeni bir gün seni bekliyor…_

Karanlıkta kaybolduğunu dahi fark etmeden Harry, Morpheus'un kollarına daldı.

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

Marvolo zihninin penceresinden uyuyan çocuğu seyretti. Bugün korku ve sevinci bir arada yaşayan Potter olağanüstülüğünü bir kez daha kanıtlamıştı.

Vücut parçalarını geride bırakmadan başarılı bir şekilde ışınlanabildiği gibi sihir çekirdeğine de ulaşabilmişti.

Sihrin inanmaya bağlı olduğunu söylediğinde Marvolo olayı biraz küçümsemiş olduğunu kabul ediyordu. Sihir yapmanın yüzde ellisi inanmakken geri kalanı ise denemekten geçiyordu. Beş başarısız denemenin sonunda doğru sonuca ulaşabilirdin. Ama Harry Potter, altı yaşında küçük bir çocuk, sadece inanarak yetişkin bir sihirbazın yapabileceği bir büyü gücünü göstermişti.

Sihri kontrol etmeye gelince…

Meditasyonu yaparken ilk deneyimlerinde başarılı olmalarını beklemiyordu. Sihir çekirdeği sanılanın çok üstünde bir kontrolü gerektiriyordu. Normal yetişkin bir sihirbazın çekirdeğini bulabilmesi en az üç seans alırken, gizemli Harry Potter gücünü bir kez daha ortaya koymuştu.

Marvolo çocuğun sırrını çözmeye çalışıyordu.

Basit bir bebek tarihin en kötü karanlık lordunu nasıl yenebilmişti? Altı yaşında bir çocuk nasıl ışınlanabilmişti?

Harry Potter tam olarak neydi?

Zihni sorularla doluyken küçük çocuğun ailesini düşünmeye başladı.

James ve Lily Potter için sıradan denemeyeceği doğruydu. Ancak güçleri Lord Voldemort'un yanında bir çocuğunkine eş düşüyordu.

Öyleyse Harry Potter'ın gücünün kaynağı neydi?

Kesin bir cevap almanın çok zor olacağını bilen Lord Voldemort'un bilinmeden yerleştirilmiş ruhunun yedinci parçası, gelecekteki sağ kolunu merakla karışık bir hayranlıkla seyretti.

Eğer ruhunun ana parçası, hortkuluk kadar zekiyse, Harry Potter'ı asla elinden kaçırmaması gerektiğini bilirdi.

Marvolo'ya kalan elindeki hazineyi o zamana kadar korumaktı.


	4. Gururlu bir hanımefendi

Küçük çocuk yağmura aldırış etmeksizin elini ıslanmış toprağa daldırıp yabani otu kökünden çıkardı. Yağmur damlaları ince tişörtünden sızıp üşütse de bahçeyi temizlemeye devam etti. Çamurlu elinin tersiyle gözlerine yaklaşan damlaları sildi. Kol yenini belki de onuncu kez yukarı çekip zorlu işine devam etti. Dudley'nin kıyafetleri ona göre gerçekten çok genişti. Tişörtün paçaları hafifçe ıslanmış toprağa sürtünüyordu.

Başka bir yabani otu daha çekip çıkarırken evin başlayıp bahçenin bittiği karanlık bir köşeden gelen mırıldanmaya doğru döndü. İçinde kıvılcımlaşmaya başlayan ürpertiye engel olup karanlık noktaya yaklaştı. Altı yaşında birinden beklenmeyen bir cesaretle çömelip ilerledi.

Merdiven altındaki karanlık dolapta büyüyen altı yaşındaki çocuk dünyada karanlıktan daha korkunç şeylerin olduğunun bilincindeydi. Anne ve babasızlık gibi… Açlık gibi… Vernon enişte gibi… Hem basit bir fare bulacağından emindi. Petunia Teyze güzelim çiçeklerini kemiren farelerden nefret ederdi. Eğer görürse Harry'nin cezalanacağı kesindi.

Bahçenin kenarında saksıları destekleyen büyük taşlardan birini alıp karanlık köşeye yaklaştı. Mırıltılar gittikçe artmıştı.

**Oh… Güzel farecik… tatlı farecik… gel buraya… oh… ssseni yememe izin ver… ne de lezzetlisssindir sssen şimdi… oh… nam nam nam…**

Sesi netçe duyacak kadar yaklaşan küçük çocuk kıkırdamasını son anda durdurdu. Hayal gücü ona ne garip oyunlar oynuyordu. Bir an için yılanın fareye seslendiğini duyduğunu sanmıştı. Belli ki lezzetli fareyi yemeğe çalışan yılan Harry'i henüz fark etmemişti. Harry sadece kuyruğunu görebiliyordu. Toprağın ve otların arasında hafifçe dalgalanan kuyruk farenin aşağıya inişiyle genişleyip yumuluyordu.

Küçük çocuk aptal değildi. Yılanın onu fark edince saldıracağını biliyordu. Hayvanlara karşı daima yumuşak bir noktası vardı ve zavallı yılanı öldürmek istemiyordu. Belki bir yerlerde yavruları vardı. Kim bilir? Ama teyzesinin haz etmediği hayvanlar listesinde olma şanssızlığına erişmiş yılanı hızlıca, ona dönmeye fırsatı olmadan öldürmesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Taşı sessizce yukarı kaldırdı ve-

_Dur, Harry! _

_*Marvolo?*_

_Geriye çekil… Yılana zarar verme…_

_*Ama teyzemi biliyorsun. Bahçede hayvanlardan hoşlanmıyor.*_

_Geri çekil, küçüğüm… Fark ettiğim bir şey var… _

Harry, Marvolo'nun sözünü dinleyerek yavaş adımlarla geriye çekildi. Yine de taşı elinden bırakmadı.

_Taşı bırak Harry…_

_*Ama-*_

_Lütfen…_

Küçük çocuk iri taşı saksıların birinin yanına yerleştirdikten sonra dikkatle karanlık noktaya baktı. Marvolo'nun ne düşündüğünü merak ediyordu. Acaba arkadaşı da Harry gibi sevimli hayvana zarar vermek istememiş miydi?

Yağmur gittikçe hızlanmıştı ve teyzesinin birazdan masayı toplaması için çağıracağı kesindi. Karnındaki guruldama ona akşamın epeyi ilerlediğini ve gün boyu bir şey yemeye fırsat bulamadığını hatırlatıyordu. Neyse ki Marvolo fazla uzun beklemeyip zihninden konuşmaya başladı.

_Harry… Senden elini yılanın olduğu köşeye uzatıp onu etkisiz hale getirmeyi düşünmeni ve dikkatle şu kelimeleri söylemeni istiyorum. Locomotor Mortis! _

Küçük çocuk gözlerini yılandan ayırmadan büyülü kelimeleri mırıldandı. Kuyruğun donuk bir şekilde yerde kaldığını görünce sırıttı. Sihir yapmak gerçekten bir harikaydı. Gülümseyerek hareketsiz yılana yaklaştı. Yılanın sinirli sözleri kulağına ulaştığında şaşkınlığını gizleyemedi.

**Ah!.. Ne oldu bana?.. Kıvrak bedenimi oynatamıyorum… Benim güzel kuyruğum donup kaldı… Bu nadide yılancığa kıymaya kim cüret eder?! **

_*Yılan Konuşuyor!*_ Diye şaşkınlıkla bağırıverdi Harry. Komşuların fark etmesinden ürküp anında sustu. En son bu denli şaşırdığında sihrin var olduğunu öğrenmişti. Daha önce bir hayvanın konuştuğunu hiç duymamıştı. Bu kadar net duyduğuna göre hayal görmüş olamazdı, öyle değil mi?

_*Marvolo? Benim duyduğumu sen de duyuyor musun?*_

_Evet, küçüğüm…_

Marvolo'nun sakin cevabına akıl sır erdirememişti çocuk. Sanki arkadaşı olayın mucizesini kavrayamıyor gibiydi.

_*Yılan konuşabiliyor, Marvolo! Böyle bir şey nasıl mümkün olabilir?*_

_Tek kelimeyle, Harry… Sihir… _

Küçük çocuk hayranlıkla gülümsedi. Sırılsıklam olmuş kıyafetine, yıldızsız bir gökyüzüyle çökmüş geceye inat sinirli bir şekilde tıslayan yılanı dinliyordu.

_*Sihirbazlar sadece yılanları mı anlayabiliyor, Marvolo?* _

_Çataldili çok özel bir hediyedir, küçüğüm… Her sihirbaza verilmez… Senin özel olduğunun bir kanıtı daha… Maalesef başka konuşan hayvan bulamazsın… _

Arkadaşının övgüsüyle yanakları kızaran çocuk utanmıştı. Marvolo'nun ona özel demesi Harry'i mutlu ediyordu. Onu özel kılan Marvolo'ydu.

_*Çataldili… Muhteşem…*_

_Yılanları anlayabildiğini kimseye söylememen gerektiği uyarısını yapmama ihtiyaç yok değil mi, Harry?_

_*Evet, Efendim.*_ dedi küçük çocuk. Akrabalarının gözünde ucubeliğini arttırmaya niyeti yoktu. Marvolo'nun sözünden çıkmazdı.

_*Peki, yılanla ne yapacağız, Marvolo?* _

_Yılanı yakalayarak hayal görmediğini, çataldili anlayabildiğini kanıtlamış olduk._

Harry sevimli, kızgın yılana uzun uzun bakıp iç çekti. Hayvanı anlamadan önce öldürme fikri çok daha kolaydı. Ama şimdi zavallı yaratığa zarar verme düşüncesi çocuğun tüylerini diken diken ediyordu.

_Yılanı öldürmene gerek yok, küçüğüm… Aksine canlı olarak daha çok işe yarayacağı kesin…_

Küçük çocuk arkadaşını tam olarak anlamamıştı. Sorgulayan düşünceleri cevabını çok zaman geçmeden buldu.

_Dün lanet muggleların seni kovaladığını, kaybolduğunu hatırlıyorsun değil mi?_

Zorba çetenin düşüncesiyle çocuğun bedeninde rahatsız bir ürperti dalgalandı.

_*Evet, hatırlıyorum.*_

_Onlara karşı savunmasızdın… Kendini belli etmemek adına sihir yapamadın… Gelecek sefer için seni koruyacak bir şeye ihtiyacın var, Harry…_

Çamurlu eliyle farkına varmadan alnına dokunan çocuk, arkadaşının sözlerinin ne anlama geldiğinin bilincindeydi.

_*Yılanla onları korkutabileceğimi düşünüyorsun…*_

Sorudan çok çıkarım olan bu açıklamaya cevap olarak zihinsel bir onaylamayla karşılaştı. Yılanla anlaşabilme fikri çocuğu gerçekten de cezp etmişti. Hayvan sevgisi yüksek olan Harry, eniştesi ve teyzesinin düşüncesiyle umutlarının söndüğünü hissetti.

_*Dursleyler yılanı gördükleri an öldürürler, Marvolo… İzin vereceklerini hayal edebiliyor musun?*_

_Şimdilik yılanı evin içinde saklamaya odaklanalım, ne dersin?.. Eminim iki muhteşem zeka ve bir sihir gücü ile sevimli yılanı gözlerden uzak tutmayı bir şekilde başarabiliriz… Şimdilik nadide hanımefendiye anlaşmamızı açıklayalım… Ani hareketler yapıp hayvanın korkutmadan ilerle küçüğüm…_

Harry, Marvolo'nun talimatıyla sürüngene yaklaşıp usulca kaldırdı. Kaldırması iyi olmuştu çünkü yağmurla birlikte toprak giderek ıslanmıştı. Zavallı yaratığın hareketsiz halde çamurun içinde boğulabilme ihtimali epeyi yüksekti.

Küçük çocuk yüzündeki ıslaklıktan biraz olsun kurtulmak için tişörtünün temiz yakasıyla silindi. Teyzesi onu çağırmadığına göre yine Harry'i unutmuş olmalıydılar. Heyecandan açlığını da unutmuştu belli ki çocuk…

**Sssen! Parıltılı pullarıma çamurlu ellerinle dokunmaya nasssıl cüret edersssin! Isssıracağım ssseni! Aptal insssan… Çöz beni… Yaklaş buraya da güçlü çenem işini bitirsssin… **

Ne kadar da kendine hayran bir yılan diye düşünürken küçük çocuk sevgiyle gururlu hayvanı okşadı.

**Özür dilerim hanımefendi ancak beni tam anlamıyla dinleyene kadar sssizi çözemem.**

Harry'nin konuşmasıyla yılan kızgın tehditlerini durdurdu.

**Kadim ve onurlu dilimizi konuşabiliyorsssun Küçük Efendi… İnanılmaz! Anneciğimin anlattığı hikâyelerde çataldillilerden bahsssedilirdi… Ne kadar da harika…**

Daha önce bir hayvanın övgüsünü işitip de utanacağını hiç düşünmemişti küçük çocuk. Kızararak bir anlığına gözlerini indirse de hafifçe öksürüp devam etti.

**Oh… Teşekkürler… Benim sssormak issstediğim şuydu ki… acaba benimle kalıp arkadaşım olmaya ne dersssiniz?**

Sürüngenin bir sonraki cümlesiyle Harry, yılanların sinsi olduğunu söyleyenlerin hiç yanılmadığında karar kıldı.

**Peki, benim bundan çıkarım ne olacak?**

**Hımm… Çıkar mı?**

**Öylece yuvamı bırakıp da bir insssana güvenmemi beklemiyordun, değil mi Küçük Efendi? Benden beklediğin bir şeyler olmalı belli ki… Ona göre benim de sssenden issstediklerim olacak…**

Küçük çocuk ne cevap vereceğini düşünürken Marvolo neşeli sesiyle zihninden konuştu.

_Şansın harika doğrusu, küçüğüm… Her yılan bu denli zeki olmaz… Gerçekten de nadide bir hanımefendiyle karşılaştın, Harry…_

Yılanın zeki olması Harry'i sevindirmişti. Ama gururla sürüngene verebileceği hiçbir şeyi yoktu küçük çocuğun… Dudakları hüzünle büzülmüştü. Yağmurdan üşüyen bedeni iyice titrerken kucağında yılan, bahçenin kenarına oturuverdi. Sevimli hanımefendiyle gerçekten arkadaş olmak istemişti Harry…

_Lütfen üzülme, küçüğüm…_

_*Ona ne önerebilirim ki, Marvolo? *_

_Her gün bahçede çalışıyorsun… Birbirinden lezzetli farelerle hanımefendinin gönlünü ele geçireceğin kesin… Sıcak bir yuva ve temiz mükemmel pullar her yılan aklını çelebilir…_

Umudu tekrar yeşeren çocuk gülümseyerek gururlu sürüngene döndü.

**Eğer arkadaşım olursssanız sssize her gün nefis fareler verebilirim… Sssizi sssıcakta tutup pullarınızı temizlerim… **

Hareketsiz yılan sessizce düşünürken, Harry kalbinin heyecanla attığını hissetti. Yılanın olumlu karar vermesini o kadar çok istiyordu ki…

**Her gün iki fare, haftada bir parıltılı pullarımın özenle temizlenmesssi ve sssıcak bir köşe issstiyorum… Pazarları çalışmam, haberin olsssun, Küçük Efendi…**

Harika deyip hareketsiz yılana sıkıca sarılan küçük çocuk yılanın uyarısıyla birlikte kollarını gevşetti.

**Dur… aptal insssan ssseni!.. Kıvrak kuyruğumu eziyorsssun… Dur!**

Küçük çocuk utangaç bir şekilde sırıttı. Marvolo'nun neşesi zihninden dalgalanıyordu.

**Çok teşekkürler hanımefendi! Emin olun pişman olmayacaksssınız. **

**Görüceğiz, Küçük Efendi… Daha fazla yağmurda durma. Işıltılı derim hasssar görebilir. **

_Epeyi otoriter bir yılana rastladın, küçüğüm… Anlaşılan sen onun değil, o senin sahibin olacak…_

Harry inatçı bir kararlılıkla cevap verdi.

_*Hayır, Marvolo… Hanımefendi benim arkadaşım…*_

_Sen nasıl istersen, Harry… Elini yılanın üstünde tutup Finite! De… Sevgili hanımefendiyi daha fazla bekletmeyelim… _

Yılanı çözdükten sonra eve doğru ilerledi çocuk. Kapıyı Alohamora! Büyüsüyle açtıktan sonra sessiz ve minik adımlarla salonda yürümeye başladı. Eniştesi gecenin bir yarısı uyanırsa Harry'i hırsız zannedebilirdi. İşin kötü yanı yeğeni olduğunu anlasa dahi evden atabilirdi…

Banyoya yavaşça girdikten sonra yılanı dolabın üstüne yerleştirdi. Kıyafetlerini çıkarıp çamurlu kısmını sararak bir kenara koydu. Teyzesi, çamurlu tişörtün diğer kıyafetlerle birlikte yıkanmasını istemezdi. Tek başına yıkamak da israf olacaktı. Harry'e kıyafetleri elinde yıkamak kalmıştı. Ona iyice büyük, rengi atmış tişörtü elde yıkamak zor bir iş değildi. Ancak gün boyu bahçede çalıştıktan sonra, yağmurun altında, saatlerce durmak küçük çocuğu yormuştu. Banyo yapıp hemen uyumak istiyordu.

_Neden işini büyüyle halletmiyorsun, küçüğüm?_

Çocuğun gözleri hayranlıkla parladı.

_*Nasıl yapabilirim, Marvolo?*_

_Elini kıyafetlerin üstüne tut ve Scourgify! De… Bu büyüyü temizlemek istediğin her şeyin üzerinde kullanabilirsin…_

Küçük çocuk büyüyü uyguladıktan sonra iri gözlerle kıyafetin kirden arınmasını izledi. Tişörtten sabun kokusu yayılıyordu. Gülümseyerek banyoya geçti. Yılanı da duşun altına sokmayı ihmal etmedi. Yılan ve insan beraberce sıcak bir banyo keyfini çıkardıktan sonra Harry temizleme büyüsünü duşakabine ve çamurlu mermere de yaptı. Banyo ilk halindeki gibi pırıl pırıl olduktan sonra çocuk kendinden emin bir gülümsemeyle banyodan çıktı. Sihir gerçekten de harikaydı…

Mutfağa bir şeyler atıştırmak için gittiğinde dağınık masa ve kirli bulaşıklarla karşılaşmıştı. Belli ki teyzesi işleri yine yeğenine bırakmıştı. Bir iç çekip işe koyulacağı sırada Marvolo yardımına yetişti. İki harika büyüden sonra mutfak ışıldıyordu. Temiz bulaşıklar sihirle dolaplara yerleşmişti. Masa düzeltilmişti. Artık yemekler ortadan yok olmuştu.

Yemeğini rahat bir mutlulukla yiyen çocuk yılanına su ikram etti. Evin sessiz ve tamamıyla Harry'e kalmış hali o kadar güzeldi ki… Eniştesinin derin nefes sesleri, uyanmadığının işareti olarak, çocuğa huzur vermeye yetmişti…

Karnını bir güzel doyurduktan sonra biricik yuvası, merdiven altındaki süpürge dolabına geçti. Birkaç eski kıyafeti üst üste yığıp dolabın uzak bir köşesine yılan arkadaşı için bıraktı. Yine de sevimli sürüngen yatağa Harry ile beraber kurulup gözlerini kapatmıştı.

Marvolo'nun yönlendirmesi ile o gece bir kez daha sihir çekirdeğine ulaştı. Sihrin bedeninde dolaştığını hissetti. Parmak uçları sihirle karıncalandı. Neyse ki ikinci deneyimi ilkine göre daha kolay ve hızlı olmuştu. Bir önceki gece kadar kendini yorgun bulmamıştı. Marvolo'ya ve yeni arkadaşına iyi geceler dedikten sonra uykuya daldı. O gece rüyasında kocaman bir yılana binip yıldızlarda zıpladığını gördü…


	5. İyi veya kötü yoktur

Gece yıldızlarla doluydu. Yağmurlu geçen bir haftadan sonra kara bulutların yerini sonunda berrak gökyüzü alıvermişti. Dünden kalmış taze bir toprak kokusu havayı sarmıştı. Privet Drive 4 numaranın özenli bahçesindeki çiçeklerin üstünde birkaç çiğ tanesi parıldıyordu. Güneşin kendini göstermesine henüz bir saat kadar vardı. Alacakaranlığın bu koyu noktasında soğuk bir rüzgâr bahçe kapısını hafifçe gıcırdatıyordu.

Islak otların arasında sürünerek ilerleyen bir yılan, yedi yaşına basmasına birkaç hafta kalmış sahibinin dizinde yükselip omuzlarına dolandı. Büyüyle korunmuş vücut ısısına kendini iyice sarıp, başını sıcak kumaşa keyifle yasladı.

Arkadaşının boynuna sarılmasıyla meditasyondan sıyrılan küçük çocuk, parlak deriyi okşayıp gülümsedi. Çekirdeğe ulaşması her geçen gün daha da kolaylaşıyordu. Sihri artık istediği an bedeninde gezdirebiliyordu. Marvolo, karanlık boğuk bir dolap yerine, açık havanın odaklanmasını kolaylaştıracağını düşündüğünden gecenin bir yarısı bahçede oturuyordu. Neyse ki sevimli bir hanımefendi ona sahip çıktığından korkmasına gerek yoktu. Gururlu yılan görevini iyi yapıp birkaç gereksiz zorbayı uzaklaştırmayı başarmıştı. Harry'nin okul günleri yeni arkadaşıyla tanıştığından bu yana daha çekilir olmuştu.

Tabi bu okuldaki ucube statüsünü yükseltmeye de yaramıştı. Kıyafetinin altına dolanmış yılan arada bir, hocalara görünmeksizin, başını yakadan dışarı çıkartıp mugglelara tıslıyordu. Şimdiden iki kızın gözyaşlarına boğulmasını, birkaç zorbanın koşarak uzaklaşmasını sağlamıştı. Yılan Afrodit küçük çocukları korkuttuğu işinden epeyi zevk alıyor gibiydi. Çataldilinde kahkahaları masum insanlar için ölüm tehditleri gibi görünüyordu.

Harry, Marvolo ve sevimli yılan birleşerek Afrodit isminde karar kılmışlardı. Gururlu yılan vücut parçalarını ve kıvraklığını överek bir tanrıçadan daha azıyla yetinemeyeceğini söylemişti. Uzun çabalardan ve birkaç fareden sonra Afrodit ismini kabul ettirmeyi başarmışlardı.

Rüzgârı engelleyen ve sıcaklığı koruyan birkaç büyü eşliğinde Harry ve Afrodit kendilerini bahçede buldular. Afrodit bir ara fare avına çıksa da çok sürmeden sahibinin yanına dönüvermişti. Sessiz gece, uzun günün yorgunluğunun ardından küçük çocuk için bir kutsama gibiydi. Teyze ve eniştesinin bağırışları, Dudley'nin itip kalkışı ile geçen bir hafta sonundan sonra Harry yalnız kalabilmenin ne kadar da güzel olduğunu düşünmeye başlamıştı…

Küçük çocuk altına serdiği örtüyü iyice genişlettikten sonra bir koluna başını yaslayıp uzandı. Afrodit göğsüne kıvrılmıştı. Yıldızlar gökyüzünden parıltılar saçıp gülümserken, Harry uçabilmenin ne kadar harika olacağını hayal etti. Sadece birkaç hafta daha… Sonrasında istediği gibi uçabilecekti. Belki sihri onu çok yükseklere sürükler, yıldızları yakalayabilmesine yardımcı olabilirdi…

_*Marvolo hiç yıldızlara ulaşabilen bir sihirbaz olmuş mudur?*_

_Belki de… Harry… Sihir o kadar sınırsızdır ki… Zeki sihirbazlardan birisi yıldızlara giden bir yol bulabilmiştir… _

_*Yıldız olmak ne de harika olmalı… Bütün gün uzaklardan dünyayı izleyebilirsin… Sana karışan kimse de olmaz… Yukarıdan, gökyüzünden muhteşem şeylere tanık olabilirsin… Binlerce yaratığı görebilirsin… Vampirler sadece gece yürür… Kurtadamlar aya doğru ulur… Orman perileri geceye şarkılar söyler… Yüzyıllar boyunca bitmeyen bir masalı gökyüzünden seyre dalarsın…* _

_Yıldızların seni bu denli etkileyebilmesine şaşırdım desem yalan olur, küçüğüm… Lanet mugglelar ile geçen bir çocukluğun ardından hayatındaki en etkileyici şey yıldızlar ve sessiz gece…_

Küçük çocuk, zihnine sıkışmış arkadaşının acı sözlerine aldırış etmemeye çalıştı. Marvolo'nun muggleları aşağılamadığı tek bir gün yoktu. Kendi ailesine bakıp, arkadaşının fikirlerine katılsa da, Harry'nin o huzur dolu anda düşünmek istediği en son şey Dursleylerdi. Bir birinden harika sihirli yaratıklar ve parlak yıldızlar hayallerini süslüyordu. Hayalinde binlerce renkli hikâye yaratan o sihirli andan henüz uzaklaşmak istemiyordu. Birkaç saat sonra yeniden normal hayatına dönmüş olacaktı. Bu huzurlu andan yararlanmak istemesi çok mu kötüydü?

Marvolo, çocuğun değişen modunu hissetmiş olacak ki araya girip sordu.

_Sana hiç Hogwarts'tan bahsetmiş miydim?.._

Düşüncelerinden sıyrılan küçük çocuk cevapladı.

_*Hayır, Marvolo… Bahsetmemiştin…*_

_Affedilmez bir hata! Sihirbaz olup da Hogwarts'ı duymayan tek bir kişi yoktur!_

Arkadaşının inanmayan sözleri Harry'nin dikkatini çekti. Merakına engel olamadı.

_*Hogwarts da nedir?*_

_Tam bir skandal! Hogwarts'ı nasıl bilmezsin? _

Hogwarts, çocuğu epeyi cezp etmişti. Uzanmayı bırakıp heyecanla oturdu. Ani hareketinden dolayı sinirle tıslayan Afrodit'i fark etmedi.

_*Gerçekten bilmiyorum, Efendim… Lütfen bana Hogwarts'ı anlatın. Lütfen…*_

Marvolo, küçük çocuğu merak uyandıran sözleriyle avlamayı başarmıştı. Birkaç saniye bekledikten sonra söze girdi.

_Sihri henüz yeni öğrendiğini bildiğimden seni affedip anlatacağım… Dikkatle dinle…_

Harry örnek bir öğrenci edasıyla başını sallayıp bekledi. Arkadaşının derin sesiyle hayaller dünyasına dalış yaptı.

_Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu dünyanın gördüğü, gelmiş geçmiş en iyi sihirbazlık okulu. Koskocaman gotik bir kale… İskoçya'nın derinliklerinde… Hiçbir muggle'ın ayak basmadığı topraklarda… Bir yanında karanlık Yasak Orman… Her türlü sihirli yaratığı barındırır… Binlerce iksir özü ve bitkisiyle… At-adamlar… Dev örümcekler… Gulyabaniler… Kadim ağaçların içine gizlenmiş büyük mağaralar… Diğer yanında Kara Göl… Hogwarts zindanlarının hemen bitişiğinde… Gölde onlarca deniz hayvanı ve yaratığına rastlayabilirsin… En büyüğü efsanevi dev kalamar… Ona eşlik eden denizhalkı… Su yılanları… Harmaçlar… Kalede birçok kule… Gizli geçitler… Basiliskleri taşıyan su kanalları… Hareketli portrelerin süslediği duvarlar… Konuşan resimler… Onlarca ünlü hayalet… Bir tane çılgın, öğrencilere eşek şakası yapan hortlak… Seni şaşırtmayı seven merdivenler… Hayallerin ötesinde muhteşem sihirli bir dünya… İşte Hogwarts böyle bir şey… _

Küçük çocuk iri gözlerle dinlediği büyülü kaleyi hayal etti. Kendini konuşan resimlerin bulunduğu koridorlarda buldu. Şaşırtmayı seven merdivenleri çıktı. Kulelerin tepelerinde uçtu. Yasak Orman'da gezindi. At adamlarla koştu. Kara Göle dalıp denizhalkıyla süzüldü. Sihir dünyasının görkemli inanılmazlıklarında dolaşıp, büyülü okulu seyre daldı. Hogwarts ne kadar da harika, mucizevi bir şeydi…

_*Ben de oraya gidebilir miyim?*_ Diye sordu çocuk. Daha çok 'Beni de Hogwarts'a alırlar mı?' demek istiyordu. Böyle muhteşem bir okul için epeyi para gerekiyor olmalıydı. Dursleyler, Harry için beş kuruş ödemezlerdi. Ev işlerini yaparken, işe girmesine de izin vermezlerdi. Hogwarts'a gidecek parayı bulması mümkün değildi. Küçük çocuk Hogwarts'ta okumanın ne de güzel bir hayal olduğunu düşündü. Ama sadece bir hayal…

_Elbette, Harry… _

_*Ama nasıl?*_ Dedi çocuk umutsuzca. Dizlerini kucağına çekip sarılmıştı. Afrodit hüznünü hissedercesine başını Harry'nin boynuna gizledi.

_11 yaşına geldiğinde bir baykuşun taşıdığı sihirli mektup posta kutusunda seni bekliyor olacak, küçüğüm… _

Marvolo esas sorunu anlayamıyor muydu?

_*Benim Hogwarts'a gidecek param yok ki, Marvolo…* _

Çocuğun sesindeki çaresizlik belli ki Marvolo'yu gereken cevabı vermeye itmişti.

_İngiltere'deki bütün çocuklar doğdukları andan itibaren Hogwarts'a kayıtlıdırlar... Muggledoğumlular okula burslu yazılırken, Safkan ve melezlerin ücretleri tarih öncesinden ödenmiş olur… _

Küçük çocuğun gözleri bir anda umutla doldu. Zümrüt yeşili neredeyse karanlığı delip parıldıyordu.

_*Yani ben de Hogwarts'a gidebilir miyim?* _

Tam emin olmak için bir kez daha sordu. Cevap açık olsa da sonradan ümidinin kırılmasını istemiyordu.

_Evet, küçüğüm…_

Heyecanla yerinde zıplayan Harry, boynuna kıvrılmış yılanın başına bir öpücük kondurdu. Afrodit'in sinirli tıslamasına aldırmayıp sevinçle kahkaha attı. Kendini yere atıp uzandıktan sonra mutluluk yaşlarıyla dolmuş gözünü gökyüzüne dikti. O kadar mutluydu ki… En son bu denli mutlu olduğunda sihir yapabildiğini öğrenmişti.

Gecenin geri kalanı Hogwarts'ı ve fantastik yaratıkları anlatan hikâyelerle geçti. Marvolo isteyince gerçekten de yetenekli bir anlatıcı olabiliyordu. Muhteşem hikâyelerin arasında çocuk uykunun onu sardığını hissetti. Afrodit'e güneş doğunca onu uyandırmasını söylemeyi ihmal etmedi. Sevimli yılan iyi bir yoldaş olduğunu daha önce birçok kez kanıtlamıştı. Yılanın gerektiğinde uyandıracağına duyduğu güvenle gözlerini kapadı.

Uyan, Küçük Efendi, uyan… Lezzetli farelerle dolu yeni bir gün bizi bekliyor…

Harry, Afrodit'in tıslaması ve yüzündeki ıslaklıkla, esneyerek güne gözlerini açtı. Dün gecenin hatıraları hala zihnindeydi. Gülümsedi.

Güneş kendini göstermeye başlamıştı. Doğa yavaş yavaş hareketleniyordu. Kuş cıvıltıları artmış, rüzgâr sönmüştü. Yaşlı komşulardan biri erkenden çiçeklerini suluyordu. Bayan Figg kendilerini bahçeye salmıştı.

Küçük çocuk büyü ile kapıyı açtıktan sonra hızla dolabına geçti. Teyzesinin istediği zaman dolaptan çıkabildiğini öğrenmesini istemiyordu. Çok beklememişti ki dolap kapısına sertçe vuruldu. Derin bir iç çekmeyle gerçek hayata dönen Harry 'Tamam, Petunia Teyze.' Diye bağırdıktan sonra günlük rutinine başladı. Kahvaltı… Bulaşıklar… Toz alma… Okul… Çamaşırlar… Akşam yemeği… Bulaşıklar… Dudley'nin oyuncaklarını topla… Dudley'nin odasını topla… Salonu topla… Dolaba gir ve dolap kapısının kilitlenişine sessiz kal…

Harry günlük işlerini 'Tamam, Teyze'lerin ve 'Anladım, Enişte'lerin eşliğinde bitirdi. Okula son anda yetişti. Afrodit sayesinde korkuyla görmezlikten gelinip tamamen görünmez olmayı başardı. Hogwarts'ın hayaliyle derslere girip sessiz kaldı. Marvolo'nun ısrarlarıyla Dursleylere fark ettirmeksizin akşam yemeğinden bir tabak dolusu yedi.

Odalardan kirli çamaşırları seçerken Marvolo'nun seslenmesiyle durdu.

_Harry, muggleların parayı nerede tuttuklarını biliyor musun?_

Küçük çocuk sorunun nedenini anlamasa da başını salladı.

_*Eniştem ceketinin cebinde, Teyzem çantasında ve mutfak dolabındaki eski bir vazoda… Hımm… Dudley okul çantasında…*_

_Senden her birinden her hafta gizlice beş pound almanı istiyorum…_

Harry'nin gözleri endişeyle irileşti. Duymayacaklarını bildiği halde tedirginlikle etrafına baktı.

_*Ama… Marvolo bu… Bu hırsızlığa girer! Eniştem yakalarsa beni öldürür…*_

_Lanet muggleların sana zarar vereceğini düşünme… Sihrin varken hiçbir muggle sana karşı koyamaz…_

_*Ama bu yanlış…*_

_Yanlış veya doğru… Ne fark eder… Amacına ulaştığın sürece güçlüsündür… İyi veya kötü yoktur. Sadece güç ve onu elde edemeyen zayıflar vardır._

Harry, önceden Dudley'nin kırık oyuncaklarını sakladığını hatırladı. Dursleylerden gizlice yemeklerinden yemişti. Dudley'nin bisküvilerinden sormadan almıştı. Bunları yaparken hırsızlık olarak hiç düşünmemişti. Eniştesi ona sıklıkla bir israfçıdan başka bir şey olmadığını söylerken, para çalacak kadar cesur olmamıştı hiç…

_*Paraya neden ihtiyacımız var?*_ Diye sordu çocuk kararsızlıkla. Marvolo'nun haklı olduğunu biliyordu tabi ki ama yakalanma korkusu onu engelliyordu.

_Uçmayı öğrenebilirsen seni sihir dünyasına yolculuğa çıkaracağıma söz verdiğimi hatırlıyorsun, değil mi? _

Sihir dünyasında atılacakları maceraların hayaliyle gülümsedi çocuk. Anlaşmalarını hatırlamıştı. Sessizce başını sallayıp onayladı.

_Yolculuk için bize para gerekiyor. Küçük bir çocuğun Londra sokaklarında otostop çekerek ilerleyebileceğini düşünmüyordun her halde?_

Afrodit ile birlikte otostop çekmenin ne kadar da komik olacağını düşünüp kıkırdadı. Belki de sürücüleri korkutmaları yeterli olurdu. Marvolo'yu kızdırmadan ana geri döndü.

_*Tamam, Marvolo… Ama herkes uyuduktan sonra almamın daha iyi olacağını düşünmüyor musun?*_

_Şu an salonda oturuyorlar. Odada yokken alman daha akıllıca olur._

Küçük çocuk minik adımlarla merdivenden aşağıya doğru bakıp Teyze'sinin komşularla ilgili dedikodularına eşlik eden televizyonu dinledi. Yukarıya geleceklerine dair bir iz yoktu. Çamaşırları bir kenara koyduktan sonra Eniştesinin ceketinden kırıştırmadan beş pound aldı. Vernon Eniştenin para miktarına dikkat etmeyeceğini biliyordu ama Petunia Teyze kıyafetlerin ütüsüne çok özen gösteriyordu. Teyzesinin çantasından da aynı miktarı aldıktan sonra eğildi. Korku ve heyecanla çarpan kalbini görmezlikten gelip parayı çorabının içine gizledi. Çamaşırları tekrar toplayıp bu kez Dudley'nin odasına girdi. Karışık bozuklukların arasından beş pound aldıktan sonra çantayı kapattı. Yerdeki oyuncaklara basmadan odadan çıktı.

Banyoya girip makineyi çalıştırdıktan sonra kalbini sakinleştirmek adına birkaç saniye bekledi. Avuçları terlemişti. Dursleylerin yüzünün kızarıklığını fark etmeyeceğini umuyordu. Kimi kandırıyordu? Ateşler içinde yanıp hastalansa dahi kimsenin umurunda olmazdı. Derin bir nefes alıp aşağıya indi. Kendini bir kez daha görünmez hissetti. Ona aldırmayan sözde ailesinin arasından geçip mutfağı toplamaya başladı. Akşam yemeği çoktan yenmişti ve birkaç meyve tabağından başka bir şey yoktu. Gözü mutfak kapısında, eski vazoya elini sokup beş pound kadar çıkardı. Teyzesinin parayı saymayacağını bilmesi iyiydi.

Birkaç dakika sonra mutfaktan çıktığında, bir şey söylemeden dolabına girdi. Yarım saat kadar sonra habersizce kapının kilitlenmesi eşliğinde rahatlayıp tuttuğu nefesi bıraktı. Parayı duvarın dibindeki dar bir aralığa sıkıştırdıktan sonra yatağa uzandı. Aylar sonra, sihri bildiğinden bu yana, ilk kez tedirginlikle gözlerini kapattı. Gece boyu kalbinin ürkek atışları hiç durmadı.


	6. Affedilmez

"_Güç Seninle Olsun!" = Usta Yoda_

Küçük çocuk parlak bir gökyüzünün altında, okulun çatısında, Marvolo'nun yavaş ve derin sesini dinliyordu. Bedeninde gezinen sihre odaklanıp, parmaklarının karıncalanmasını, vücudunu bir rüzgâr gibi saran gücü hissediyordu. O an aklında onu meşgul eden hiçbir şey yoktu. Düşüncelerinin hiç bir kıyısı gerçeklikle bağlanmıyordu. Sadece ses ve sihir vardı. Saclarını savuran güç, sadık bir dost gibi bedenini sıkıca okşuyordu. Kendini hiç o mucizevî an kadar güvende ve mutlu hissetmemişti. Çocuk bilmiyordu ama etrafını saran, gerçekliği dalgalandıran muhteşem sihri ile o an o dakika milyonlarca ölümcül laneti savurabilirdi. Kurşundan bir kalkan gibi sarmalayan sihirli bariyer sadece bir kaç şanslı sihirbazın şahit olabileceği bir görüntüydü. Zümrüt gözler açıktı ama görmüyordu. Öyle ki gözlerden yayılan güç demiri eritecek cinstendi.

Marvolo düşlerin ardından konuşmaya devam etti.

_Odaklan, küçüğüm... Sihri hisset... Sihir damarlarında... Akıyor... Bedeninde... Geziyor... Parmaklarında dolaşıyor... Gücü kollarında hisset... Vücudunu savuran muhteşem güce yoğunlaş... Sen ve sihir özün birsiniz... Hayatinin bütün kontrolü artik sende... Sırtındaki yükler çoktan kalktı... Harry... Özgürsün... Artik özgürsün... Hafiflemişsin bütün gereksiz düşüncelerden... Sorumluluklardan... Önemli olan tek şey su an... Yüksel bu sefil muggle bataklığından... Uç özgür büyücü... Uç... Harry... Uç..._

Marvolo'nun güçlü sesi Harry'nin zihin bariyerlerinin ardında yankılandı. Sanki içinde değil, tam yanındaydı. Ensesinde gürlüyordu. Binaların, caddelerin, insan yığının arasından yankılanıp, küçük çocuğun bütün dünyasını sarsıyordu. O an biri yangın var diye bağırsa çocuğun duyacağı tek şey uç emri olacaktı.

Tüylerini ürperten muhteşem emre boyun eğip çocuk bedenini hareketlendirdi. Bir an için gücün kendisinin mi, Marvolo'nun mu olduğundan emin olamadı. İki farklı ruh, tek bir gövdeye aynı emri veriyordu. Çocuk vahşi gücünü savururken, arkadaşı zihin bariyerlerini koruyordu. Eğer Marvolo, Harry'nin gerçeklikle bağlantısını korumasa, çocuk tamamen güç deryasına dalıp, bütün bir şehri yerle bir edebilirdi.

Esas amaçları sihrinin kontrolünü sağlamak iken, bir yandan da sihrin gerçek potansiyelini açığa çıkarmışlardı. Çok genç yasta, henüz ergenliğe dahi girmemiş, yedinci doğum gününe o gün adım atmış çocuk, tam anlamıyla olgunlaşmadan güç bariyerlerini yıkıvermişti.

Haftalar boyu suren meditasyonlar ve Marvolo'nun çelikten kontrolü şehri güven altında tutan tek şeydi.

Çocuk bedenini çıplak havada iyice yükseltti. Kanatsız bir melek misali çatının bir kaç metre üstünde süzülmeye başladı. Çatıyı saran muggle uzaklaştırma bariyeri olmasa, zavallı mugglelar İsa'nın yeniden dirilisine şahit olduklarını sanacaklardı.

Harry kendini güce öylesine kaptırmıştı ki uçtuğunun farkında değildi. Görmeksizin bakan gözler çevreye yeşil bir güç dalgası yayıyordu.

Marvolo, çocuğu gerçekliğe döndürmenin zamanı geldiğine karar verdi. Sert komutunu değiştirdi.

_Derin bir nefes alıp aşağıya bak, Harry._

Marvolo'nun sesiyle sihrin muhteşem yoğunluğundan sıyrılıp aşağıya baktı. Bir kaç kere gözlerini açıp kapatmasıyla mucizevî gerçeğin farkına vardı. Uçuyordu. Cümle aklından geçer geçmez 'Aman Tanrım' diye bağırdı. Uçabildiği gerçeğine kendini alıştıramayan çocuk birden düşüverdi.

Neyse ki sadece iki metreden düşmüştü ve tabanı Marvolo'nun öngörüsüyle, büyüyle yumuşatılmıştı. Buna rağmen çocuk bileğini incitmeyi başardı.

Bileğinin acısı göz yaşartıcıydı ama yaşadığı mucizenin güzelliğinden sıyrılamayan çocuk delicesine, güneşi zavallı bir kibrit ateşi kılacak ışıltıda gülümsüyordu. Gülüyordu. Çok geçmeden kahkahalar atıyordu.

Marvolo belli ki çocuğu yakın bir zamanda içinde bulunduğu uyuşturucu etkisinden kurtaramayacağını bildiğinden sessiz kaldı.

Zavallı Afrodit ise sahibine bakıp acıyarak başını sallamakla yetindi.

**Küçük Efendi sssonunda aklını yitirmeyi başardı...** Diyerek tembel uykusuna devam etti.

Aradan neredeyse bir saat geçmişti ki Harry bulutların üzerinden nihayet iniverdi. Mutluluk güçlü bir yapıştırıcı gibi dudaklarında kalmıştı. Küçük çocuk bedava şeker dükkânına girmiş gibi gülümsüyordu. İncinen kolu, baştan aşağı acıyan vücudu, enerjisini kaybetmiş hali ve dağınık saçlarıyla kendini uzun bir 'Harry Avlama!' sezonundan çıkmış gibi hissediyordu. Tabi uçmanın verdiği keyif, Dudley ve kankalarının zorbalıklarıyla uyuşmuyordu. Ama olsun.

Güneşte keyifle uzanan sevimli Afrodit'e gülümseyip, çok fazla oynatmadan kaldırıp boynuna sardı. Bu hareketi bileğindeki acıyı ciddi bir boyuta taşımıştı. Sızlanmamaya çalışsa da zihninde, yaşadıklarına daima şahit olan bir arkadaşa sahip olmak iyi bir şeydi.

_Harry, o bileği bir an önce düzeltmen gerekiyor. Daha fazla beklersen morarabilir. _

Çocuk şimdiden pembeleşmeye yüz tutmuş bileğini hafifçe ovalayıp 'Oh!' diye elini geri çekti. Neden dokunmaya kalkmıştı ki?

_*Haklısın, Marvolo… Belki Teyzemde krem vardır, ha?..*_

Krem olsa bile Petunia Teyzenin pek de cömert olmayacağını düşünüyordu çocuk. Gizlice alabilirdi ama…

_Bir şeyi unutmuyor musun, küçüğüm?_

Küçük çocuk unuttuğu bir şey kalmış mı diye çatıya göz atarken Marvolo onu durdurdu.

_Sen büyücü müsün, değil misin?_

Sorunun amacını anlamamış Harry boş boş bakmakla yetinince Marvolo devam etti.

_Bileğini sihirle iyileştirebilirsin, Harry…_

Durumun farkına varan çocuk utangaç bir şekilde gülümsedi. Sihir yapabilmek ne kadar harika olsa da unutmak da o denli kolaydı. Hala bir gün uyanıp her şeyi rüya olmasından korkuyordu. Hafifçe iç çekip bileğin üstünde elini gezdirerek 'Episkey!' dedi. Sık sık yaralandığından bu büyü, onun için sihrin nadide güzelliklerinden bir tanesiydi.

Bileğindeki pembeleşmenin kaybolup, acının dindiğini hissedince derin bir nefes daha alıp gülümsedi. Sihir gerçekten de inanılmaz bir şeydi…

Harry yedi yıllık hayatının en muhteşem doğum gününü geçirirken, okul dağılmaya başlamış, güneş gökyüzüne elveda eder hale gelmişti. Küçük çocuk seyrekleşmeye, ara caddelerde kaybolmaya yüz tutmuş öğrencileri aştı. Okul otobüsleri çoktan kalkmıştı. Her zamankinden daha az kişiye çarpması, zorbaların ondan uzak durması, sevgili Afrodit'in yediği farelerin hakkını verdiğini kanıtlıyordu.

Boş caddelerde sessizce yürüyordu çocuk. Her zamankinden biraz daha dikkatsiz olduğu söylenebilirdi. Çatıda harcadığı enerji bedenine tatlı bir yorgunluk bırakmıştı. Gözlerini açık tutmakta zorlanıyordu. İyice yoğunlaşamadığından Marvolo ışınlanmasını engellemişti. Adımları dağınıktı. Ancak sık geçtiği yollar kolayca altından akıyordu. Kendine, biraz daha, dedi. Çok az kaldı… İçinden Teyzesine fark etmeden eve girmenin bir yolu olsa keşke diye düşünüyordu. Keşke bu kadar yorgun olmasaydı… Keşke sihir yapmak tüm enerjisini almasaydı…

Zihninde dolaşan boğuk keşkeler arasında önüne bakmadı çocuk. Eğer birazcık daha dikkatli olabilseydi…

Sert bir bedene çarpıp, geriye düştü Harry.

"Hey! Nereye gittiğine dikkat et, velet!"

Çocuk yerinden yavaşça kalkıp, sıyrılan kolunu kontrol etti. Önüne bakmadan 'Özür dilerim' derken, boynunda Afrodit'in kızgın tıslamaları duyuluyordu. Adamla ilgilenmeden yürümeye devam edecekti ki, bir el sert bir şekilde omzundan tuttu. Canını acıtıyordu.

"Nereye gittiğini sanıyorsun ha, lanet bücür?!"

Omzundaki elden kurtulmaya çalışan çocuk, olayın büyüyeceğinin bilincindeydi. Adamın elindeki biraz şişesi pek de sağlıklı bir kafada olmadığını gösteriyordu.

"Üzgünüm, Efendim. Ama gitmem gerekiyor. Eniştem… eniştem beni bekliyor."

Harry'nin kıvranmalarına aldırmadan, adamın diğer eli boynunu buldu. Sertçe sıkarak iki bina arasına doğru çekmeye başladı.

"Seninle daha işim bitmedi."

Çocuk, kalbi endişeyle dolup, çevreye baktı. Binaların arası, çıkmaz bir sokağa uzanıyordu. Yerlerde biraz kutuları ve sigara izmaritleri vardı. Tekinsiz ve güvensiz insanların mekanına benziyordu. Yabancı, bu aranın müdavimlerinden biri olsa gerekti.

Adam bir yandan çırpınan çocuğu sürüklerken, söyleniyordu.

"Sana büyüklerine saygı duymayı öğreteceğim, velet."

**Afrodit… kendini gössster…**

"Ne diyorsun öyle sen, lanet velet?"

Gururlu sürüngen, ezilen kuyruğuna rağmen tişörtün arasından çıkıp, boynu saran kola dolandı. Kızgınla tıslamaya başladı.

Aklı başında bir insanın yılanı gördüğü anda korkup, uzaklaşması doğaldı. Ancak sarhoş adam belli ki tehlikenin bilincinde olmadan harekete geçti. Bu da onun yararına olmuştu. Afrodit'i bedeninden yakalayıp karanlık bir köşeye fırlattı.

"Biliyorum seni. Sen yılan besleyen o ucubesin. Kendini bir şey sanıyorsun, değil mi, lanet ucube?"

Çocuğu yere fırlatıp, üstüne yürümeye devam etti.

"İçindeki şeytanı şimdi çıkaracağım."

Harry korkuyla geriye doğru emekleyip, duvarın dibinde büzüldü. Yabancının şiddetinden kendini korumak adına, başını ellerinin arasına aldı. Gözlerinde farkında olmadığı yaşlar vardı. Biraz sonra gelecek dayanılmaz acıya kendini hazırlıyordu.

_Harry… Beni dinle Harry… _

_*Marvolo…*_

_Sesime yoğunlaş, küçüğüm_

_*Yardım… et… Marvolo…*_

_Nefrete odaklanmanı istiyorum… Değersiz muggle'a duyduğun kızgınlığı düşün… Sözde ailenin ilgisizliğine karşı olan kinini düşün… Nefret et… Kendini koruyamadığın günlerin adaletsizliğiyle sinirlen… _

_*Ne… yapacağım, Marvolo?*_

_Sihrini duyduğun kızgınlığa yönelt… Elini uzatıp bütün nefretinle Crucio! Diye bağır!_

Küçük çocuk acımasız tekmelerin arasında yaşlı ancak nefretle koyulaşmış gözlerle yabancıya baktı. Hayatı zorba muggleların saldırılarıyla geçmişti. Önce Vernon eniştenin itip kalkması… Sonra Dudley ve kankalarının 'Harry Avlama!' oyunu… Kendini koruyamıyordu. Korku dolu, acı dolu günler… Nereye baksa ona zarar vermek isteyen yüzler görüyordu. Tek hatası var olmak iken kendini nasıl savunacaktı? Bazen bire karşı ondular… Bazen çocuğa karşı yetişkin… Gücün yeterken zarar vermek ne kadar da kolaydı… Nefret ediyordu herkesten… Nefret ediyordu güçsüzlükten…

_Artık güçsüz değilsin… Ona zarar verebilirsin… Tek bir kelime… Büyülü kelimeyi söyle…_

Çocuk elini değersiz muggle'ın bedenine doğru tuttu. Bütün nefret, kin ve kızgınlığını o tek kelimeye ekleyip bağırdı. Yapabileceğini biliyordu. Hataya yer yoktu.

"Crucio!"

Muggle çığlıklar içinde yere yığıldı. Bedeni sara krizine girmişçesine titriyordu. Teni yanmış gibi kıpkırmızıydı. Kesinlikle korkunç bir görüntüydü.

Küçük çocuk yerde kıvranan adama tiksintiyle baktı. İçinde acıma ya da keyfe dair hiçbir şey yoktu. Adeta uyuşmuş gibiydi. Vücudundaki acıya inat kalktı. Bir köşeye kıvrılmış zavallı sürüngeni kucağına aldı. Adımları yavaş ve anlamsızdı. Nereye gideceğini bilmiyor gibiydi. Tamamen farklı bir yere varma ihtimalini umursamadan, dolabının karanlığını düşünüp ışınlandı.

Yatağa yığılıp kaldığında zihninde bilinçli tek bir düşünce yoktu. Ağladığını fark etmeden koyu bir karanlığa daldı.

Ne uyurken Afrodit'e sıkıca sarıldığını biliyordu.

Ne de iki gün sonra yanmış bir cesedin ara bir sokakta bulunacağından haberi vardı.

Karanlığın içinde bütün varlığını unutuverdi.

Zihninin uzak bir köşesinde tek bir cümle yankılandı.

_Doğum günün kutlu olsun, küçüğüm…_

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

Zihninin penceresinde çocuğu izleyen Lord Voldemort'un hortkuluğu şahit olduğu muhteşem güçle titredi.

Uçmayı başarabilen çocuğun serbest bıraktığı, zincirlerinden kopardığı sihirle kendinden geçti.

Affedilmez lanetin, değersiz muggle'ı yok edişiyle büyülendi.

Kara büyünün tadına bir kez varan Harry Potter, artık tamamıyla Lord Voldemort'a aitti.


	7. Dört Sterlin Bir Galleon

Mum ışığı, küçük dolabı aydınlatmaya yetmişti. Duvarlara çarpıp, sessizce dalgalanıyordu. Sevimli bir yılan gözlerini ateşten alamazken, yataktaki çocuk elindeki paralara odaklandı. Gecenin yalnız emniyetinde fısıldıyordu.

"215. 220. Ve 225 pound. Oh! Afrodit o kadar çok paramız olmuş ki!"

**Güzel, Küçük Efendi… Artık bana bir tavşan alabilirsssin…**

Çocuk başını paralardan kaldırıp şaşkınlıkla yılana baktı.

**Tavşanı ne yapacaksssın Afrodit? Yılanların tavşan besssleyebileceklerini zannetmiyorum. Hem bir tavşanı küçük bir dolapta büyütmek çok zor olur. Eniştem yakalarsssa zavallı hayvanı akşam yemeği yapar. **

Yılan acıyan bakışlarla cevap verdi.

**Sssersssem Küçük Efendi… **

Harry, Afrodit'in bu ifadesine çoktan alışmıştı. Tabi bir yılanın ne kadar yüz ifadesi olabilirse…

_*Yine neyi anlamadım ben, Marvolo?*_

Sesinden güldüğü anlaşılan Marvolo sevgiyle konuştu.

_Ah benim masum Harry'im… Hala o kadar küçüksün ki…_

_*Küçük değilim ben! Birkaç aya kalmadan tam sekiz yaşında olacağım!*_

_Haklısın, sekiz gerçekten de çok büyük bir rakam…_

_*Aynen öyle!*_

_Afrodit'in neden sana sersem dediğini öğrenmek ister misin, koca adam?_

Marvolo'nun lakabını duyan çocuk gülümsedi.

_*Evet. Tavşan almanın akıllıca olduğunu söylemeyeceksin umarım.*_

_Afrodit tavşanı beslemek istemiyor, Harry…_

_*Peki, ne için?*_ Diye sordu çocuk şaşkınla.

_Yemek için…_

_*Oh…* _

Çocuk sonunda anlamıştı. Elini saçında gezdirip utangaç bir şekilde gülümsedi. Hayvanları seviyordu ama hanımefendinin arkadaşlığı onun için çok önemliydi. Sevimli sürüngen, Harry'i korumaktaki başarısıyla bir ödülü hak etmişti. Yılanı kucağına alıp, parlak derisini okşamaya başladı. Afrodit, her hanımefendi gibi ilgiyi çok seviyordu. Masajın eşliğinde keyifle hımladı.

**Sssana issstediğin lezzetli tavşanı alacağım. Kocaman besssili bir tane olacak. **

Yılan, başını kaldırıp, sahibinin boynuna sığındı. Harry'e içten sevgisini bu şekilde aktarıyordu.

Geçen doğum günü kazasından sonra mümkünse yılan ve sahibi daha da yakınlaştılar. Afrodit, Harry'i koruyamadığından kendini suçlu hissediyordu. Hayvansal bir içgüdüyle, Harry'i kendine ait görüp, zarar görmesine izin verebilmesini gururuna yediremiyordu. Koruyuculuğu o denli artmıştı ki okulda kimseyi, çocuğa yaklaştırmıyordu. Zaten gelenlerin de niyeti pekiyi sayılmazdı.

Yılanlar burunlarındaki eksikliği dilleri ile tamamlayan yaratıklardı. Dili ile havayı tadan sürüngen, diğer varlıkların duygularını ve güvenilirliğini anlama gibi muhteşem bir yeteneğe sahipti. Harry'nin çatal dilinde konuşabilmesi de, Afrodit'in harika bir yoldaş olduğunun kanıtlarından bir tanesiydi.

Kaza Marvolo'nun da tavırlarında değişikliğe sebep olmuştu. Gururlu yılan gibi o da aşırı korumacı bir tutum takınmaya başlamıştı. Okul çıkışı Harry otobüse yetişemediğinde, gizlice dolabına ışınlanmak zorundaydı. Karanlık sokaklarda bir başına dolaştığı günler sona ermişti. Marvolo sadece bununla yetinmemiş, Harry'nin sihir eğitimini de hızlandırmıştı.

Küçük çocuk, muggleların onu fark etmesini önleyen bir büyü öğrenmişti. Görünmez olmasını sağlayan bir büyü. Yaklaşanın kafasını karıştırıp, ne yapacağını unutturan ayrı bir büyü daha. Hatta öğrendiği büyülerden bir tanesiyle çocuk, bir başkasının belirli bir şeyi unutmasını sağlayabiliyordu. Hafıza büyüsü sayesinde Harry, Teyzesine güzelim porselen tabağını kırdığını unutturmayı başarmıştı.

Yedinci doğum günü, kaza sonrası bir daha dile getirilmemişti. Kendini hayatı boyunca, hiç o denli güçsüz hissetmemiş küçük çocuk, muggle zarar vermekten de keyif almamıştı. Çocuk yüreği korkunç görüntüyü bir türlü unutamıyordu. Kâbus dolu birkaç hafta ve uykusuz gecelerden sonra, tek tesellisi Marvolo ve Afrodit olmuştu.

İlk haftalarda gözlerini her kapattığında yerde çığlık atıp kıvranan adamı görüyordu. Teninin kızarıklığını ve vücudundan yayılan buharları hatırlıyordu. Yabancının tekmeleriyle, başını ellerinin arasına alıp ağlayışını unutamıyordu. Marvolo'nun sakinleştirici sözleri olmasa, uyuyabildiği bir gece yoktu.

Marvolo her zamanki gibi mükemmel bir arkadaş olduğunu kanıtlamıştı. Derin sesiyle anlattığı sihirli hikâyeler Harry'nin gecelerini dolduruyordu. Marvolo, çocuğa, yetimhanede büyümüş bir delikanlının Hogwarts maceralarını anlatmıştı. Delikanlının adı Tom'du. Mavi gözlü ve yakışıklıydı. Zeki ve güçlüydü.

İlk sihir yapışı… İlk Hogwarts mektubu… Kocaman kalede kalmaya başlaması… derken hikaye gittikçe renkleniyordu. Bir süre sonra mavi gözlü büyücü Sırlar Odası'nda kocaman bir Basilisk ile okulu korumaya çalışıyordu. Dev örümceklerle savaşıyordu. Sihirbazları yarı devlerden ve kötülerin gizli emellerinden korumak adına kahramanca fedakârlıklarda bulunuyordu. Hatta ödül bile almıştı!

Marvolo'nun hikâyeleri çok geçmeden meyvelerini vermeye başlamıştı. Bir hafta sonunda kâbusların yerini basiliskler ve dev örümcekler almıştı. Küçük çocuğun hayalleri Tom ile doluydu. Rüyalarında güçlü büyücüyle yan yana maceralara atılıyordu. Harry ve Tom her gece canavarlarla savaşıp, günü kurtarıyordu.

Bir gece yarısı, hikâye sonrası, çocuk dizlerini karnına çekip fısıldamıştı.

"Keşke Tom gerçek olsa…"

_Gerçek olsaydı onu tanıyıp, arkadaşın olmasını ister miydin?_

"Çok isterdim…"

_Sihrin mümkün kılamayacağı hiçbir şey yok, küçüğüm…_

Böylece Marvolo açıkça söylemese de çocuğun Tom'un gerçekliğine dair umutlarını yeşertti.

Her çocuk gibi Harry de haftalar ve aylar sonra doğum günü kazasını unutmayı başarmıştı. Bir yandan bir birinden harika büyüleri öğrenirken, diğer yandan para biriktiriyordu. Dursleylere fark etmeksizin aylardır gizlice para topluyordu. Sihir dünyasına yapacağı yolculuğun heyecanıyla her gece teker teker parayı sayıp, gideceği o sihirli mekânın hayalini kuruyordu.

Marvolo, Harry'e söz vermişti. Eğer sihrini ve bedenini kontrol edebilip uçabilirse, sihir dünyasına gitmesini sağlayacaktı. Harry sıkı çalışmaların ardından uçmayı başarabilmişti. İlk deneyimleri biraz sıra dışı olmuştu. Çocuğun potansiyel gücü olgunlaşmayı tamamlamadan açığa çıkmış ve neredeyse şehri yok edecek hale gelmişti. Tabi Marvolo'nun kontrolü geri dönülmez tehlikeyi geçersiz kılmıştı.

İlk deneyimi atlattıktan sonra uçmak daha kolay hale geldi. Meditasyonlar, baştaki gibi sık yapmasa da, kontrolü her geçen gün kolaylaştırmıştı. Uçmanın verdiği o mucizevî özgürlük hissi çocuğun ruhunun gıdası gibiydi. Rüzgârı teninde hissetmek, kollarını boşluğa doğru uzatıp gökyüzüne ulaşmaya çalışmak o denli muhteşemdi ki…

Karanlıkta, herkesin uyuduğu gecenin en koyu zamanında bir çocuk ve bir yılan sessizce, minik adımlarla kimsesiz bahçeye çıkıyordu. Uyuyan, bilinçsiz, umursamaz insan kalabalığına inat, gökyüzünü sahipleniyordu. Her gün bir metre daha yükseği çabalıyordu çocuk… Yıldızlara ulaşma hayaliyle…

Harry düşüncelerden sıyrılıp, haftalarca biriktirdiği önündeki paraya baktı. Tam 225 poundu vardı. Bu kadar çok parası olacağını daha önce hiç aklına getirmemişti. Sekizine merdiven dayayan kısacık hayatı boyunca hiç bu denli değerli bir şeylere sahip olmamıştı.

Ama o kabul etmek istemese de sadece bir çocuktu. Bir yetişkinin imkânı ve zenginliğiyle karşılaştırılamazdı.

_*Marvolo, 225 pound yeter mi dersin?*_

_Sihirbazlar muggle parası kullanmıyor, küçüğüm… Aslında-_

_*Ne?!*_

Harry endişeyle parayı sıkıca tuttu. Aylardır boşuna mı çabalıyordu? Ama öyle olsa Marvolo para biriktirmesini baştan istemezdi. Yoksa-

_Harry, devam etmeme izin verir misin?_

_*Devam edin, Efendim_.* Dedi çocuk utançla.

_Aslında paraya sadece yol için ihtiyacımız var. _

Çocuk, kalbinin rahatlamayla yavaşlamasına izin verdi. Sevinçle gülümsedi.

_*Bu paranın yeteceği anlamına geliyor, değil mi Marvolo?*_

_Bilmiyorum, Harry. Belki Bertie Bott'ın Her Lezzetli Fasulyeleri'nden almayı isteyebilirsin. Ya da Çikolatalı Kurbağa, Balonlu Yıldız Çikleti, Balkabağı Poğaçası, Kazan Pastası, Meyankökü Asası, Asitli Lolipop alabilirsin._

Garip isimleri duyan çocuk kıkırdayıp, merakla sordu.

_*Bunlar da nedir, Marvolo?*_

_Şekerleme tabi ki! Sorduğuna inanmıyorum. _

Tatmadığı o güzelim şekerlemelerin hayaliyle deyim yerindeyse çocuğun ağzı sulandı. Elindeki parayı hatırlayınca dudağını büktü.

_*Ama bizim muggle parasından başka bir şeyimiz yok…*_

_O zaman biz de parayı sihirli hale getirmenin bir yolunu bulacağız._

_*Buna uygun bir büyü var mı acaba?*_

Belli ki çocuk, büyüyle parayı sihirli hale getirmeyi düşünüyordu.

_Daha sihir dünyasına girmeden, yasalarına karşı gelmeyi mi planlıyorsun? _Diye sordu Marvolo şakayla.

Harry, kızarsa da burnunu havaya dikip cevap verdi.

_*Bana amaca ulaşmak adına her şeyin yapılabileceğini söyleyen sendin.* _

_Ve haklıydım. _

Çocuk, Marvolo'nun uzun oyununa daha fazla katlanamayıp, yalvardı.

_Lütfen söyler misin, Marvolo? Büyüyü öğret bana… Lütfen?_

Marvolo, çocuğun yalvarışlarına dayanamamış olacak ki gereken büyüyü anlatmaya koyuldu. Harry bilmiyordu ama yaptığı biçim değiştirme büyüsü Sihir Bakanlığı tarafından kara büyü olarak kabul edilmişti. Uzun Cincüce/Büyücü Savaşlarından sonra yapılan antlaşmaya göre, cincüce altını ve ona bağlı bankacılık işlemleri sadece Gringotts'a aitti. Cincüce altınına yönelik biçim değiştirme büyüleri Bakanlıkça ömür boyu Azkaban, cincücelerce ölüm cezası olarak karşılık buluyordu. Felsefe Taşı kullandıysanız o başka…

Neyse ki Harry bunu bilmiyordu. Ve hiç kimse sekiz yaşına basmamış bir çocuktan, Harry Potter'dan böyle bir şeyi beklemezdi.

Biçim değiştirme büyüsünün esas kurallarına uygun şekilde, gereken miktarı çevirebiliyorlardı. Yani basit bir kâğıt parçasını çeviremezdiniz. Büyünün kuralları çerçevesinde, o günün para birimine ve finans sistemine uygun olarak 4 İngiliz Sterlin/Pound'unu, 1 Galleon'a dönüştürebilirdiniz. Bu iş büyük bir konsantrasyon gerektiriyordu. Tabi bir de gereken sihir gücü…

4 saat ve uykusuz bir gecenin ardından Harry'nin, yırtık bir elbise parçasından büyülediği gösterişsiz bir torbada 50 Galleon'u bulunuyordu.

Küçük çocuk, mum ışığında pırıldayan altınlara bakıp, ışıltılı gözlerle gülümsedi. Marvolo zihninin derinliklerinden çocuğa fısıldadı.

_Kendini hazırla, Harry… Yarın Diagon Yolu'na gidiyoruz._

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

Harry Potter'ın tam olarak uyuduğundan emin olduktan sonra, Lord Voldemort'un hortkuluğu, çocuğun gücüne odaklanıp, ruhunun esas suretini aramaya koyuldu.

Kendini sihre bırakıp, Harry Potter ve Lord Voldemort'un zihinlerinin bağlantı kapısını usulca açtı. Kendini suretine belli etmemeye çalıştı. Sekiz yıllık acı ve acizlikten sonra Lord Voldemort zihnine habersiz dalan birini iyi karşılamazdı.

Hortkuluk, zihnin derinliklerini gezintiye koyuldu. Son sekiz yılın anıları bir bir önünden akarken, suretinin hislerini bir bariyerle engelledi. Geri tepen ölümcül lanetten sonra sekiz yıl boyunca bir ruh parçası şeklinde, acı ile dolaşan Lord Voldemort'un tüm sorumluluğu ve kinini Harry Potter'a aktarmış olduğu kesindi. Hortkuluk, kindar ve acı dolu hislere kendini kaptırıp, zihninde gizlendiği çocuğa ölüm mesajları yollamayı istemiyordu.

Lord Voldemort'un şu an ki ikameti Arnavutluk'taki karanlık bir ormandı. Gençlik yıllarını sihrin gizemlerini keşfederek geçiren Tom Riddle bir gün kendini Arnavutluk'ta bulmuştu. Gri Leydi'nin de yardımıyla Ravenclaw'ın Diademi'ni avladığı orman, günümüzün Lord Voldemort'u için güvenli bir gizlenme yeri haline gelmişti.

Lord Voldemort 62 yıllık gururlu hayatının en zavallı dönemini geçiriyordu. Kısa dönemlerle hayvanları ele geçirip, ruhunu içlerine gizliyordu. Ama parçalanmış ruhun acısı hiçbir hayvanı birkaç haftadan fazla tutamıyordu. Sadece yılanlar zihinlerinin benzerliğinden ve çataldilinin hâkimiyetinden dolayı ele geçirilebilirliği kolay hayvanlar olmuştu.

Şu an içinde bulunduğu yılan en zehirli ve vahşi hayvanlardan bir tanesiydi. Nagini adını verdiği hayvan, Lord Voldemort'un gerçeklikle bağlantısını koruyan tek şeydi.

Hortkuluk, zihnin derinliklerine indikçe durumun daha da vahim olduğunu anladı.

Harry'e arkadaşlık eden Marvolo, bilinci açık ve tamamen kontrol sahibiydi. Çocukla geçirdiği yılların iyileştiriciliği ve saf sihrin şifasıyla son elli yılda hiç olmadığı kadar kendindeydi.

Ancak Lord Voldemort anılarla dolu bir kabuktan bir ibaretti. Delirmişti. Tek saplantısı Harry Potter haline gelmişti. Düşmanının ölümünün hayaliyle günlerini acı içinde geçiriyordu. Hayvanların içinde gizlendiği senelerin getirisiyle, hayvansal bir vahşet ve içgüdüye sahipti. İnsan namına pek bir şey kaldığı söylenemezdi.

Bu demek değildi ki Lord Voldemort güçsüzdü. Aksine hayvansal içgüdülerle sadece hayatta kalmaya odaklanmış büyücü Karanlık Lortluğun en kötücül noktasında bulunuyordu. Bedenden ve sihir yapma yetkisinden yoksun olsa dahi zekâsının her parçası hala içindeydi. İşin olumsuz yanı ise o zekâ sadece yok etmeye odaklanmıştı.

Hortkuluk, suretinin zihninden ayrılıp, keşfedilmemek adına kapıyı sıkıca kapattı.

Lord Voldemort'un son durumuyla birlikte plan tamamen değişmişti.

Anlaşılan o ki ruhun esas parçası yıkık bir binadan başka bir şey değildi. Suretin öncelikli idealleri gerçekleştirmesi, karanlık bir orduyu yükseltmesi imkânsızdı. Özellikle sadece Harry Potter'ın ölümünü saplantı haline getirmişken, dünyayı ele geçirme yolunda adım atması çok güçtü.

Kendine kesinlikle itiraf etmese de Harry Potter'ın ölümü gelecek planlarında yoktu. Çünkü çocuk bir şekilde geleceğe yapışmayı başarmıştı.

Hortkuluk bir süre düşündükten sonra kararını verdi.

Geriye yapılacak tek bir şey kalıyordu.

Marvolo'nun suretiyle birleşmesi gerekiyordu.


	8. Yolculuk

Küçük çocuk heyecanlıydı. İçi içine sığmıyordu. Yüzünden gülümsemeyi uzak tutmakta zorlanıyordu. Kalbinin hızlı çarpışları duyulacak diye korkuyordu. Bugün hayatının en heyecanlı günü olabilirdi. Bugün sihir dünyasına gidecekti. Diagon yoluna...

Marvolo ile yaptıkları basit planın üstünden birçok kez geçmişlerdi. Harry'nin zihninde ikamet eden derin sesli yetişkin tam bir mükemmeliyetçiydi. Güneş doğduktan sonra uyanan çocuk tüm sabahı aynanın önünde geçirmişti. Marvolo tanınmaması gerektiğini söylemişti. Neden diye sorduğunda, uygun zaman geldiğinde anlatacağım, demişti. Çocuk, merakından soruyu tekrarlamıştı tabi. Ancak Marvolo'ya duyduğu sevgiden ve arkadaşına olan saygısından bir süre sonra peşini bırakmıştı. Hala merakı sönmemişti. Yine de Marvolo'nun sözünden çıkmazdı. Ona mükemmel bir hediye veren, ona sihri veren arkadaşını nasıl üzebilirdi ki...

Böylece Harry aynanın önünde durup görünüşünü değiştirmeye koyuldu. Saçları koyu bir sarı iken, gözleri maviye dönüştü. Daha önce sihirle kendini değiştirebileceğini bilmeyen çocuk, Marvolo ilk açıkladığında inanamamıştı. Her ne kadar Marvolo ya güvense de aynanın önünde, dakikalarca durup, bir görüntüyü hayal etmek gerçekçi gelmemişti. Ama şimdiki görüntüsüyle, Marvolo'dan bir daha asla şüphe etmemesi gerektiğini bir kez daha anladı.

Harry, Marvolo'ya uyarak saçlarını da uzattı. Arkadaşına göre alnındaki yara izinden tanınma ihtimali yüksekti. Ne yazık ki yara sihirle kapanamıyordu. Marvolo yaranın kara büyü sonucu olduğunu söylemişti. Çocuk pek anlamasa da çözümü, saçlarını uzatıp, teyzesinin makyaj malzemelerini kullanmakta bulmuştu.

İlk kez sözde ailesinin dikkatsizliği isine yaramıştı. Kapşonlu, eski bir tişört saçlarını kapatmışken, yıllarca yüzüne bakılmadığından göz rengi fark edilmemişti. Bazen Dursleylerin ilgisizliği inanılmaz boyutlara ulaşıyordu. Yeğenlerinin sarı saçlı, mavi gözlü olmadığı umurlarında dahi değildi.

Evdeki işleri bitirip, çantasını hazırladı. Okul çantası, kitaplar yerine, altın torbası, 25 pound ve dünden biçim değiştirdiği büyücü cüppesiyle dolmuştu. Harry Marvolo'nun zihninde canlandırdığı görüntüyü eski bir tişörte uygularken, sihirbazların elbise giydiğini düşünüp gülmüştü. Marvolo büyücü cüppesinin elbise olmadığını, gayet asil bir kültürel kıyafet olduğunu açıklarken, Harry başını sallamakla yetinmişti. Marvolo'nun bu denli tutkuyla cüppeyi savunması gerçekten değerli bir andı.

Plan belliydi. Okul otobüsüne bindikten sonra, sürücü bir başka öğrenciyi alırken Harry gizlice inecekti. İşin garip yani dikkatsiz de olsa Afrodit'in karşı koyulmaz çekiciliğinden kimse bir şey demezdi. Surrey'deki neredeyse her çocuk Harry'e bulaşmayacağını biliyordu. Yılan ve çocuk bunu garantilemişti.

Böylece Harry çok geçmeden kendini Londra sokaklarında buldu. Neyse ki Londra'nın kalabalığında kimse tek başına seyahat eden bir çocuğa dikkat etmemişti. Afrodit sessizce çocuğun boynuna sarılmış, şekerleme yapıyordu. Hanımefendi birazcık tembeldi. Ancak saygılı Harry bunu yüzüne hiç söylemezdi.

Marvolo Çatlak Kazan adında bir mekânı bulması gerektiğini söylemişti. İsmi duyan çocuk bir kaç saniye kıkırdamaktan kendini alamamıştı. Arkadaşının dikkatli yönergeleri sayesinde çocuk çatlak kazanı buldu. Ufacık, köhne bir meyhaneydi burası. Muggleların farkında olmaksızın önünden geçtiği mekân, dikkate değerdi. Harry daha kapıdan girmeden sihrin kokusunu alabiliyordu. Uzun meditasyonlardan sonra sihrini kontrol edebilmesi, diğer sihir noktalarını da keşfetmesini sağlamıştı. Dışarıdan alakasız görülen yer, gerçekten sihirle parıldıyordu.

Harry kapının önünde, mugglelara aldırmaksızın cüppesini geçirdi. Hem zaten yapılan büyü ile kimse Çatlak Kazan'a dikkat etmiyordu. Derin bir nefes alıp girdi.

Ünlü bir yer için çok karanlıktı Çatlak Kazan, dökülüyordu. Bir köşede üç beş yaşlı kadın oturmuş, beyaz şarap içiyordu. İçlerinden biri upuzun tür pipo tüttürmekteydi. Silindir şapkalı ufak tefek bir adam, saçları iyice dökülmüş, yapış yapış bir cevize benzeyen yaşlı barmenle konuşuyordu. İçeri girdiklerinde mırıltılar durdu.

Harry garip cüppeler giyen, garip şapkalı, garip sihirbazları gördükten sonra büyücü cüppesi konusunda marvoloya hak vermeye başlamıştı. En azından önemini kavrıyordu.

Çocuk bir kez gergince yutkunduktan sonra barmene yaklaştı.

"İyi günler, Efendim."

Barmen, Marvolo'nun zihnindeki fısıldamasına göre Tom, sarışın çocuğa bir bakış atıp konuşmasına devam etti. Harry'i görmezlikten gelmişti.

Harry öksürüp adamın dikkatini çekmeye çalıştı. Barmen bıkkınlıkla döndü.

"Ne istiyorsun evlat?"

"Diagon Yolu'na girmek istiyorum."

"Diagon Yolu'nda tek başına gezinmek için çok küçüksün."

Harry tedirginleşirken, Marvolo araya girdi.

_Gözlerinin içine bakıp sihrini yönelt… Tom'un seni sorgulamadan geçirmesini iste… Başka bir şey düşünme…_

"Diagon Yolu'na girmek istiyorum."

Çocuğun sesi güçlü olsa da içten içe endişeyle mırıldanıyordu. Lütfen kabul etsin! Lütfen kabul etsin!

Barmenin bakışları bir an donuklaştı. Daha sonra sessizce barın ardından çıktı. Eğer Marvolo uyarmamış olsaydı, gergin çocuk takip etmesi gerektiğini bilemeyecekti.

Barmen meyhanenin arkasına geçip, elindeki bir çubukla, duvardaki taşlara dokundu. Duvarın yerini yavaş yavaş yeni bir yol alırken, Harry'nin gözü adamın elindeki çubuktaydı.

_Asa…_ diye mırıldandı Marvolo.

Gözleri ışıldayan çocuk ara yola girip, heyecanla sordu.

_*Nerden bir asa bulabilirim Marvolo?* _

Gizli kapıları açmakta kullanılıyor sanırım diye düşündü.

_Her cadı ve büyücünün sihir yapması için asaya ihtiyacı vardır, küçüğüm… 11 yaşına geldiğinde Ollivander'den alacaksın…_

Harry ardından kapanan duvara baktıktan sonra tuttuğu nefesi bırakıp, harikalar âlemine giriş yaptı. Bir birinden muhteşem dükkânları gözlerken "Vay Canına!" demekten kendini alamadı. Ancak asa konusu hala aklına takılmıştı.

_*Ben sihir yapabiliyorum, Marvolo…* _

Asa kullanmıyorsa nasıl sihir yapabilirdi ki?

_Çünkü sen özelsin… Harry…_

Özel olduğunu bir kez daha duyan çocuk, kızararak gülümsedi. Marvolo'nun sözleriyle her geçen gün kendine güveni artıyordu.

Küçük çocuk, Amanuensis Tüy Kalemleri adlı bir dükkân gördü. İçinde binlerce çeşit tüy kalem ve rengârenk mürekkepler bulunuyordu. Harry, sihirbazların tüy kalem kullandığını bilmiyordu ve öğrenmesi gerektiğini fark etmişti. Hazırladığı listeye ilk tüy kalemi ekledi. Hogwarts'a gittiğinde diğerlerinden geri kalmak istemiyordu.

Tüy kalemcinin hemen yanında Madam Malkin'in Her Duruma Göre Cüppeleri vardı. Marvolo, bütün öğrencilerin okul cüppelerini buradan aldığını zihninden fısıldadı. Harry, cüppe almak için geleceği günü sabırsızlıkla bekliyordu.

Eeylops Bin Bir Çeşit Baykuş Dükkanı, çocuğun en çok ilgisini çeken yerlerden bir tanesiydi. Sihirbazların, baykuşla haberleştiğini öğrenmek Harry'nin en şaşırtıcı anlarından biriydi. Teknoloji diye bir şey yoktu. Marvolo açıklamakta gecikmemişti. Belli ki sihir, teknolojiyle pek uyuşmuyordu. Kuşların cıvıltısına uyanan sevimli sürüngen, bir baykuş yemek istediğinde ısrar etmişti. Harry çareyi dükkândan hemen çıkmakta buldu.

Flourish ve Blotts ünlü bir kitapçı dükkânıydı. Öğrencilerin Hogwarts'ta olduğu şu dönemde dahi müşterisi hiç eksik olmuyordu. Harry, bir birinden harika kitapları hayranlıkla inceledi. Hepsini okumak için neler vermezdi ki… Ancak anlaşılan o ki dükkân epeyi pahalı bir kitapçıydı. Marvolo, Harry'i ancak 2. El bir kitapçı bildiğine söz verdikten sonra çıkmaya ikna edebildi.

Çocuk, muhteşem, gizemlerle dolu kitap raflarını geçerken iç çekti. Bir gün kocaman bir kütüphanesi olacağına yemin etti.

Gözleri bir anlığına bir kitap kapağına takılı kaldı. Kapakta, sırıtan gözlüklü bir çocuk duruyordu. Dağınık saçlı çocuğun alnında aynen Harry'ninkine benzeyen şimşek şeklinde bir yara izi vardı.

**Harry Potter'ın Vampirlerle Macerası**

Kendi ismini gören çocuk, şaşkınlıkla hemen yanındaki kitaba geçti.

**Harry Potter'ın Ejder Prensesini Kurtarışı**

**Harry Potter'ın Peri Halkını Ziyareti**

Birçok kahramanlık hikâyeleri çocuğun adı altında sıra sıra dizilmişti. Belki resimdeki kahraman ona çok benzemese, Harry ismin rastlantı olduğunu düşünebilirdi. Ama kahraman, Harry ile tıpatıp aynıydı. Marvolo bu nedenle mi görüntüsünü değiştirmesini istemişti?

**Harry Potter ve Kim Olduğunu Bilirsin Sen'in Efsanevi Düellosu: Bütün gerçekler bu kitapta!**

_*Nedir bu, Marvolo?*_ Diye sordu çocuk. Durumu bir türlü anlayamamıştı.

_Sana açıklamam gereken önemli bir konunun olduğunu biliyorum, küçüğüm… Ama bugünü keyifle geçirmesini istiyorum. Neden son kitabı satın almıyorsun? Böylece evdeyken okuyabilirsin…_

Şaşkınlığı azalmayan çocuk itiraz etmeden arkadaşına uydu. 8 Galleon verdiği kitap çantasında yerini aldı. Harry Potter gizemi hala unutulmamıştı ama gördüğü her muhteşem şeyle konu yavaşça zihnindeki önemini kaybediyordu.

Bir sonraki dükkân Gambol ve Japes Büyücü Şakalarıydı. Beyaz bıyıklı ve sakallı bir adam tarafından işletiliyordu. Yaşlı bir adamdı doğrusu. Harry, şaka icatlarını yapanın o olduğuna inanmakta bir süre güçlük çekti. Ama o kadar komik şakalar vardı ki çocuğun dikkati birinden diğerine hızla atlıyordu. İçinden kuzenine yapabileceği eşek şakalarını hayal ediyordu.

Kaliteli Quidditch Eşyaları, birçok kaliteli marka süpürgeler, snitchler, quafflelar, bludgerlar ve sopalar satıyordu. Harry, Quidditch'in nasıl oynandığını anlamasa ve uçmayı bilse de süpürge denemenin güzel olacağını düşünüyordu. Belki daha sonra yeterince para biriktirdiğinde eski bir büyücü süpürgesi alabilirdi.

Ollivander Asaları, dünyanın en büyük asa yapım dükkânlarından birisiydi. Ya da Marvolo öyle söylüyordu. Görünüşe göre Hogwarts öğrencilerinin hepsi asalarını buradan alıyordu. Küçük çocuk, bir asa almayı çok istiyordu. Her ne kadar büyü yapabilse bile asa tutmak tamamıyla yeni bir deneyim olsa gerekti. Marvolo ilk asasını tutuşunu ve asadan bedenine akan tamamlanma hissini öyle iyi anlatmıştı ki Harry aynı hissi çabucak tatmak istiyordu. Ancak sadece 11 yaşından büyükler asa satın alabilirdi ve bakanlık alınan asaları belli ki kontrol ediyordu.

Bir sihir bakanlığı olduğu gerçeğini henüz kabul etmeye fırsat bulamamış çocuk, Marvolo'nun ısrarlarıyla Ollivander'ın dükkânının önünden ayrıldı. Onu garip gözlerle izleyen, yaşlı Bay Ollivander'ı fark etmedi.

Gelecek Postası Ana Binası da Diagon Yolunda bulunuyordu. Harry, canlı resimlerle, süpürgede uçan büyücü sporcularla ve sihirbaz politikacılarla dolu gazeteyi hayranlıkla inceledi. Marvolo binaya girmesine izin verdi. Arkadaşının da önerisiyle Harry 1981'den bu yana bütün eski gazeteleri küçültülmüş bir kutuyla, çok ucuz bir fiyata satın alıverdi. Marvolo bunun Harry Potter gizemini çözmesinde yardımcı olabileceğini söylemişti. Hem görevli bayan öğrenmeyi çok seven sarışın çocuğun saçlarını okşarken, Harry'e gülümsemişti.

Harry mermer bir binayla karşı karşıya geldiğinde gözlerini alamadı. Gringotts Büyücü Bankası, gerçekten büyük ve göz alıcı bir binaydı. Marvolo'nun açıklamalarına göre cincüceler tarafından yönetiliyordu. Anlatılanlara göre bazı kasalar ejderhalarca korunuyordu. Harry, ejderha görmenin inanılmaz olacağını düşündü.

Marvolo ejderhaların tehlikeli olduğunu söyledi. Daha sonra Harry bir tane cincüce görmek istediğinde ısrar etse de arkadaşı izin vermedi. Görünüşe göre cincüceler, sihirbazları bankaya girdikleri an tanıyabiliyorlardı. Sihirbazın kimliği onlara açıktı.

Harry ailesinden ona mirasın kaldığını duyunca gözlerinin yaşardığının bilincine varamadı. Anne ve babasından onun için bir şeylerin bırakıldığını öğrenmek duygu dolu bir histi… Ne yazık ki Gringotts'a 11 yaşından önce giremeyecekti.

Marvolo, sihir dünyasının Harry Potter'dan haberi olmasını henüz istemiyordu.

Harry ise kimliğindeki gizemin git gide arttığını düşünüp meraklanıyordu.

Ama Marvolo henüz öğrenme zamanının gelmediğinde diretip çocuğun sorularına cevap vermemişti. Harry'e şaşkın sorularla yoluna devam etmek kalmıştı.

Marvolo, Harry'nin aklını kolayca konudan uzaklaştırdı. Florean Fortescue'nun Dondurma Salonu'ndan bahsetmesi yetmişti. Küçük bir yerdi ancak içinde renk renk dondurmalar bulunuyordu. O kadar çok çeşidi vardı ki çocuk bir süre karar veremedi. En sonunda çilek, limonlu ve çikolatalı büyük bir küp aldı. Afrodit de arada bir başını cüppeden çıkartıp, dondurmaya eşlik etti. Işıltılı yılan, limonlu kısmını daha çok sevdiğini tısladıktan sonra, Harry'e biraz daha aldırmıştı.

Sonrasında Marvolo, Harry'i Knockturn Yolu'na yöneltti. Burası Diagon Yolu'na hiç benzemiyordu. Tehlike kokuyordu. Ancak Diagon Yolu'nun bütün rengine ve şamatasına rağmen, Harry bu yolu çok daha gizemli ve ilgi çekici bulmuştu. Knockturn Yolu'nda daha büyük sırların gizlendiği belliydi. Gölgeler güvensiz bakışlarla doluydu. Yine de çocuk korku duymuyordu. Afrodit başını tamamen dışarı çıkarmış, her yaklaşana tıslarken ve Marvolo'nun yardımıyla Harry asasız sihir yapabilirken, çocuğun kalbinde korkuya yer yoktu. Sadece heyecanla karışık bir tedirginlik hakimdi.

Harry birçok dükkânı ziyaret etti. Geri kalanına Marvolo izin vermedi.

Zehirli yılanlar ve tehlikeli hayvanlarla dolu dükkânlar, yasak iksirlerin satıldığı bir yer, sinsi ve kara büyü ile kaplanmış eşyalar satan birçok dükkân karanlık kenarlarda diziliydi.

Çocuğun giremediği yerler ise çeşitli yaratığın, vampir, kurtadam ve kara büyücülerin uğrak noktası olan meyhanelerdi.

Yaşlı, çirkin bir kadının "Yolunu mu kaybettin, evlat?" dediğini duyunca adımlarını hızlandırdı.

Harry, garip kokan Hurdacı Dükkânına girdi. 2. El eşyaları buradan alabilecekti. Dükkân ziyaret ettiği diğer bütün mağazalardan daha büyüktü. Kıyafetten kitaba, iksirden hayvana her şey bulunuyordu. Kimsenin istemediği ya da evde bulundurmaktan korktuğu her şey buradaydı. Pahalı olmasa da ünlü bir yerdi. İsimsiz ve yüzsüz adamlar, sessizce girip çıkıyordu.

Harry, Çağdaş Sihir Tarihi, Fantastik Canavarlar Nelerdir Nerde Bulunurlar, Sihir Kuramı, En Tehlikeli Karanlık Sanatlar, Karanlık Güçler ve Kendini Savunma El Kitabı, Temel Büyüler Kitabı, İleri İksir Yapımı, En Habis Sihirler gibi kitapları satın aldı. Bu kitaplar okulun da almasını istediği bir kaçını da içeriyordu. Geri kalan kitaplar ise Marvolo'nun tavsiye ettikleriydi. Özellikle bunlar, ağır, karanlık ve esrarlıydı.

Harry, tüy kalem ve mürekkep almayı da unutmadı. Günlük tutabileceği eski ama kaliteli bir defterde aldı. Böylece yazısını geliştirebilecekti.

Ne yazık ki iksirlerle ilgili tek bir kitap alabilmişti. Konu çok ilgisini çekse de daracık dolabında, Dursleylerden gizli iksir yapması mümkün değildi.

Hurdacıdan şimdilik alabileceği başka bir şey düşünemediğinden dükkândan ayrıldı. Geriye 24 Galleon'u kalmıştı. Marvolo'nun önerisiyle Tehlikeli İksirler dükkânına girdi. Karanlık bakışlı, pek konuşmayan adamdan gözlerini düzeltebilecek bir iksir istedi. Yılanı dikkatle gözleyen iksir ustasından 7 Galleon ile iksiri satın aldıktan sonra, hemen dükkânda denedi. 10 dakikalık korkunç bir acıdan sonra gözlüklerden kurtulmuştu. Gözyaşlarını cüppesinin koluyla silip, garip mekândan bir an önce ayrıldı.

Gözlerini ovalarken, önüne dikkat etmeden ilerlediğinden birine çarptı çocuk. Büyücü sapasağlam dururken, Harry kendini yerde buldu. Asasını tehlikeli bir biçimde sallayan iri adam bağırdı.

"Dikkat et, seni değersiz bulanık!"

Küçük çocuk birden karanlık anıların zihnine dolduğunu hissetti. Doğum gününü hatırladı. Sarhoş adamın çirkin bağırışlarını ve acı dolu tekmeleri aklına getirdi. Korkuyla büzüşmek yerine yerinden kalktı. Bu kez acı çeken o olmayacaktı. Harry güçlüydü ve kimse ona zarar veremezdi.

Büyücünün hakaretlerine aldırmaksızın elini uzattı ve ona zarar verenlere duyduğu kinle mırıldandı.

"Crucio!"

Büyücü çığlıklar içinde yerde yatarken, kalabalık hızla uzaklaştı. Korktukları yüzlerinden anlaşılıyordu. Bir çocuğun bu denli güçlü olması ve affedilmez laneti umursamadan yağdırması yürekleri dehşetle sarsmıştı. Neyse ki Knockturn Yolu karanlık büyücülerin mekânıydı. Böyle bir sahne bir çocuğun sebep olduğunu saymazsak pek de yabancı değildi. Hem çocuğun kendine güvenen, güçlü duruşuna ve sihrine bakılacak olursa asil safkan bir ailenin varisi olmalıydı. Başına geleceklerden korkan kimse safkan bir varise bulaşmazdı.

Adamın çığlıkları ile tatmin olduğunu hisseden Harry büyüyü iptal edip, gölgelere karıştı. Afrodit'in tehdit edici tıslamaları eşliğinde sihirbazlar yolundan çekildi. Dudaklarındaki karanlık gülümseme bir süre hiç ayrılmadı. Çocuk bilmiyordu ama uzun yıllar Knockturn Yolu bir efsane gibi, asasız büyü yapan o asil varisi konuşacaktı.

Son uğrak yeri Burgin ve Burkes'ti. Akşam çoktan çökmüştü. Diagon Yolu bir bir seyrekleşirken, Knockturn Yolu kalabalıklaşıyordu.

Burgin ve Burkes sinsi ve tehlikeli büyük bir dükkândı. Kara büyücülerin uğrak yeriydi. Cam kavanozlarda hayvan organları ve zehirler bulunuyordu.

Harry, Marvolo'nun neden buraya gelmekte ısrar ettiğini bilmiyordu. Her ne kadar esrarengiz ve büyüleyici olsa da böyle bir yerden alabileceği bir şey yoktu.

Dikkatle eşyaları inceleyen Harry, arkadaşının sesiyle düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı.

_Harry, gözlerini kızıla döndürmeni istiyorum… _

_*Neden?*_

_Lütfen, böylece bana yardım edebileceksin…_

_*Ama-*_

_Bana yardım etmek istemiyor musun?_

_*İstiyorum elbette, Efendim.*_

_O zaman dediğimi yap…_

Çocuk, Marvolo'nun sorguya yer bırakmayan emriyle sihrini yönlendirdi. Bir kavanozun karanlık camından yansıyan kızıl gözlerle başarıya ulaştığını anladı.

_Büyücünün yanına git…_

Baştan beri Harry ile ilgilenmeyen dükkân sahibi, kızıl gözleri görünce hızla iç çekip gevelemeye başladı.

"Lordum! Siz-"

_Otoriter bir sesle konuşmanı istiyorum… Sihrine yoğunlaşıp emret… Yeşil kutuyu getirmesini iste…_

Harry, sihir gücünü dükkâna salıp, bütün gücüyle emretti.

"Yeşil kutuyu getir!"

Borgin çılgın gibi odadan ayrılıp, beş dakika sonra tozlu küçük bir kutuyu taşıyarak Harry'nin önünde eğildi. Titriyordu. Alnında terler birikmişti. Çocuk, daha on dakika öncesine kadar tehlikeli duran büyücünün, nasıl olup da bir anda yaşı ve solgun göründüğüne şaşırıp kaldı. Onu bu denli korkutan ne olabilirdi?

Marvolo'nun tatmin olmuş sesi Harry'i sorularından uzaklaştırdı.

_Güzel… Şimdi hafıza büyüsüyle bu aptalı kendine getirelim, ne dersin küçüğüm? Gözlerini eski haline çevirmeyi unutma ve kutuyu sakla…_

Kutuyu çantasına koyduktan sonra, çocuk gözlerini mavi kılıp, hafıza büyüsünü uyguladı. Dükkândan çıkarken geride neden kalbinin hızlı attığını bilmeyen bir büyücü bıraktı.

Karanlık bir köşeye çekildikten sonra etrafına görünmezlik büyüsü ve uzaklaştırma büyüsü yaptı. Gözlerden uzak köşeyi sihirle aydınlattı. Yere oturdu. Çantasıyla beraber duvara yaslandı. Kutuyu kucağına aldı.

_Çatal dilinde 'Karanlığın emriyle açıl!' de…_

Tozunu elinin tersiyle sildikten sonra yeşil kutuyu açmaya koyuldu. Şifrenin söylenmesiyle kutudan kilidin dönme sesi duyuldu ve siyah bir toz dumanı çıktı.

Yeşil kapağın altında çocuğun ilk gözüne çarpan birkaç tane asa oldu. Kutu dışından çok daha büyüktü. Rengârenk değerli taşlar ve kadim yüzükler vardı. Altın bir saat, küçük iksir şişeleri, sivri bir bıçak, kutunun dibinde siyah bir cüppe bulunuyordu. Daha birçok garip nesne vardı ama çocuk hepsini inceleyemeden Marvolo araya girdi.

_Yakut yüzüğü görüyor musun, küçüğüm? Onu al ve kutuyu çantana geri koy…_

Çocuk, kırmızı taşlarla bezili yüzüğü eline aldı.

_Yüzüğü takman gerekiyor…_

Neden olduğunu sormaya gerek duymadan çocuk denileni yaptı.

_Harry, çantanı tekrar sırtına geçirmek isteyebilirsin… _

Çocuk eve gitmeleri gerektiğini düşünerek çantasını sırtına aldı.

_Afrodit'e sıkıca tutunmasını söyle…_

Harry, son emri tam olarak anlamamış olsa da sevimli yılana tısladı.

_Kendini hazırlamanı ve yüzüğe doğru, çatal dilinde, 'Slytherin'in Varisi' demeni istiyorum…_

Bu kez tamamıyla şaşkına dönen küçük çocuk, sorguya yer bırakmayan emri yerine getirdi.

"Slytherin'in Varisi!"

Söyler söylemez karanlığa doğru, büyük bir güçle çekildiğini hissetti. Kendini kaybetmeden önce duyduğu son şey:

_Arnavutluğa hoş geldin, Harry Potter!_ Oldu.


	9. Zümrüt ve Yakut

Lord Voldemort'un bilinmeden yapılmış yedinci hortkuluğu, Harry Potter'ın zihnî arkadaşı, Marvolo, anahtarın harekete geçişi ve ruhunu barındıran çocuğun bilinçsizliği arasındaki o kısa sürede, zihnindeki bütün kapıları açtı ve içinde bulunduğu bedene tamamıyla sahip oldu.

Ele geçirme süreci ciddi bir işti. Derin bir kontrol gücü ve odaklanma gerektiriyordu. Normal şartlarda çok daha zor olsa da, hortkuluğun birçok avantajı vardı.

Bunlardan ilki zihin kapasitesi henüz olgunlaşmamış bir çocuğun bedeninde oluşuydu. Karşılaştığı mental duvarlar neredeyse yok gibiydi.

İkincisi Harry Potter'ın, Marvolo'ya sarsılmaz güveniydi. Çocuk, arkadaşına duyduğu güvenle, zihin bariyerlerini bilinçsizce ardına kadar açık tutmuştu.

Üçüncü ve son olarak, Harry Potter, yaşayan bir hortkuluk taşıyıcısıydı. Böylece sihir gücünü, sınırsızca hortkulukla paylaşabiliyordu.

Bütün bu kolaylıklara rağmen, hortkuluğun sarsılmaz kontrol gücü olmasa, boş bırakılmış sihir, bağlantılarını yitirerek, bedeni tamamıyla patlatabilirdi. Aşırı sihir basıncı ve yoğunlaştırılmamış mutlak sihir altında, çocuk yok olabilirdi.

Neyse ki tüm bu tehlike ve riskler birkaç saniye içinde imkan dahilinden uzaklaştırılmıştı. O birkaç saniyede hortkuluk, taşıyıcıdaki rün noktalarıyla bağlantısını sağlamış, sadece ruh paraziti olmaktan kurtulup, yeni ve güçlü bir bedene egemen olmuştu.

Ele geçirme aşamasının başarısı karşısında Marvolo sırıttı. Dudakların kıvrılışını sağlayan sinyalleri gönderen beyin ona aitti. Kıvrılan parmaklar onundu. Soğuktan titremeye yüz tutmuş vücut, onun otoritesi altındaydı.

Harry Potter, o an, bilinci, zihnin derinliklerine ötelenmiş bir hatıradan ibaretti.

Çocuğun şansı diyebileceğimiz, Hortkuluğun dikkate aldığı iki farklı durum olmasa, belki de sihir dünyası bir daha gerçek Harry Potter'dan haber alamayacaktı.

İlki, Hortkuluğun, dikkate alınmayacak kadar küçük bir bedende, pek de uzun kalmaya niyeti yoktu. Harry Potter, her ne kadar, sihir dünyası için önemli bir karakter olsa da, henüz sekiz yaşına basmamış bir çocuk, ölüm yiyen ordusunu yönetemezdi.

İkincisi ise, şimdilik kontrolü kolay olan taşıyıcı zaman geçtikçe olgunlaşıp, bedeni için tekrar savaşabilirdi. Olgunlaştıkça, işgalcinin niyetini kavrayıp, saldırıya geçebilirdi.

Lord Voldemort'un kendine güveni tamdı. Karanlık Lord olmak sabır ve irade gerektiriyordu. Kaç yıl geçerse geçsin, istese bedeni elinde tutabilirdi. Mental sanatlarda çoktan mastırını yapmış kudretli bir büyücü olarak, çocuğun onu yenmesi mümkün değildi.

Hem, her ne kadar, hortkuluk kendine kabul ettirmek istemese de, bilinçli bir Harry Potter daha çok işine geliyordu.

Çocuğun, karanlık yanın sağ kolu olması, planlarına uzun bir süredir oturmuştu.

Oynanacak karanlık oyunlar, yok edilecek düşmanlar, yerleştirilecek satranç taşları ve inşa edilecek manipülasyonlar vardı.

Ve Harry Potter, tüm bunların ortasında kalıyordu.

Hortkuluk, usulca parmakları kıpırdattı. Bedeni tedirginleştirmemeye çalışır gibi yavaş bir şekilde kolunu kaldırdı. Kızıl çizgilerle bezeli zümrüt gözlerini, beyaz tene dikti. Uzun yıllardan sonra bir bedene sahip olduğuna inanamıyor gibiydi.

Minik hareketlerle yerden kalkıp, Arnavutluğun sihirli gizemlerle dolu Karanlık Ormanını seyre koyuldu.

Ağaçların arasından göz kırpan yıldızlar, uzaklardan duyulan yaratık sesleri, sinsi gözlerle geceyi izleyen kuzgunlar… Karanlık Orman neredeyse hiç değişmemişti. Gençlik yıllarında keşfe çıktığı Ravenclaw'ın Diademini işte bu noktada bulmuştu.

Anahtarın ani çekimiyle sarsılan Afrodit, omzunda sızlanıyordu.

**Bana sssadece 'sssıkı tutun' demiştin, Küçük Efendi! Sssarsssılıp, kıvrak kuyruğumun üzerine düşebileceğini sssöylememiştin! İş anlaşmamızda güzel yılancığa zarar vermek geçmiyordu… Bana bunun için leziz iki tavşan borçlusssun… Haberin olsssun… Sssersssem Küçük Efendi…**

Hortkuluk, sırıtarak, sevimli sürüngenin acıyan kuyruğunu okşadı. Sessiz bir iyileştirme büyüsü mırıldandı.

**Üzgünüm, Afrodit… Daha iyi misssin?**

Yılan, başını sallayıp, küçük büyücünün omzuna gömülmekle yetindi. İyileşen kuyruğunu cüppenin altına gizleyip, soğuktan korunmaya çalıştı.

Belki de Küçük Efendiden yayılan garip, yeni aura, onu sessizliğe itmişti.

Hortkuluk, sırtındaki çantayı düzeltip, Karanlık Ormanın gizeminde ilerlemeye başladı. Nereye gideceğini çok iyi biliyordu. Yeni sahiplendiği damarlarında, tüylerini diken diken eden tanıdık ürpertide, suretini hissedebiliyordu. Yara izindeki karıncalanma, eski bir dostu karşılarmışçasına keyifliydi. Ruhu, sahibini tanıyordu.

Yaklaştıkça ruhundaki çekim de arttı.

Hortkuluk, suretiyle birleşmesinin kolay olmayacağını biliyordu.

Deliliğin kıyısında sürüklenen Lord Voldemort, önce vur, sonra sorgula politikasını izleyen bir psikolojideydi. Hayatta kalmaktan başka bir bilinç aktivitesine sahip değilken, aniden karşısında Harry Potter'ı bulunca, avını yakalayan bir yılan gibi saldıracağı kesindi.

Harry Potter'ı tanımaması mümkün değildi. Sihir dünyasından uzak kalmış olsa da, gecenin içinde parlayan tanıdık zümrüt gözler ve yara izini, bilinçsiz halinde dahi kaçırmazdı.

Lord Voldemort ve Harry Potter'ın kaderi, ruhları, bedenleri ve zihinleri bir şekilde bağlantılıydı.

Karanlık Lord, gözleri ve yara izini görmemiş olsa dahi, karşısındakinin Harry Potter olduğunu anlayacaktı.

Hortkuluğa kendini açıklama zamanı vermezdi. İmkan dahilinde değil ama, açıklama zamanı verse bile, ölümsüzlüğüne çıkan bağlardan birine, ruhuyla tamamlanmaya izin vermezdi. İçinde bulunduğu delilikle, ya hırsla düşmanını öldürebilir, ya da yaşayan hortkuluğunu derin bir uykuya sokup, gizli bir kuleye hapsedebilirdi.

Hortkuluk, Lord Voldemort ile anlaşma yapmayı beklemediğinden, en iyi planın sinsice yaklaşıp, ani bir düello ile sureti etkisizleştirme olduğunu biliyordu.

Ruh paraziti halinde, hayvanları ele geçirerek hayatını devam ettiren bir Voldemort, asaya ve sihir gücüne sahip bir Voldemort kadar tehlikeliydi.

Acınası halinde, Karanlık Lord'un yıllarca pratiğini yaptığı bir şey varsa o da ele geçirme ve sahip olmaydı.

Hayvandan hayvana atlamış, yıllarını güçsüz taşıyıcılarda harcamış bir Voldemort ve bir çocuğun bedenini ele geçirmenin ilk deneyimini yaşayan hortkuluk, o gece yüzleşecekti.

Hortkuluk, yeterince hızlı olup, suretini hazırlıksız yakalayamazsa, Karanlık Orman büyük bir mental savaşa şahit olacaktı.

Esas soru şuydu. Hangi taraf bu mental savaştan galip çıkacaktı?

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

Hortkuluk, suretini kadim bir ağacın, derin oyuğunda buldu. Orada olduğunu biliyordu. Kara büyünün delirtici sihri havada çatırdıyordu. Ağacı saran sihir bariyeri çok güçlü olmayan, basit asasız bir korumadan ibaretti. Sadece bir ruh paraziti olan suretin gücü ancak bu kadarına yetiyordu.

Hortkuluk, kendi çevresine sessizlik bariyeri çektikten sonra işe koyuldu. Çok geçmeden suret, işgalcinin farkına varacaktı. Acele etmesi gerekiyordu.

Hızlı ancak kontrolünü kaybetmemiş bir titizlikle çantayı açtı. Yeşil kutuyu açığa çıkardı. Bu kutu ona acil durumlarda gerekecek neredeyse her şeyi barındırıyordu.

Lord Voldemort, gençliğinde, henüz kudretini dünyaya kanıtlamadığı günlerde daha ciddi ve iradeliydi. Başarısının anahtarı da bu olmuştu.

Yanlış tek bir adımın, onu kolayca amacından saptıracağını biliyordu. Kendini korumak adına, acil durumlarda kullanacağı kutuları ondan korkma akıllılığında bulunan takipçilerine emanet etmişti. Yeşil kutu bunlardan sadece biriydi.

Ancak zaman geçtikçe Lord Voldemort gücün verdiği emsalsiz keyifte sarhoş olmuştu. Kendine güveni artarken, daha dikkatsiz biri haline gelmişti.

Her ne kadar hatasını kabul etmek istemese de hortkuluk bu gerçeğin farkındaydı.

Dumbledore'u, Kehanet'i ve Harry Potter'ı saplantı haline getirip, esas yolundan şaşmıştı. Büyük amacı unutup, değersiz durumlara takılı kalmıştı.

Hortkuluk bunu biliyordu. Aynı hataları tekrar etmeye niyeti yoktu.

Yeşil kutudan bir asa alıp ağaca yöneldi. Afrodit'e çantayı korumasını söyledi.

Kendi Porsuk asası Anka tüyündendi ve çok güçlüydü. Ancak sekiz yıl önceki o lanet gecede kalmıştı. Kulkuyruk'un asayı aldığından emindi. Bu işi bitirir bitirmez asasını değersiz fareden geri alacaktı.

Yüz ifadesinde her hangi bir oynama olmadan asayı, ağaca yöneltti, suretinin dikkatsizce çıkacağını bilerek, ağacı ateşe verdi.

Çok geçmeden ağaç oyuğundan koca, antik bir soydan gelen, bir yılan hızla süzülüp çıktı. Diliyle havayı koklayıp, işgalciyi fark etti.

Lord Voldemort'un kızıl gözleri, yılanın gözlerinden işgalciye bakıyordu. Birkaç saniye dahi beklemeksizin, yılan kinle tıslayıp, hırsla işgalcinin üzerine atıldı. Ağzı kocaman açılmıştı. Sivri dişleri ay ışığının altında parıldıyordu. Zehri gecenin içinde ölüm çığlıkları gibi fışkırıyordu.

Hortkuluk, sekiz yaşına henüz basmamış bir çocuğun minik adımlarıyla saldırıdan kurtuldu. Neyse ki lanet muggleların eziyetleri, çocuğun hareketlerini kıvraklaştırmıştı.

Yılandan uzaklaşmaya çalışıp ağaçların arasından büyüler yağdırdı.

Yılan çok hızlı ve kuvvetliydi. Sert çenesi ve dişleriyle, çarptığı ağaçları yerle bir ediyordu.

O kadar hızlıydı ki hortkuluk, bir kez dahi büyüyü isabet ettirmeyi başaramamıştı. Zaten Lord Voldemort'un kontrol ettiği bir yılandan daha azını bekleyemezdi.

Düşünebildiği tek iyi durum, suretin mental bir saldırıya henüz başvurmamış olmasıydı. Küçük bir çocuğun zihninin, ne kadar dayanabileceği belirsizdi.

Daha sonra Gryffindor pervasızlığı diye itiraf edeceği bir atılganlıkla yılanın önüne geçti ve başını hedef alıp, eski ama güçlü bir kontrolsüzleştirme büyüsü yaptı.

Bu gece şans ondan yana olmalıydı ki yılan hızla yere yığıldı. Yılanın kontrolü kaybedip, bilincini yitirdiği ve suretin dikkatinin dağıldığı o kısacık anda, saniyenin onda birini oluşturan o önemli kader anında, yılanın çevresine görünmez, kurşungeçirmez bir koruma bariyeri çekti. Bariyer, suretin saldırılarını engelleyecekti.

Bariyerin görünmez duvarlarına çarpıp, tehlike kokusu yayan kara dumana aldırış etmeksizin işe koyuldu.

Dolunayın gökyüzünde parıldadığı gece, yapacağı ritüel için gayet uygun ve yerindeydi.

Biraz önce koca bir yılanın saldırısından kaçan o değilmiş gibi, bir çocuktan beklenmeyecek bir asaletle cüppesini düzeltti. Afrodit'i kontrol etti. Çevrelerine serdiği koruma bariyeri işe yaramıştı. Çanta da, yılan da zarar görmemişti. Ancak saldırının bilincinde olan sürüngen belli ki biraz tedirgindi. Yaklaşan sahibine tıslamaksızın, geriye çekilip, bakmakla yetindi.

Yeşil kutudan gerekenleri çıkarırken, asasıyla ağaçlardan uzak bir noktayı ateşe verdi.

Durduğu yerden küçük bir anahtarlığa benzeyen altın kazanı normal haline çevirip ateşin üstüne yerleştirdi. Kazan bir insanın içinde oturabileceği genişlikteydi.

Sonraki üç saati gereken iksiri hazırlamakla geçirdi. Bu iş büyük bir dikkat ve sabır gerektiriyordu. Bir de kurban edilecek genç bakir bir muggle…

Muggle'ı bulmak sandığından çok daha kolay oldu. Neredeyse acınasıydı…

Gençliğinde geceyi geçirdiği yakın bir Arnavut köyüne ışınlanıp, kiliseye doğru ilerledi. Küçük bir çocuğun, papaz yardımcısını kandırması çok basitti.

Baygın muggle'ı bir çöp parçasıymış gibi yere attıktan sonra, kıyafetlerini asasının bir hareketiyle yok etti. İksiri kontrol ettikten sonra muggle'ı kızgın kazanın içine bıraktı. Böylece bedeni için gereken et iksire eklenmiş oldu.

Suretini çevreleyen bariyeri kaldırmaksızın birkaç büyü ile Lord Voldemort'un ruhunu yılana sıkıca hapsetti. Kaçmasını istemiyordu. Bilinci yitik yılanın başını iksire sokup, muggle'a büyü ile bağlantılı hale getirdi. Temas etmesi gerekiyordu.

Kıymetli ritüel bıçağını Harry Potter'ın koluna dikkatle geçirdikten sonra, sihirli kanı iksire damlattı. Yaralı kolu tekrar iyileştirmeyi ihmal etmedi. Sağ kolunun henüz büyümeden, kan kaybından ölmesini istemiyordu.

Ritüel neredeyse bitmek üzereydi. Geriye sadece tek bir adım kalmıştı.

Cüppesini ve tişörtünü çıkardıktan sonra, sağ işaret parmağını iksire bulaştırıp, yara izinde gezdirdi. Böylece iksir, hortkulukla bağlantıya geçmişti.

Yara izindeki ani acıya aldırmaksızın, çıplak kollarını iksire sokup, muggle'ı sıkıca tuttu.

Ruh parçasının bedene doğru akması gerekiyordu.

İksirin harekete geçtiği anı çok iyi biliyordu.

Çünkü tam o anda zihinle olan bütün bağlantısını yitirdi.

Geride sadece karanlık kaldı.

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

Harry Potter gözlerini açtığında bir çift yakutun ona baktığını gördü.

Yakut gözlerin genç bir adama ait olduğunu fark ettiği an çığlık attı.

Ve bayıldı.

Tekrar…


	10. Karanlıkla tanışma

Küçük çocuk gözlerini açtığında karanlıkla karşılaştı. Güneşin başka diyarlara süzüldüğü bu akşam vakti, gizemli ormanda, gecenin alacakaranlığını andırıyordu. Yıldızsız, bulutlu gökyüzünün, önceki akşamki parlak dolunayla hiçbir alakası yoktu. Rüzgârda sinsice kıpırdaşan ağaçlar koca dallarını bir birlerine sevdalı gibi sarmış, gözün aldığı her köşe başında tehlikeli koyulukları ağırlamıştı. Ölümcül eller gibi bir birine kapanan ağaçların ötesinde gökyüzünden pek de iz bulunmuyordu.

Koyu karanlığın içinden farklı lisanlarda fısıldayan yaratıklar, tehlike sinyalleri veriyordu. Ölüm o gece, o karanlık ormandan hiç de uzak görünmüyordu. Bir çocuğun masum ve bir o kadar taze etini kemiklerinden kolayca ayırabilecek, genç bir akşam yemeğini lezzetli bulacak yaratıkların önündeki tek engel bir Karanlık Lord'un sihriydi.

Hafife alınmamalıydı o sihir. Tek bir bilek hareketi ve birkaç büyülü kelimeyle kadim orman kül yığınına dönüşebilirdi. Buna rağmen orman, davetsiz misafirlerine karşı nazikti. Bir zamanlar Tom Marvolo Riddle adındaki kara büyücünün bu gizemli, ayak basılmamış ya da sağ çıkarmamış ormana geri dönüşü, eski bir sevgiliyi kucaklarmışçasına hoş karşılanmıştı. Sonuçta karanlığın dostları bir birlerini auralarından tanırdı ve Lord Voldemort kadim karanlığın asil bir hizmetkârına yakışırcasına karanlıktı.

Küçük çocuk ormanın tehlikeli fısıltılarını dinlerken, hafifçe dikleşti. Yara izinde ve genel olarak başında eski bir acının yankısı vardı. Gözlerini birkaç defa kapatıp tekrar açtı, nerede olduğunu anlamaya çalıştı. Neler olduğunu biraz olsun hatırlayabilmesi için birkaç saniyeden fazlası gerekti. Sessizce beklemesine rağmen, zihnindeki kopuk anıları anlamlı hale getirebilmesi uzun iki dakikayı almıştı.

_Sonunda uyandın, küçüğüm…_

Marvolo'nun zihnindeki tanıdık sesi, çocuğu mutlu etmişti. Bu belirsiz anlamsızlığın arasındaki tanıdık ses, ona yalnız olmadığını hatırlatıyordu.

"Ne oldu, Marvolo? Neredeyiz biz?"

Aklındaki soruların karmaşasından, sesli konuştuğunun farkında dahi değildi. Ancak sorunun cevabı zihnin duvarlarını kapsamadan, ormanın içinden gelince kanının donduğunu hissetti.

"Arnavutluktayız, Harry…"

Hızla nefes alıp geriye doğru yalpalandı. Oturduğu yerden, sert toprağın ve ağaç köklerinin üstünden sürüklendi. Sırtı bir iri bir ağaca çarpana kadar geriledi. Başını kaldırıp, sesin geldiği noktaya korkuyla baktı. Yeni bilincine vardığı karanlık bir ormanda adını bilen bir yabancıyla karşılaşmak hiç de güven verici değildi.

"Yabancı olduğumu düşünmen kalbimi kırdı, küçük büyücü."

Ormanın içinde nazik bir yankı uyandıran, zarif ve zengin ses tonu, çocuğa yakın bir zamanda televizyonun birkaç dakikalığına durduğu eski aristokrat filmindeki kahramanı anımsattı. Gecenin karanlığıyla uyumlu siyah saçlı, genç ve uzun boylu bir yetişkine ait olan bu ses, her nedense içinde tehdit edici bir ton barındırıyordu. Çocuk bir anlık aptalca bir düşünceyle karşısındaki adamın birini öldürmek için büyülü kelimelere ihtiyaç duymadığını düşündü. Ses tonu aynı tehlikenin mirasçısıydı.

"Gayet akıllıca bir çıkarım olduğunu düşünüyorum, küçüğüm… Birçok değersiz kişi tehlikeyi görmezlikten gelip, asamın ölümcül gücüyle karşılaştı. Ne yazık ki herkes senin kadar iyi bir gözlemci olma şansına sahip olamıyor."

Kalbi ürkekçe çarpan çocuk, yetişkinin aklını okuduğunun bilincine vardığında solgunlaştı. Marvolo'dan cevap yoktu. Başının çaresine bakması gerekiyordu. Cesaretini topladı, yetişkinle aralarındaki uzaklığa dikkat verdi. Elini uzatıp, avuçlarını yabancıya dikti. Sihir gücü, çelik bir kalkan gibi bedenini sarmalıyordu. Ani tek bir adımda yabancıya saldırmaya hazırdı. Cesaretini toplayıp gereken soruyu sordu.

"S-Sen de kimsin?"

Ormanın ortasında kendiliğinden bulunması mümkün olmayan rahat bir koltuğa oturmuş yabancı, Harry'nin saldırıya hazır haline gülümsemekle yetindi. Belli ki küçük çocuğun çantasından izinsizce aldığı, eski gazete yığınını inceliyordu. Bu durum Harry'i kızdırdı. Ona sorulmadan, bir yabancı tarafından eşyalarının kurcalanmasını pek de hoş karşılamıyordu. Dursleylerdeyken ona ait bir şeyi olmayınca, sahiplendiği önemsiz şeyler dahi onun için kıymetliydi.

Yine de zihnini okuyup, özelini işgal eden yetişkinin en çok sinir bozucu yanı, karanlık bir ormanın ortasında değil de şöminenin başında kurulmuş gibi dünyadan habersiz ve çocuğa karşı ilgisiz haliydi. Harry'nin kızgınlığı, korkusunu birazcık da olsun yendi. Kalbi düşüncelerinin arasında sakinleşti. Yabancının çok istese ona uyurken de zarar verebileceği aklına geldi. Peki, o zaman Harry'den ne istiyordu?

"Kimsin ve beni kaçırarak neye ulaşmaya çalışıyorsun? İstediğiniz paraysa yanlış kişiyi seçtiniz bayım."

Küçük çocuk, yabancının tabi ki para istemediğini biliyordu. Yabancının duruşundaki zengin hava, Harry'nin yıllarca çalışmasını ancak karşılayabilirdi. Hem fidye için kaçırılmış olması ihtimal dışıydı. Vernon Enişte, onun için tek kuruş vermek yerine, öz yeğenini satardı.

Eniştesini hatırlayan çocuk, incinmiş gibi titredi. Ne kadar zamandır uyuduğunu ya da kaçırıldığını bilmiyordu ama akşam yemeklerini hazır bulamayan Dursleylerin kızacağı kesindi. Bir an önce Privet Drive'a dönmesi gerekiyordu. Şansı yaver giderse sadece birkaç günlüğüne yemek yemesine izin verilmezdi. Buradan uzaklaşması lazımdı. Peki, ama tam olarak neredeydi?

Yabancı bir kez daha Harry'nin sorusunu görmezlikten gelip, zihnindeki karmaşıklığa cevap verdi.

"Arnavutluktaki sihirli bir ormandayız, Harry. En yakın yerleşim yeri beş saat uzaklıkta."

Harry, kızıl yüzüğe mırıldandıktan sonraki sözleri hatırladı. Marvolo 'Arnavutluğa Hoş geldin, Harry Potter.' Demişti.

_*Marvolo?* _

_*Marvolo?* _

_*Neler oluyor, Marvolo?*_

Çocuğun sesi her zamankinden daha ürkek çıkıyordu. Cüppesinin açık kıyılarından sızan soğuk ve midesindeki boşluk gittikçe daha da rahatsız edici bir hal alıyordu. İnsansız, karanlık bir ormanda, tehlikeli bir yabancıyla yalnız başına olduğu gerçeği yeni yeni zihnine işliyor gibiydi. Sözde ailesinin ilgisizliği ile geçen yılları olmasa, annesini kaybeden küçük bir çocuk gibi gözyaşlarına boğulabilirdi. Dizlerini iyice karnına çekti. Acımasız gerçeği hatırladı. O zaten annesiz, küçük bir çocuktu.

Marvolo ona cevap vermek için bu kadar uzun beklemezdi. Harry, tek arkadaşının yokluğunun verdiği ağır suçu, yakındaki tek kişiye yükledi. Sesindeki titrek hüzne engel olamadan, kızgınlıkla sordu.

"Marvola'ya ne yaptın?"

Elini tehdit edici bir şekilde yabancıya dikti. Bu kez istediği cevabı alacaktı. Zümrüt gözlerinden yayılan kızgın parıltı, tehdidini destekliyordu.

Yabancı en sonunda başını eski gazeteden kaldırdı. Yakınlarda usulca yanan ve ormandaki tek ışık kaynağı olan alevler, yabancının kızıl gözlerinde dans ediyor, cehennem tasvirlerini andırıyordu. Dudaklarına konmuş ufak gülümseme hiç de güven verici değildi. Çocuk, bedenindeki ürpertiyle titrediğini hissetti.

_Tam karşında duruyorum, Harry Potter…_

Cevabın yabancının dudaklarından değil, zihninden geldiğini anlayan Harry, şaşkınlıkla gözlerini yumup bir daha açtı. Yabancı gerçekten de biricik arkadaşı Marvolo muydu? Yoksa zihnini kolayca okuyan kızıl gözlü yetişkin çocuğa acıtıcı bir oyun mu oynuyordu?

_*Bu- Bu gerçekten de sen misin, Marvolo?*_

Alacağı cevaptan korkuyordu çocuk. Marvolo'nun sonunda etten, kemikten bir insan olması güzelken, tekrar yalnız kalacağı korkusu içini acıtıyordu. Hem bir de inandıktan sonra her şeyin bir yalandan ibaret olacağı ihtimali de vardı. Kendi zihnine güvenemiyordu.

"Evet, benim, Harry." Dedi yabancı. Aynı zarif ve zengin sesle. Gazeteyi kaldırdı. Ellerini koltuğun kenarlarına yerleştirip, rahatça geriye yaslandı. Tahtına kurulmuş bir lordu andırıyordu.

Yabancının ormanı kuşatan kahkahası, çocuğu içine düştüğü hüzün kuyusundan çekip çıkardı. Güzel, kibar bir kahkahaydı. Ancak tehlikeli tınısı, anlaşılmamız keyifli halinde bile yerini koruyordu.

Yabancı, çocuğu uzun bir süre inceledikten sonra, asasının bir hareketiyle, yerdeki sıradan bir taşı lüks bir koltuğa çevirdi. Lüks koltuk yine de yabancınınkinin asil havasıyla uyuşmuyordu. Koltuklardaki farklılık belki de yabancıdaki üstünlük hissinin yansımasıydı.

"Buraya gel, Harry."

Çocuk, yabancıya güvenmediği halde yerinden usulca kalktı. Yabancı, Marvolo olduğunu söylüyordu. Cevabının doğru olmasının ihtimaliyle, Harry, kibar emri yerine getirdi. Marvolo'yu sorgulayabilirdi ama ona itaatsizlik etmesi mümkün değildi.

Tedirgin, yavaş birkaç adımdan sonra koltuğa yerleşti. Yabancıyla arasında bir metre kadar ancak vardı. Gözlerini, kızıl olanlardan ayırmadan, sırtını dikleştirdi.

Bacağındaki ağır sürtünmeyle ürkerek aşağı baktı. Afrodit'in sessizce omzuna dolanması, çocuğa farkında olmaksızın gülümsetmişti. Tanıdık bir yüz, her ne kadar bir yılana ait olsa da, çocuğun bu tedirgin halinde, hoş karşılanmıştı. Sevimli sürüngeni bilinçsizce okşamaya başlayıp, tekrar dikkatini yabancıya verdi.

Afrodit'deki alışılmadık sessizliği fark etmemişti. Boynunda her zamankinden daha cana yakın bir keyifle gerinmesi de dikkatinden kaçmıştı.

Belki de yılan sahibindeki tanıdık aurayı selamlıyordu.

Yabancı, bir asa hareketi ile çocuğun sabah özenle çantasına yerleştirdiği sandviçlerden birini çocuğa yöneltti.

"Ye."

Harry, kendi emeğine birkaç saniye güvensizce baksa da emri yerine getirdi. Nefis ekmeğin tadı, solgunluğunu gidermişti. Midesine keyifle kurulmuş yemek, çocuğun güvensizliğini yerle bir etmişti. Aç bir mideyi doldurmak, bazen en süslü sözlerden daha etkili oluyordu. Sandviç bitince çocuk yabancıya döndü. Ellerini kucağında birleştirip sordu.

"Marvolo?"

Yabancı, Marvolo, aynı monoton kibarlıkta cevap verdi.

"Evet, Harry?"

Çocuk, bir kez yutkundu ve devam etti.

"Bu gerçekten sensin."

"Bu gerçekten benim, Harry."

Harry, bir şekilde ete bürünmeyi başarmış Marvolo'nun sıradan cevabındaki monotonluğu görmezlikten gelip, tekrar sordu.

"Ama nasıl?"

"Sana sihrin sınırlarının olmadığını söylediğimi hatırlıyorum, küçüğüm."

Çocuk, yanlış bir şey yapmadığının farkındaydı ama Marvolo'nun tonuyla yanaklarının kızardığını hissetti. Başını istemsizce eğip,

"Evet, Efendim." Dedi. Marvolo'nun ağır kişiliği ve o belirgin, aşağılamayan, kınamayan ancak 'daha iyisini beklerdim' ses tonu, Harry de hep aynı utanç duygusunu yaratıyordu.

Konuşmaya devam etmesini bekleyen kızıl gözlü, sessizlikten tatmin olmuş olacak ki asasını kaldırıp 'Tempus!' dedi. Havada büyülü sözlerin gücüyle asılı kalan rakamlar gecenin onbirini gösteriyordu.

"Toparlan, Harry. Surrey'e geri dönmemiz gerekiyor."

Küçük çocuk emre uyup hızla ayaklandı. Gazeteleri çantasına yerleştirdi. Söylenmeksizin koltukları eski haline çevirdi. Cüppesini dikleştirdikten sonra, çantayı sırtına aldı. Afrodit'i cüppesinin sıcaklığına gömdü. Uygun bir öğrenci gibi sessizce Marvolo'ya yaklaştı.

Marvolo, boş bir ifadeyle asasını uzun parmaklarının arasında dolaştırdıktan sonra, çocuğun omzunu tuttu.

"Hazır mısın?"

Ansızın boğazı düğümlenen çocuk, başını sallamakla yetindi. Marvolo'nun aynı soruyu son sorduğu zaman bilincini yitirip, kendini karanlık bir ormanın ortasında bulmuştu. Aynı tatsız deneyimi yaşamamayı umsa da olabileceği kadar hazırdı.

Marvolo, çocuğun daha önce kutudan çıkardığı yakut yüzüğe fısıldadı.

"Slytherin'in Varisi!"

Küçük çocuk, bedeninin hızla çekildiğini hissetti. Yüksek basınç altında, bir kasırganın ortasında debeleniyor olduğu fikrine kendini alıştıramadan ayakları yere değdi. Şanslıydı. Bu kez bayılmamıştı. Yerine, gördüğü en yakın saksıya midesindekileri boşaltmakla yetindi. Kafasına kitap düşürmüş gibi, içinde bulunduğu baş dönmesiyle hafifçe sarsıldı. Neyse ki Marvolo omzundan tutup çocuğun düşmesini engelledi.

Birkaç saniye arkadaşına tutunan Harry, tekrar kendine geldiğinde başını sallayıp, basit bir büyü ile ağzını ve saksıyı temizledi. Privet Drive'ın bahçesine iniş yapmışlardı. Bulutlarla kaplı gökyüzü, kısık bir sokak lambasının eşliğinde boş sokak, sahipsiz ve tekinsizdi.

Gecenin bu saatinde eve girdiğini sözde ailesi fark edecek olursa, dışarı atılabilirdi. Hem Marvolo nerede kalacaktı? Merdiven altındaki süpürge dolabı bir yetişkini davet edebileceği bir mekân değildi. Arkadaşını hayal kırıklığını uğratacağı hissi, boğazında acı bir tat bırakmıştı.

Karmaşık düşüncelerini belli ki umursamayan Marvolo, birkaç adım geriye gidip gözlerini kapattı. Harry, kişisel deneyimlerinden, arkadaşının sihrine odaklandığını biliyordu. Gücün havayı görünmez bir şimşek gibi yarıp, evin dış cephesini kapladığını ürperen tüylerinde hissediyordu. Yetişkin büyücünün bağımlı kılıcı gücüyle tekrar başı dönmeye başladı. Sihirdeki yakınlık, aşina sıcaklık, kendi sihrine hatırlatmıştı. Marvolo ile onu bu denli sıkıca bağlayan şey acaba neydi?

Çok geçmedi ki Marvolo kızıl gözlerini açtı. Geceyi delen bakışlarla Harry'e döndü. Çocuk bakışlardaki alevin uzun zamandan sonra sihrini özgürce saldığından mı, yoksa çocuğa yöneltildiğinden mi dalgalandığından emin olamadı.

"Harry, Afrodit'i bulduğumuz köşeyi görüyor musun?"

"Evet, Efendim."

"O köşeye gidip, toprağın biraz altında bulunması gereken kırmızı bir taşı kazıp çıkarmanı istiyorum. Maalesef benim eve daha fazla yaklaşmam mümkün değil."

Küçük çocuk sorguya yer bırakmayan emri uygulamaya koyuldu. Marvolo'nun neden eve daha fazla yaklaşamadığını sormadı. Büyücünün gereksiz bulduğu sorulara, cevap vermeyi pek sevmediğini çoktan öğrenmişti.

"Taşın yakınlarında sihir yapmamaya dikkat et, küçüğüm. Güç taşını gereksiz yere aktive etmek istemeyiz."

Harry, karanlıkta nasıl kazacağını sormadı. Düşünce zihninden geçtiği an Marvolo'nun asasından keskin bir ışık ipi çocuğun önüne kondu. Işık, bilinçlice toprağa değmiyordu. Bu büyü çocuğun zihninin hala okunduğunun işaretiydi. Birkaç saat önce zihninin okunması Harry'i korkuturken, şimdi arkadaşının devam eden yakınlığı ile rahatlatmıştı. Çantasını ve çok sevgili Afrodit'i uygun bir kenara indirdi.

Harry, nazik bitkilerde kullandığı küçük bir kürekle, toprağı dikkatli bir şekilde eşelemeye koyuldu. Kırmızı taşı, her neredeyse, incitmek istemiyordu. Marvolo'yu bu basit görevde hayal kırıklığına uğratmak çocuğa yakışmazdı. Lanet, kırmızı taşın neden bahçenin ücra köşesine gizlendiğini aynı kutsal nedenle sormadı. Aklından geçen sorgu çocuğu kıkırdattı. Lanet demişti. Marvolo ile geçen iki yılın ardından kaba kelime çocukta alışkanlık yaratmıştı.

Çok sürmedi, kırmızı taş toprağın arasından belirdi. Sihirli olduğu anlaşılıyordu. Marvolo'nun güç taşı demesi, belli ki sebepsiz değildi. Taştan, kırmızı bir ışık yayılıp, usulca dalgalanıyordu.

Harry, dikkatlice taşı avucuna alıp, kaldırdı.

"Sarsmaman gerekiyor, küçüğüm."

Çocuk evden beş adım kadar uzaklaşmıştı ki yetişkinin otoriter sesiyle durdu.

"Şimdi, yavaşça yere bırak. Daha fazla ilerlersen istenmeyen gözlerin dikkatini çekebiliriz. Güzel. Buraya gel."

Küçük çocuk, sessizce güçlü büyücünün yanına ilerledi. Marvolo cüppesinin yeninden, çocuğun kutuda gördüğü tanıdık bıçağı çıkardı. Yerdeki sıradan bir bitki çöpünü demir, derin bir kupaya çevirdikten sonra, çocuğun elini avucuna aldı. Uyarmaksızın bıçağı avuç içine geçirip, kızıl kanı kupaya akıttı.

Bütün bu işlem esnasında sadece yüzünü ekşiten çocuk, acıya alışkındı. Bahçe ve yemek işleriyle uğraşırken eli sıklıkla kesilmiş, yaralanmıştı. Yine de keskin bıçak geride diğerlerini aratmayan bir acı bırakmıştı. Marvolo kendi avuç içini de kesti ancak sadece birkaç damla eklemişti.

Kupa yarıya kadar dolduğunda, Marvolo sessiz bir büyü eşliğinde kendi ve çocuğun yarasını kapattı. Geride sadece iğnelenmiş, küçük bir incinme kaldı. Harry avuçlarını birleştirip, geçmişte kalmış acıyı zihninin derinliklerine itti.

"Şimdi dikkatle dinlemeni istiyorum, Harry."

Çocuk gözlerini büyücüye dikti.

"Kupayı alıp, kanı boşaltmadan taşı içine yerleştirmeni istiyorum. Yerleştirdikten sonra bir parmağınla taşı çevir ki her yanına bulansın."

Çocuk anladığını ifade etmek için başını salladı.

"Daha sonra taşı toprağa geri koy ve şu büyülü cümleyi söyle. Sanguinem occlusum fuit ordinem!* Ardımdan tekrar et."

"Sanguinem occlusum fuit ordinem."

"Bir kez daha."

"Sanguinem occlusum fuit ordinem."

"Çok güzel. Büyülü cümleden sonra toprakla üstünü ört. Ve belli olmaması için üzerine birkaç kirli taş yerleştir."

Arkadaşının övgüsüyle çocuğun yanakları kızardı. 'Evet, Efendim' diyerek işe koyuldu.

Marvolo'nun emirlerini dikkatle uyguladıktan sonra, kirli taşları bir bir yeni düzenlenmiş toprağın üstüne gelişi güzel koydu. Dikkat çekmesine, imkân olmamasını umdu.

Arkadaşının yüzünde yayılan gizemli gülümseme, çocuğu titretmeye yetti. Bu gülümseme, çocuğun anlamadığı ama aslında çok önemli bir şeyi başardıkları anlamına geliyordu.

\- "Artık biricik yuvana beraberce girebiliriz, küçüğüm." Dedi Marvolo alayla. " Merak etme çok kalmayacağız. Sadece birkaç lanet muggle'a ufak bir ders vereceğiz."

Bahsedilen ufak dersin, korkutucu olduğundan emindi çocuk. Bu düşünde onu ürpertmek yerine, aksine neşelendirdi. Dursleylere büyü yapacak olmaları muhteşem bir fikirdi. Birine acı verecek olmanın kötü bir şey olduğu fikri zihninde belirdiği an, Marvolo'nun serin elini boynunda hissetti. Zihnine, sözde ailesinin ona haklı kıldığı eziyetler doluverdi. Kinle dolan kızgın yüreğiyle eve doğru ilerledi.

Privet Drive dört numara o gece her zamankinden daha hayatsız görünüyordu. Evin içinde yankılanan derin nefes sesleri, birazdan yapılacak acılı eziyetlerden habersizdi. Sekiz yıllık ilgisizliğin, bağırışların, kınamanın ve köle gibi kullanmanın ardından, küçük bir çocuğa hiçbir zaman yuvalık etmemiş ev, korkunç bir intikama tanıklık edecekti. Ne tatlı bir intikamdı o… Küçük çocuk bu geceyi hayatının sonuna kadar yâd edecekti.

Yakut ve zümrüt gözler ilkin birkaç büyü ile uyuyan sevimli aileyi salona taşıdı. Güzellik uykularından uyanmamalarına dikkat edildi. Şaşkınlığın vereceği, keyifli tadı kaçırmak istemiyorlardı. Huzurlu derin nefesler kocaman eniştenin boğazından çıkıp, salonu doldururken, uzun boyunlu kadın dişlerini gıcırdatıyordu. Ailenin biricik evladı, yavru balina Dudley ise uykuda yutkunuyordu. Nefis bir şeyler yediğini hayal ediyor olmalıydı.

Marvolo'nun bir asa hareketiyle evin içinde, komşuları rahatsız etmeyen ancak duvarlarda yankılanıp gümleyen ağır bir tos sesi duyuldu.

Petunia Teyze gözlerini açmadan eşini el yordamıyla bulup sarstı.

"Vernon….Vernon…. Aşağıdan sesler geliyor."

Vernon Enişte yaşadığına dair bir harekette bulunmadı. Petunia tekrar sarstı.

"Vernon! Kalk! Evin içinden bir ses geldi. Hırsız olabilir."

Vernon uykulu bir şekilde mırıldandı.

"Ucube bir şeyleri düşürmüştür, çiçeğim. Boşver—

"Eğer bu saatte eve geliyorsa, ona bir ders vermen gerekiyor." Dedi Petunia kınayarak, uykusunun arasında.

"Yarın, çiçeğim, yarın."

Evin içinde tekrar bir tos sesi kulaklarının dibinden yankılandığında aile hızla yerlerinden fırladı. Vernon gözleri kocaman açılarak, ayağa kalktı. Petunia eşine tutunup dikildi ve korkuyla annesini bakan yavrusuna sıkıca sarıldı.

"Ne oluyor—

"Vernon-

"Annecim-

Dursley ailesi önce asil yabancıyla göz göze geldi. Daha sonra çok sevgili yeğenlerine suçlayan gözlerle baktı.

"Siz bayım mülkümde hemen ne aradığınızı söylemezseniz, polisi arayacağım."

Petunia dişlerinin arasından tısladı. Fark etmeksizin kendilerini salonda bulmalarının tek açılması 'anormal' bir şeyler olabilirdi.

"Yine ne yaptın sen, ucube?!"

Harry, Marvolo'nun arkasına saklanmakla, teyzesine saldırmak arasında kalakaldı. O basit kelimenin, kendisini bu denli nasıl etkilediğine şaşırıyordu. Marvolo, çocuğun stresini fark etmiş olacak ki Dursleylere daha fazla hakaret etme zamanı vermeyip, olayı eline aldı.

"Neden burada olduğumu merak ediyorsun, öyle mi muggle?"

Marvolo'nun zehir dolu sesi ve aşağılayıcı hitabı tüm aileyi ürpertti.

Petunia tabiri anlamıştı. Gözleri korkuyla açıldı. Büyü yapmayı bilmeyen, korumasız sekiz yaşında bir çocuğa saldırmak başkaydı, yetişkin bir büyücüye saldırmak başkaydı. Elinde tehlikeli çubuğuyla dikilen yabancının, sonları olacağını tahmin edebiliyordu. Eşini uyararak sarssa da ne yazık ki Vernon o kadar zeki değildi. Hakaret edildiğini sadece hissetmişti. Kızıl gözlü yabancının anormalliği onu daha da kızdırdı.

"Buraya bak, seni kaçık, evime girip de bana muddle—muggle diyemezsin-"

Marvolo'nun yakut gözlerinden neredeyse alevler fışkırıyordu. Bir muggle'ın hakaret etmeyi bırak karşısında konuşmaya cüret etmesi dahi akıl almaz gibiydi. Asasını şişman Dursley'e dikip kinle mırıldandı.

"Crucio!"

Harry, eniştesinin yere çığlıklarla yığılıp titremesini, keyifle seyretti. Teyzesinin çığlıkları ve Dudley'nin altına kaçırışı görülmeye değerdi.

Marvolo laneti kaldırıp, tehlike kokan bir tonla aileye hitap etti.

"Neden burada olduğumu söyleyeyim. Siz lanet mugglelar, sihirli bir çocuğa, öz yeğeninize paçavra gibi davrandınız. Değersizliğiniz altında kirletme cüretinde bulundunuz. Ona tek bir gün sevgi göstermediğiniz yetmezmiş gibi, aşağılamalarınızla, hakaretlerinizle onun çocukluğunu mahvettiniz. Kendi çocuğunuza layık görmediğiniz, işlerde çalıştırdınız. Ve onu karanlık bir dolaba kapattınız. Bugün gücü yeten bir büyücünün neler yapabileceğinizi göreceksiniz. Aşağılılığınızla o kadar çirkinsiniz ki! Tebrikler Lord Voldemort'un kin duyduğu en lanet mugglelar olma şerefsizliğine eriştiniz. Sizi kutluyorum."

Harry, Marvolo'nun sözleriyle, nefretinin kabardığını, gözlerinin dolduğunu hissetti. Bu değersiz muggleların ona bir çöp gibi davranmasına nasıl izin verebilmişti?

Arkadaşının kendine Lord Voldemort diye hitap ettiğinin bilincindeydi. Bu ismi hiç duymamıştı. Ancak belli ki teyzesi Lord Voldemort'u bir muggle'a kıyasla iyi biliyordu. Ağzından tükürük saçan bir titremeyle parmağını Marvolo'ya dikip bağırdı.

"Sen! S-sen o katilsin-"

Ama Marvolo bitirmesine izin vermemişti. Dudley'e yaptığı bir 'Crucio!', Petunia'yı çığlıklar içinde bıraktı. Anne, gözyaşları içinde acıyla titreyen yavrusuna, ağlayarak sarıldı. Vernon hala yerde 'Crucio!' sonrası bir acıyla hıçkırıyordu.

Marvolo laneti kaldırdı, elini çocuğun saçlarına gömüp okşadı.

"Sen de denemeye ne dersin, küçüğüm… Sözde ailene duyduğun sevgiyi göster."

Harry heyecanla yutkundu. Saçını okşayan el, kısacık çocukluğunun sevgisizliğinin ardından bir ilkti. Marvolo'nun gösterdiği yakınlık onu gülümsetti. Arkadaşının önerisiyle elini kaldırdı. Sonunda o gün gelmişti. İntikamını alacağı, gücünü kanıtlayacağı o muhteşem gün şu an karşısındaydı. Marvolo ona inanılmaz güzel bir hediye sunmuştu.

"Bana hep ayakkabındaki çamur iziymişim gibi davrandın Eniştecim! Crucio!"

Vernon lanetin gücüyle acılar içinde sarsılırken, ağzından ve kulaklarından kan damlaları süzüldü. Çocuk, Marvolo kadar kontrol sahibi ve tecrübeli değildi. Lanetin gücünü ayarlayamamıştı. Yine de arkadaşından itiraz eden bir işaret çıkmayınca Harry devam etti. Petunia ve Dudley, Vernon'dan korkuyla uzaklaştı. Sanki acı bulaşıcıymış gibi…

"Bana hiç sevgi duymadın Teyzecim! Kardeşinin çocuğunu bir dolapta, kirli bir sır olarak nasıl büyütebildin?! Crucio!"

Petunia boğazını parçalayan çığlıklarla, yerde krize girerken, yavru Dursley salonun gerisine, gözden uzağa kaçmaya çalıştı. Ama Harry, yerde zavallıca titreyen ailesinin etrafında, çamura basmamaya çalışırcasına dolaşıp, kuzeninin önünde durdu.

"Senden nefret ediyorum Dudley! Zorbasın ve şımarıksın! Zarar vermekten başka bir şey bilmiyorsun. Bugün rollerimizin değişmesi ne güzel… Crucio!"

İri çocuk annesine yağdırdığı yalvarışlarla, ağlayarak yere yığıldı. Acı toleransı bir yetişkininkinden daha düşük olduğundan çok sürmedi, bilincini yitirdi. Lanet birkaç saniye daha üzerinde kalsa belli ki kalbi durup ölecekti.

"Yeter, küçüğüm. Buraya gel."

Küçük çocuk, laneti gereğinden fazla tuttuğunu düşündü, arkadaşını hayal kırıklığına uğratmanın korkusuyla hemen geriye çekildi. Ama Marvolo'nun yüzünde sadece takdir ve hayranlık vardı. Emeklerinin sermayesini gören bir ebeveyn gibi, Harry'nin omzundan tutup saçlarını okşadı. Bu küçük yakınlık ifadesi, çocuğu o denli etkiliyordu ki Marvolo o an bütün bir mahalleyi öldürmesini istese, gözünü kırpmadan yerine getirecekti.

Aklından geçen dürüst bağlayıcılığı, belli ki Marvolo okumuştu. Güçlü büyücünün dudaklarına tatmin bir gülümseme yayıldı. Sanki büyük bir savaştan galip çıkmıştı. Küçük çocuk, bunun ne anlama geldiğini bilmiyordu.

Marvolo bir kez daha çocuğun saçlarını karıştırdıktan sonra, mugglelara birkaç büyü uyguladı.

"Ayıldıklarında ne olduğunu hatırlayacaklar ancak kimseye bir şey söyleyemeyecekler. Bu bizi, gereksiz kulaklardan uzak tutacak."

Harry, sihrin güzellikleri karşısında bir kez daha hayranlık duyup, gülümsedi.

Marvolo'nun son büyüsü 'Enervate!' oldu. Mugglelar büyünün etkisiyle ayıldı. Korku dolu gözlerle evlatlarının yanına sürüklenip, anormallerden uzaklaştılar. Tekrar gelmesi mümkün olan acının ürpertisiyle konuşmadılar ve kaslarına saplanıp kalmış acının izleriyle sessizce sızlanıyorlardı.

Marvolo bir lider edasıyla koca salonda ilerledi. Mugglelara yönelip, emretti. Güçlü komutunda hataya ve itaatsizliğe yer yoktu.

"Yeğeninizi soracak birileri olursa, kim olursa olsun, bahane üreteceksiniz. Evde uyuyor, hasta ya da okulda diyeceksiniz. Hiç kimseye, tekrar ediyorum hiç kimseye, yeğeninizin yokluğundan bahsetmeyeceksiniz. Anlaşıldı mı?!"

Mugglelar başlarını hızla salladı. Emir açık ve netti. Aksi bir şey yaptıkları halinde söylenmemiş ölüm tehdidi ışık hızıyla başlarına gelecekti.

"Çok sevgili ailene veda et, küçüğüm… Bir daha asla bu eve adım atmayacaksın."

Harry, sevinçle sırıttı. Bilinmezliğe doğru giden bu yolculukta, tek ve biricik arkadaşı yanındaydı. Geri kalan hiçbir şey umurunda değildi.

"Görüşmemek dileğiyle…" dedi çocuksu bir ritimle. Bir daha asla Dursleyleri görmemek onun için muhteşemdi.

Marvolo, çocuğun takip edeceğini bilerek kapıya yöneldi. Dolabın önünde bir kez durup, ateşe verdi. Mugglelar evlerinin yanacağı korkusuyla tiz bir çığlık attılar. Ateş dolabı tamamen kaplayınca, Marvolo bir asa hareketiyle alevleri söndürdü. Küçük dolabın içi kül yığınından ibaretti. Çocuk, bu harika anı, hayran gözlerle izledi.

Marvolo, Harry'e döndü. Bir şeyler söylemesini bekliyordu. Sadece gülümseyen bir yüzle karşılaşınca tatmin oldu. Çocuğun omzundan tuttu, sakin ve rahat bir geceye adımlarını attılar.

Harry, sırt çantasını ve sevgili Afrodit'i aldığında, sürüngen sordu.

**Nereye gidiyoruz, Küçük Efendi? Gittiğimiz yerde yeterince fare olduğundan emin misssin? **

Küçük çocuk, Marvolo'ya baktı. Arkadaşı soruyu anlamıştı ve çocuğun yerine cevap verdi.

**Essski bir dossstu, Luciusss Malfoy'u ziyarete gidiyoruz, Afrodit. Sssenin için lezzetli fareleri olduğundan eminim. Olmadı evcinlerini yiyebilirsssin.**

Harry, evcininin ne olduğunu bilmiyordu. Yılan ise tatmin olup başını salladı.

"Ve Harry… Birçok sorun olduğunu biliyorum. Merak etme, gece bitmeden, senle uzun bir konuşma yapacağız. Önce gururlu bir hizmetkâra, sahibini hatırlatmamız gerekiyor."

Küçük çocuk başını sallamakla yetindi. Marvolo omzundan sıkıca tuttu. Bir kez daha basınçlı kasırgaya kapıldığında, bu kez büyülü kelimelere ihtiyaç duymamışlardı. Bir an için Privet Drive'ın bahçesindeydiler, diğer an kocaman, filmleri aratmayan bir malikânenin önünde duruyorlardı.

Küçük çocuk geleceğin ne göstereceğini bilmiyordu ama hayallerine dahi sığmayacağı kesindi.

Altın işlemeli, kocaman kapı açıldı ve…

Harry Potter, bilmeden ancak kararlılıkla sihir dünyasının ölümcül politikalarının içine adım atıverdi.

*Kanın emriyle kapan.


	11. Hatırlayış

Delirtici karanlık Azkaban Adasını keskin pençeler gibi sarmalıyordu. Hayat, denizin uçsuz bucaksız koyuluğuyla gerçek dünyayı binlerce anımsanması zor hatıranın ötesine gizlerken, Ada'nın kara bulutlarla çevrili etrafı her an fırtınanın habercisiymişçesine tıslıyordu. Gerçekliğin ötesinden gelip de bilinçsiz kulaklara fısıldayan şimşek sesleri, atmosferin ürkütücülüğüne uyarken, ne yazık ki en korkutucu imge olmaktan uzaktı.

Azkaban Hapishanesi'nin unutulmuş ya da unutulmaya çalışılan sakinleri, fırtınanın masum zihinleri korkuttuğu yaşı çoktan geçmişlerdi. Çocukluğun pembe hayalleri, paslı zindan parmaklıklarından çok uzakta kalmıştı.

Yüzyıllar ötesinden kalmış, kurumuş ya da henüz dün, soğuk sert tabanı ıslatmış kan izleri; duvarlara keskin bir taşla ya da kirli tırnaklarla kazınmış son bilinç kırıntıları ve boğuk havaya sinmiş ürin kokusu; gözleri açık uyuyan mahkûmlara eşlik ediyordu.

Bütün kudretiyle adada yükselen Azkaban Hapishanesi diğer daha az kâbussuz örneklerinden çok farklıydı. Gece yataklarında rahatça uyuyan cadı ve büyücülerin adını anmaktan korktuğu ancak unuttuğu Ruh emicilerin gardiyanlığı ile Hapishane, insan zihninin en karanlık, gizli ve kirli kâbuslarını, cani mahkûmlara her an yeniden ve yeniden tekrarlattırıyordu.

Sihir dünyasının anlaşılan o ki güvenliğini sağlayan Ruh emiciler, karanlık pelerinlerinin arasından uzattıkları iskelet parmaklarıyla, en dâhiyane işkence yöntemini, ustalıkla icra ediyorlardı.

İnsan ruhunun lezzetli tadını almalarını ne yazık ki sıklıkla izin verilmezken, ruhun kırıntılarını taşıyan mutsuz anılarla yetinmek zorundaydılar. Ne acı…

Huzur adına bir şey hissetmeyen mahkûmlar ise korku ve mutsuzlukla geçen ayların, yılların ve hatta müebbet bir cezanın ardından bir konuda emin olamıyorlardı. Deliren boğazlardan kopan, parmaklıklardan sızan yırtıcı çığlıkların mı yoksa kendi kâbuslarının arasında titredikleri boğucu sessizliğin mi daha çıldırtıcı olduğuna karar veremiyorlardı.

Dizlerini sıska karnına çekip ağlayan, çığlıkları arasında altına kaçıran ve ya aklın sınırlarını aşmış, ürpertici kahkahalarla gülen, her renkten mahkûmlar, ruh emicinin can alıcı öpücüğü ile sonu gelmek bilmeyen umutsuz kâbuslar arasında, ayrım yapılmaksızın, bocalıyorlardı.

Hangisi daha az korkunçtu? Bilinmezliğe kapı açan, geride sadece boş kabuklar bırakan ölüm mü? Yoksa en acıtıcı, en ağza alınmaz, en umutsuz anılarını tekrarlatan kâbuslar mı?

Bu cevapsız soruların basitliği o gece yine bilinçsiz zihinleri meşgul ediyordu.

Her zamanki deliliğinin arasında kıkırdayan, kabarık saçlı cadı, mırıldanıyordu.

Kara örümcek… Tüylü örümcek… Bella seni öldürecek…

Elinde dolaştırdığı minik örümceğe birkaç saniye büyük bir ilgiyle baktıktan sonra avuçlarını kapattı. Ölümün avuçlarının içinde olduğu düşüncesi ona elinden alınmış asasını hatırlatıyordu. Güzelim asası nice gözlerden hayatın sönüşüne neden olmuştu.

Peki, bu öldürdüğü kaçıncı örümcekti?

Bellatrix Lestrange, ruh emicilerin sıkıldığı öğünlerden bir tanesiydi. Bilinci uzun zamandır yerinde olmayan cadıda, Ruh emicileri beslemeye yetecek kadar berrak ruh ve vitaminlerini sağlayacak kadar kâbus kalmamıştı.

En yaratıcı, en keyifli cinayetlerini hatırlayan kadın, çoğu zaman zevk içinde kahkaha atmaktan başka bir şey yapmıyordu.

Bundan dolayı Ruh emiciler, diğer daha taze mahkûmlara geçiş yapıyordu.

Yine de Bella'nın duvarlarda yankılanan kahkahaları, mahkûmların kulaklarından uzun bir süre silinmiyordu.

Bella, örümceğin ölü bedenini avuçlarında ezerken, meraklı gözlerini parmaklarına bulaşan kan ve küçük örümcek parçacıklarında gezdiriyordu.

Kirli yüzü ve sönük gözleriyle, yaşayan birinden çok, bir ölüyü anımsatıyordu. Azkaban'ın diğer nadide mahkûmları gibi…

Bella, kolunda ani bir acı hissettiğinde, sönük gözleri bir anlığına parıldadı.

Deli bir kadına göre, hızlı bir sonuca varmıştı.

Karanlık Lord geri döndü!

Uzun bekleyiş sonunda bitmişti. Zaten Bella umudunu hiç yitirmemişti ki. Efendisinin en sadık hizmetkârı olarak değersizlere karşı, Lord'unun muhteşemliğini haykırmaktan bir an olsun çekinmemişti.

Karanlık Lord geri döndü!

Bella, elindeki ölü örümceği çoktan unutup, kirli, paçavra halindeki cüppesinin yenini heyecanla yukarı çekti. Parmaklıklardan sızan ay ışığında beliren Ölüm Yiyen dövmesi simsiyahtı.

İşte oradaydı!

Karanlık işaret, zifiri kara muhteşemliğiyle teninde kıvrılıyordu. Yılanın ince bedeninde, keyifle sürünürken, Bella işareti özenle okşadı.

Karanlık Lord geri döndü!

Efendisinin döneceğini biliyordu. Lord Voldemort çok yakında sadık hizmetkârlarını kurtarmaya gelecekti. Ve Bella, Efendisinin cüppesini öpecekti. Bella, asasını Efendisine bir kez daha sunacaktı. Bella, bulanıkların değersiz canını Efendisi adına bir kez daha alacaktı.

Bella yara izini okşarken küçük bir kız çocuğu gibi kıkırdadı.

Alacağı canları hayal edip gülmeye başladı.

Bellatrix Lestrange'ın dinmek bilmeyen kahkahaları çok geçmeden Azkaban Hapishanesi'ni sarmaladı.

İki zindan ötede kıvrılmış, sıska bir köpek, kuzeninin kahkahaları eşliğinde titriyordu.

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

İksir ustası, kolunda keskin bir acı hissettiği an göğsüne saplanan korkuyla yere yığıldı. Yüzü bembeyaz kesildi. Alnında soğuk terler birikti. Nefes alışverişleri hızlanırken, elini çarpan kalbinin üzerine koydu. Parmaklarından kan çekilinceye kadar cüppesini sıkıp, boğazından boğuk bir inleme çıkardı. Ne kadar da acınası... Hogwarts'ın hormanal öğrencileri, korkutucu ve duygusuz Severus Snape'in şu an ki halini görseler, önce gözlerine inanamaz, sonra haftalarca gülerlerdi.

On saniye sürmeyen kısacık bir acının basit bir adamın hayatındaki, geçmişten gelen ölümcül bir gerçeği bu denli umursamazca yüzüne çarpması ne kadar da zavallıca...

Sekiz yıllık uzun, umursamaz bir dönemin ardından, Ölüm Yiyen, basit bir profesör olmadığını, aslında zavallı hayatının, kudretli Karanlık Lord'un bir cümlesine bağımlı olduğunu on saniyelik bir acıyla hatırlayıverdi.

Nasıl bu denli aptal olabilmişti?! Nasıl geçmişini, korkunç kimliğini, bir hizmetkardan, bir köleden başka bir şey olmadığını unutuvermişti?! Nasıl?!

Kör bir adamın aydınlık hayallerine kendini kaptırıvermişti. Saçmalık!

Bugünün geleceğini biliyordu tabi! Saf değildi! Karanlık Lord'un ölümüne inanmak, çocukların ve basit adamın kısacık rüyasıydı.

Bugünün geleceğini biliyordu. Karanlık Lord'un döneceğini biliyordu. Kör Albus Dumbledore, hiç bir şey değilse bu gerçeği öngörebilmişti.

Ama Severus, iksirlerle, asalak öğrencilerden kestiği puanlarla, gururla yürüyerek, son sekiz yılı tatlı bir uykuda geçirmişti. Uyanacağını bildiği halde, kendini özgür bir adam zannederek, ne düşünüyordu ki?!

Güzel Lily, onun bu şokta halini görse, gülüp, kendini toplamasını söylerdi.

Lily...

Onu düşünmeden geçen tek bir günü dahi yoktu.

Hayat dolu zümrüt gözlerle, ruhuna dokunan tatlı, kızıl saçlı kadın, kalbinin her bir zerresini işgal ediyordu.

Oysa ruhuna, bedenine ve iradesine sahip olan Karanlık lordu sekiz yıllığına unutmak, aptal bir adamın umutsuz düşüydü.

İksir ustası, derin bir nefes aldı... Bir tane daha... Bir tane... Aldı ve verdi... ohhhh...

Gözlerini sıkıca yumup tekrar açtı. Soğuk tabana dayanan elini çekip, cüppesinin yeniyle alnındaki soğuk terleri sildi. Kan gitmeyerek uyuşmuş diğer elini, yavaşça göğsünden ayırdıktan sonra sendeleyerek ayağa kalktı.

Dumbledore ile derhal görüşmesi gerekiyordu. Karanlık Lord korkunç kudretini bir kez daha kanıtlayıp, sanılandan daha önce, ete kemiğe bürünmüştü.

Severus ne yapması gerektiğini biliyordu. Değersiz hayatının sadece bir zihin oyununa bağımlı olduğunu biliyordu. Hazır mıydı? Lanet olsun! Kesinlikle hayır.

Ancak sekiz yıl önce, o karanlık, Samhain gecesinde, ruhların ölümlü dünyaya gezintiye çıktığı o kutsal gecede, biricik Lily'nin ruhu öbür âleme, Karanlık Lord'un asasıyla göçünce, bir yemin etmişti.

Lily Potter'ın oğlunu korumaya ant içmişti. Kanlı düşmanının, sevdiği kadını çalan kişinin, ömrünün yarısında ona işkence eden lanet büyücünün oğlunu korumaya ant içmişti.

Ne yapması gerektiğini biliyordu.

Harry Potter'ı canı pahasına koruması gerekiyordu.

Kehaneti aktardığı an yaptığı o geri dönülmez hata sonucu, sevdiği kadının hayatına mal olduğu gerçeği, zihnini yıllardır akromantulalar gibi zehirliyordu. Korkunç hatanın verdiği suçluluk duygusu, boğazını düğümlüyor, zaten lanetlenmiş ruhunu acıtıyordu.

Ne yapması gerektiğini çok iyi biliyordu.

İki güçlü efendi arasında, tehlikeli bir oyun oynaması gerekiyordu.

İksir ustası derin bir nefes daha aldıktan sonra kapıya yöneldi.

Kapı kolunu bir anlığına tutup geri bıraktı. Cüppesinin sağ yenini yukarı çekip, zifiri kara bir dövmeyle damgalanmış koluna baktı. Yılan korkunç, sessiz tehditler fısıldarcasına, etinde kıvrılıyordu.

Ah! Bu lanet kolu koparıp atmayı ne kadar da çok isterdi!

Ama hiçbir şey bu kadar basit değildi.

Hırsla cüppeyi geri düzeltti. Etine işlemiş zalim damgayı görmek istemiyordu.

O dövme ki, Ölüm Yiyen'e sahibini hatırlatıyordu.

Gereksiz düşüncelerini çelikten Slytherin maskesinin ardına saklayıp hızla kapıyı açtı ve zindanların soğuk koridorlarında ilerleme başladı.

Bedeninden çok, ruhunun üşüdüğünü hissediyordu.

Karanlık günler sonunda gelmişti.

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

Malfoy Malikânesinde o akşam Bay ve Bayan Malfoy lüks bir koltukta, sevgili baba Abraxas Malfoy'un portresi eşliğinde oturuyorlardı.

Önce her akşam olduğu gibi yemekten sonra Narcissa ve Lucius, biricik, asil evlatları Draco'nun günlük özel derslerini ve sihirsel gelişimini tartıştıktan sonra, eğitimli bir evcini eşliğinde Draco odasına gönderildi. Uyumadan önce babasının o hafta için özel olarak seçtiği Sihir Tarihinin En Safkan, Safkan Aileleri kitabına yarım saat kadar devam etti, rutin uyku saati 21.00 da yatağa uzandı. Evcini kitabı elinden aldı, masaya yerleştirdi. Asil çocuğun üzerini örttü. Yastığını dikleştirdi. Uzun saçlarını, bozulmamasına özen göstererek, kenara aldı. Işıkları kapatıp, hiç ses çıkarmadan odadan yok oldu.

Sonra Lucius, eşinin koluna girip, özel salona geçti. Abraxas Malfoy'un yakışıklı portresi her zamanki gibi geniş koltuğun önünde oğluna ve eşine yüksekten bakıp, sihir dünyasının son olaylarını dinlemeye koyuldu.

Lucius, yeni Sihir Bakanı'nın aptallıklarını ve manipülasyona ne kadar açık olduğunu eşine kibarca aktardı. Sihirli Oyunlar ve Spor Dairesine yaptığı yüksek bir bağışla, Karanlık Objelerin Denetimi yasasını geri çevirmeyi başarmıştı. Sihir Bakanının bu denli basit ve paragöz olması çok acınası olsa da mükemmeldi. Çünkü Malfoy ailesi üç güzel özelliğiyle ünlüydü. Safkanlıkları, solgun beyaz-sarı saçları ve sonsuz altınları… Tabi dış kaynaklar, kibirli, her şeyi parayla satın alabileceğini zanneden, şımarık kara büyücüler olarak da tabir edebiliyorlardı. Ne kaba!

İki evcini işlemeli, gümüş fincanlarda lüks İngiliz Çayı'nı ikram etti.

Narcissa zarif bir şekilde oturduğu yerden eşini sakince dinledi. Birkaç yerde başını salladıktan sonra, Lady Parkinson'un, St. Mungos Hastanesinde açılacak olan yeni departman için yapılmış bağış toplantısında, ne kadar az altın saçtığından bahsetti. Cüppesi, geçen ayın modasıydı ve saçları epeyi özensizdi. Bayan Malfoy, daha az asil ve daha az zengin bir aileyle biricik oğulları için evlilik kontratı hazırlamalarının hoşuna gitmediğini söylüyordu.

Lucius, eşinin büyük sıkıntısını dinledikten sonra, uzanıp elini sıktı ve çok geçmeden Gringotts'a uğrayıp, konuyla ilgileneceğini söyledi. Cincüceler, yeterli altınla, Parkinson'ların mali durumlarını Lord Malfoy'a gösterebilirlerdi. Bunu duyan Narcissa, gülümsedi. Eşi, her zamanki gibi onu nasıl teselli edeceğini biliyordu.

Anlayacağınız sakin, güzel bir akşamdı.

Lord Malfoy, eşinin tatlı konuşmasını dinlerken, evcininin yeniden doldurduğu bardağı dudağına değdirdi.

Tam onda!

Lucius Malfoy, kolunda keskin bir acı hissetti.

Bardak elinden düşüp, parçalandı. Krank!

Narcissa inkâr etmek istese de, aptal evcininin çaya bir şey katıp eşini acıttığını düşünmek istese de gerçeği çok iyi biliyordu. Gurur duyması gerektiği ancak son sekiz yılda gizlice memnun olduğu o sersemletici gerçeği hatırladı. Eşinin koluna damgalanmış zifiri kara gerçeği…

"Cissa… Cissa… Karanlık Lord-"

Lucius Malfoy, o an kendini görse, bembeyaz kesilip bocaladığını bilirdi. Bir eli işaretli kolunu tutarken, diğeriyle bacağını sıkıca tutup, titrediğini de fark ederdi. Gururlanması, sevinçle eşine sarılıp kutlaması gereken o hayati anda, tek yaptığının anlamsızca gevelemek olduğunu görüp, utanırdı.

Lucius, şok içinde sarsılırken ansızın babasının sesiyle irkilip, donduğu yerden harekete geçti.

"Kendine gel, Lucius. Soyuna uygun davran!"

Lucius yutkundu. Elleriyle pürüzsüz cüppesini gereksizce düzeltti. Narcissa titreyen ellerini birleştirip eşine gülümsemeye çalıştı.

Abraxas Malfoy, portreden keskin bir sesle emretti.

"Bunun ne anlama geldiğini biliyorsun, oğlum. Karanlık Lord, ilk, sadık takipçileri Malfoy hanesini onurlandıracaktır. Narcissa, Lord'umuzun odasını hazırla. Lucius, son sekiz yılın Bakanlık Dosyalarını açığa çıkar."

Lord Malfoy, solgun bir yüzle ayağa kalktı. Tüm hislerini, Slytherin Maskesinin arkasına gizleyip, sessizce harekete geçti. Ölmüş babasının portresi karşısında, kendini daha fazla utandırmayacaktı. Eşinin endişe gizlenmiş gözlerinin aksine gülümseyen dudaklarına, karşılık verdi. Çalışma Odasına yöneldi.

Kapıyı ardından kapattı. Lord Malfoy maskesi düştü. Lucius, eşine dahi göstermeyeceği bir zayıflıkla yere çöktü.

Karanlık Lord, aranmadığı son sekiz yılın hesabını, acımasızca soracaktı.

Lucius Malfoy, Ölüm Yiyen, Karanlık Lord'un sağ kolu, hesabı en acılı verecek olandı.

Bir saat ya da birkaç saniye sonra Malikânede ağır bir tos sesi yankılandı. Bu Karanlık Lord'un kapıya geldiğinin göstergesiydi.

İlk Ölüm Yiyenlerden Abraxas Malfoy, Karanlık Lord'a sadakatini kanıtlamak adına, kadim Malfoy Malikânesinin güç taşlarına Efendisini ekledi. Malikânenin o anki Lord'undan daha yüksek bir kademeye Efendisini oturttu. Karanlık Lord, istediği an Malfoy topraklarına ve Malikâneye rahatça girebilirdi. Bu gerçek Abraxas'ın yıllarca Ölüm Yiyenler arasında övünmesine neden olmuşken, Lucius Malfoy saklanabileceği hiçbir yer olmadığını hatırladı. Kendi evi, Karanlık Lord'un hizmetindeyken, eşi ve çocuğuyla nereye kaçabilirdi ki! Aptalca!

Narcissa, son sekiz yıldır kapanmış, evin baş odasını tekrar açtırttı. Evcinleri hızla koşuşturup odayı hazır ederken, tos sesi duyuldu. Herkes bunun ne anlama geldiğini çok iyi biliyordu.

Evcileri durdukları yerde titriyorlardı. Narcissa derin bir nefes alıp Lady Malfoy'a büründü ve sert birkaç sesle evcinlerini azarladı. Kapıya yönelirken en yaşlı ve en güvendiği evcini Daisy'i durdurdu. Sessizce fısıldadı.

"Draco'nun odasını kilitle, sessizleştir. Gece boyu yanında beklemeni istiyorum. Eğer sabaha kadar bizden… haber yoksa… Draco'yu al ve Fransa'daki yazlığa gidip saklanın. Anlaşıldı mı?"

Yaşlı evcini, korku dolu ancak anlayan bir ifadeyle başını salladı. Malfoy soyunun devamı ona emanet edilmişti.

İki Ölüm yiyen hızla salona geçti. Büyük kapı, ağır ağır açılırken, ölüm yiyenler yere çöküp, bakışlarını indirdi.

Efendileri sonunda dönmüştü!

Malfoy Malikânesinin altın işlemeli kapıları ardına kadar açıldı.

Karanlık Lord, bir eli küçük, sarışın bir çocuğun omzunda, ayağının altındaki lüks mermeri sahiplenircesine ilerliyordu.

Lucius, gizlice başını kaldırıp, Efendisine bir göz atmaya cüret etti. Karanlık Lord, her zamanki karizmatik, asil ve yakışıklı zarafetiyle, muhteşem kudretiyle karşılarındaydı. Efendilerinin bu görüntüsü, ona gençlik tutkusunu, Lord'una duyduğu saygılı hayranlığı hatırlattı. Neden ölüm yiyen olduğunu bir kez daha anladı. Bedeninden güç yayılan bu kudretli adam, kimseye yakışmayan bir zarafet ve o denli korkunç bir zalimlikle, karşılaştığı herkesin önünde eğilmesini kolaylıkla sağlayabiliyordu.

Ancak bu resimde anlaşılmaz bir nokta vardı. Karanlık Lord'un dokunuşuyla onurlandırılan bu çocuk da kimdi? Ve bu küçük yaşında, nasıl bedeninden Karanlık Lord'a neredeyse denk düşen bir sihir gücü yayılıyordu. Lord Voldemort'un zifiri kara, bağımlı kılıcı aurasına kıyasla, çocuktan gri ve yaşına denk düşen tatlı bir aura dalgalanıyordu.

Lucius çocuğun, gücünün farkında olmadığından emindi. Yüzünde saklamaya çalıştığı şaşkın bir ifade vardı ancak korkmuşa benzemiyordu.

Tüm zamanların en karanlık Lord'unun yanında durup nasıl korkmazdı?

Lucius çocuğun, Efendisini tanımadığını düşündü. Karanlık Lord'un çocuğu gücü nedeniyle seçtiği anlaşılabiliyordu. Ama neden?

"Luciusss, Narcisssa… Sizi tekrar görmek ne güzel…"

Ölüm yiyenler, bu tatlı sözlerin ardındaki tehdidi duyabiliyorlardı. Karanlık Lord, tıslamaya benzer konuşmasıyla, en korkunç kâbusların habercisiydi. Gelecek acıların ürpertisiyle titrediler.

"Bana bakın!"

Emri hızla yerine getirip, Efendilerinin yakut gözlerine baktılar. Göz kontağının sebebini çok iyi biliyorlardı. Karanlık Lord, en sakin bakışlarının arkasından, gerçeği okuyabilirdi. Ve şu an Malfoy'ların zayıf zihinleri ona karşı tamamıyla savunmasızdı.

"Beni unuttun, öyle mi Lucius? Büyücü olmayı hak etmeyen basit Sihir Bakanının ardından, bütün Bakanlığı gizlice yönetmek seni tatmin etmiş olsa gerek. Lord'una ihtiyacın kalmadı, değil mi Lucius Malfoy?"

Lucius tüm bedeni titrerken, anlamsız bir çabayla yalvardı.

"Hayır, Lordum! Kesinlikle öyle değil! Ben sizin için çabaladım-"

Karanlık Lord, yükselmeyen ancak tehdit dolu sesiyle, hizmetkârını durdurdu.

"Nefesini tüketme, Malfoy! Sana o gücü kimin verdiğini unuttun mu? Haneni kimin yücelttiğini? Zavallı canının, Karanlık Lord'un hükmünde olduğunu hatırlamıyor musun yoksa? Crucio!"

Son sekiz yıl, gururla sihir dünyasında dikilen, Bakanı sinsi sözleriyle, Bakanlığı bolca parasıyla yöneten Lucius, Lord Malfoy, çığlıklarla çırpındı. Bedeninden akan acı, vücuduna art arda saplanan keskin bıçakları andırıyordu. Bedenindeki her nokta acıyla yanıyordu. Saniyeler, belki de saatler sonra Lord Voldemort büyüyü iptal etti. Lady Malfoy'a döndü.

Narcissa eşinin korkunç çırpınmaları karşısında sessiz bir sızlanma haricinde, hiç ses çıkarmadı. Gençliğinde bu sahne kanını dondurup, ruhunu üşütürken, şimdi değişen tek şey korkusunu daha iyi gizleyebilmesiydi. Ne yazık ki Karanlık Lord, en sert maskeleri delip geçebiliyordu.

"Ah… Sevgili Narcissa… Black hanesinin asil kızı… Lady Malfoy… Lüks içinde geçen yıllardan sonra, esas amacını unutmaya cüret ettin. Oğluna bakıp gururlanırken, sana oğlunu şımartmanı sağlayacak gücü veren Lord'unu unuttun. Orion, biricik kızının bu küstah halini görse ne düşünürdü?"

Narcissa babasını hatırlatan sözlerle, üzerine kaynar sular dökülmüş gibi irkildi. Lord Orion Black, ilk ölüm yiyenlerden, sert ve çok karanlık bir büyücüydü. Narcissa'yı büyük bir titizlikle yetiştirmişti ve şu an düştüğü hali görse, Lord'una sadakatini kanıtlamak adına öz ve en sevgili kızını öldürürdü.

"Hatırladın, Narcissa Black. Babanın adaletinin yerinde olduğunu düşünüyorum."

Ölüm korkusu Narcissa'yı kuşatırken, Lucius eşini kaybetme düşüncesiyle, acısını göz ardı edip, panikle Narcissa'nın önüne geçti.

"Efendim- Lütfen Lordum! Lütfen bağışlayın-"

"Sessiz ol, Malfoy! Crucio!"

Lucius, yeni bir acı nöbetine girerken, Narcissa bu kez kendini durduramayıp, eşine bakıp çığlık attı. Hemen ardından Karanlık Lord'un karşısında olduğunu hatırlayıp, eliyle ağzını kapattı.

Eşinin sarsılan bedenine daha fazla bakmaya dayanamadı. Karanlık Lord'un yanında sessizce durup, dudaklarında çok belirsiz bir gülümsemenin izleri olan çocuğa baktı.

Nasıl bu zalim görüntü karşısında bu denli sakin olabilirdi?

Fark ettiği belirsiz bir başka hareket Narcissa'yı o denli şaşırttı ki gözlerine inanamadı.

Karanlık Lord bir elini çocuğun boynuna koymuş, saçlarının altından, usulca okşuyordu. Narcissa ilk kez gördüğü bu insancıl hareket karşısında ağzı açık bakakaldı.

Çocukluğunun sisli anıları arasında, Karanlık Lord'un birine dokunduğunu hiç hatırlamıyordu. Daima uzak, daima dokunulmaz duran Efendileri, ölüm yiyenleri dokunuşuyla onurlandırmayacak kadar yüceydi. El değmezdi.

Çoğu lordun aksine yüzüğünü öptürmek yerine, cüppesinin ucunu gösterirdi.

Peki, bu çocuğu bu denli değerli kılan da neydi?

Karanlık Lord, Narcissa'nın bakışlarının bilincindeydi. Ama okşamaya devam etti. Çocuğun yüzünde, yerdeki ölüm yiyenin bakışı karşısında değişmeyen sadece huzurlu bir gülümseme oluştu.

Karanlık Lord, Lucius'un lanetini sonunda durdurup, sözü hiç kesilmemiş gibi devam etti.

"Evet, Narcissa, Orion Black senin ölü bedenini çoktan bana hediye etmişti. Ama Karanlık Lord bağışlayıcıdır. Siz zayıf hizmetkârlarını kolayca affeder. Güçsüz olduğunuzu bilir. Sadece küçük bir hatırlatma. Bir daha unutmaman için… Crucio!"

Narcissa, Lady Malfoy, çığlıklar içinde acıyla çırpınmaya başladı. Lanetin korkunç yankısı, bütün hücrelerini ele geçirmişti. Gözyaşları yüzünü ıslatırken, tırnakları sert mermere çarpıp, kırıldı

Lucius hareket dahi edemeyecek haldeydi. Eşinin acılı halini görüyordu ancak tek düşündüğü eşini kaybetmeyeceğiydi. Sekiz yıllık unutkanlık, Karanlık Lord'u araştırmama ve itaatsizlikten sonra Crucio laneti, Karanlık Lord'un gücü ve zalimliğine kıyasla basit sayılırdı. Yine de bedenindeki her organ bunu inkâr edercesine sızlıyordu.

Karanlık Lord, Narcissa'ya karşı daha merhametliydi. Laneti daha çabuk kesti. Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi, kibar bir sakinlikle devam etti.

"Herkes hata yapar. Zayıf olduğunuzu biliyorum, Lucius, Narcissa. Önemli olan sadakatinizi tekrar kanıtlayacağınıza duyduğum inanç. Bana, Karanlık Lord'a, kara büyüye hala sadık mısınız?"

"Evet, Lordum. Malfoy Hanesi, sadakat yemini etmiştir-

"Elbette, Lordum. Size Black hanesinin sadakatini tekrar kanıtlayacağız-

Lucius ve Narcissa cezanın bittiğine duydukları sevinç ve ölmeyişlerine karşı rahatlamayla sürüklenerek, Karanlık Lord'un cüppesini öptüler.

Karanlık Lord, hizmetkârlarının bu acınası hallerinden çabuk sıkılmış olacak ki araya girdi.

"Yeter! Lucius Bakanlıkla, Dumbledore'la ve lanet Yoldaşlığıyla ilgili her şeyin yarın önümde olmasını istiyorum. Narcissa, bir sonraki günü, Karanlık Lord'un dönüşü şerefine yapılacak baloya uygun hazırlamanı bekliyorum. Anlaşıldı mı?"

"Evet, Lordum-

"Evet, Efendim-

"Yemeği odaya gönder, Narcissa."

"Lordum? Çocuk için oda-?"

Karanlık Lord cevap vermeye gerek duymadan yanlarından geçti. Malikânenin Lord'u gibi bilinçli adımlarla onun için özenle hazırlanan odaya doğru ilerledi. Adımlarındaki zarafet, uzun, siyah cüppesiyle yürümekten çok, süzüldüğünü anlatıyordu.

Ölümsüzlüğüne uzanan inanılmaz gücünün kanıtıyla, kendini bilerek adım atıyordu.

Arkasında hala geveleyen iki hizmetkârı kalakalmıştı.

Ayak sesleri, koca Malikânede yankılanırken, yüzünde tatmin olmuş, keskin bir ifade vardı.

Lord Voldemort geri dönmüştü.

Bu kez yanında Dumbledore'un biricik silahı, Sağ Kalan Çocuk da vardı.


	12. Gözyaşları ve Öpücükler

Malikâne kocaman bir arazinin ortasında gururlu bir şekilde yükseliyordu. Arazinin çevresi işgalcilere karşı zehirli sarmaşıklarla çevrili iken, muggle uzaklaştırma büyüsü ve kalıcı görünmezlik büyüleri ile desteklenmişti. Arazinin başladığı yerden, Malikânenin arka duvarlarına kadar geniş bir orman bulunuyordu. Orman çeşitli hayvanlar, sihirli bitkiler ve gösterişli meyvelerle bezeliydi.

Asil Malfoy hanesi ormandaki tavus kuşlarını gururla misafirlerine tanıtmaktan zevk duyarlardı. Abraxan atları, uzun yıllardır hanedanın elitliğine zarafet katıp, arazinin içinde dörtnala süzülüyordu. Ön bahçede sihirle arazinin doğasına uyarlanmış, yapay şelale beyaz kuğulara ev sahipliği yapıyordu. Egzotik kuşlar büyük altın bir kafesin içinde şelaleyi süslüyordu. İlk kez 1614'de restore edilmiş yer altı mağarası şelaleden akan sularla renklenirken, çeşitli değerli taşlar mağara duvarlarında sergileniyordu. Malfoylar, Malikânelerini birer inci gibi dikkatle ve gururla koruyorlardı.

Muggle dünyası habersizdi ancak sihir dünyasından herkes biliyordu ki Malfoylar yeryüzündeki en geniş içki yelpazesine sahipti. Kökü Fransa'ya dayanan geçmişleriyle, dünyanın birçok yerinde alkol işletmeleri, üzüm bahçeleri bulunuyordu. Zaten dillere destan zenginliklerini aileden kalmış eski paraya ve alkol işletmelerine borçluydular.

Black hanesi de bir zamanlar Malfoy hanesine rakip çıkabilecek zenginlikteydi. Hane, mücevher ve değerli taş işleme sanatıyla ünlüydü. Muggle dünyasında Tiffany's'in hisselerinin büyük bir kısmına sahip oldukları söyleniyordu. Ancak Karanlık Lord'un yükselişinden sonra aile birden bire dağılmaya başlamıştı. Sirius Black ve Belatrix Lestrange'ın Azkaban'da ikamet etmeleri ailenin devamını ve işletmelerinin akışını durdurmuştu. Soyun yaşlıları zamana tutunamayıp hayatını kaybederken, Black soyunun gururunu yaşatan birkaç kişi geride kamıştı. Narcissa Black ve Oğlu Draco Malfoy bunlardandı. Sevgili Narcissa, Black hanesinin işletmelerinin kendisine ayrılmış hisselerini hala kullanıp, mücevher sanatını devam ettiriyordu.

Potter hanesi de Malfoyların en büyük rakiplerinden biriydi ancak Karanlık Lord'u takip etmeme aptallıklarından ötürü düşüşteydiler. Godric Gryffindor'un soyundan geldikleri dedikodusu karşısında sessiz kalmışlardı ve Sihir Bakanlığının, Godric's Hollow'un ve Diagon Yolu'nun arazisine sahiptiler, bu arazilerinin kiralarıyla, muggle dünyasındaki birkaç emlak şirketiyle geçiniyorlardı. Ailenin büyükleri Büyüceşura'da Yüksek Lordluk yaparken, ilk oğul, varis, aile işini yönetiyordu.

Malfoy ve Potter haneleri hiçbir zaman yan yana görülmemeye dikkat eder, Hogwarts rekabeti haricinde bir birlerini görmezlikten gelirlerdi. Gözden düşmüş Weasley hanesi, Malfoy hanesiyle sözlü hakaretlerle düşman halinde iken, Black Hanesi yıllarca iki hane arasında aracılık yapmıştı.

Weasley ve Malfoy hanelerinin düşmanlığı dört, beş jenerasyon geriye dayanıyordu. Söylentilere göre eski Weasleylerden biri evlilik kontratıyla Malfoy hanesine sözleştirdiği kızlarının başka biriyle evlenmesine göz yummuştu. Gelin adayı için önceden verilen altın ve mücevherleri de iade etmemişti. Bu karmaşadan sonra Malfoylar, iddialara göre, Weasley hanesini bir daha asla kız çocuğuna sahip olamama lanetiyle uğurlamıştı. Sadece bununla da kalmamış, bütün politik, maddi ve manevi güçleriyle Weasleyleri toplum dışına itmişti.

Black hanesi, bir kızını Weasleylerle, diğerini Malfoylara sözlendirmişti. Ve evlilik kontratları çoktan imzalandığından, sözleşmelerden geri dönmemişti. Uzun yıllar karmaşık ancak nötral bir tavır sergiliyordu. Ta ki Grindelwald'ın yükselişine kadar…

Lord Grindelwald'ın güce yükselişi ile beraber Weasley gibi muggle yanlısı aileler kan düşmanı ilan edilmişti.

Black Hanesi birçok kişiye yaptıkları gibi Weasley soyadını alan eski aile üyelerini de haneden dışlamış, aile ağacından çıkarmıştı.

Malfoylar, sonraları, halk arasında Black hanesi gibi safkan bir soyun güçten düşüşüne ne kadar üzüldüklerini haykırsalar da evlilik yoluyla Narcissa Black'i ve Black işletmelerini aileye kattıkları için mutluydular.

Karanlık Lord'un yükselişinden sonra Malfoy hanesindeki kişi sayısı düşüşe geçmiş, Lucius Malfoy'un Ölüm yiyen olmasıyla soyun devamı tehlikeye girmişse de bir süre sonra Karanlık Lord'un aileye kattığı prestijden faydalandılar.

Karanlık Lord'un sağ kolu olarak onurlanan Abraxas Malfoy, Malfoy hanesindeki ilk politikacı oldu. Daha önce zengin, safkan ancak güçsüz Malfoylar, Karanlık Lord'un ününün verdiği destekle, Bakanlıkta yükselişe geçtiler.

Böylece Malfoy ismi, Lord Voldemort'un isminden hemen sonra anılmaya başlandı. Birçok safkan ailenin kıskançlığını keyifle izleyen Malfoylar, Lordlarının gözünde yükselmek ve zirvede kalmak adına çaldılar, manipüle ettiler, öldürdüler.

Bu böyle devam etti.

Ne yazık ki Karanlık Lord'un güçten düşüşünün hazin yaraları Malfoy hanesini de etkiledi. Ama Malfoylar gücün tadını bir kez tatmışlardı ve bırakmaya niyetleri yoktu. Lestrange, Rosier gibi sadık ölüm yiyenler Lordlarının geri döneceğini haykırırken, Malfoylar, İmperius Lanetini suçladı. Güçsüz ve kontrol etmesi kolay Sihir Bakanları ile oynadı.

Birçok safkan aile büyüğü hapiste, varisler okuldayken Malfoy gibi birkaç zeki hane büyümeye devam etti.

Black hanesinin gücünü de arkalarına alıp sırtları dik, burunları havada yürüdüler.

Bir Malfoy'a da bu yakışırdı.

Tabi Malfoyların dikkate katmadıkları üç Black daha vardı. Ve bunlardan birisi onları sarsacak güce sahipti.

Andromeda Tonks, eski bir Black cadısıydı ancak haneden aforoz edilmişti. Kızı Nimphadora 'Bana Nimphadora dersen hayalarından olursun!' Tonks, metamorfagustu ancak sakardı ve düşük mertebe bir seherbazdı.

Geride bir tek Black kalıyordu.

Dorea Black'in torunu, Sirius Black'in vaftiz oğlu ve varisi Harry Potter, Sağ Kalan Çocuk, soyundan, mirasından henüz habersiz olsa da büyük bir potansiyele sahipti.

Ve eğer Karanlık Lord kartlarını iyi oynarsa Harry Potter, Karanlık tarafın yeni sağ kolu olarak yükselecek, safkan - muggledoğumlu ayırmaksızın, sihir dünyasını alt üst edecekti.

Geriye sadece beklemek kalmıştı.

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

Küçük çocuk, hiç bu denli büyük bir ev görmemişti. Bir kale olduğunu düşündüğünde, Marvolo, sadece bir Malikâne diye araya girmişti. Küçük çocuk, tavus kuşlarıyla bezeli bir bahçede hiç bulunmamıştı. Bir birinden güzel, rengârenk, sihirli çiçekleri koklamamıştı. Altın kapılardan geçmemişti. İşlemeli duvarlara dokunup, hareketli portrelerle dolu koridorlarda ilerlememişti. Marvolo ile ona, titreyerek bakıp, hizmet eden, iri gözlü, garip evcinleriyle tanışacağını daha önce hiç düşünmemişti. Ta ki o güne kadar…

Tabi tüm bu yeni deneyimler bilincinin arka kapılarında sessizce gizleniyordu.

O an için bütün ilgisi, boynunu usulca okşayan uzun parmaklarda ve önünde acıyla çığlık atan iki ölüm yiyendeydi.

Marvolo, onların, 'hizmetkârlar' olduğunu zihnine fısıldamıştı.

Harry, daha önce hizmetkârların lüks Malikânelerde yaşayabildiğini hiç hayal etmemişti.

Marvolo'nun bir Lord, güçlü bir Efendi olduğunu, hizmetkârların yalvarışlarından çıkartabilmişti. Her güçlü Efendi gibi Marvolo da itaatsizlik eden hizmetkârlarını uygun gördüğünde cezalandırıyordu. Harry, kalbinde, önünde titreyen iki kişiye karşı hiç acıma hissine rastlamadığında pek de şaşırmadı. Efendilerini kolayca unuttukları, aramadıkları ve yardıma gelmedikleri için ölüm yiyenler cezayı hak ediyordu. Küçük bir çocuğun zihnine sıkışmış bir Lord olarak Marvolo, hizmetkârlarını aç bırakıp, karanlık dolaplarda hapsetmemişti. Marvolo gerçekten de merhametliydi.

Düşüncelerinin bilincinde olan Marvolo zihninden keyifle kahkaha attı. Boynunu sevgiyle sıkıp, okşamaya devam etti.

Küçük çocuk, önündeki Ölüm yiyenlerin şaşkınlığının farkında olmadan, huzurla gülümsedi. Marvolo'nun, başka birinin değil de, Harry'nin zihnine sıkışması harikaydı. Harry böyle muhteşem bir arkadaşa rastladığı için çok şanslıydı.

_Şimdilik işimiz bitti, küçüğüm… Bu geceki acı hizmetkârlarıma itaatsizliğin yanlış olduğunu bir süre hatırlatacaktır…_

Harry, arkadaşının yorumuyla düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı ve sessizce başını salladı.

_*Seni nasıl unutabilirler, Marvolo? Senin kadar güçlü ve merhametli bir Efendiye sahip oldukları için çok şanslılar…*_

Harry, arkadaşının cezalandırmayı bitirdiğini fark etti. Marvolo'nun sıcak eli omzundaydı ve arkalarında geveleyen Ölüm yiyenlere aldırış etmeksizin büyük salondan ayrıldılar.

_Herkes senin kadar zeki olamıyor, küçüğüm… Lüks içinde, sorunsuzca yaşarken, kendi zayıflıklarını onlara hatırlatacak birileri olmayınca Efendilerine duydukları bağlılıkları yitirdiler…_

Uzun koridorlardan geçtikten sonra kıvrılan, değerli taşlı gözleri olan yılanlarla bezeli, yeşil, altın işlemeli bir kapının önünde durdular.

_*Böyle daha çok hizmetkârın var mı, Marvolo?*_

Kapı kendiliğinden açıldı ve büyük salonun genişliğinde bir yatak odası onları karşıladı. Odada yeşil ve gri tonları hâkimdi. Nerdeyse tüm eşyalarda yılan işlemeleri, kıvrılan s harfleri bulunuyordu. Küçük çocuk, biraz kulak verse, yılanların fısıltılarını duyacağına emindi. Cüppesinin altında gizlice boynuna sarılan Afrodit, yılanların fısıltılarını duyabilmiş gibi keyifle tısladı.

_Evet, Harry… Bir Lord olduğunu kanıtlamak için birçok hizmetkâra sahip olman gerekiyor…_

Odanın ortasında üç kişiye yetecek, dört poster bir yatak bulunuyordu. Tavandan inip sütunları çevreleyen tüylerle krallara layık yatağın, bir Lord'a ait olduğu çok belliydi. Odanın bir yanında geniş bir çalışma masası ve değerli cüppelerle dolu, işlemeli bir dolap varken, diğer yanında kocaman bir şömine vardı. Şömine alevleri odayı keyifle ısıtırken, Marvolo şöminenin karşısına kurulmuş lüks koltuğa oturdu. Küçük çocuk yavaşça arkadaşının yanına geçti.

_*Hepsini bu şekilde mi cezalandıracaksın?*_

Alevlerin hafif çıtırtısı haricinde, odada hiçbir ses yoktu. Marvolo ve Harry zihin diyaloglarına devam ederken, Harry, Afrodit'i cüppesinin altından çıkarıp şöminenin önüne yerleştirdi. Ateşin sıcaklığında yılan keyifle gerindi.

_Hayır… Bazılarını kanatacağım, bir kısmını zindana atacağım, geriye kalan değersizleri ise öldüreceğim…_

Marvolo son yorumuyla birlikte çocuğun gözlerinin içine baktı. Sanki korkmasını ya da itiraz etmesini bekler gibiydi.

Harry, sakinliğinden hiçbir şey kaybetmedi. Ölüm yiyenler, Marvolo'nun hizmetkârlarıydı. Onlar Marvola'ya aitti. Eğer Marvolo ölümü hak ettiklerini söylüyorsa, bir Efendi olarak, hizmetkârlarını öldürme hakkı vardı. Öyle değil mi?

Marvolo uzanıp, çocuğun sarışın saçlarını karıştırdı. Harry'nin onda en ufak bir kusur bulmayışı belli ki Karanlık Lord'u memnun etmişti.

Küçük çocuğun yabancı sarı saçları ve mavi gözleri, Karanlık Lord'u sinirlendirdi. Harry Potter'ı değerli bir mücevhermiş gibi, sinsi gözlerden saklaması gerektiğini biliyordu. Ancak ışıldayan zümrüt gözleri görmeyeli uzun zaman olmuştu. Asasının bir hareketiyle çocuğun üstündeki sihri kaldırdı ve tanıdık simayla karşılaştı. Tek fark yara iziydi ve o da muggle makyajın altında gizleniyordu.

Büyünün vücudundan aktığını hisseden Harry şaşırdı. Diagon Yolu'na giderken uzattığı saçlarını açıp, önüne çekti. Tekrar siyah olduğunu görünce sevindi. Tekrar Harry Potter olmak güzel bir histi.

Son düşünce aklına Harry Potter'ın maceralarını anlatan kitapları getirdi. Marvolo gece bitmeden açıklayacağını söylemişti. Ancak çocuk, arkadaşına baskı yapıp, anlatmaya zorlamak istemiyordu. Yine de görünüşünü değiştirmeye zorlayan gizli gerçeği çok merak ediyordu.

Marvolo birkaç saniye sessizce çocuğa baktı, asasının bir hareketiyle Harry'nin çantasından **Harry Potter ve Kim Olduğunu Bilirsin Sen'in Efsanevi Düellosu** kitabını uzattı.

Harry kitabın kapağında onunla neredeyse aynı görünüşteki bir çocuğun sırıttığını gördü. Kapaktaki çocuğun Harry olmadığını kanıtlayan tek şey o havalı sırıtıştı. Harry ne kadar güçlü olursa olsun, o sırıtmadaki üstünlük ifadesini tutturamayacağını çok iyi biliyordu. Dursleyler bunun için büyük çaba vermişlerdi.

Kapağın iç kısmı ise üst üste iki ayrı sayfayla tutturulmuştu. Üst sayfada '13 yaşından küçük çocukların, hamile cadıların ve kalp problemi olan yaşlı sihirbazların bakmamasını rica ederiz.' Yazıyordu. Harry meraklı bir çocuk olarak uyarıyı tabi ki görmezlikten geldi. Bu denli korkutucu ne olduğunu merak ederek üst sayfayı yavaşça kaldırdı.

Alt sayfada gerçekten uyarılmaya gerek duyulabilecek bir şey bulamadı.

Sadece korku filmlerini andıran bir yüz ve güçlü bir beden vardı.

Burunsuz, kel ve bir yılanın irislerine sahip yüz, 'bana bakmaya cüret eden de kim?!' dercesine tehdit yağdıran kızıl gözlerle karşıya bakıyordu. Zarif hareketlerle savrulan bedeni ve saldırıya hazır asasıyla, resmin bir savaş esnasında alındığı belliydi.

Harry'nin esas dikkatini çeken ise adamın duruşundaki güçtü. Hareketli resim büyücünün duruşundaki kendine güveni ve sarsılmaz kudreti yakalamayı başarmıştı.

Harry, kızıl gözlerin ve güçlü duruşun ona Marvolo'yu anımsattığı düşünse de arkadaşına duyduğu sevgiyle bu denli tehditkâr olamayacağında diretip vazgeçti.

Marvolo, her daim haklıydı. Harry'i asla incitmezdi. Harry'i kurtardı. Ona sihrini tanıttı. Onu güçlü kıldı.

Küçük çocuk, Marvolo'dan asla korkmazdı.

Harry resmin korkunç olduğunu kabul etti ve sayfanın altına göz attı.

Resmin altında 'Kim Olduğunu Bilirsin Sen, Adı Anılmaması Gereken Kişi, Karanlık Lord' ve çok ufak, neredeyse görünmeyecek bir yazıyla 'Lord Voldemort' geçiyordu.

Demek adı Lord Voldemort'muş… Garip bir isim…

"Kelimenin özü Fransız 'Vol de morte' tasvirinden geliyor."

Harry, Marvolo'nun sesiyle sarsıldı. Sessizce mırıldandı.

"Ölümden uçuş… "

Fransızcayı çok iyi anlamasa da ismin, resimdeki büyücüye çok iyi oturduğunu düşündü. Bu denli tehditkâr gözlerin, Ölüm'ü dahi korkutup kaçıracağından emindi.

Düşüncelerinin farkında olan Marvolo'nun sesli sırıtışını duymazlıktan gelip sayfaları çevirmeye devam etti. **Sonun Başlangıcı** kısmına geldiğinde usulca okumaya koyuldu.

"Her şey 31 Ekim 1981'de, bir Cadılar Bayramı gecesinde, Samhain'de, Ölümün dünyaya en yakın olduğu o kutsal tarihte meydana geldi….."

Böylece Harry, Karanlık Lord'un düşüşü ile Harry Potter'ın yükselişini anlatan o gecede gezinmeye başladı.

James ve Lily Potter, karanlık taraf, Karanlık Lord, Ölümcül Lanet, yara izi ve Sağ Kalan Çocuk'u anlatan o inanılmaz hikâyeyi gözlerinin önünde canlandırabiliyordu.

Marvolo gelmeden önce gördüğü, yeşil ışık ve korkunç kahkahayla ilgili rüyayı hatırlaması rastlantı mıydı?

Küçük çocuk kitaptan başını sonunda kaldırdığında aradan bir saat kadar geçmişti. Evcinleri, çocuk farkında olmaksızın, akşam yemeğini getirmişlerdi. Marvolo çoktan doymuş olmalıydı ki geride sadece Harry için hazırlanmış renkli bir tabak duruyordu. Masada ayrıca cam, küçük bir şişede üzerinden buharlar yükselen bir iksir de bulunuyordu. Harry, iksirin ne için olduğunu bilmiyordu ama görünüşe bakılırsa çocuğun içmesi için bırakılmıştı.

Harry, okulda bilerek geri kaldığının farkındaydı. Dursleylerle konuşurken aptal gibi davrandığı çok olmuştu. Ancak dahi biri sayılmasa da aptal olmaktan çok uzaktı. Bir şekilde, ilahi bir güçle ya da kadim bir sihirle, ucube olduğundan dolayı merdiven altındaki dolaba atılmış, öksüz Harry, sihir dünyasının kahramanı, söylediklerine göre Sağ Kalan Çocuk, sihirbazların umudu ve kurtarıcısı Harry Potter olarak biliniyordu.

Marvolo sayesinde zaten ailesinin basit bir araba kazasında ölmediğini biliyordu.

Kendini basit bir çocuk olarak gördüğü, sihrinden haberdar olmadığı günler geride kalmıştı.

Sihrin onun en büyük kimliği olduğunu düşünürken, dış dünyada habersiz olduğu birçok gerçek saklıydı.

Hatırlamadığı bir şey yüzünden kahraman ilan edilmişti. Görünüşe bakılırsa sihir dünyasını karanlık bir büyücüden kurtarmıştı. Harry Potter, sihir dünyasının Mesih'i haline gelmişti.

Ancak küçük çocuk, ondan hiç haz etmeyen akrabaların üzerine atılmış güçsüz bir öksüzden başka bir şey değildi.

Neyse ki Marvolo'ya sahipti.

Peki, Marvolo zihnine hiç sıkışmamış olsaydı? Peki, Harry, Marvolo'yu hiç tanımamış olsaydı? Peki, büyücü olduğunu hiç keşfetmemiş olsaydı? O zaman ne olacaktı? Hala karanlık bir dolaba gizlenmiş korkak bir çocuk olarak mı kalacaktı?

Küçük çocuk, düşüncelerinin içinde boğulduğu yerde, titredi.

Neden?

Neden kimse 'kahramana' sahip çıkmamıştı?

Neden kimse 'kahramanı' kontrol etmemişti?

Neden kimse Harry Potter'ı hatırlamamıştı? Onu yapayalnız, bir başına, ait olmadığı bir dünyada bırakmıştı?

Eğer çocuk karmaşık düşüncelerinin arasında bir anlığına başını kaldırıp, Marvolo'nun yüzüne bakmış olsaydı, arkadaşının dudaklarında gezinen tatmin olmuş sırıtmayı fark edebilirdi. Ama sırıtma, hiç gelmemiş gibi geri gitti.

"Sorularına cevap istiyorsan, önce önündeki iksiri bitir, küçüğüm."

Marvolo'nun nazik ancak kararlı sesi, çocuğu içine düştüğü boşluktan çekip çıkardı. Altı yaşından beri duyduğu tanıdık ses, küçük çocuğa kaybolmadığını, tutunabileceği biri olduğunu hatırlattı. Hüzün dolu gözlerle başını sallayıp, iksire uzandı. Tatsız iksir boğazında garip bir hissizlik bıraksa da sonuna kadar devam etti.

Belki birkaç saniye, belki iki nefes sonrası, Harry'nin bütün bedeni, zihni ve düşünceleri uyuştu. Tam olarak anlamlandıramadığı duygusuz bilincinin arasında yanlış bir şeylerin olduğunun farkındaydı.

"Rahatla… Sadece basit bir Huzur İksiri."

Gevşek kaslarıyla, başının düştüğü yerden, çocuk kısık bir sesle sordu.

"Neden?"

Marvolo'nun ifadesi tanıdık nazikliğinden sıyrılıp, işadamı maskesinin ardına gizlendi. Ciddi bir konunun konuşulacağı belliydi.

"Harry Potter…"

Harry, isminin garip doğal telaffuzunun Marvolo'nun ağzından çıktığı bu yeni halinden pek de olumlu bir şeyler getireceğini düşünmüyordu. Uyuşmuş bedeni ve zihniyle gerginleşmeye imkân bulamadı.

Marvolo yerinden kalktı ve asasını elinde gezdirerek odanın içinde gezinmeye koyuldu.

"Sağ Kalan Çocuk… Basit bir lakabın ardında ne de derin anlamlar gizli, tahmin edebiliyor musun Harry? Ölümden uçuş ve Sağ Kalan Çocuk… Lord Voldemort ve Harry Potter… Kaderlerinde düşman olmaları yazılı ancak birbirine bu iki varlık kadar bağlı başka iki kişi daha hayal edebilir misin Harry?"

Küçük çocuğun cevap verebileceği hiçbir şeyi yoktu. Huzur İksirinin harikalığıyla düşünceleri bomboştu.

"Bizi biz yapan nedir Harry? Lakaplarımız mı, yetişme şartlarımız mı, babamızın kimliği mi? Nedir? Yoksa kim olduğumuzu sandığımız kalıp mı?"

Marvolo, şömine ateşinde ışıldayan kırmızı gözleriyle devam etti.

"Sen, Harry Potter, kim olduğunu biliyor musun? Bir kehanet sonucu Lord Voldemort'un sonunu getirecek kişi misin? Sihir dünyasının sözde umudu, Dumbledore'un kuklası mısın?"

Küçük çocuk, Dumbledore'un kim olduğunu bilmiyordu ama Marvolo'nun ifadesine bakılacak olursa bayağı sinir bozucu biriydi.

"…Yoksa sadece yanlış zamanda doğma, yanlış anne babaya sahip olma, şansızlığını yaşamış, Lord Voldemort'un paranoyası tarafından bütün kimliği yaratılmış basit bir çocuk musun?"

Marvolo, Harry'e yaklaştı ve yara izini başparmağıyla okşadı. Çocuk bedenine yara izinden akan tatlı sihrin gücüyle titredi.

"Ama bu tam olarak doğru değil, değil mi küçüğüm? Sen basit bir çocuk değilsin. Ölümcül Lanet'ten kurtulduğun gibi, yüzyıllardır rastlanmayan inanılmayacak güçlü bir sihir gücüne de sahipsin. Evet, doğru… Kim olduğunu biliyorum, Harry. Sen, unutulmuş, ihanete uğramış, küçük ancak güçlü bir büyücüsün. Elinde olmayan şartlardan ötürü kendini kurtlar sofrasında bulmuş masum bir çocuksun. Evet, öylesin… Peki, sen, kim olduğunu biliyor musun Harry Potter?"

Çocuğun verebileceği basit tek bir cevap vardı.

"Ben Harry Potter'ım ve sen, benim arkadaşım Marvolo'sun."

Bu basit cevap nedense Marvolo'yu sarsmaya yetmişti. Ardında hiçbir akıl oyunu olmayan, manipülasyon ve şüphe olmayan tek bir cümle bütün senaryoyu yerle bir etmişti.

Marvolo birkaç dakika gözlerini alevlere diktikten sonra devam etti.

"Sana hiç tam adımı söylemiş miydim, küçüğüm? Hayır mı? Hımm… Tom Marvolo Riddle-"

Harry'nin yüzü Huzur İksiri'nin uyuşturuculuğuna rağmen aydınlandı.

"Seni tanıyorum! Tom Riddle! Hikâyelerdeki kahramanımsın-"

Marvolo, çocuğun heyecanına bakarak sırıttı ve kesilmemiş gibi sözlerini sürdürdü.

"Aslında birbirimize çok benziyoruz, Harry Potter. İki yetim çocuk, sihrinden haberdar olmayan, muggle bataklığına atılmış iki güçlü büyücü, iki çataldil… Dikkatli bakarsan, dış görünüşümüz dahi benzer. Babalarının görünüşünü ve günahını miras almış iki yalnız çocuk…"

Marvolo, uzun parmaklarının arasında gezdirdiği asasını inceledi.

"Bir yetimhanede yetiştim. Lanet bir muggle yetimhanesinde. Değersiz muggleların gözünde bir ucubeden başka bir şey değildim. Farklı olduğumu her zaman biliyordum. Güçlü olduğumu… Sihirbaz olduğumu öğrendiğimde hiç şaşırmadım. Sadece yaptığım şeyin adını öğrenmiştim. Küçük Tom Riddle, sonunda muggle bataklığından kurtulabileceği için çok mutluydu. Zavallı bir çocuğun zavallı umutları… Saçmalık! Yeni dünya eskisinden pek de farklı çıkmadı. Yetimhanedeki ucube Tom, sihir dünyasında bulanık Tom'a dönüştü. Onun kim olduğunu, mirasını çok iyi bilen Biçim Değiştirme Profesörü Albus Dumbledore ise sessiz kalıp, zavallı, öksüz Tom'u, köklerinden haberdar etmedi. O da yetmezmiş gibi Hogwarts'ın yedi yılını Tom'u inceleyerek, önündeki fırsatları kapatarak geçirdi. Neden mi? Çünkü ben bir çatalağızdım. Bir Slytherin'dim. Kötülüğün yeryüzündeki mirasçısıydım!"

Marvolo derin bir nefes aldı.

"Ama ben zekiydim. Görüyorsun Harry, gururlu safkanları kendi oyunlarında yendim. Yedi yılı Salazar Slytherin'in asil görevini gerçekleştirmeye ve sihir dünyasını kirinden kurtaracak orduyu yetiştirmeye adadım. Herkes Tom'u tanıyordu. Herkes Tom'u istiyordu. Herkes Tom'dan korkuyordu. Yeni bir kimlik yarattım."

Marvolo asasını kaldırıp TOM MARVOLO RİDDLE'ı havaya yazdı. Bir bilek hareketi sonrası kelimeler yer değiştirdi ve geride LORD VOLDEMORT kaldı.

Küçük çocuk, kalbinde tedirgin eden sıkışmayla, oturduğu yerden dinlemeye devam etti. Lord Voldemort'un kim olduğunu çok iyi biliyordu. Beynindeki her sinir hücresi gerçeği inkar ediyordu.

Lord Voldemort, Karanlık Lord'du.

Lord Voldemort, Lily ve James Potter'ı öldüren kişiydi.

Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter'a ölümcül laneti yapan kişiydi.

Ama…

Ama…

Ama..?

Lord Voldemort, aynı zamanda Tom Marvolo Riddle'dı.

Harry'nin biricik Marvolo'suydu.

Onun kahramanıydı, arkadaşıydı, öğretmeniydi…

Peki, Harry kimdi?

Harry Potter mı?

Sağ Kalan Çocuk mu?

Yoksa?

Marvolo'nun sıcak cümlelerinin arasında 'küçüğüm' diye seslendiği o öksüz çocuk muydu?

Gözleri hüzün dolu çocuk karşısındaki tanıdık ancak bir o kadar da yabancı güçlü büyücüyü dinlemekten başka bir çıkış yolu bulamadı.

Karanlık Lord, çocuğun düşüncelerinin farkında olsa da hiç kestirmeden devam etti. Gözlerinde bir anlığına yanıp sönen parıltı, küçük çocuğun zihninden geçenlere dikkat ettiğinin tek kanıtıydı.

"Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle'ın küllerinden doğdu. Kudretiyle sihir dünyasını dize getirdi. Emrinde büyük bir safkan ordusu, kara büyücüler, karanlık yaratıklar, devler, vampirler ve kurtadamlar vardı. Lord Voldemort'un takipçileri, hizmetkarları Ölüm Yiyenler adını alıp, sihir dünyasında kaos yarattı. Aptal Dumbledore ise bütün iyiliksever maskesi ve muggle yanlısı idealleriyle yeni dünyanın değişimlerine karşı çıktı. Bizden korkan, bizi yandıran ve çocuklarımıza ucube diyen muggleları savunmaya devam etti. Lord Voldemort, istese Dumbledore'u uykusunda öldürtebilirdi. Ancak Dumbledore korkaktı. Saldırmak yerine hep piyonlarını ileri sürüyordu. Korkak Yaşlı keçi!"

Marvolo sinirle odadaki portreleri ve pencereleri parçaladıktan sonra bir sihirli kelimeyle eski haline getirdi. Küçük çocuk, korkulu gözlerle ve uyuşmuş bedeniyle koltukta iyice büzüldü.

"Gücümün zirvesindeydim. Sihrin en karanlık dallarıyla oynamış, ölümsüzlüğüme uzanan adımları çoktan atmıştım. Görüyorsun ya Harry, yıllarımı alan, sonsuz emekler vererek ele geçirdiğim sihir dünyası ve mugglelardan kurtuluşumuza giden o kutsal amacımın tamamlanmasına çok az kalmıştı. Dikkatliydim. Sorun buydu. Aşırı dikkatliydim. Sadık bir hizmetkârımın sözleriyle, bir kehanetten haberdar oldum.

Marvolo derin bir sesle kehaneti tekrar etti.

**"Karanlık Lord'u alt edecek güce sahip olan geliyor... Ona üç kez karşı çıkmış olanlardan doğacak, yedinci ay ölürken dünyaya gelecek... "**

"Anlasana Harry Potter! Ben her şeyi sıfırdan inşa etmişken, basit bir çocuğun benim sonumu getirecek olmasına izin veremezdim!"

Marvolo'nun bağırışı bütün odada yankılandı. Avuçları sıkmaktan bembeyaz olmuştu ve birini öldürecekmiş gibi hızlıca nefes alıp veriyordu.

Harry, uzun yıllardır güvendiği tek kişiye bakıp ilk kez korkuya kapıldı. Marvolo'dan yayılan güç neredeyse Malikane'yi yerle bir edecekti. Neredeyse…

Karanlık Lord hatıralarının boğukluğundan küçük çocuğun korkusunu tattığı an uzaklaştı. Çocuğun korkusu, Sağ Kalan Çocuk için yıllardır yaptığı ölüm tehditlerine ve lanetlere rağmen, boğazında acı bir tat bıraktı.

Harry'i korkutmak istememişti.

Kesinlikle hayır!

Biraz kendini geçmişe kaptırdığını kabul ediyordu. Doğru… Geçmiş…

Her şey geçmişte kaldı.

Karanlık Lord, derin bir nefes aldı. Verdi. Aldı ve verdi… Sakinleşene kadar… Geçmişin kin dolu hayaletlerinden kurtulana kadar… ohh…

Sonra avuçlarını gevşetti ve koltuğa gömülmüş, gözleri hüzünle koyulaşmış, ürkek çocuğa döndü.

Bu çocuğu onun için bu kadar özel kılan neydi ki korkusu onu tiksindiriyordu.

Hayır!

Bu çocuk, Lord Voldemort hayatta olduğu sürece asla bir daha korkmak zorunda kalmayacaktı!

Karanlık Lord koltuğa tekrar oturdu.

Elini yavaşça çocuğa uzattı. Zümrüt gözlü, tatlı çocuğa…

"Buraya gel küçüğüm…"

Çocuğun gözlerinden kararsızlık aktığını biliyordu ancak cevap çok acıktı. Harry, asla Marvolo'ya hayır demezdi. Harry, Marvolo'nun açılmış sıcak kollarına asla hayır diyemezdi.

Gevşemiş kaslarına ve hissiz bedenine inat çocuk koltuktan yavaşça attı. Önce bir adım… Sonra bir adım daha…

Usulca arkadaşının, öğretmeninin, Marvolo'nun, Tom Riddle'ın, Karanlık Lord'un, Lord Voldemort'un, ailesinin katilinin, açık kollarına doğru kendini attı ve boynuna sarıldı.

Ve onda bütün hüznü, yalnızlığı ve ihanetin verdiği acıyla gözyaşlarına boğuldu.

Harry ağlıyordu. Yıllardır ilk kez gözyaşları zümrüt gözlerinden akıyordu. Kaybettiği ailesi için ağladı. Dursleylerin ilgisizliği için ağladı. Sihir dünyasının onu unutuşu için ağladı. En önemlisi tek arkadaşı zihnine sıkışmış bir ses olan o küçük çocuk için ağladı.

Marvolo'nun kolları sıcacıktı. Harry yüzünü, ıslak gözlerine aldırmaksızın, kızıl gözlü adamın boynuna gömdü. Marvolo'dan tatlı, erkeksi bir oku yayılıyordu. Yağmur yağdıktan sonra taze, ıslak toprak gibi kokuyordu. Çocuk istemsizce parmaklarını yumuşak, siyah saçların arasından geçirdi. Marvolo ona hiç tatmadığı bir yuvayı anımsatıyordu.

Çocuk ağladı. Marvolo usulca çocuğun sırtını ve saçlarını okşadı.

Özür dilermiş gibi devam etti. Sesi yumuşak, kelimeleri ise bir Lord'un ağırlığına rağmen anlaşılırdı. Karanlık Lord açıkça 'özür dilerim' demiyordu. Ancak neden tehdidi anında yok etmesi gerektiğini açıklıyordu.

"Bir amacım vardı, Harry… Bana inanan yüzlerce hizmetkârım, takipçim ve yatırımcım vardı. Hepimiz yıllarca tek bir şey için uğraşıyorduk. Sihrin tam anlamıyla özgür olması için. Kara büyüyü yasaklayan, karanlık sihirbazları Azkaban'a tıkan ve ailelerini toplum dışına iten, bir hükümeti kabul edemezdik. Daha fazla bu ayrımcılığa göz yumamazdık. Safkan aileler ve karanlık sanatlarla uğraşanların evi her gün Seherbaz baskınlarından geçilmezken, bulanıklar kendi bayramlarını, saçma inanışlarını bizim dünyamıza kolayca getirebiliyorlardı. Biz Yule'u, Samhain'i, kara ayin diye kutlayamazken, bulanıklar Noel'lerini kutlayabiliyorlardı. Anlıyor musun, Harry? Bir savaşın ortasındaydık. Bana güvenen insanlar vardı. Beni alt edebilecek güçte olan birinin hayatta kalmasına izin veremezdim."

Ağlayışı sonunda durmuş ancak yanakları hala ıslak yaşlarla dolu çocuk burnunu çekti ve başını kaldırmadan küçük sesiyle sordu.

"Biraz… biraz bekleyemez miydin? Ben- o kişi büyüyene kadar… Hem belki de seninle savaşmazdı ha?.. belki de… belki de sana destek olurdu ha? Olmaz mıydı?"

Harry, bir liderin sorumluluğu olduğunu biliyordu. Düşmanlarını yenmek zorunda olduğunu biliyordu. Marvolo'nun anne ve babasını öldürmek zorunda olduğunu biliyordu. Belki de acıyan kalbi bir şekilde arkadaşını haklı çıkarmak için bahanelere sarılıyordu.

"Maalesef küçüğüm… Ailen onurlu ve güçlü büyücülerdi ancak tamamen Dumbledore'un yoldaşlarıydı. Kehaneti öğrenen Dumbledore seni akıl oyunlarıyla şekillendirip, karanlık tarafın bir numaralı düşmanı olarak yetiştirirdi. Doğumundan itibaren özel bir eğitim alırdın. Önüne gelen her karanlık büyücüyü öldürmek için savaşırdın. Buna izin veremezdim."

Harry, inatçı bir sesle karşı çıktı.

"Hayır, Marvolo! Ben gerçeği arardım. Zeki olduğumu söylemiştin, değil mi? Eğer zekiysem gerçeği bulana kadar araştırırdım. Ailemden ve Dumb -Dumbledore'dan kaçıp yanına gelirdim. Sana inanırdım. Sana yardım ederdim, Marvolo."

Çocuk gerçekten başka bir şeyi söylemediğine inanıyordu. Çocuk, biricik arkadaşından başka kimseye inanmayacağını biliyordu. Marvolo ona doğru ve yanlışı öğreten kişiydi. İyi veya kötü, doğru ya da yanlış yoktu. Güç ve onu elde edemeyen zayıflar vardı. Marvolo'nun sözü Harry için kanundu.

Karanlık Lord, Harry'nin omuzlarından tutup, boynuna gömüldüğü yerden kaldırdı. Hüzünlü ancak berrak gözlerin içine baktı. Zihninden geçen her bir düşüncenin farkındaydı ama onu gerçeğe en çok yaklaştıran bu Ölümcül Lanet'in vahşi rengini miras alan berrak gözlerdi.

Bir sonraki cümlelerini dikkatlice kurdu.

"Gerçekten beni bulur muydun, Harry Potter? Bana yardım edip benim için savaşır mıydın? Benim için lanet edip, işkence edip, öldürüp, gerektiğinde canını verir miydin?"

Karanlık Lord, çok erken konuştuğunun bilincindeydi. Harry, her ne kadar zeki olsa da hala küçük bir çocuktu. Önünde daha uzun yıllar vardı. Ancak Marvolo bu anın çok önemli olduğunun da farkındaydı. Harry Potter, ailesinin katilinin, uzun yıllar zihninde ikamet eden, Lord Voldemort olduğunun bilincindeydi. Yanlış veya söylenmemiş tek bir cümle çocuğun bütün sadakatini yerle bir edebilirdi.

Karanlık Lord, Harry Potter'ı ondan uzaklaştıracak çok az şeyin olduğunun farkındaydı. Acaba ailesini katletmek bunlardan biri miydi?

Zümrüt gözler bir anlığına kararsızca kısıldı. Marvolo'yu dünyanın sonuna kadar takip edeceğini biliyordu ancak Karanlık Lord ailesini öldürmüştü.

Ama Ailesi ve Marvolo savaşın ayrı kutuplarıydı.

Dursleylerde yetişmesine sebep olmuş-

Hayır!

Marvolo, onu muggle dünyasına hapsetmedi. Ona, Sağ Kalan Çocuk diyen, onu kahraman ilan eden, sihir dünyası, o Dumbledore denen kişi, Harry'i sözde akrabalarına, mugglelara terk etti.

Karanlık Lord senden ölmeni ve öldürmeni istiyor. Diye fısıldadı hain bir ses…

Ölmek, çocuk için o anlığına pek de zor görünmedi. Marvolo ile tanışmadan önce hep ailesini ondan çalan, o kötü araba kazasında ölmek istemişti. Böylece ailesine kavuşabilirdi.

Ancak birini öldürebilir miydi?

Yapabilir miydi?

Acımaksızın birinin canını alabilir miydi?

Çocuk iki yaz öncesinden kalma doğum günü kazasının sonuçlarını bilseydi belki de daha kararlı davranabilirdi. Henüz güzel bir doğum günü geçirmeden birinin hayatını elinden almıştı. Ama bilmiyordu.

Dursleyler yine aklından geçti. Biraz daha büyük olsa ve sihirbazların dikkat etmeyeceğini bilse kesinlikle sözde 'ailesini' öldürebilirdi. Hiç de üzülmezdi.

Ama masum bir kişiyi öldürebilir miydi?

Harry'nin düşünceleri ağır ve boğuktu. Henüz dokuz yaşını doldurmamıştı. Masumiyeti henüz kirlenmemişti. Birini öldürmek henüz onun için basit bir şey gibi görünmüyordu.

"Belki birini öldürmezdim ama… hımm… ama senin için ölebilirdim, Marvolo."

Çocuğun zihninden şu cümle geçiyordu.

Umarım Marvolo birini öldüremeyeceğim için benden vazgeçmez…

Karanlık Lord, ondan vazgeçmemesi için yalvaran, bir şekilde her şeye rağmen onu affeden, arkasında duran çocuğa baktı. Ne de tatlı, sadık, cesur bir çocuktu bu…

Hayatta hiç kimsesi olmamasına rağmen, tek arkadaşına, kudretli Karanlık Lord'a, ondan beklenen bir şeyi yapamayacağını söyleyebiliyordu.

Zümrüt gözleri kararsızlık ancak ciddiyetle parıldıyordu.

Ne de güzel bir çocuktu bu!

Marvolo, gülümsedi. Belki ilk kez bu denli gerçek bir gülümseme dudaklarından yayılmıştı. Başparmaklarıyla Harry'nin ıslak yanaklarını kuruladı. Daha sonra ellerini dağınık saçlarından geçirdi. En sonunda alnına hafif bir öpücük kondurdu.

"Öyle olsun, küçüğüm…" diye mırıldandı.

Küçük çocuk bilmiyordu ama o öpücük Tom Marvolo Riddle'ın hayatı boyunca verdiği en içten, arkasında gizli bir anlam ya da amaç olmayan, ilk öpücüktü.

"Şimdi her şeyi öğrendin, Harry… Ne yapacaksın? Söylediğin gibi yanımda durup bana yardım mı edeceksin? Yoksa Marvolo'dan vaz mı geçeceksin?"

Harry, Marvolo'suz bir hayat hayal dahi edemiyordu. Ona sihri öğreten, onu güçlü kılan Marvolo'dan nasıl vazgeçebilirdi?

Asla!

Böyle bir şey tamamen imkânsızdı!

Tek arkadaşını kaybedeceği korkusuyla Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort'un boynuna atıldı. Sıkıca sarıldı.

"Asla! Asla, Marvolo! Senden asla vazgeçmem Marvolo! Sen benim tek arkadaşımsın. Sen benim Marvolo'msun. Sen hayallerini kurduğum, kahramanlıklarını dinlediğim Tom Riddle'sın. Lütfen yanında kalmama izin ver, Marvolo?"

Karanlık Lord, boynuna sarılan çocuğun dağınık saçlarını okşamaya devam ederken sırıttı.

İki şeyin farkındaydı.

Dile getirilmemiş olsa da Harry, Marvolo'yu affetmişti.

Ve…

Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort için canını vermeye hazırken sihir dünyası dikkatsizce mugglelara terk ettiği son ve en büyük umutlarını, kahramanlarını, Sağ Kalan Çocuk'u kaybetmişti.

Şah ve Mat, Albus 'lanet uzun isimlerle dolu' Dumbledore!


	13. Varis ve Yılan

Albus Dumbledore, kulaklarının çınladığını, vücudundan garip bir titremenin aktığını hissettiğinde, önündeki antik kitaptan başını kaldırdı ve uzanıp bir tane limon şerbetini ağzına attı. Şekerin tadı ağzında yayılırken, kitaptaki büyülü kelimeler zihnini dolduruyordu.

Bu güzel Salı gecesinde kimin, onu bu denli etkiyle andığını merak etti.

Zihninden geçen tahminler bir bir yenilerini bulurken, kitabın yasaklı konularından ilgisini çevirmedi. Sihirbazlık tarihinin en sarsıcı ancak aydınlık büyülerini içeren kitap, sadece Albus gibi yüce büyücülerin elinde kontrol edilebilirdi.

Belli ki yaşlı büyücünün kendine olan güveninde hiçbir sarsıntı yoktu.

Hogwarts uyuyan çocukların hayalleriyle geceye renk katarken, sessiz koridorlar düşüncelere boğulmuş bir Profesör ve kendi kendine söylenen bir hademe haricinde sakindi.

Sıradan bir okul yılında, sıradan bir gündü.

Her şey gayet sakindi.

Aşırı sakin…

Çünkü öyle olması gerekiyordu.

Birinci Sınıf Merlin Nişanı, Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu Müdürü, Büyüceşura Baş Sihirbazı, Uluslararası Büyücüler Konfederasyonu Yüce Şahsiyeti, Albus Percıval Wulfric Brain Dumbledore'un Sihir Dünyasına karşı bir sorumluluğu vardı.

Karanlık Lord'un tekrar yükselişe geçtiğini bildirse, büyük bir kaostan ve panik ortamından başka bir şey yaratmamış olurdu. Sihir dünyası henüz buna hazır değildi.

Beklenen kahraman daha gelmemişti.

Tom Riddle, karanlığını bir kez daha masum yüreklere yaymaya başlamıştı. Ancak küçük Harry henüz istenen rolün bilincinde değilken, Albus'un yapabileceği tek şey Kehanet Çocuğu için zaman kazanmaktı.

Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı bir kez daha kötülükle savaşmak için hazırdı. İyiliğin saf tohumları Hogwarts'ta yeni zihinlere gömülmeye devam ederken, Yoldaşlık sekiz yıldır hala aynı kararlılıkla kötülüğe karşı duruyordu.

Ve birkaç küçük kafa karıştırma büyüsü ile aydınlık öğrenciler, Slytherin'in karanlığına karşı daha temkinli olabiliyorlardı.

Albus Dumbledore sihir dünyasına karşı sorumluluklarını yerine getirmek adına çaba sarf ediyordu. Merlin'den bu yana gelmiş geçmiş en güçlü büyücü olmak sanıldığı kadar kolay değildi.

Yaşlı büyücü yarım ay çerçeveli gözlüklerini usulca çıkardı. Kitabı kapatıp sessiz bir sihirle raftaki yerine bıraktı. Uyuyan sevgili ankasının tüylerini okşayıp, sessizce gözlerini boşluğa dikti.

Zümrüdüanka Fawkes, aydınlığın en ışıltılı işaretiydi. Hogwarts'ın güçlü büyücüsünün, böyle anlamlı bir yaratığa sahiplik yapması şansın güzelliklerinden biriydi.

Albus'un, ankayı kendine bağlayacak büyüyü bilmesi de kesinlikle şans eseriydi.

Albus Dumbledore'un dikkatli gözlerden gizli, sihir dünyasını ayakta tutan tek şey, perde arkasındaki kontrol mekanizması olduğu da tamamen şans işi olsa gerekti.

Sihir dünyası Albus'a sahip olduğu için çok şanslıydı.

Farkında olmaksızın, avucunda Ölümcül Asayı çeviriyordu. Düşüncelerinin yoğunluğunda asanın fısıldadığı tehlikeli sırları, geçmişin kanlı savaş çığlıklarını duymuyordu. Belki Efendi Ölüm'ün sinsi oyunlarına biraz daha dikkat etseydi, zihninden geçen akıl oyunlarının tamamıyla ona ait olmadığını anlayabilirdi.

Ölüm, yaşlı ölümlüyle elli yılı aşkın, görünmez bir oyun oynuyordu. Zavallı ölümlü, kendi gücünün anlamsız yüceliğinde boğulmuşken, elindeki kudretli Ölüm Yadigârının onu sürüklediği kanlı düellolardan habersizdi.

Nasıl olabilirdi ki?

Efendi Ölüm, Peverell kardeşlere, Ölüm Yadigârlarını hediye ederken, Ölüm'ü alt etmeye çalışan gururlu büyücülerin sinsi planlarından haberdardı.

Ne de anlamsız bir çaba!

Yine de Ölüm, Peverell kardeşleri takdir ediyordu. Efendi Ölüm'den kaçmaya çalışmaları dikkate değer bir çaba olsa gerekti. Özellikle küçük kardeş İgnotus, Ölüm'ün solgun parmaklarından, diğerlerine göre, uzun bir süre uzak durmayı başarmıştı. Ve zamanı gelip, kum saati son tanesini de bırakınca, bilge Peverell, Ölüm'ü eski bir arkadaş gibi karşılamıştı.

Ölüm, adildi. Küçük kardeşe hak ettiği saygıyı, Kemer'in ardından, vermekte gecikmemişti.

Ne yazık ki herkes İgnotus kadar bilge olamıyordu.

Gecenin bu sessiz saatinde, sorumluluklarını düşünüp, Ölümcül Asayı avucunda dolaştıran, Albus Dumbledore, insanların hayatlarıyla oynamakta o denli usta olmuştu ki kendi ölümlü hayatının bir asanın fısıltılarıyla kontrol edildiğinden habersizdi.

Ölüm sadece gülümsedi.

Albus, Gellert Grindelwald'dan sinsice kazandığı asasına bilinçsizce baktı. Kötülüğün bataklığında kaybolmuş arkadaşını hatırladı. Zihni geçmiş anıları gözden geçirirken, kalbi o eski tanıdık sızlamayla yandı. Neyse ki her geçen yıl biraz daha sessizleşiyordu.

Albus, Gellert'ı hatıralarında o gece bir kez daha selamladı.

Gençliğin verdiği heyecan, güç arzusu ve tecrübesiz idealizmde Gellert Grindelwald bir alev, bir tutkuydu. Dikkatleri üzerine toplayan, kelimeleriyle büyüleyen Sihirbaz, Albus'u da peşinde sürüklemişti. İki delikanlı, sihir dünyasını kökünden değiştirecek planları ve Ölüm Yadigârlarına duydukları hayranlıkla bir birlerini bulmuşlardı. Albus, onu bu denli etkileyen birine daha rastlamamıştı.

Ancak her şey kısacık bir tartışma anında, umursamazca dikilen asalarla ve kimin asasından çıktığı belirsiz bir büyüyle değişmişti. O gün yıkılan, o tek domino taşı sihir dünyasına iki karanlık lord, bir gücün verdiği bağımlılıkla kontrolü kaybetmiş aydınlık lord ve bir hayatı doğduğu andan itibaren kendine ait olmayan küçük kahramana mal olmuştu.

Ariana Dumbledore, o gün hayatını kaybetmişti. Albus ve Gellert yollarını ayırmıştı. Albus, eski dostunun bütün ideallerinden yüz çevirmişti ve sinsi bir oyunla asasına el koymuştu. Tom Riddle, Biçim Değiştirme hocasının eski dostunun karakterine ve karizmasına olan benzerliğinden ötürü yabancılaştırılmış, 2. Dünya savaşının korkunç bomba sesleri ve ucube diye anıldığı yetimhaneye terk edilmiş, mezun olduktan sonra, Hogwarts'a kabul edilmemişti. Bilerek kehaneti duyuran Albus, iki kişinin ölümüne neden olup, iki kişiyi deliliğe itmişken, yeni bir kahraman yaratmıştı. Harry Potter, kendi kimliğini yitiren Karanlık Lord'un Ölümcül Laneti'yle karşı karşıya kalmıştı.

Her şey 'Çoğunluğun İyiliği' içindi.

Kehanet çocuğunun, Karanlık Lord tarafından dengi olarak işaretlenmesi gerekiyordu.

Sihir dünyasının bir kahramana ihtiyacı vardı.

Albus gereken kahramanı sunmuştu.

Tabi planda birçok riskin olduğu doğruydu. Ancak Albus Dumbledore'un iyi olduğu bir şey varsa o da tahmin gücüydü.

Tom Riddle'ın kendi gibi bir melezi seçeceğini tahmin etmişti. Pettigrew'un kolunda gizlemiş hiç de masum olmayan dövme ile ihanet edeceğini tahmin etmişti. Lily Potter'a oğlunun doğumunda hediye ettiği, antik fedakârlık bağı büyüsünün yer aldığı o eski kitabı dikkatle okuyacağını tahmin etmişti. Oğluna olan sevgisinden, aydınlık ile karanlık arasında ince bir çizgide duran kan büyüsünü, fark edemeyecek kadar çaresizdi.

Sihir dünyasının bir kahramana ihtiyacı vardı.

Harry Potter'ı düşündüğünde, yaşlı büyücünün gözlerinden belirsiz bir hüzün ibaresi ansızın geçti.

Küçük çocuğu, Petunia Evans'ın himayesine bıraktığında, nasıl bir çocukluk yaşayacağını biliyordu. Birazcık ihmal edileceğinin farkındaydı. Belki birkaç kez sarsılacaktı. Ne yazık ki kahramanın mirasından ve sihir dünyasından haberdar olmaması gerekiyordu. Harry Potter, onu ailesinden uzaklaştırıp, okuluna kabul eden, güler yüzlü, yaşlı sihirbaza güvenecekti. Çünkü olması gereken buydu.

Albus'un, küçük kahramanı bilgeliğiyle selamlaması, gücüyle etkilemesi ve karanlık geçitlerle dolu macerasında, yol göstermesi gerekiyordu.

Lily ve James Potter'ın onu affedeceğinden emindi. Oğullarının ismini bütün sihir dünyasına duyurup, onu kahraman ilan etmişken, birkaç keyifsiz yılın, çocuk için pek de anlamı olmayacaktı. Öyle değil mi? Lily ve James, kahramanlık hikâyeleriyle oğullarına tanıtılacaktı. Harry Potter, ailesinin hatırasını yerde bırakmamak adına mükemmel kahramanı oynayacaktı. Ve gerektiğinde sihir dünyası adına, ailesinin fedakârlıkları adına, hayatını verecekti.

Lily ve James Potter, oğullarıyla daha fazla gurur duyamazdı.

Evet.

Doğru.

Her şey çoğunluğun iyiliği içindi.

Ölüm sabırlıydı. Sessizce bekledi.

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

Küçük çocuğun yatağı satendendi. Yastığı kuş tüyüydü. Küçücük, solgun elleri, yanağının kenarına büzülmüş, kaşlarında stresli bir uykunun gerginliği belirmişti. Ayakları buz kesilmişti ancak alnından soğuk terler akıyordu. Yumuşak örtüyü bacaklarının arasında iyice sıkıp, üzerini daha da iyi kaplamaya çalışırken, odanın sıcaklığından bir türlü faydalanamıyor gibiydi. Hüzünlü kâbuslarının altında, yüreği bir kelebeğin kanadı gibi titrekçe çarpıyordu.

Harry Potter'ın Malfoy Malikânesindeki ilk uykusu anlaşılan ilk akşamın korkunç gerçekleriyle bulanmış, Marvolo'nun varlığından bu yana rahatlamış ruh hali iyice sarsılmıştı.

Sonradan Ölümcül Lanet olduğunu öğrendiği yeşil ışığın, kırmızılı kadına art arda çarpışı, belki yabancı bir yerde, tanımadığı insanlar arasında ilk kez uyuyuşunun bir yansımasıydı, belki de ailesini kaybettiğinin ilk bilinçli manifestosuydu.

Sebep her neyse çocuğun lüks yatağı ona süpürge dolabındaki eski, paçavra yatağından daha da rahatsızlık veriyordu.

Harry, alnında hissettiği kalın soğuklukla, daldığı kâbuslardan ayıldı. Yatağında yabancı birinin ağırlığını hissettiğinde irkilerek başını kaldırdı ve arkadaşını gördü. Kalbindeki hızlı çarpışlar, su dalgaları gibi usulca yavaşladı ve duruldu. Marvolo'yu yanında bulmak, çocuğu sakinleşmişti. Ona yıllardır tatmadığı bir huzuru takdim etmişti.

Daha önce de rahatsız uykular tattığı olmuştu. Özellikle yedinci doğum günü, ona saldıran ve daha sonrasında yerde acıyla lanetlenen yabancı, birkaç hafta en kötü kâbuslarının sebebiydi. Marvolo, zihninden ona hikâyeler fısıldamış, rahatlatıcı sözler sunmuş olsa da hiçbiri bu anla karşılaştırılamazdı. Arkadaşının somut varlığı, çelikten bir kalkan gibi, Harry'i bütün kaba düşüncelerden uzak tutmaya yetiyordu.

Küçük çocuk, Marvolo'nun alnındaki ıslak bezi çektiğini hissettiği an başını kaldırdı ve arkadaşına sıkıca sarıldı. Böyle bir zayıflığı, kimseye göstermemişti. Daima görünmez, daima sessiz, daima saydam kalmıştı. Marvolo'nun ona verdiği güç ve güçsüzlük arasında pek de ayrım yapamıyordu.

Kendini koruyacak acılı lanetler bilirken, bir kâbusla dahi baş edememişti.

Neden yıllardır ilk kez bu denli çaresiz hissetmişti?

Belki de Marvolo'nun somut bir bedene bürünüşü, çocuğu terk edilmiş gibi hissettirmişti.

Ne olursa olsun uyanınca Marvolo'yu yanında buluşu çocuğu çok mutlu etmişti.

Çocuk derin bir nefes aldı ve olgun büyücünün boynundaki sıkılığı biraz gevşetti.

Evcinlerinin onun için odaya sonradan eklediği yatakta biraz öylece durduktan sonra ellerini gevşetip bıraktı. Arkadaşını, sakince beklediği bağlardan kurtardı.

Şimdi sakinleşip, daha iyi düşününce utanmadan edemedi.

Her küçük çocuk gibi kendine çıkıştı. O artık yeterince büyük biri olmuştu. Neden hala çocuk gibi davranıyordu?

Neyse ki Marvolo hiçbir şey söylememişti. Bu teselli etmesinden ya da rüyasını sormasından kat be kat iyiydi.

Odadaki mum ışığı çocuğun yanaklarındaki utangaç kızarıklığı fark etmesini de engelliyordu.

Uykunun ve kâbusun stresinden, arkadaşının zihnini açık bir levha gibi okuyabildiğini unutan çocuk, biraz gözlerini ovaladıktan sonra Marvolo'nun ona sessizce sunduğu suyu aldı ve içebildiği kadar içti. Serin suyun boğazından akışı, ağlamamaya çalışırken sıktığı yumruyu gevşetti.

Şimdi çok daha iyiydi.

Marvolo asasının bir küçük hareketiyle, çocuğun vücudunu serinletti. Stresin verdiği teri, boğuculuğu üzerinden aldı. Bir başka büyü kaslarını gevşetti, kan akışını rahatlattı. Soğuk, çıplak ayakları böylece vücut sıcaklığıyla uyumlu hale geldi. Sonraki büyü, birkaç yeri terle ıslanmış yatağı temizledi, düzeltti.

Gecenin kötü izleri böylece silindi.

Marvolo, serin ellerini çocuğun saçlarından geçirdi. Şimdi normalleşen alnından ve boynundan geçirdi.

Daha önce kimseye bu denli özel ve ardında beklentisi olmayan bir ilgi göstermemişti.

"Uyumaya devam edebilecek misin?"

Çocuk cevap vermeyip, sadece başını salladı. Yastığa tekrar başını koydu ve Marvolo'nun mum ışığında parlayan kızıl gözlerinin tanıdık rahatlatıcılığıyla gözlerini kapattı.

Karanlık Lord'un kan kırmızısı gözlerini huzur verici bulan ilk kişi olduğunu belli ki bilmiyordu. Bu yüzden son anda gördüğü, Marvolo'nun aristokrat suratındaki gülümsemeye de bir anlam veremedi.

"İyi uykular, küçüğüm."

Dedi Karanlık Lord ve dünyayı ele geçirmek için kurduğu kötülük dolu planlarına geri döndü.

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

_*Neden Marvolo?*_

_Daha korkutucu olabilmek için… _

_*Ama sen çok güçlüsün, her halinle korkutabilirsin.*_

_Maalesef küçüğüm… Karanlık Ordu'daki cadılar verilen görevi dinlemek yerine Lordlarını hayranlıkla izlemeye karar verdiklerinden, daha başka çarem kalmadı._

_*Dün geceki Ölüm yiyenlerin seni gerçek halinle gördü.*_

_Lucius Malfoy, benim sağ kolum. Bu nedenle bazen birkaç ayrıcalığa sahip olabiliyor._

_*Ne zamandan beri biçim değiştiriyorsun?*_

_Son yirmi yıldır diyelim…_

_*Anlıyorum… Hımm… Ben de kitapta neden daha farklı göründüğünü merak etmiştim.*_

_Evet, Çirkin bir düşman, yakışıklı bir Karanlık Lord'dan daha gerçekçi…_

_*Aslında çirkin olduğunu düşünmüyorum.*_

_Öyle mi?_

_*Bence sen her şekilde güçlü ve korkutucusun, ancak çirkin değilsin.*_

_Sana inanıyorum, Harry Potter._

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

Narcissa, Slytherin maskesinin ardına ustaca gizlenmiş endişeli bakışlarını bir kez daha biricik oğluna, Malfoy hanesinin varisine, Black kanının evladına, Draconis Malfoy'a çevirdi. Oğlunun bazen, çok nadir anlarda başına buyruk davrandığını bildiğinden tekrar sordu.

"İyice anladığına emin misin, Dragon?"

Sesi nazik ancak sorgulanamazdı. Kelimelerin altında oğlunun dikkat edeceğini bildiği bir sertlik yatıyordu.

Gecenin ağır elementlerinin ışığında, Lord ve Lady Malfoy, Karanlık Lord'un lanetinin acılı izlerinden kurtulmaya çalışarak birkaç iksirin eşliğinde uyuya kalmışlarındı. Rahatsız edici, ürkek bir uykudan sonra, Lucius ve Narcissa, gereken rollerine bürünüp, ayrı görevlere dağılmışlardı. Narcissa, hanenin Lady'si olarak Karanlık Lord'u rahatsız edecek belirtileri ortadan kaldırmaya çalışmış, evcinlerinin itaatkârlığını daha da sağlamlaştırmak adına birkaç yaratığın elini kızgın ütüde yakmalarıyla sonuçlanan cezalarına gözetmenlik etmiş, oda ve koridorları göz alıcı karanlık objelerle canlandırmıştı.

Lord Malfoy ise bakanlıkta yaptığı bütün çalışmaların, verdiği oyların, önerdiği yasaların, takip ettiği Yoldaşlık üyelerinin, Karanlık Taraf adına sihir dünyasında işlenen cinayetlerin, Gizem Dairesindeki yeni keşiflerin, farklı dairelere yerleştirdiği ölüm yiyenlerin ve daha birçok yasadışı, gizli uygulamanın evraklarını bir araya getirmişti. Karanlık Lord'un düşüşünden bu yana katıldığı bütün Büyüceşura oturumları, Dumbledore görüşmeleri ve şantaj kayıtları, hafıza iksirleri halinde tabansız bir kutuya yerleştirilmişti.

Akıllıca bir düzenleme yapmıştı. Önce Karanlık Taraf adına başarılı sayılacak evrakları sıralamıştı. Dosyaların alt kısımları ise Azkaban'a yollanmasını durduramadığı Ölüm yiyenler, başarısız yasa tasarıları ve Bakanlığa kabul edilmiş bulanıkların geçmişleriyle doluydu.

Bu düzenlemeyle Lord Voldemort'un sarsıcı gazabından belki de kurtulma ihtimali olabilirdi.

Lord ve Lady Malfoy, görevlerini yerine getirdikten sonra Draco'yu karşılarına aldılar. Kudretli Karanlık Lord'un ve misafirinin Malikânelerini onurlandırdıklarını açıkladılar.

Sonrasında Lucius, Karanlık Lord'u dosyaları sakladığı ofisine yönlendirirken, Narcissa oğluyla baş başa kaldı.

Doğduğu andan itibaren Karanlık Lord'un hikâyeleriyle büyüyen Varis Malfoy, ne yazık ki annesinin satır aralarına sıkıştırmaya cüret ettiği uyarılara dikkat etmiyordu. Draco'nun zihni sadece Karanlık Lord'un evlerine geldiğini algılamayı başarmıştı. Gözlerinde üstünlük taslayan bir bakış, çenesi diğerlerini aşağılarcasına yukarıda, evlerine şeref veren Efendilerini düşünüyordu. Varis Parkinson ve Nott'un son haberi duyunca, Draco'nun üstünlüğünün iyice bilincine varacağını biliyordu. O an aynaya baksa, babasının toplumdaki üstün ifadesini giyindiğini görür ve sırıtırdı. Draco'nun bu hayatta en çok istediği şey Lucius Malfoy'un onayı ve gururuydu.

Narcissa, Dragon'un onu pek de iyi dinlemediğini biliyordu. Yüreği korku ve endişeyle doluydu. Lucius'un uyarısı olmasa oğlunu hemen o an Fransa'ya, Karanlık Lord'dan uzağa yollardı. Ne yazık ki hane lorduna olan bağlılığı ve Karanlık Lord'a açık zihni bunu engelliyordu.

Draco'yu direkt uyaramayacağını biliyordu. Karanlık Lord'un kızıl gözlerine karşı, biricik Dragon'un korumasız zihni ve düşünceleri savunmasız ve acizdi. Hem Lord Voldemort, Malfoyların varislerini, Efendilerine karşı uyardığını, korkuttuğunu bilse, geriye Malfoy hanesi diye bir şey kalmazdı.

Narcissa'nın tek yapabileceği basit ipuçları vermekti.

"Anlıyorum, Leydim." Diye otomatik bir cevap verdi sihir dünyasının karanlıklarına babasından aldığı ilgiyle bakan, tecrübesiz Dragon.

Kapalı kapılar ardında 'mama' olan anneciğine, gösterişli balolarda seslendiği lakabıyla hitap etti. Eğer bir varise yakışmayacağını bilmese, heyecandan yerinde zıplayacaktı.

Narcissa, biricik oğlunu sarsmak ve sıkıca sarılmak arasında kalakaldı. Tecrübesiz, küçük bir çocuğa tehlikenin büyüklüğünü nasıl fark ettirebilirdi ki?

"Bir kez daha tekrar et, Dragon, lütfen?"

Draco, annesine sabırsızlıkla baksa da lütfenin ardına gizlenmiş emri yerine getirdi.

"Karanlık Lord'un gözlerine bakma, sana sorulmadıkça konuşma, bakışlarını hep yerde tut, gerektiğinde eğil, Lord ve Lady'e ne olursa olsun araya girme, odana git, kapıyı kilitle ve evcinini bekle."

Lady Malfoy derin bir nefes aldı, Dragon en azından ne yapacağını biliyordu.

"Odada sessizce Daisy'i bekle-"

Lucius ansızın odaya girince, eşini korkuttuğunun farkına varmadı. Dünkü telaşı, insancıllığı neredeyse bütün bedeninden çekilmiş gibiydi. Bugün acımasız Ölüm Yiyen Malfoy, kalın duvarların ardına gizlenmiş hisleri ve ifadesiz maskesi ile eşine ve tek oğluna baktı.

"Yeter, Narcissa."

Sesi buz gibiydi. Ortamdaki bütün sıcaklığı kesti. Draco babasının sert ifadesini anlamlandıramayıp, annesine sorgularcasına baktı. Lady Malfoy susmakla yetindi. Eşinin emrini sessizce yerine getirdi. Karşısında gördüğü tanıdık adamı çok iyi tanıyordu. Nasıl tanımazdı? Sekiz yıl öncesine kadar bu adamla aynı yastığa başını koymuştu.

Lucius, Karanlık Lord'a belli ki sekiz yıllık dosyaları göstermeyi bitirmişti. Bileklerinin ve yakasının ten gösteren noktalarındaki ince kesiklerle dolu yeni açılmış yara izleri Efendilerinin pek de memnun kalmadığını gösteriyordu.

Neyse ki ünlü Malfoy gururunu yaşatan yüzünde hiçbir iz yoktu. Karanlık Lord, Karanlık Taraf'ın temsil yüzü olan Malfoyları, kamuoyuna görünür şekilde incitmezdi. Bazen Lord Voldemort'un sağ kolu olmak birkaç küçük ayrıcalık sağlayabiliyordu.

Neyse ki Dragon babasının yaralarını fark edemeyecek kadar heyecanlıydı.

"Karanlık Lord bizi bekliyor."

Daha fazla açıklamada bulunmadan arkasını döndü ve kapıya doğru ilerledi. Narcissa, cüppesinin olmayan kırışıklarını buz kesilmiş avuçlarıyla düzeltmeye çalışırken, Draco babasının ifadesini kopyaladı. Sırtı dik, ifadesiz bir yüzle annesinin yanında yürüdü.

Çok geçmeden geniş balo salonundaydılar.

Draco, başını bir anlığına kaldırdı ve ilk kez Karanlık Lord'u gördü.

Lord Voldemort, büyük, birbirine geçmiş yılanlardan oluşan tahtındaydı. Yılan derileri, gümüş ve yeşil şeritlerle doluydu. Tahtın kenarlarındaki yılanların ağızları tehlikeli bir biçimde açılmıştı.

Draco düne kadar böyle bir tahtın Malikâne'de olmadığını biliyordu. Ancak o anlık tahmin yürütemeyecek haldeydi. Karanlık Lord'un korkunç görüntüsü, tahtta onunla birlikte oturan çocuğu fark etmesini dahi engellemişti.

Bir kurukafadan da beyaz bir ten, öfkeli kırmızı gözler, delik yerine iki ince yarık bulunan, bir yılanınki gibi yassı bir burun… Elleri büyük, soluk renkli örümcekleri andırıyordu… Gözbebekleri tıpkı bir kedininki gibi incecik ve dikey olan kırmızı gözleri parıldıyordu… Anormal derecede uzun parmakları tehdit edercesine bir asayı elinde çeviriyordu…

Draco, boğazından kısık bir sızlanma bıraktı. Bembeyaz kesilmiş yüzü tekrar yere bakıyordu. Ancak saygıdeğer bir varis olduğunu unutup annesinin eline yapıştı. Babasını hayal kırıklığına uğratacağını bilmese hızla odadan kaçacaktı.

Kalbi ürkekçe atıyordu. Tek tesellisi bu görüşmenin sadece Karanlık Lord ile tanışmasından ibaret olduğunu bilmeseydi. Varis Malfoy, Karanlık Lord'u selamlayacak, daha sonra büyüklerin işine karışmaması adına, odasına gönderilecekti. Annesinin güvenli elleri olmasa, histerik bir şekilde yığılıp ağlayacaktı.

"Ah… Luciusss…"

Draco, Karanlık Lord'un, babasının ismini tıslamasını dinledi. Tahttaki görüntü onu delicesine korkutup, tiksindirmese, başını kaldırıp merakla bakacaktı.

"Lordum." Dedi Lord Malfoy ve bir adım öne çıkıp sessizce selamladı.

"Narcisssa…"

Lady Malfoy, cüppesinin eteklerini tutup, hafif bir reverans yaptı.

"Lordum."

"Ve küçük Malfoy."

Draco, başını kaldırmadan titrek bir sesle cevapladı. Annesinin elini sıkarken, acıttığının bilincinde değildi.

"Lor- Lordum."

"Başını kaldır ve bana bak, Varisss Malfoy."

Draco annesinin uyarılarını çok iyi hatırlıyordu. Karanlık Lord'un gözlerinin içine bakmaması gerekiyordu. Ancak emri yerine getirmesi gerektiğini de biliyordu. Acınası düşüncelerinin boğukluğundan babasının keskin sesiyle sıyrıldı.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy!"

Daha fazla beklemeden, tahta kurulmuş korkunç görüntüye gözlerini dikti. Böylece Karanlık Lord'un yanına kıvrılmış sarışın çocuğu fark etti. Boynundaki yılana aldırmadan oturuyordu. Koyu sarı saçları, küçük bedeni ve mavi gözleriyle çocuk, pek de dikkat çekecek birine benzemiyordu. Sihirbazların soy kalıplarına yakışır, alıştırılmış özelliklerden hiç birini taşımıyordu. Ne Malfoy hanesinin imzası olan platinyum saçları vardı, ne de Black hanesini tasvir eden amber gözlere sahipti. Tamamen sıradan, kimliğine dair bir işareti bulunmayan, basit bir muggle'ı anımsatıyordu. Peki, Karanlık Lord'un yüce varlığının yanında böyle basit bir şahsiyetin ne işi vardı?

"Dış görünüşün bir ilizyondan başka bir şey olmadığını büyüyünce anlayacaksın, Varis Malfoy. O zamana kadar umulur ki düşüncelerini kendine saklamaya devam edersin. Çocuğu gönder Lucius."

Draco, çevresini algılamakta babası kadar iyi olmadığından, Karanlık Lord'un elini korurcasına basit şahsiyetin omzuna koyduğunu fark etmedi.

Yüzünde tatsız bir ifade vardı. Her ne kadar Efendilerinin görüntüsü onu korkutup, tiksindirse de daha fazla ilgi bekliyordu. Tüm sabahı yapacağı konuşmaya ayırmıştı.

Asil ve Pek Köklü Malfoy hanesini yakışır bir varis olduğunu kanıtlayacaktı. Fransızca ve Latince bildiğini, diğer varislerle yarıştığı Quidditch müsabakalarında hiç yenilmediğini, Vaftiz babası Severus'un onun için İksir Ustası olmaya layık bir öğrenci olduğunu söylediğini anlatmak istemişti.

Ama hiçbir özelliği olmayan basit birisi, sahne ışığını elinden almıştı.

Draco, hak ettiği ilgiyi çalan o çocuğu yalnız yakaladığında Varis Malfoy ile uğraşmaması gerektiğini öğretecekti.

Üzerindeki ağır kıskançlıktan korkusunu unutmuş olacak ki küçük Malfoy neredeyse ayaklarını yere vurarak odadan ayrıldı. Çıkmadan önce başını hafifçe çevirip basit çocuğa bakmadan edemedi. Gözleri kızgınlıkla parıldıyordu ve dudakları büzülmüştü. Basit çocuğun sakin ifadesini kaybetmeden onu izlediğini görünce, ondan düşüklere yaptığı gibi sırıtarak salondan ayrıldı.

Narcissa oğlunun arkasından her ne kadar endişeyle bakmak istese de başını eğdiği yerden kaldırmayıp Efendilerinin emirlerini bekledi.

"Narcissa, Lord Voldemort'un dönüşü için yapılan hazırlıklar tamamdır umarım."

Lady Malfoy, Lordlarının kibar sesine kanmamayı çok iyi biliyordu. Sözcükler rica gibi çıksa da sonu acılı lanetlerle karşılanacak birer emirdi.

"Evet, Lordum."

Karanlık Lord bir süre ses çıkarmadı, Narcissa göz ucuyla Efendilerinin, omzuna dokunduğu çocuğu izledi.

Ne yazık ki, Karanlık Lord açıklama yüceliğinde bulunana kadar çocuğun kim olduğunu öğrenemeyecekti.

Bilinmez çocuk hiç konuşmadan öylece otururken, Efendileri çocuğun çenesinden tuttu ve gözlerinin içine uzun uzun baktı. Sessiz diyalog bitince saçlarını okşayıp ayağa kalktı.

"Karanlık Ordunun yükselişinin zamanı geldi. Lucius."

Ölüm yiyen kendinden bekleneni bilerek cüppesinin sağ kolunu yukarıya doğru çekip, Ölümcül işareti açığa çıkarttı. Lord Voldemort'un önünde diz çöküp, kolunu sundu.

Karanlık Lord, asasını yılanlı dövmeye bastı ve çataldilinde tısladı.

**Efendine gel Karanlığın Hizmetkârı!**

Balo salonu ışınlanma sesleriyle dolarken, arka planda Ölüm yiyenin acılı çığlığı ve Lord Voldemort'un kahkahaları kaldı.


	14. Karanlık Ordu

"Crucio!"

Bedeninden dayanılmaz bir acı dalgası geçen adam, dizlerinin üzerine çöktüğü yerden titredi. Vücudundaki bütün sinirler aynı anda gerilip, parmak uçları elektrik şokları ile kararmaya başlamışken, dudaklarından, burnundan ve kulaklarından koyu kan sızıyordu.

Bir zamanlar gök mavisi olan gözbebekleri birer bulanık kan gölüne dönüşmüş, göz pınarlarından yanaklarına ince izler halinde süzülüyordu.

Çığlıkları üç bin kişiyi aşkın Ölüm Yiyen'i ve Karanlık'ın hizmetkârlarını konuk eden balo salonunun duvarlarında yankılanırken, herkes sessizdi.

Kara Elf klanının üçüncü oğlu Genadin Gancharow, Karanlık Lord'un gazabını tadıyordu ve salondan lanetli çığlıklar haricinde tek bir çıt dahi çıkmıyordu.

Genadin, aşırı gururlu ve onurlu olmalarıyla ün salan kara elflerden olmasına rağmen, pek de şöhretiyle uyumlu bir hayat yaşamamıştı. Karanlık Lord'un kısa süreli düşüşünden önce, Lord Voldemort'un ününü ve kudretini kullanarak, Cordon Yolunda popülerliğini arttırmış, Elf büyüsü kullanarak çeşitli yaratığı emrine bağlamış ve Karanlık Lord'un düşüşünün haberini alınca ona ölüm yiyen diyen herkesi, birkaç seherbaz üyesi de buna dâhil, düelloya davet etmişti. Ne yazık ki sağ koluna kazılı olan dövmeyi yok etmeyi başaramamıştı.

Birçok ölüm yiyenin gözden kaçırdığı bir şey vardı ki dövme kol ile değil, sihir ve ruh ile bağlantılıydı. Yani kolunu kesmek isteyen itaatsizler antik sihrin bağlayıcılığıyla yüzleşecekti.

Genadin, süslü kelimeleriyle Lordunu kandırabileceğini düşünmüştü. Ancak Malfoy'un topladığı gizli belgeler ve Lord Voldemort'un zihin okuyan gözleri, gerçeği bütün açıklığıyla görmüştü. Kara Elf Klanının üçüncü oğlu, pek de soylu davranmayıp, Cordon Yolundaki birçok yaratığı, Karanlık Taraf'a olan hayati borçlarıyla kendine bağlı hale getirmeyi başarmıştı. Ve şu anki acılı haline bakılacak olursa Lord Voldemort'u kullanmanın bedelini ödüyordu.

Lord Voldemort, erdeme inanan, keskin etik çizgileri olan biri değildi. Genadin'in cezasının sebebi tamamen Lordunun kimliğine ve Karanlık Orduyu küçük düşürüşüne karşın verilmişti. Lord Voldemort, hiç kimseyle gücünü paylaşmazdı.

Lord Voldemort cezalandırmayı ve can almayı çok iyi bilirdi.

Sihir dünyasının da bunu tekrar öğrenmesi gerekiyordu.

Genadin Gancharow, Karanlık Lord'un sonraki büyüsüyle kanlı bir şekilde hayatını kaybetti. Lord Voldemort, çataldilinde geliştirdiği, Sectumsempra'nın on kat daha güçlü hali, bolderline bir kara büyüyü leş yığını olmaktan bir adım ötede olan Genadin'in bedenine yöneltti. Bedeni ve kalbi bir anda parçalara ayrılıp lüks salonun duvarlarını boyayıp, ön sıradaki ölüm yiyenlere ve Karanlık Lord'a çarparken, Lord Voldemort asasını kaldırıp önüne görünmez bir bariyer çekmekte gecikmedi. Ne yazık ki ölüm yiyenler o kadar hızlı değildi.

Kan rengiyle canlanan cüppeler tek tek büyülendi, evcinleri aynı anda bir hızla balo salonunu temizlemeye koyuldu. Genadin'in tanımlanmaz parçaları gecenin önceki leşlerinin üzerine atılırken Lord Voldemort tahtına doğru döndü.

Tahtında oturan küçük çocuğun yüzünde birkaç kan lekesine rastlayınca Karanlık Lord ansızın dondu. İfadesiz yüzü hiçbir düşüncesini ele vermiyordu. Cüppesinin kolundaki gizli yenden, yeşil ve gümüş, Slytherin rengi bir mendil çıkarttı.

Mendille usulca tahtta oturan kimliksiz çocuğun yüzündeki kan lekelerini silmeye koyuldu. Yaptığı basit işe büyük ilgi gösteriyor olmalıydı ki balodaki hizmetkârlarının şaşkınlık içerisinde donmuş halini fark etmedi.

Belki de Marvolo, Sağ Kalan Çocuk'un yara izinin de kaldırılacağını bildiğinden büyü kullanmamıştı. Kim bilir?

Ancak bütün salona tek bir düşünce hâkimdi.

Boynuna sarılan yılanı okşayan küçük elleri, kanlı işkencelere karşı sakin kalan ifadesiyle,Kudretli Karanlık Lord Voldemort'un, büyüye başvurmayıp, eliyle temizleme yüceliğinde bulunduğu bu çocuk da kimdi?!

Balonun başından bu yana Karanlık Lord'un tahtında oturma cüretinde bulunan çocuğu merak etmişlerdi. Hatta talihsiz ölüm yiyenlerden biri çocuğu sorgulama düşüncesizliğinde bulununca Lord Voldemort'un asasıyla hayatını kaybetmişti.

Kimliksiz çocuk ise sakince gülümsemekle yetinmişti.

Bu hayati anda da yüzüne konan gülümsemeyle bekliyordu.

Lakin bu gülümseme öncekinden kat be kat farklıydı. Karanlık Lord'un yüzüne değen elleri ve kızıl bakışları altında çocuğun mutluluk saçan gözleri 3000 kişilik balo salonunun en uzak köşesinden dahi fark edilebiliyordu.

Bu kimliksiz çocuk kimdi?

Neyse ki şüphe ve sorularla dolu an birkaç saniye sonrasında bitti. Karanlık Lord, mendili ortadan kaldırdı. Çocuğun saçlarına hafifçe dokundu ve ölüm yiyenlerine döndü.

Kimliksiz çocuk bir esrar olarak kalmaya devam ederken, Lord Voldemort'un kızıl gözleri en saklı, en kirli sırlardan haberdardı.

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

Karanlık Lord, bir yılanı andıran görünüşü, kızıl gözleri ve uzun solgun parmaklarıyla tahtındaydı.

Yılan her an saldırıya hazırdı. Kızıl gözler zihnin en karanlık köşelerine ulaşıyordu. Solgun parmaklar, boynuna sarılıp sıkacak gibi asayla oynuyordu.

Karanlık Lord Voldemort, bütün kudreti, korkunçluğu ve tehditkarlığıyla ile tahtındaydı.

…Ve yanında kimliksiz bir çocuk oturuyordu.

Karanlık Lord'un dönüşünün kutlandığı ve Ölüm Yiyenlerin Efendilerini selamladığı balo uzun bir süredir devam ediyordu. Önce Lord Voldemort'un elitlerinin yer aldığı 21 kişilik grup sıraya dizilmişti. Sırayla Efendilerinin cüppesinin ucunu öpmüş, gözlerinin içine bakmışlardı. Karanlık Lord'un yüceliğine layık olmayan değersiz hediyelerini ikram etmişlerdi. Bazıları yalanlarla Lord Voldemort'u aldatmaya çalışmıştı, bazıları süslü kelimeleri kullanmıştı.

Ancak Lord Voldemort'un dehası en süslü yalanın ötesindeydi.

Karanlık Lord, itaatsizlik edenleri cezalandırırken, Karanlık Ordu'ya bağlılıklarını kanıtlayanların seviyelerini yükseltmişti.

Ve onlara en büyük hediyeyi, hayatlarının devamını sunmuştu.

Lucius Malfoy, platinyum saçları ve gururlu duruşuyla kanında yer aldığı iddia edilen yüzde 25'lik veela'nın hakkını veriyordu. Yanında eşi Lady Narcissa Malfoy ile güçlü bir safkan ailenin ideal resmiydi. Karanlık Lord'un sağ kolundan da böyle bir mükemmeliyet beklenirdi.

Lord Malfoy, gösterişli cüppesini balo salonunun lüks karolarında sürükledi ve Efendisinin önünde eğildi. Karanlık Lord'un gözlerinin parlaklığıyla yarışamayan yakut taşlarla bezeli hançeri, tahtın önündeki cam masaya yerleştirdi. Salonu dolduran elegant sesiyle, hançerin ejderha ve basilisk kanıyla yıkandığını anlatmaya koyuldu. Gözleri bir an vampir ve kurtadam grubunun üzerinden geçti ve hançerin her türlü yaratığı öldürebileceğini dile getirdi.

Lord Voldemort'un hançeri incelediği o birkaç saniyelik anda salon takdir eden mırıldanmalar ve kindar bakışlarla dolmuştu.

Yine de Karanlık Lord'un otoritesi hançeri bıraktığı o anda tek bir bakışıyla salonu sessizleştirdi.

Onun hemen yanında Evan Rosier dikiliyordu. Yıllardır süren 'ölü' hali belli ki Bakanlığa yapılan bir oyundan başka bir şey değildi. Karanlık Lord'un en eski Ölüm Yiyenlerinden biri olan Rosier, gözlerinden resmen tehlike saçıyordu. Alastor Moody'e olan kiniyle ünlüydü. Aynı seherbaz tarafından öldürüldüğü dedikoduları da kinini arttırmaktan başka bir şeye yaramamıştı.

Rosier'in hediyesi, nereden bulduğu bilinmeyen kocaman bir aynaydı. Solgun dudaklarından ayrılan boğuk kelimelere bakılacak olursa ayna, o gün saldırma planları kuran düşmanların yüzlerini gösteriyordu. Ne yazık ki hediye kalabalıktan pek de ilgi görmedi. Saldırıdan sadece o gün haber verilmesi ve düşmanların isimlerinin geçmeyişi, aynayı çok da yararlı kılmıyordu.

Lord Voldemort, ilgisiz bakışlarla aynayı kabul etti.

Antonin Dolohov, ünlü Prewett ikizlerinin katili, kuzgun karası saçlarıyla dikkat çekiyordu. Bakanlıkta, Esrar Dairesinde çalıştığı söyleniyordu. 'Adı ağza alınmayanlar'dan biriydi.

Dolohov, Karanlık Lord'un karşısında cüret edebileceği kadar sırıtarak küçük bir kutuyu masaya koydu. Hediyenin değerini açıkladığında sırıtmasının hakkını verdiği görülüyordu.

Kutuda küçük ancak karmaşık rünlerle bezeli bir saat duruyordu. Bir Zaman Döndürücü'ydü. Ancak kutudaki Zaman Döndürücü diğerlerinden çok daha özeldi. Normal bir saat en fazla 12 saat geriye gidebilirken, Dolohov'un adı bilinmez bir Bakanlık çalışanından çaldığı bu saat, bir hafta kadar geriye götürebiliyordu.

Lord Voldemort kutuyu incelerken gecenin başından beri dudaklarında ilk kez bir gülümseme belirtisi görüldü. Dolohov, bu kez fazlasıyla sırıtınca, Efendisi'nin bakışını yakalayıp korkuyla öksürdü ve yerine çekildi.

Avery Sr., Tom Riddle ile Hogwarts'a gitme onurunu yaşamış bir ölüm yiyendi. Karanlık Ordu'nun önemli saldırılarının arkasındaki brutal güçlerden olmasına rağmen, elli yılı aşkın konuştuğu hiç görülmemişti. Belki de Tom Riddle'ı yakından tanıyışına karşılık sessiz kalışının sağlanması için, Karanlık Lord'un hediyesini tatmıştı.

Avery saygıyla eğilip, sadece uzun bir kutuyu masaya ittiğinde Lord Voldemort, sessizce bekledi. En eski ölüm yiyeninin, bir zamanlar okul arkadaşının konuşmadığını ve sebebini çok iyi biliyordu.

Kutuyu uzun parmaklar açtı ve içindeki hançeri dışarı çıkardı. Gecenin ikinci hançerini görünce kalabalık hayal kırıklığıyla iç çekti. Ancak birkaç saniye sonra Karanlık Lord'un genişleyen gülümsemesi, bütün dikkatleri hançere çevirdi.

Anlaşılan oydu ki hançer, çok eskiden kalma bir ritüel bıçağıydı. Yine de hançeri özel kılan ritüel bıçaklarının nadir bulunması değil, hançerin Salazar Slytherin'e ait olmasıydı. Yani bir anlamda Avery, Slytherin'in varisi Lord Voldemort'a, mirasını geri döndürmüştü.

Karanlık Lord, başıyla bir zamanlar aynı sıralarda oturduğu arkadaşını sessizce selamladı. Bu hareket Lord Voldemort'tan beklenebilecek en açık onurlandırmaydı.

Avery'nin elli yıldır suskun dudakları, hafifçe kıvrıldığında, Lord Voldemort'un zihninin derinlerine saklanmış Tom Riddle sırıttı.

Mulciber Sr. ve Jr., baba ve oğul, yan yana, neredeyse ikiz denilebilecek ifadelerle balo salonunda, elit ölüm yiyenlerin arasında yerlerini almıştı. Mulciber Sr., Büyüceşura'da yaptığı safkan propagandalarıyla ünlüyken, Jr., Azkaban'dan uzak durabilen şanslı ölüm yiyenlerden bir tanesiydi.

Mulciber Jr. babasının ağırlığının altında kaybolmuş gibi beklerken, Lord Mulciber, ince bir dosyayı Efendisine sundu. Dosya, Bakanlığın sahte kelimeler ardında bilmeden Karanlık Ordu'ya sağladığı fonları gösteriyordu. Büyüceşura'da oturumlara katılan Lord Mulciber, Sihirli Yaratıklara Yardım gibi takip edilmeyen fonları Karanlık Ordu'nun hesabına yönlendirmeyi başarmıştı.

Lord Voldemort, dosyayı inceledi ve diğer hediyelerin yanına bıraktı.

Thorfinn Rowle, Walden Macnair, Yaxley, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Cantankerus Nott, Crabbe Sr., Gibbon, Goyle Sr., Jugson, Travers, Wilkes, Quirinus Quirrell, Scabior ve Pius Thicknesse da o gün elitleri takip ediyordu.

Hediyeler bir birini izlerken, gözler elitlerdeydi.

Ancak o gün gelenlerden çok gelmeyen elitler dikkati çekiyordu. Bellatrix, Rodolphus ve Rabastan Lastrange, Barty Crouch Jr., Regulus Black, Severus Snape, İgor Karkaroff ve Peter Pettigrew.

Lestrange'lar ve Crouch Jr., Karanlık Lord'un en sadık ölüm yiyenleri olarak Karanlık Ordu'nun yükselişi boyunca birçok kıskançlığa uğramıştı, onlara ihanet eden İgor Karkaroff'un salonda bulunmayışı, Lord Voldemort'un gazabından kaçmaya çalışmasının aptalca bir çabasıydı.

Regulus Black'in Karanlık Lord'un özel bir görevinde öldüğü biliniyordu.

Korkak ve hain fare Pettigrew'un Karanlık Lord'un önemli toplantılarına katılamayacağı gerçeği yaygındı ancak ünlü iksir ustası Severus Snape'in Dumbledore'un adamı olduğu iddiaları salonda olmadığı gerçeğine bakılacak olursa, o gün kanıtlanmıştı.

Lord Voldemort, gelen ve gelmeyen herkesi zihnine kazımıştı ve bakışlarındaki kızıl kini okuyanlar, gelmeyenlerin Karanlık Lord'un gazabını çok geçmeden tadacağının bilincindeydi.

Karanlık Lord, salondakileri tartan bakışlarını yeni gelen gruba çevirdi.

Bir sonraki grup Cordon Yolunun sakinlerinden oluşuyordu. Cordon Yolu, cadı ve büyücülerin pek ayak basmadığı, tamamen sihirli yaratıklara ait bir caddeydi.

Cincüceler, vampirler, ak elfler, kara elfler, veelalar, kurtadamlar, gulyabaniler, drakonisler, sirenler, nimphler, pixiler, inkubuslar, sukkubuslar, kitsuneler, evcinleri ve daha fazlası… Hatta birkaç ruh emiciye dahi rastlamak mümkündü.

Diagon Yolu ak sihirbazlara ve bakanlığa aitken, Knuckturn Yolu kara sihirbazlar ve karanlık sanatlara meraklı kesimin mekânıydı. Ancak bu iki yol bir biriyle bağlantılıyken, Cordon Yolu sadece sihirli yaratıklar ve özel birkaç kıdemli sihirbaz tarafından görülebilirdi.

Bakanlığın uzun yıllardır sihirli yaratıkları kayıt altına alma ve sınıflandırma çabalarına inat, Cordon Yolu hiçbir resmi makamca bilinmiyordu.

Manipüle edilmiş Fidelius büyüsü, Cordon Yolu'nun sırrını sadece sihirli yaratıklara açmıştı.

Sihir Bakanlığının hataları, sihirli yaratıkları Karanlık Lord'un Ordusuna itmişti. Özgürlüklerini garantileyen ve daha refah bir hayat şartı sunan Lord Voldemort, gazabıyla da sihirli yaratıklara karşı yapılan saldırıları engelleyebiliyordu.

Tüm bu muhteşem yeni haklara karşılık, Karanlık Lord'un müttefiklerinden istediği tek şey Karanlık Dövmeyi taşımaları, itaat yemini etmeleri ve Karanlık Orduya iştirak etmeleriydi.

Ne de basit bir antlaşma…

Lord Voldemort'un zekası bütün basit akılların ötesindeydi.

Önce Gringotts'un yüzde 16'sına sahip olan Grinclaw klanı cincüceleri Lord Voldemort'u selamladı.

Ürkütücü sırıtışları, sırtlarında taşıdıkları balta ve kılıçlarla savaştan çıkmışa benziyorlardı.

Grinclaw klanı, Cincüce Kralı Ragnok'un torunuydu ve tahtta hak iddia ediyordu. Savaşçı ve cincüce altın rezervlerinin zenginliğiyle ünlü bir klandı. Lord Voldemort'u, Tom Riddle olduğu zamanlardan tanıyorlardı ve dehasının ışığını hayatının erken yıllarında fark etmişlerdi. Cincücelerce dost ilan edildiği görülen bir büyücüye Merlin ve Morgana'nın antik yıllarından bu yana rastlanmamıştı. Tom Riddle'ın kudreti zamanın ötesini aşıyordu.

İnsanların zayıf etiklerine inat Cincüceler kana susamış bir türdü. Lord Voldemort'un sihir dünyasını kendi emelleri adına kan gölüne çevirişi sadece takdirlerini arttırıyordu.

Kendinden emin ve savaşa hazır duruşlarıyla hediyelerini takdim ettiler. Cincüce yapımı, saf altın işlemeli baltayı, gururla Karanlık Lord'un önüne bıraktılar.

Lord Voldemort, baltayı, kullanmayacağı bilinişine rağmen kabul etti. Cincücelerin, kendi yaptıkları silahlardan kolayca vazgeçmeyeceğinin farkındaydı. Baltaya doğru aç ifadeyle bakan geri plandaki birkaç cincücenin - karşılarındaki Karanlık Lord da olsa - elişlerinden uzaklaşmanın kinini tutacaklarının bilincindeydi.

Lord Voldemort'un en küçük detayı kaçırmayan gözleri, hiç vakit kaybetmeden, kindar cincüceleri zihnine kazımıştı.

Solgun tenli, sivri dişli bir grup onları izledi. Deri ceketler ve keskin pençelerle ne büyücülerin asasına, ne de cincücelerin kılıçlarına ihtiyaç duyuyorlardı. Kan arzusuyla, gecelerin hizmetkârı antik kavim Lord Voldemort'un önünde eğildi.

Bu grup kadim bir Vampir meclisinin elçilerinden oluşuyordu. Başlarında Alonso Zabini bulunuyordu. Kökleri Sicilyalı kanlı bir aileye varan Zabini'ler İngiltere'ye geldikten sonra birçok dedikoduya konu olsalar da sosyal ortamlarda görünmemeye dikkat ediyorlardı. Alonso Zabini'nin eski eşi, ünlü karadul Aida Zabini iddialara göre yedinci kocasıyla balayındaydı. Önceki altı kocası şüpheli bir şekilde hayatını kaybetmişti. Vampir Lordu Zabini'nin tek oğlu Blaise Zabini şu an dokuz yaşındaydı ve yarı vampirdi. Sihirli mirasına ulaşıncaya, yani 17 yaşına kadar, meclisle iletişime giremeyecekti.

Lord Zabini, vampirlere özgü hızıyla bir anda Karanlık Lord'un önünde belirdi. Kızıl gözler, gümüş gözlerden ayrılmadan Efendisinin cüppesini öptü. Kana ve bir bedenin günahkâr zevklerine tutkun, doğalarıyla vampirler, Lord Voldemort'un korkunç görüntüsünü görmezlikten gelip, kanında ve bedenindeki güce âşık yaşıyorlardı. Ne yazık ki Karanlık Lord'un kudretli bedeni, bütün varlıklara kapalıydı. Buna rağmen güç tutkunu birkaç zavallı, vazgeçmeyi bilmiyordu.

Vampir Lordu, avuçlarını açtı ve ortası zümrüt bir taşla işlemeli, gümüş kolyeyi, Efendileri'ne sundu. Zarif sesi balo salonunu dolaşırken, kolyenin değerli sırrını fısıldadı.

Zümrüt kolye, en koyu gecenin yalnızlığında, sadece sahibine ışık veren bir tılsımı barındırıyordu.

Lord Voldemort, zümrüt kolyeyi usulca aldı. Asasıyla birkaç, güvenirliğini sağlamlaştıran büyü yaptıktan sonra, yanındaki kimliksiz çocuğa döndü ve kolyeyi boynundan geçirdi.

Bütün balo salonu bir anda iri gözler ve şaşkın bakışlarla doldu.

Karanlık Lord'a gelen değerli hediyeyle onurlandırılan bu çocuk kimdi?

Lord Zabini bu kez vampir hızına başvurmayıp süzülerek geri çekildi. Gümüş gözlerinin ardına gizlenmiş meraklı ifadesi yüzünden hiç eksilmeden yerine döndü.

Kanı en tatlı şaraptan daha leziz kokan, gücü sadece bilge zihinlere açık bu çocuk kimdi?

Ne yazık ki Lord Voldemort'a bu soruyu sormaya kimse cüret edemiyordu.

Kimliksiz çocuk bir gizem olmaya devam ediyordu.

Fenrir Grayback, salonun önüne doğru ilerlerken yolunda durduğunu fark etmeyen ölüm yiyenlerden birini hızla duvara doğru fırlattı. Bir başkasını sert bir tekmeyle arkasındaki gurubun üstüne attı. Sürüsündeki diğer kurtadamlar peşi sıra Alfalarını takip ederken, Fenrir birkaç vampire hırladıktan sonra sahibine kavuşmuş bir köpek gibi Efendisinin önünde eğildi.

İngiltere ve İskoçya'daki bütün kurtadamların Alfasının, sihirbaz çocukların dehşet dolu kâbusunun, Fenrir Grayback'in Karanlık Lord'un dizleri dibinde evcil bir köpek gibi eğilişi gerçekten görülmeye değerdi.

Bir anlamda Grayback'in içindeki vahşi kurt, Lord Voldemort'u kendi Alfası olarak kabul ettiğini açıklıyordu.

Fenrir, betaya işaret ettiğinde kurtadamlar açıldı ve aralarında sakladıkları kalın iplerle sıkı sıkıya bağlanmış adamı Alfalarının önüne attı.

Kurtadam, Efendisinin başını sallamasıyla, ayağa kalkma izni verildiğini anladı ve sırıtarak bağlı adamı tekmeledi. Tekmeden sonra gelen acılı sızlanış, bağlı adamın hala bilinçli olduğunun göstergesiydi.

Grayback, hırıltılı sesiyle açıklamaya koyuldu.

Görünüşe bakılırsa Dolson Umbridge, Karanlık Lord'un kısa yokluğunda kendine bir çok düşman edinmişti. Bakanlıkta Sihirli Yaratıkların Düzenlenmesi ve Denetimi Dairesinde çalışıyordu. Ancak Büyüceşura'da önerdiği yasa tasarıları ve yıllar içinde uyguladığı çalışmaların Sihirli Yaratıkları Korumayla hiçbir alakası yoktu. Karanlık Lord'un düşüşünden sonra cesaret toplamış kurbağa tipli büyücü, Gelecek Postası'nda yayınladığı makalelerle sihirli yaratıkların, özellikle kurtadamların kinini üzerine toplamıştı.

Dolson'ın çalışmaları sayesinde, Bakanlık, Sihirli Yaratıkları sınıflandırma, Sihirli Yaratıkların Üremesini Engelleme gibi saçma sapan çalışmalarla dikkati çekerken, kurtadam gibi ayın sadece bir günü zorda kalan türlerin de çalışma imkânlarını ellerinden almıştı.

Hatta bu yıl Bakanlık Müsteşarlığına atanan kız kardeşi Dolores Umbridge da aynı çalışmaları Bakanlığın aylık bülteninde yayınlayıp, yasaya olan desteğini sunmuştu.

Umbridge Kardeşler, kısacık değersiz hayatlarında çok büyük hatalar yapmış, adlarını tehlikeli zihinlere kazımışlardı.

Ancak Dolson Umbridge'ın en büyük aptallığı bu değildi.

Fenrir'in, hediyesinin Lord Voldemort için değerli oluşunun sebebi, lanet büyücünün son yazdığı makaleydi.

Gelecek Postası'nda, altında Umbridge'ın imzasının olduğu makaleye göre, Karanlık Lord'un ölmeden önce bir çok Sihirli Yaratığı ordusuna kabul edip, savunmasının nedeni, İsmi Lazım Değil'in de altındakiler gibi bir yaratık, yarı-yılan oluşuydu. Hatta makalesinin gerçekliğini kanıtlamak adına, Karanlık Lord'un görünüşünden yola çıkan resimlerle özel bir baskı, o günün postasına eklenmişti.

Karanlık Lord, bu makaleden tabi ki haberdar olmuştu. Balonun sabahında dosyaları incelerken, böyle bir makalenin yayınlanmasına izin veren Lucius Malfoy'dan acısını çıkarmıştı.

Ve şu an karşısındaki iğrenç görünüşlü büyücünün kim olduğunu biliyordu.

Lord Voldemort sırıttı ve evcil kurtadamına dönüp, "Çöz onu, Fenrir." Dedi.

Grayback biraz sonra olacak eğlencenin bilincinde dili hafifçe alt dudağından sarkarak, büyücünün bağlarını kopardı. Hafifçe geriye çekilip şovu izlemeye koyuldu.

Dolson Umbridge, tıknaz, geniş, sarkık bir yüze; çok geniş, gevşek bir ağza sahipti. Boynu hemen hemen hiç yok gibiydi. Yuvalarından fırlayacakmış gibi görünen iri yuvarlak gözleri vardı. Kısa kıvırcık saçlıydı. Sık sık ona, kız kardeşi Dolores'e çok benzediği söyleniyordu. Ancak iki kardeş arasında bir fark vardı. Dolores, pembe renge tutkunken, Dolson, kurbağa yeşilini tercih ediyordu. Bu da görünüşü ile bayağı uyumluydu.

"Benim kim olduğumu biliyor musssun?" diye tısladı Karanlık Lord. Kelimelerindeki uzatış ve s'lerle gerçekten de bir yılanı andırıyordu.

Dolson, yerinde sarsıldı. Yüzünde ve boynundaki morluklar Karanlık Lord'a getirilmeden önce birden fazla tekmeyle karşı karşıya kaldığını gösteriyordu.

"S-s-s-en-n-n?-"

Karanlık Lord, biraz sonraki işkencenin hayaliyle sırıtmaya devam etti.

"Görüyorum ki sssanıldığı kadar aptal değilsssin, Umbridge. Karanlık Lord Voldemort'u tanıyabildiğine göre hala birkaç beyin hücresssine sssahip olmalısın. Ama merak etme çok yakında bir beyne ihtiyaç duymayacaksssın."

Karanlık Lord'un iğneleyici sözlerinden sonra Ölüm yiyenlerden bazıları cüret edebildikleri kadar güldüler. Ancak Efendilerinin bakışıyla tekrar sustular. Lord Voldemort, avını duymak istiyordu.

Dolson, korkuyla titrerken, dilini yutmayı başardı. Boğazından çıkan boğuk seslerle, şimdi gerçekten bir kurbağayı canlandırıyordu.

"Hayır, hayır, hayır… Henüz ssseninle işimiz bitmedi. Bir yılanın neler yapabileceğini bilmeden ölmeni issstemeyiz, değil mi?"

Karanlık Lord'un bir sonraki sessiz büyüsüyle Dolson nefes alabildi, böylece Karanlık Lord çığlıklarını duyabilecekti.

"L-Lüt-f-fen-"

Lord Voldemort, asasını usulca kaldırdı ve çataldilinde fısıldadı.

**Ssserpensssortia Multum!**

Asanın ucundan aynı anda onlarca yılan fışkırmaya başladı. Bir birinden çeşitli, zehirli yılanlar, asanın sahibine, Efendilerine döndüler.

**Sssaldırın, Medusa'nın evlatları… Avınız, sssizin için bekliyor…**

Karanlık Lord, sözünü bitirdiğinde kimliksiz çocuğun boynundaki yılan da kuzenlerine katıldı.

Ölüm yiyenler, gözlerini diğerlerine katılan yılana diktiler. Karanlık Lord'a eşlik eden yılanın türünü anlamamışlardı ancak normal bir yılandan daha iri olduğuna bakılırsa özel bir melez olduğu belliydi.

Ölüm yiyenler habersizdi ama Afrodit basit bir kara yılanıydı. Harry'den ve Marvolo'dan yayılan karanlık güç, onu türdeşlerinden daha iri ve tehlikeli kılmayı başarmıştı.

Yılanlar, Efendilerine, başlarını eğdikten sonra, avlarına doğru birlikte süzüldüler. Açılmış ağızlar, sivri ölümcül dişler ve ön dişlerin arasından sızan zehirle avlarını karşıladılar. Kaçmaya çalışan zavallı âdemoğlunu sert deriden, kıvrak bedenleriyle sıkıp, hızla dişlerini en hayati noktalara sapladılar. Yaratılışlarının bir gereği olarak, avı nasıl hareketsiz hale getireceklerini çok iyi biliyorlardı. Bir Kara Mamba, avın kısa boynuna sivri dişlerini geçirirken, sihirli bir Taipan, zehriyle kıyafetleri eritip yağlı göğse saldırdı. Mavi Bongar, yanağına atılıp parçalara ayırırken, Ölüm Adderi sert çene kaslarının yardımıyla bileği yerinden kopardı.

Çok geçmemişti ki geride parçalanmış kıyafetlerden ve gördükleri karşısında dehşete uğrayan kalabalıktan başka bir şey kalmamıştı.

Bilmeyen biri varsa da o dakika öğrenmişti.

Lord Voldemort, ona hakaret etmeye cüret edenleri bağışlamazdı.

Evcinleri bir hızla kurbağa yeşili kıyafetleri ortadan kaldırıp, yerdeki kanı yok ettiler.

Sonrasında salonun parlak ışıklarını kınayan ışıltılı gözler, sivri kulaklar ve uzun ipek saçlarla Elf klanı, Karanlık Lord'un cüppesini öpmeye koyuldu.

Ak Elf klanı Smirnov ve Kara Elf klanı Gancharow, Karanlık Lord'a saygılarını sunmak için bugün balo salonunda yerlerini almıştı. İki klanın yüzyılları aşan düşmanlığı destanlara konu olmuştu. Ancak Karanlık Lord'un ordusunda yer alma onuruna yan yana erişmeyi başarmışlardı. Elf halkının şerefini korumak adına Karanlık dövmeyi taşıyorlardı. Kara ve Ak Elflerin, Sihrin sanatlarıyla hiçbir alakası yoktu. Türlerinin ayrımını sivri kulaklarının arkasından uzanan saç renklerinden ve omurgalarından inen keskin derilerden alıyorlardı. Göz renkleri, yeşil ve mavilerden oluşurken, daha yaşlı elflerin daha koyu gözleri olduğu biliniyordu.

Elf Klanı Genadin Gancharow'un yaptığı onursuzluğu ciddiye aldıklarından, Efendilerine olan değersiz hediyelerini arttırdılar. Böylece yapılan itaatkârsızlığı ödeyebileceklerini düşünüyorlardı.

Ak Elf Klanı, biricik prensesi, Elf soyunun nadide pırlantası Svetlana Smirnov, saçındaki elmas tokayı çıkartıp masaya yerleştirdiğinde bütün balo salonu bunun ne anlama geldiğini bilerek iç çekti.

Svetlana, kendi varlığını ve ak Elf klanının soyunun devamını Karanlık Lord'a sunmuştu. Bu sanılanın aksine, kendini feda etme hareketi değil, tamamen politik bir oyundu.

Yüzyılların en korkunç Karanlık Lord'unun evlatlarına annelik etmek, Ak Elf klanını politik ve sosyal arenada en üst seviyeye çıkaracaktı.

Ancak prensesin kendini soyu için kurban ettiği zihinlerde yer alırken, Elf klanının gözden kaçırdığı bir şey vardı. Tom Riddle, gençliğinin safkan sosyetelerinde, böyle politik oyunları çoktan aşmıştı. Karanlık Lord olmadan önce Slytherin soyunu ailesine bağlamak isteyen safkan aileler, genç Lord Voldemort'a hayatının pratiğini yaptırmıştı.

Karanlık Lord, önce tokaya baktı, sonra önündeki saf güzellikten inşa edilmiş prensese bakışlarını kaldırdı. Bir anda asasını kaldırıp Lord Smirnov'a doğru haykırdı.

"Crucio!"

Korkulu gözler Efendilerine dönerken, Elfler bir anda geriye çekildi. Prenses kendini ailesinin arasına sığınır halde buldu.

"Lordum! Ahh! Lütfen! Biz sadece-"

Lord Voldemort, salonu buz gibi kesen ürpertici sesiyle fısıldadı.

"Sen. Lord Voldemort'u. Basit. Bir. Ölümlüyle. Mi. Karıştırıyorsun? Crucio!"

Lord Smirnov, acılı halde titrediği yerden yalvararak araya girdi.

"Hayır Lordum! Ahhh! Yanlış anladınız-"

Smirnov klanı reisinin çığlıkları duvarlarda yankılanırken, ailenin geri kalanı dizlerinin üzerinde yalvarmaya koyuldu. Reislerinin ve prensesin, hayatının devamı için af diliyorlardı.

"Lord Voldemort'un kendinden alçak, güçsüz hizmetkârlarına muhtaç olduğunu mu sanıyorsun? Crucio!"

Ak Elf, yaptığı aptallığın ve Karanlık Lord'u hafife alışının bedelini ödüyordu.

"Özür dilerim Lordum! Ahh! Özür dilerim! Affedin Efendimiz!"

En sonunda, Karanlık Lord laneti kaldırdığında, Ak Elf hala titriyordu. Gerilen sinirleri ve titreyen kaslarıyla bir canlıdan çok, leş yığınına benziyordu. Ama yaşıyordu. Bütün cehaletine karşın yaşıyordu.

"Yıkıl karşımdan! Seni bizzat çağırıncaya kadar, ailenden tek kişiyi dahi huzurumda görmek istemiyorum."

Ak Elf Klanı salonu bir hızla terk ederken Kara Elf Klanı titreyerek yere çöktüler. Kuzenleri Smirnov ile düşman oldukları bilinse de Efendilerinin gazabını üstlerine çekmekten korkuyorlardı.

Gancharow Klanının hediyesi çeşitli değerli taşlar, altın ve gümüşlerle dolu bir sandıktı. Denizin fersah fersah dibinde yer alan hazine sandıklarını andırıyordu. Ancak Elf soyunun karanlık, ayak basılmamış ormanların dibinde yaşadıkları bilindiğinden, hazinenin gizemli bir koy ya da mağara dibinde bulunmuş olacağı belliydi.

Gancharow Klanının ikinci oğlu, sanki kardeşi Karanlık Lord'un lanetiyle kanlı bir şekilde o gün ölmemiş gibi öne çıktı ve Efendisinin cüppesini öptü. Sandığın ağzını açıp yeryüzünün en değerli taşlarını gözler önüne sererken, merakla sandığın içine bakmaya çalışan balo sakinlerini görmezlikten geldi. Görünmek istediği kadar sakin olmadığını kanıtlayan tek şey alnından süzülen bir damla terdi.

Lord Voldemort'un ilgisi bir anlığına sandığa döndü, daha sonra parmağıyla evcinlerine işaret etti. Hazine sandığı, Karanlık Lord'un odasına gönderilirken, Kara Elf derin bir nefes aldı.

Bugün de ölmemişti.

Balo aynı heyecan, korku ve kanlı lanetlerle devam etti.

Karanlık Lord'un çeşitli türden, çeşitli dilden ve ülkeden hizmetkârları, teker teker aynı noktada dizleri üstüne çöktü. Her bir ölüm yiyenin, safkan lordun mirasına ait askerleri de olduğu dikkate alınırsa, aydınlık tarafın Karanlık Ordu'yu küçümsediği çok belliydi. Tüm bunların yanında devler, troller ve ruh emiciler de emrindeyken, Lord Voldemort yenilemezdi.

Yüreklerinde sarsılmaz bir korku olmasına rağmen Ölüm Yiyenler, Karanlık Lord'dan yayılan şok etkisi yaratıcı güçle kendilerinden geçiyorlardı.

Sadece kısacık bir sekiz yıl, nasıl böyle muhteşem bir gücü unutmalarını sağlayabilmişti?

Kaç yıl ara verilmiş olursa olsun…

Lord Voldemort'un kudreti, dünyayı sarsmaya devam ediyordu.

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

Küçük çocuk, bütün hayatını karanlık, küçücük bir dolapta geçirmişti. Küçük çocuğun, zihninde saklanan sesten başka hiç arkadaşı olmamıştı.

Şimdi üç bin kişilik kocaman balo salonunda, Lord Voldemort'un tahtında otururken, sihrin ne de muhteşem mucizeleri hayatına getirdiğini düşündü.

Marvolo'nun sınırsız güçte bir Lord olduğuna tekrar inandı.

Belki de Marvolo'nun kendisi sihirdi.

Tabi 'Sihir' ile bağlantılı biri aranılırsa, bu unvana, yüzyılların en korkunç Karanlık Lord'undan, binlerce hizmetkârı, onbinlerce takipçisi olan Lord Voldemort'tan daha layık kimse bulunamazdı.

Marvolo, düşüncelerini hissetmiş olacak ki elini omzuna koyup, hafifçe sıktı. Yüzü ifadesiz, gözleri kızıl birer boşluktu. Onu selamlayan, cüppesini öpen ve önünde eğilen binlerce ölüm yiyeninin apaçık korku ve hayranlığına karşılık, Karanlık Lord, çözülmesi imkânsız bir bulmaca gibi, aristokrat tavrını hiç bozmadan tahtında oturuyordu.

Arada kendi kudretini tekrar hatırlatması gerektiği durumlar da olmuyor değildi. Ancak Harry, Marvolo'nun tüm salonu şu an, şu dakika bütün hizmetkârlarının başına yıkabileceğini biliyordu. Böyle bir kaos için bir çok fırsatı da olmuştu.

Karanlık Lord, ölüm yiyenlerin zihinlerini en gizli sırlarına kadar okuyabiliyordu. Bazı ölüm yiyenler Zihinbend'in ne olduğunu öğrenme fırsatı yakalamıştı, böylece ihanetlerini Karanlık Lord'dan saklayabileceklerini umuyorlardı.

Lord Voldemort, salondaki her bir zihni tarayıp, gerek gördüğü noktalarda sessizliğini korurken, Marvolo'nun zihin bağından yansıyan öfkesiyle Harry, sızan bir kaç düşünceye şahit oluyordu.

Küçük çocuk, düşüncelerin aslını sorduğunda Marvolo, hiç sakınmadan açıklamada bulunmuştu. Arkadaşının ona olan güveni, Harry'nin yüreğini sarmış ve ısıtmıştı. Dünden kalan yaralar yavaş yavaş iyileşiyordu.

Marvolo'nun taradığı zihinlerden anlaşıldığına göre, balo salonunda şu an, Albus Dumbledore'un birbirlerinden habersiz yedi ajanı vardı. Esrar Dairesinde adı-ağza-alınmayanların 2, Fransız Sihir Konseyinin 3 ajanı sakince yerlerini korurken, Bulgaristan, İrlanda ve Arnavutluk'tan sadece birer tane ajan bulunuyordu. İngiliz Sihir Bakanlığının ise henüz Lord Voldemort'un yükselişinden en ufak haberi dahi yoktu. Marvolo, her ne kadar kızgınsa da diğer ülkelerdeki iletişim ağının hızını takdir ediyordu.

Harry, sordu.

_*Neden, sana ihanet ettiklerini bildiğin halde, hayatta kalmalarına izin verip, bilmiyor gibi davranıyorsun? Bugün daha düşük suçlarla karşına gelen üç kişiyi zaten cezalandırdın, Marvolo.*_

Karanlık Lord, Kitsune Ailesinin hediye ettiği, saf tilki derisinden kürkü incelerken, başını çevirmeden cevap verdi. Her ne kadar yüzü ifadesiz olsa da çocuğun zihninde yankılanan sesi tehlikeli bir kahkahayı barındırıyordu.

_Salondaki herkesin koluna çataldiliyle bağlanmış masum dövmeyi unutuyorsun, küçüğüm… Hainler sadece ben izin verdiğim sürece ihanetlerine devam edebilirler._

Harry, dün okuduğu kitapla ve Marvolo'nun bugünkü kısa açıklamalarıyla dövmenin neler yapabildiğini az çok biliyordu. Ölüm yiyenlerin kollarına sonsuza dek damgalanmış dövme, Karanlık Lord'un hizmetkârlarını dünyanın her yerinde bulabilmesini sağlıyordu. Hogwarts ve Azkaban haricinde her türlü noktadan portkey işlevi görüyordu. Karanlık Lord'un bulunduğu yeri ve ismini söylemeyi engelleyen ağır bir kafa karıştırma büyüsü de vardı.

Tüm bunların yanında, Lord Voldemort, ölüm yiyenleri, dövme sayesinde, ne kadar uzakta olursa olsunlar cezalandırabiliyordu. Sağ kollarından, bedenlerine ve ruhların en uç sinirlerine kadar yayılan saf acı…

Tüm bu bildiklerine rağmen belli ki dövmenin daha karanlık sırlarından habersizdi.

Sabırsızlıkla sordu.

_*Nasıl?* _

Marvolo, sabırsızlığına zihninden sırıtınca ekledi.

_*Lütfen, Lütfen, Lütfen Marvolo?* _

Lord Voldemort, Harry'nin zihin duvarlarında yankılanan derin sesiyle, büyük sırrını anlatmaya koyuldu.

_Çünkü onları her an öldürebilirim, Harry Potter. Ve bunun için bir asaya ihtiyacım yok. Dövmeyi damgalarken, kazıdığım antik rünlerle, sihirleri, ruhları ve ömürlerinin devamını kendime bağladım. Benden kurtulmalarına imkân yok. İstedikleri kadar, özgür olduklarını düşünsünler. Hayır, Harry. Kesinlikle özgür değiller. _

_Benim sonumu planlarken, attıkları her adımla kendi değersiz hayatlarından da vazgeçiyorlar. Efendilerine ihanet edip, önemli olduğunu düşündükleri sırlarını satıyorlar. Bırak, hala nefes alabiliyorken, ellerindeki kısacık özgürlük ilizyonunun tadını çıkarsınlar. Lord Voldemort'u küçümsemelerinin cezasını çekecekler. _

_Kollarına bağlanmış yılan benim sadık hizmetkârım… damgalandıkları bedenin ruhundan geçen her türlü kirden, akıllarındaki hain düşüncelerden haberdar… Ben aksini emretmediğim sürece, Efendisine olan ihaneti gördüğü her saniye, hainin kanına bir damla zehir bırakıyor… Bedeninde yayılan zehirden habersiz, bütün yaşam enerjisini bilmeden benimkine ekleyen zavallıyı unut…_

_Unut, değersiz birkaç ölümlüyü!_

_Sihrin sınırlarını dolaştım ve ruhumu ölümün pençelerinden kurtarmayı başardım. Bırak, şu kısacık ömürlerinde hainlerin hayatlarıyla oynayayım._

_Her sahip gibi, köpeğimin tasmasını biraz uzun bırakmakta pek de zarar göremiyorum. Hem zavallı ihanetleri sayesinde düşmanımın kim olduğunu, Lord Voldemort'a karşı çıkacak cüreti nereden bulduğunu öğrenmiş oluyorum. _

Küçük çocuk, güçsüzlüğün ne demek olduğunu bildiğinden Marvolo'nun ona hediye ettiği gücü takdir etmesini çok iyi biliyordu. Lord Voldemort'un muhteşem kudreti ve sınırsız otoritesi, muggle bataklığında yetişmiş Sağ Kalan Çocuk'u, arkadaşına hayran bırakıyordu. Altı yaşından beri hayallerini süsleyen kahraman, Tom Riddle'ın büyüyüp bütün dünyayı etkileyişi, Harry'i cezp ediyordu.

Çocuk düşündü…

Marvolo, Harry'de olmayan her şeye sahipti. Yakışıklı ve karakterli bir yüze… Sihrin sınırlarını aşan güce… Sihir dünyasını dize getiren kudrete… Mantık kavramlarını sorgulayan bir dehaya…

Harry'nin Marvolo'ya hayranlığı saplantı halini almıştı.

Marvolo'nun yaptığı her şeyde doğru oluşu, Harry'nin tek sabit inanışıydı.

Harry, bu dünyadaki nefes alan tek yakını, ilk ve biricik dostu, sevgi ve saygı duyduğu tek kişi Marvolo'ya su ve hava kadar bağımlıydı.

Marvolo'nun ailesini öldürdüğünü bilmesi dahi, Karanlık Lord'a olan sadakatini söndürmemişti.

Eğer Marvolo, ona ihanet eden üç bin kişinin canını almak istiyorsa, çocuğun gülümsemekten başka yapacağı bir şey yoktu.

Peki, Harry'nin masumiyeti nerede kalıyordu?

Küçük çocuk, arkadaşına, kimseyi öldürmek istemediğini söylediğinde, Marvolo hiç rahatsız olmadan kabul etmişti.

Harry, böyle cömert birine arkadaşım diyebildiği için onur duyuyordu.

Marvolo ne de muhteşem bir büyücüydü ki onun hakkında olan her şey çocuk için salt ve katıksız bir tutkuyla güzeldi…

_*Sen harikasın, Marvolo…*_

Yüzyılların en korkunç Karanlık Lordu, Lord Voldemort, araya girmeden düşüncelerini takip ettiği çocuğa bakmadan edemedi. Onu izleyen, üç bin kişilik ölüm yiyenini neredeyse unutmuş gibiydi.

Harry'nin ona hayran olduğunu biliyordu. Tabi ki çocuğa yardım ederken bütün amacı da buydu.

Sağ Kalan Çocuk'u manipüle etmek…

Ancak dünden sonra bu güzel çocuğun, ondan birazcık da olsa uzaklaşmış olmasını bekliyordu. Bu sonuçtan korkuyordu.

Neyse ki şans onun yanındaydı ve Harry onu affetmişti.

Yine de gerçeklerin ortaya dökülmesinin sabahında, küçük çocuktan bu denli tutkulu bir bağışlama ve sevgi beklemiyordu.

Lord Voldemort, haklı olarak kendi gücünün farkındaydı.

Ama bu denli saf bir hayranlıkla karşılaşmak, özellikle bir Karanlık Lord'a karşı, çok akla yatkın görünmüyordu.

Buna rağmen Marvolo gülümsedi.

Harry'nin hayranlığı, Marvolo'nun çocuğa olan yansımasından farklı değildi.

Hem, karanlık dolapta, sadece düşüncelerinin eşliğinde yetişen bir çocuk ve favori büyüsü 'Crucio!' olan bir Karanlık Lord için, pek de olumlu insan ilişkileri uzmanları denilemezdi.

Karanlık Lord, Sağ Kalan Çocuk'un omzunu sıkıp, parmaklarının ucuyla ensesindeki saçları okşadı. Harry, bu samimi harekete gülümsedi. Marvolo'nun ruhunu okuyan kızıl bakışları karşısında yanakları kızardı ve bakışlarını indirdi.

Kendilerini dünyanın liderlerinden gören üç bin kişilik safkan Lordlar ve güçlü ölüm yiyenler, bu duygulu değiş tokuştan habersiz, Efendilerinin önünde eğilmeye devam ettiler.

Kalabalığı yaran yeni grubun arkasından yükselen derin nefes sesleri, Harry'nin dikkatini çekti. Marvolo'nun zihin penceresinden sızan düşüncelerine göre gecenin son selamlamasıydı.

Küçük çocuk, sahte, sıkıcı bir mavi rengin arkasına saklanmış gözlerini, bir birinden güzel, tahtın önüne usulca süzülen kadınlara dikti. Güzel kadınlar, bir bir Karanlık Lord'un önünde eğilip ayağa kalktı. Her biri ışıltılı gözler, yumuşak solgun bir ten ve tapılası bir vücuda sahipti. Filmlerdeki prenseslere, destanlardaki tanrıçalara benziyorlardı. Balonun başından beri salonda oldukları belliydi. Ancak aldıkları bu arzu dolu tepkiler, sanki yeni doğaya salınmış polenlere benziyordu. Bu resimde yanlış olan bir şeyler vardı. Sanki… sanki sihir gibiydi.

Çocuğun omzuna dolanmış Afrodit, başını kaldırıp sahibinin kulağına fısıldadı.

**Yanık, lezzetli kuş kokusssu alıyorum, Küçük Efendi…**

Küçük Efendi, yılanın yorumundan pek de bir şey anlamamıştı ancak Marvolo'nun açıklamasıyla şüphesi doğrulandı.

_Her zamanki gibi gayet dikkatlisin, küçüğüm… Güzellikleriyle ünlü Veelalar. Cazibe büyüsünü kullanıp çevresindekileri baştan çıkarıyorlar._

Veela, kuzeni Siren'lerle sıklıkla karşılaştırılan, etkileyici bir fantastik yaratıktı. Cazibe büyüsüyle, erkekleri kolayca etkisi altına alıp, ustalıkla kendine âşık ederdi. Sinirlendiklerinde kontrollerini yitirip esas formları olan yanık bir kuşa dönüşürlerdi. Erkek aklına yaptıkları oyunlarla, avuçlarından fırlayan ateş topuyla ve geniş kanatlarıyla, tehlikeli bir türdü.

_Ancak tılsımlarını Efendilerine karşı kullanmamaları gerektiğini unuttular. _

Harry, Marvolo'nun tehditkâr yorumuyla, balonun başından bu yana ilk kez kızdığını hissetti.

Bu basit yaratık nasıl olur da Lord Voldemort'u etkilemeye cüret eder?! Nasıl olur da Marvolo'yu kendi sahte büyüsüyle test eder?!

Küçük çocuğun sıktığı yumrukları gerginlikten beyazlaşırken, Karanlık Lord, ona bakıp hafifçe sırıttı. Harry'nin ona olan bağlılığı gayet keyifliydi. Karşısındaki cüretkâra ödetmesi gerektiği bir ders olduğunu bildiğinden yüzünün ifadesini saf kızgınlığa çevirip, sahte yaratıklara döndü.

Ayağa kalktı ve kelimelerine yansıyan çatal diliyle bağırdı.

"Karanlık Lord'u büyülemeye nasssıl çalışırsssın? Karanlık Lord'u cezp edebileceğini nasssıl düşünürsün? Tılsssımını hemen içine çek!"

Grubun üst kademeli bir üyesi olduğu belli bir Veela, korkudan titreyen ellerine ve solgunlaşan dudaklarına rağmen öne çıktı. Tılsımını yarıya indirmişti ancak etkileri hala salonda dalgalanıyordu. Dikkat çekici bir hareketle boynunu büktü ve omzundan sarkan şalını 'istemsizce' kaydırdı. Çıplak omuzları, yakındaki bir ölüm yiyenin göz hizasındaydı. Saçlarını geriye atıp, parfümünü salonda gezdirirken, kadınların kinli, erkeklerin arzulu bakışlarını üstüne çekiyordu.

"Lordum, emin olun çok üzgünüz. Bazen cazibemizi kontrol etmekte zorluk çekiyoruz. Efendimizin muhteşemliğine karşılık basit büyümüzün hiçbir anlamı olmadığını biliyoruz. Size, kendimizi nasıl affettirebiliriz?"

Adı Matmazel Amabelle Roix idi. Fransız Sihir Bakanının yeğeniydi. Kelimeleri nar kırmızısı dudaklarından yumuşakça dökülürken, üzgün ifadesini yansıtan bedeninin kıvrak salınışı kendini fark ettiriyordu. Karanlık Lord'a yaptığı övgü ve affının sonundaki imalı teklif, bedeniyle, cezasını değiş tokuş edebileceğini öneriyordu.

Ancak Lord Voldemort, sahte sözlerin ve imaların arkasını çok iyi okuyabilirdi. Ve karşısındaki yaratığın Efendisini etkileyebileceğine inanması saçmalıktan başka bir şey değildi.

Tehlikeli bir şekilde sırıttığında, Veelalar birkaç adım geriye çekilmekten başka bir şey yapamadı. Karanlık Lord'un tavrı hiç de güven verici değildi.

_Bu aptal yaratığa dersini vermeye ne dersin, Harry?_

Diye sordu Marvolo ve cevap beklemeden lafına devam etti.

"Ah, evet… Herkesin bazen hata yapabileceğini kabul ediyorum. Sekiz yıl aradan sonra Efendileri karşısında, sevgili ölüm yiyenlerimin nasıl davranacağını unuttuğunu tahmin edebiliyorum. Ancak bir Lord olarak hizmetkârlarımın dikkatini dağıtan hatayı cezasız bırakmayacağımı anlıyorsun umarım, Amabelle."

Karanlık Lord'un kibar seslenişi ve ismini söyleyen yakınlığı karşısında Matmazel Roix, omuzlarını dikleştirdi. Efendisine fark ettirmeyeceğini düşünerek, cazibesini birkaç derece arttırdı.

Karanlık Lord, aynı sakinlikle devam etti.

" Neden cezayı benim yerime varisim uygulamıyor? Ne dersin, ma petite? **Canını yak, Harry!**"

"Nasıl isterseniz, Efendim. **Zevkle, Marvolo…**"

Balo salonu, Veela'nın tılsımına rağmen, şokla dalgalandı. Tahttaki kimliksiz çocuk Karanlık Lord'un varisiydi.

Daha büyük şok.

Kimliksiz çocuk, çataldili konuşabiliyordu.

Kimi varisin, Karanlık Lord'un oğlu mu uzak bir yakını mı olduğuna kafa yordu. Kimi Karanlık Lord'un hangi ailenin safkan cadısıyla ilişkiye girdiğini merak etti. Kimisi ise Efendilerinin görünüşünü görmezlikten gelmeyi başaran, cesur şahsiyeti sessizce alkışladı.

Birkaç zeki - Lucius Malfoy gibi- ölüm yiyen ise Lord Voldemort'un yokluğunda, varisini kime güvendiğini ve varisin sihir dünyasında ne korkunç karmaşalar yaratacağını, düşüncelerinde gezdirdi. Lucius, varisin cezalandırabileceği önerisini ileri sürerken, Efendisinin tonundaki aşırı sakinlikten kesinlikle şüphelenmişti. Karanlık Lord'un varisi hafife alınamazdı.

Ne yazık ki Amabelle Roix, Lucius kadar dikkatli bir gözlemci değildi. Zaten Lord Malfoy, Karanlık Lord'un güvenilir sağ koluna rakip birini kolayca hayatta bırakmazdı. Severus Snape ile yılları aşan arkadaşlığı tatlı bir rekabeti tolere edebilmesini sağlıyordu. Tabi İksir Ustası Severus Snape' e ne kadar tatlı denilebilirse…

Hem Severus sekiz yıl aradan sonra yüzünü göstermemişse, Dumbledore'un ağına düştüğü belliydi. En iyisi Severus ile yakınlıklarını Karanlık Lord'a belli etmemekti.

Amabelle gülümsedi ve tahtta oturan küçük çocuğun yapacağı çocukça öneriyi bekledi. Bir çocuğun masumiyetine olan güveniyle, lüks ve övgü içinde geçen hayatında pek de çocuk bilmediği anlaşılabiliyordu.

Bazen çocuklar, en kötü zorba ya da en kindar yalancı oluşlarını, masum suratlarının arkasına saklayabiliyorlardı.

Harry, tatlı bir şekilde gülüp, tahttan kalktı ve Marvolo'nun yanında durdu. Masum ifadesi Karanlık Lord'un bir baş ifadesiyle kayboldu.

"Senin gibi zavallı bir yaratık Lord Voldemort ile oynayabileceğine nasıl inanır?! Süslü yalanların ve aptal övgülerinle Lord Voldemort'u kandırabileceğini mi düşünüyorsun?! O yüzyılların en korkunç, en güçlü Karanlık Lord'u! Sen ise sahte bir hiçsin! Crucio!"

Varisin lanetiyle yere yıkılan Veela, kendini hazırlamaya dahi zaman bulamamıştı. Yaşından beklenmeyen gücüyle çocuk sadece Roix'ı değil bütün grubu etkisi altına almıştı. Tılsımını açığa çıkaranın sadece Amabelle olmadığını, diğer sahte yaratıkların da büyüsünü içerdiğini çok iyi biliyordu.

Ancak belli ki kendi gücünün farkında değildi. Çünkü Karanlık Lord'un dahi birden çok kişiyi aynı anda lanetlediği sık görülmemişti. Büyük bir konsantrasyon ve kontrol gerektiriyordu. Albus Dumbledore'dan görseniz etkilenir ancak şaşırmazdınız.

Sekiz - dokuz yaşlarındaki bir çocuktan görseniz, Merlin'in tekrar yeryüzüne indiğini düşünürsünüz.

Tüm bunların yanında.

Varis affedilmez laneti asasız uyguluyordu.

Karanlık Lord'un varisi bütün beklentilerin ötesindeydi.

Veelaların çığlıkları salonu doldururken, kalabalık yerde kıvranan bedenlerden iyice uzaklaştı. İri gözlerle çocuğu izledi. Yerdeki yaratıklardan kan sızıp, hafif hafif buhar kalkarken, yakındaki ölüm yiyenler yanık kokusu alabiliyorlardı. Belli ki cazibe büyüsü etkisini tamamen yitirmişti çünkü eksantrik ölüm yiyenlerden biri alevler içindeki kuşun sonunda insanlığıyla bütünleştiğini hayal etti.

O sırada Lord Voldemort ise ifadesiz maskesinin arkasında, ne kadar şanslı olduğunu düşündü. Sağ Kalan Çocuk yanındayken, savaşı çoktan kazanmıştı.

Bu ne muhteşem bir güçtü.

Ne yazık ki düşünceleri, Harry ile olan zihin bağının sarsıldığını fark ettiğinde yarıda kesildi.

Harry Potter, güçlü olabilirdi ancak henüz gücünün tam anlamıyla kontrolünde değildi. Böyle devam ederse, Malfoy Malikânesi başlarına yıkılacak ve küçük çocuğun bedeni ağır baskıyla patlayacaktı.

"**Yeter, Harry**!" dedi Marvolo ve bir elini çocuğun omzuna bıraktı. Bir yandan varisinin bedenine kendi gücünden aktarıyordu.

Küçük çocuk, daha önce üç bin kişilik bir kalabalığa katılmamıştı ancak hizmetkârlarının arasında bayılmanın Karanlık Lord'u kötü göstereceğini biliyordu. Titrediğini saklayarak laneti kaldırdı ve belirsizce Marvolo'ya yaslandı.

Bilmiyordu ama Marvolo'nun engeliyle bu kez kimseyi öldürmemişti.

Karanlık Lord, Lucius'a baktı ve sertçe başını salladı. Gecenin bir an önce bitmesi gerekiyordu.

"Karanlık Lord, görevleriniz için daha sonra sizleri birebir çağıracaktır. Bakanlığın radarına yakalanmamak adına bütün baykuşlar, Malfoy Malikanesine yollanacaktır.-"

Marvolo, sağ kolunu daha fazla dinlemedi, salondan gelen ışınlanma sesleri eşliğinde, Harry'nin omzunu sıkıca tuttu ve yatak odasında belirdi.

Aptal çocuk! Diye iç geçirmeden edemedi. Marvolo sadece Roix'ı lanetlemesini beklerken, Harry tüm grubu avlamaya çalışmıştı.

Odaya adımlarını attılar ve küçük çocuk kalabalıktan kurtulduğunun farkına vardı.

Marvolo'ya son bir kez bakıp, gözlerini kapattı.

Geride sadece karanlık kaldı.

Marvolo, üzerine yıkılan çocuğu kucağına aldı ve yatağa doğru ilerledi. Harry'e gelince büyü kullanmadığının pek de bilincinde değildi.

Çocuğu saten örtünün üzerine bırakıp, yanına oturdu. Derin bir nefes alıp uzandı ve Harry'nin saçlarını yüzünden çekti.

Sahte renklere baktığında sinirlendi. Tüm gün çocuğun zümrüt gözlerini görememişti. Bir el hareketiyle küçük çocuğun üzerindeki bütün büyüleri kaldırdı.

Tanıdık saç rengi, kuzguni dağınık Potter saçları…

Ancak zümrüt gözler bitkinlikten kapalı…

Harry Potter…

Sağ Kalan Çocuk…

Ne de güzel, yorucu bir gizem…


	15. İksir Ustasının Sahibi

Sağ Kalan Çocuk, Karanlık Lord'un tahtının hemen yanı başında uzanıyordu. Marvolo'nun onun için yarattığı tüylü minderin üzerinde, _Ozan Beedle'ın Masallarını_ okuyordu. Kitabın epey etkileyici bir kısmındaydı. _Üç Kardeşin Hikâyesi_ni takip ederken, Ölüm'ün dehşetli hediyeleri hayallerini süslüyordu.

Dünkü balonun kanlı detayları, çalışkan evcinleri sayesinde lüks karolardan tamamen silinmişti. Ancak hafif bir yanık kokusu sanki hala havada gibiydi. Belki de Cruciatus Lanetinin izleri, çocuğun zihniyle küçük yaramaz oyunlar oynuyordu.

Hayali olup olmadığı konusunda hala şüphe de olan Harry, yanık kokusunu görmezlikten gelmeyi öğrenmişti.

Özellikle Marvolo'nun hediye ettiği fantastik masal kitabı, karanlık bir dolaptan ibaret olduğundan, çocuğun pek de gelişemeyen hayal gücünü iyice renklendiriyordu.

"Mürver Asa mı, Diriltme Taşı mı yoksa Ölümsüzlük Pelerini mi?" diye sordu çocuk.

Marvolo'nun neyle meşgul olursa olsun zihnini gözlemlediğinin farkındaydı.

Söz konusu Karanlık Lord ise tahtına kurulmuş, ölüm yiyenlerinin postaladığı raporları inceliyordu. Keyfi pek de yerinde değildi.

Sekiz yıllık kısa bir aranın, Karanlık Yanı bu denli geriye çekeceğini kim bilebilirdi ki?

Lanet Dumbledore! Lanet Bakanlık! Ve Lanet Baykuşlar!

Oh! Evet… Baykuşları unutmamak gerek. Karanlık Ordu'ya dönüşünü açıkladığından bu yana lanet postaların ardı arkası kesilmiyordu.

Sessiz bir iç çekti Lord Voldemort… Her ne kadar kabul etmek istemese de Lucius'un hakkını vermeliydi. Bu raporlarla uğraşmak gerçekten de sabır istiyordu.

Her neyse…

Zaten karanlık lortluğun kolay olacağını kim söylemişti?

Aslında İlk Savaş'ın son yıllarında kendini daha iyi hissediyordu.

Delirmenin verdiği özgürlük, rahatsız edici ölüm yiyenlere umursamaksızın Crucio yağdırmak ve aydınlık yanın aptal büyücülerini Avada'lamak…

Karanlık Lord'luk deliliğin bulanık dehlizlerinde savrulurken çok daha kolaydı.

Ve Lord Voldemort, makul ayıklığını, Sağ Kalan Çocuk'un kendisine borçluydu.

Ne garip…

Onu alt etmeye kehanetli olan çocuğun, sağduyusunu yerine koyması kaderin sinsi bir oyunu olsa gerekti.

Neyse ki Harry, şu an, ölüm yiyenlerden çok daha katlanılabilirdi.

Çocuğun sorusuyla, Marvolo başını kaldırdı ve her zaman yaptığı gibi tüm dikkatini Harry'e yöneltti.

"Mürver Asa gayet çekici bir düşünce gibi görünüyor. Bütün düşmanlarının hakkından gelebileceği bir gücü kim istemez."

"Ama Marvolo, sen zaten tarihin en dehşetli karanlık lordusun! Biraz daha güçlü olursan Tanrıları düelloya davet edeceksin." Haykırdı Harry yarı şakayla.

Marvolo gülümsedi. Kendi gücünün farkında olsa da arada bir egosunun okşanmasından keyif alıyordu. Özellikle iltifatın Harry'den gelmesi, çocuğun masum gerçekçiliğiyle, yüksek voltaj bir enerji dalgasını Karanlık Lord'un benliğine yağdırdı.

"Her zaman daha güçlü olabilirsin, küçüğüm." Dedi Lord Voldemort tutturabildiği en bilgece sesle. Daha sonra sırıtarak ekledi. "Ancak asla Lord Voldemort'tan güçlü olamayacaksın!"

Harry, Marvolo'nun duruşundaki sahte ukalalığa bakıp kahkahalara boğuldu. Her ne kadar şaka yapsa da çocuk, değerli arkadaşının kendinden biraz fazla emin olduğunun farkındaydı. Haklıydı da. Ancak Karanlık Lord'un kendini övüşünü duymak komikti.

Marvolo, çocuğun kahkahalarının dinmesini bekledikten sonra sordu.

"Sen hangisini seçerdin?"

Cevabı tahmin ediyordu ama Harry'nin zihnine bakmamayı seçti. Böylece soruya heyecan katmış olacaktı.

"Görünmezlik Pelerini."

İşte bu gerçekten şaşırtıcıydı. Marvolo, çocuğun Diriltme Taşı demesini beklerdi. Anne ve babasını tanımamış, akrabalarından ilgi görmemiş birinin, kaybettiğini geri istemesi pek de mantıksız değildi.

"Neden?"

Harry, kararsızca saçlarını gözünün önünden çekti ve dikleşti. Bu onun için hala gergin bir konuydu.

"Ailemi diriltmeyi isterdim ama nasıl bir hayat olacağını bilemezdim. Çok uzun zamandır yalnızım, Marvolo. Ya onların istediği gibi bir oğul değilsem, ya bir hata yaparsam? Kaybedip geri kazanmak, daha sonra hayal kırıklığına uğratmak, pek de iyi bir şey olmasa gerek?"

Hafif bir nefes alıp devam etti.

"Hem… Ben seni seçtim, Marvolo. Bir daha ailemi düşünmem doğru olmaz, öyle değil mi?"

Marvolo, çocuğun olgun biri gibi davranmaya çalıştığını görebiliyordu. Ancak ailesini düşünmeyi yasaklamamıştı. Duygularını kalın duvarlar ardına saklayıp, masumiyetini kaybetmesini bencilce sebeplerle istemiyordu. Harry Potter bu haliyle güzeldi. Lord Voldemort, bu saflığı henüz kaybetmemek için elinden geleni yapacaktı.

"Gel buraya, küçüğüm…"

Küçük çocuk, ayağa kalktı ve tahtın önünde durdu. Marvolo belinden tutup kaldırınca, birden kendini Karanlık Lord'un yanında oturur buldu.

"James Potter, soylu bir hanenin asil varisiydi. Güçlüydü. Bakanlıkta yüksek dereceli bir seherbazdı. Cadı ve büyücülerin imrenerek baktığı, yakışıklı bir safkandı. Lily Potter, duyduğuma göre, Hogwarts'ın gördüğü en parlak cadıydı. O kadar başarılıydı ki safkanlar öyle bir cadının bulanık olduğundan şüphe duymaya başlamıştı. Böyle iki kaliteli sihirbazdan daha popüler bir aile bulabileceğini zannetmiyorum. Merlin ve Morgana'yı saymazsak…"

Harry gözleri yaşlı olsa da gülümsedi. Karanlık Lord'un hak etmeyen birini övmeyeceğini biliyordu. Sonra bir anda donup kaldı.

_*Ailemi hayal kırıklığına mı uğratıyorum?*_

Marvolo, çocuğun dile getirmeye cüret edemediği soruyu zihninden duydu. Çocuğun özgüvenin pek de sağlam olmadığını biliyordu. Dursleylere içinden lanet ederek kendini hazırladı.

Harry'nin küçük birkaç gerçeği duymasının tam sırasıydı.

" Anne ve baban her ne kadar savaşın yanlış tarafında olsalar da dikkat çekici sihirbazlardı. Güçlerinin farkında olarak gayri resmi elçilerle, aileni Karanlık Ordu'ya çekmeye çalıştım. İkiliye yakın olan bir takipçimden Lily Potter'ın Dumbledore'u sorguladığı haberini almıştım. James Potter, Dumbledore'a sadık olsa da Lily gibi parlak bir cadıyla savaşın dengelerinin kolayca değişebileceği kesindi. Ne yazık ki… Kehaneti duydum. İki güçlü büyücünün hayatını ellerinden alırken, sekiz yıl bir çocuğun zihninde mahsur kaldım. Harry, bunu benden duyuşunun adil olmadığını biliyorum ama söylememe izin ver. Benim duyduğum James ve Lily Potter, her ne olursa olsun seninle gurur duyardı."

Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter'ı, manipüle ettiğini biliyordu. Ancak bunda yanlış bir şey göremiyordu. Tek bir yalan dahi söylememişti. Onun aksine aydınlık yanın, James Potter'ın kahramanlık hikâyelerini çok daha fazla süsleyerek anlatacağının farkındaydı. Dumbledore, sihir hakkında hiçbir şey bilmeyen, istismar edilmiş Sağ Kalan Çocuğu, okuluna alacak, en tatlı büyükbaba gülümsemesiyle Harry Potter'ı istenen kahraman haline getirecekti. Ne yazık ki planları kaderin garip bir oyunu sayesinde yerle bir olmuştu. Yaşlı Keçi'nin yarım gerçekleri ve süslü yalanları yerine, Lord Voldemort'un acıtan gerçekleri çok daha iyiydi.

"Aileni öldürdüğümü biliyorum, küçüğüm. Yine de senden onları unutmanı asla isteyemem. Hem Lord Voldemort'un arkadaşının ailesini gururlandıramayacak kadar değersiz biri olabileceğini düşünmüyorsun, değil mi?"

Harry, Marvolo'nun her şeyi yine kendi yüceliğine çevirdiğini duydu ve güldü. "Marvolo…" diye sızlandı ve başını salladı.

Marvolo, çocuğun saçlarını karıştırdı ve alnına hafif bir öpücük koydu.

Lord Voldemort, hazinesini kaybetmemek için basitçe şakalar yapmaya hazırdı. Ölüm yiyenleri, bir çocukla – özellikle düşüşüne sebep olan Harry Potter'la – bu şekilde konuştuğunu duysa, İmperio Lanetinin etkisinde olduğunu düşünürdü.

Garip…

Duygusuz Tom Riddle, yetimhanedeki acınası veletleri lanetlerken, onu alt etmeye kehanetli olan bir çocuğu teselli edeceğini hiç hayal etmiş miydi?

Hayır.

Tom Riddle, onu asil görevinden uzaklaştıracak elementleri asasının tek darbesiyle yok etmeye hazırdı.

Karanlık Lord'un ise, Harry Potter'dan vazgeçmeye hiç de niyeti yoktu.

"Hadi bana neden Görünmezlik Pelerini'ni seçtiğini söyle." Dedi Marvolo ve Harry hiç ara vermemiş gibi heyecanla anlatmaya koyuldu.

Evcinleri Harry için kurabiye ve portakal suyu getirirken, Marvolo bir sade kahveyle yetindi. Tabi yiyecekleri kontrol etmeyi ihmal etmedi.

'Depherensio Venenum!' Harry'e de öğrettiği güçlü bir tehlike algılama büyüsüydü. Karanlık Lord'un ve Varisinin epeyce düşmanı vardı. Lord Voldemort'un işini şansa bırakmaya niyeti yoktu.

Harry, tahtta Marvolo ile keyifle oturuyordu, bir kurabiyeyi aldı ve ısırdı. Dökülen birkaç kırıntı cüppesinin eteğine düştü. Karanlık Lord, çocuğun cüppesini silkelemek için hafifçe uzanmışken, ansızın eli havada kaldı. Bir anda dikleşip, görüntüsünü değiştirdi.

Küçük çocuk, yanında beliren yarı-yılan büyücüye aldırmadan, portakal suyuna uzandı. Marvolo, Karanlık Lord kamuflajına büründüğüne göre ölüm yiyenlerden biri huzuruna geliyor olmalıydı. Hem Malikânenin algılayıcı bariyerleri hem de ölüm yiyenlerin kollarındaki yılanlı dövme, Lord Voldemort'u hazırlıksız yakalamayı imkânsız kılıyordu.

Marvolo'nun işaretiyle yoğunlaşıp uzun saçlarını kirli sarıya, gözlerini maviye büyüledi. Cüppesinin yeninde gizlenmiş kremi küçük parmaklarıyla ünlü şimşek şeklindeki yara izini uygulayıp, saçlarını karıştırdı.

Karanlık Lord ve Sağ Kalan Çocuk sonunda değersiz ölüm yiyeni karşılamaya hazırdı.

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

Severus Snape, hiçbir ifadesini sızdırmayan tanıdık simasıyla, lüks kapının açılmasını izledi. Yanında her zamanki asaletiyle Lucius Malfoy duruyordu. Severus, Lucius'un kibar bir ev sahibi gibi onunla ilerleyişine bir saniye kanmadı. Her sadık köpek gibi Lucius da, Efendisini, sadakati sorguda birisiyle yalnız bırakacak değildi.

Lord Voldemort'un sağ kolundan da bu kadarı beklenirdi.

Severus adımlarını emin adımlarla atmaya çalıştı ancak sağ kolu farklı nağmelerden çalıyordu. Kolundaki karanlık dövme hafifçe sızlıyor, Karanlık Lord'un sadece birkaç metre ötede olduğunu hatırlatıyordu. Dövmede kıvranan iskelet başlı yılan tıslayarak, Efendisine duyduğu sekiz yıllık hasreti fısıldıyordu. Severus'u Lord'una ait kılan sihirli bağlar ise İksir Ustasının en derin sırlarını, sadık bir görev bilinciyle sahibine aktarıyordu.

Severus bilmiyordu ancak oynadığı bu tehlikeli oyunda, kendine sakladığı en ufak düşüncesi dahi yoktu. Uzman bir Zihinbendar'a göre Severus, köleyi sahibine bağlayan kadim büyüleri ve Karanlık Lord'un dehasını bilinçsizce küçümsemişti.

Kocaman Satranç tahtasında bir piyon olduğunu belki de biliyordu ama oyundan canlı asla çıkamayacağının farkında mıydı?

Bunu sadece kader gösterecekti.

Snape, Lord Voldemort'un tahtının önünde durdu. Zifiri kara gözleri bir anlığına sarışın çocuğa değdikten sonra hiç kıpırdamamış gibi yere eğildi. Malfoy ise asası elinde tahtın sağ yanında dikildi.

Karanlık Lord, solgun parmaklarıyla elindeki vefakâr asayı okşarken, ona ihanet eden hizmetkârına baktı ve selamladı.

"Ssseverusss… Eski dostum… Sonunda geldin."

Sesinde gizlenen tehdit, odadaki kulaklardan kaçmıyordu.

Sanki Lord Voldemort'un dostu olabilirmiş gibi!

Ne saçmalık!

Severus, Lordunun yakınlığına aldanmamayı iyi biliyordu. Dizlerinin üzerinde eğildi ve başını indirdi.

"Lordum. Geç kaldım. Affedin Lordun. Dönüşünüzü kutla-

Karanlık Lord, yaramaz bir çocuğu sorgularmış gibi sahte bir kibarlıkla sordu.

"Neden, Severus? Sekiz yıl aradan sonra Lordunu ilk anda coşkuyla selamlayacağını sanıyordum. Yoksa ölü bulanığın hatırası, seni Efendinden uzaklaştırdı mı?"

Bulanık lafını duyan Snape'in belli belirsiz rengi attı. Lily Evans'ın hatırası, sekiz yıl aradan sonra dahi yeni açılmış bir yara gibi kanıyordu. Lily'nin güzel ismini duyan Severus, kendine neden bu sahte işi yaptığını anımsattı. Ancak muhteşem bir Zihnebendar ve ajan olduğunu kanıtlayarak yüzündeki tek bir tiki bile oynatmadı. Sadık ve yanlış anlaşılmış bir hizmetkâr gibi başını daha da eğdi.

"Lordum. Size ihanet edebileceğim düşünülemez. Dumbledore tarafından tutuldum. Evet, Albus Dumbledore için çalıştığımı kabul ediyorum ancak sizin için yaptım. Geri dönmeyeceğinizi düşünerek kudretinizi sorgulamam aptallık olurdu Lordum. Kısa süreli yokluğunuzda, Slytherin Bina Başkanı olarak, Yaşlı aptalın, Salazar Slytherin'in asil binasını zehirlemesini engelledim. Birçok hizmetkârınızın aksine, Dumbledore'u kandırmayı başardım."

Son cümlesinde bilinçli olarak Malfoy'a dönmüştü. Ve Lucius Malfoy'un kinle parlayan gözlerine bakılacak olursa, Severus Snape, işinde gayet iyiydi.

Snape'in şansızlığı olacak ki Karanlık Lord, Lucius Malfoy'a bakmadı bile…

Olasılığı imkânsız bir şeyi açıklarmış gibi devam etti.

" Ah, evet… Dumbledore'un senin için Büyüceşura'da güvenoyu verdiği haberini aldım. Dumbledore'un adamı olduğun dedikodularına bir an dahi inanmış değildim. Söyle ihtiyar Albus nasıl? Hala bulanıkların ve kan- hainlerinin savunuculuğunu mu yapıyor?"

Severus, küçümseyerek alay etti. Ancak bütün alaycılığına rağmen Karanlık Lord'un gerçek bir rapor beklediğini biliyordu.

"Dumbledore bütün 'parlaklığına' rağmen, dönüşünüzün farkında değil. Azkaban'a girmemi engellemesinin tek sebebi, dönüşünüzün ihtimal dâhilinde olması, Lordum. Ama bunun ne kadar faydalı olduğunu görebiliyorsunuz. Haklı tahtınıza tekrar oturduğunuzdan haberi dahi yok. Ofisinde oturup şeker yemekten başka bir şey yapmıyor. Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı, artık evde büyücü radyosu dinleyen bir avuç yaşlı adamdan ibaret, Lordum."

Sonunda kesinleşmişti. Severus Snape, Karanlık Lord'a dikkate değer ya da yaralı hiçbir bilgi vermeyecekti. Neyse ki Lord Voldemort, bir dahi ve satır aralarını okuyan bir liderdi.

Snape'in söylediklerinden çok söylemedikleri önemliydi.

Lord Voldemort, en ustaca söylenen yalanı dahi seçebiliyordu. Severus'un tek bir gerçek bilgisi vardı ki Dumbledore, Severus'a, İksir Ustasının inandığı kadar güvenmiyordu.

Dumbledore'un dünkü baloda 7 ayrı ajanı varken, Severus, bilinçli olarak geride bırakılmıştı.

Peki, amaç neydi?

Karanlık Lord, çıkarımlarını yansıtmayan ifadesiyle sıkkınca sırıttı.

" Söylediklerini kanıtlamak için gözlerine bakmama izin verirsin umarım, Severus."

Severus, zihnini hazırlamakla uğraştığı birkaç saniye içerisinde kararsız gibi göründü. Karanlık Lord'u oyalamak adına korkutucu cümleleri davet ediyordu.

" Zihnine göz atabilirim, değil mi Severus? Duraklaman ihanetin belirtisi olamaz, değil mi? Kalbin hala bizden yana, ha Severus? Hala karanlığa sadıksın, yanılıyor muyum?"

Severus, sadık bir hizmetkâr gibi başını kaldırdı. Efendisinin gözlerinin içine bütün sadakatiyle baktı. Karanlık Lord'un kızıl gözleri, zihninin derinliklerine birer yılan ısırığı gibi girdi.

…_.Severus, Büyüceşura'da yargılanıyor. Onu savunan Dumbledore'un yüzüne bakıp, sırıtıyor. 'Gerçekten de karanlığı terk edeceğimi mi düşünüyorsun, yaşlı aptal' diye mırıldanıyor…._

…_.Severus, Dumbledore'un ofisinde. Yoldaşlığa dair dosyaları arıyor. Ancak bulamıyor. 'Lordum'un adıyla bütün sırlarını açığa çıkaracağım, Albus Dumbledore!'….._

…_..Severus, Slytherin Bina Başkanı. Öğrencilerin karşısında. 'Karanlık Lord'u gururlandırın, soylu yılanlar!'….._

…_..Severus, Dumbledore'la konuşuyor. 'Tom'un geri döneceğine inanıyorum, Severus.' 'Her ne kadar Karanlık Lord'un gücüne inansam da ölümden dönüş mümkün değil, Müdür bey.' Ofisten çıktığında kolundaki zifiri karanlık dövmeye bakıp sırıtıyor…._

Karanlık Lord, hizmetkârının zihninden aynı brutal güçle sıyrıldı. Severus'un sahte anıları, gerçekle çok kolayca karıştırılabilirdi. Bu da İksir Ustasının hatasız Zihnebend'ini kanıtlıyordu.

Ancak Karanlık Lord'un eşi benzeri yoktu. Hatıraların sahte olduğunu çok iyi biliyordu.

Buna rağmen sessizce hatıraları tarttı ve hain ölüm yiyene döndü.

"Sadakatinden bir saniye dahi şüphem yoktu, Severus."

Snape, "Lordum." Dedi ve Efendisine kendini kanıtlayan bir hizmetkâr gibi başını eğip, gülümsedi.

" Lucius, sevgili İksir ustamıza eşlik et ve karanlık ordunun ihtiyaç duyduğu iksir listesini göster."

İki ölüm yiyen aynı anda başlarını eğdi ve son bir selamlamayla Lordlarının huzurundan ayrıldılar.

Severus, kapıdan çıkarken, tüylerini diken diken bir ürpertiyle titredi.

Bir saat kadar sonra Severus kendini Hogwarts'taki özel odasında buldu ve titreyerek yere çöktü.

Zihninden karmaşık cümleler geçiyordu.

_Karanlık Lord, Cruciatus Laneti kullanmadı! _

_Karanlık Lord, Severus'u dikkatle dinledi!_

_Karanlık Lord, Dumbledore'un ismi anıldığında dehşetli kinine bürünüp, işkence planları yağdırmadı!_

_Karanlık Lord, Severus'a gelecek planlarından hiçbirini açıklamadı!_

_Ve Lucius'un zihninden, fark ettirmeden, öğrendiklerine bakılırsa Karanlık Lord'un bir varisi vardı!_

İksir Ustası, ateş viskisini boğazına dikip, koca bir yudum aldı. Boğazındaki yangının ürpertisini sakinleştirmesini umdu.

_Lanet! Lanet! Lanet! _

_Karanlık Lord, ayık bir zihne tekrar kavuşmuştu._

_Ve Deli bir Karanlık Lord'dan daha korkutucu bir şey varsa…_

_O da aklı başında, kararlarını enine boyuna düşünen, fikirlerini sorgulayan, saldırıya direk atlamayan, kolayca hata yapmayan bir Lord Voldemort'tu._

Sihir dünyası şimdi gerçekten idama mahkûmdu!

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

( _Severus'la ilk görüşme – Harry_ )

Harry, sahte mavi gözlerinin ardından tahtın önünde eğilen hain ölüm yiyene baktı.

Yüzyılların en korkunç Karanlık Lord'una ihanet ederek, sağ kalacağını mı sanıyordu?

Marvolo'nun ihanetinden haberi olmayacağını mı düşünüyordu?

Aptal!

Marvolo'ya ihanet edebileceğine inanarak tam bir aptal olduğunu kanıtlamıştı.

Söz konusu karanlık lord ise çocuğun düşüncelerinin bilincinde, karşı çıktı.

_Severus Snape için aptal denilemez, küçüğüm… Sadece… Hımm… Cahil._

_*Ama Marvolo, o bir yetişkin!*_

Harry bile Karanlık Lord'un ne kadar güçlü olduğunun farkındayken, yetişkin biri nasıl anlamazdı?!

Çocuğun 'yetişkin' diyen sesinden, büyüklere karşı pek de sevgi duymadığı belliydi.

_Albus Dumbledore, 150 yaşında. Sihir dünyası onun Merlin'in reenkarnasyonu olduğuna inanıyor. Buna rağmen tanıdığım en yanlış adam. Yaşlı aptal… _

Harry, hala iddiasının arkasında, kararlı bir sesle cevap verdi. Ya da çalıştı. Daha çok ısrarcı bir çocuğu andırıyordu.

_*Marvolo, sen 63 yaşındasın. Ama ben senin hiç hata yaptığını görmedim.*_

Çocuğun, somut güveni, Marvolo'yu gülümsetti.

_Ama ben Lord Voldemort'um, öyle değil mi?_

Marvolo her zamanki gibi kendine olan güveniyle çocuğu kahkahalara boğdu. Ancak tüm bu zihni diyalog esnasında, Lord ve Varisinin yüzünden, onları ele veren tek bir çizgi dahi oynamamıştı.

Karanlık Lord, ölüm yiyenine 'bulanık' Lily Evans'ı hatırlatırken, Marvolo çocuğa annesinin eski arkadaşından bahsetti.

_Yanılmıyorsam sevgili Severus, annenle aynı kasabada büyümüştü. Bir bulanık ve bir melez Hogwarts'a sonsuza kadar arkadaş olacaklarını söyleyerek girdi. Ne yazık ki güzel Lily, Godric'in cesur binasına seçildiğinde, Severus'un, sinsi bir Slytherin'li oluşu kanında vardı. Hazin bir aşk hikâyesi gibi görünüyor, değil mi? Ne yazık ki hayır… Zavallı Severus, Lily'nin onaylamadığı arkadaş gruplarında takılıp, karanlık sanatlarla uğraşırken, Slytherin binası bulanıktan uzak durması için Severus'u zorluyordu. Bu da yetmezmiş gibi okulun popüler grubu Çapulcular, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin ve Peter Pettigrew, güzel Evans'ın etrafında gezen sinsi yılanı her fırsatta cezalandırmaktan geri durmuyor. Küçük Severus'un ne acı bir çocukluk yaşadığını anlıyorsun. _

Hikâyenin etkisinde Harry, önündeki adama farlı bir gözle bakmaya çalıştı. Annesiyle arkadaş olan küçük Severus Snape'i, eğilen hainle hiç uyuşturamıyordu.

_*Daha sonra ne oldu, Marvolo?*_

_Zavallı Severus, Çapulcular'ı hayatındaki her kötü şeyden suçlarken, karanlık sanatların yardımıyla aldığı kadar veriyordu. Babanın onurlu bir adam olduğunu söylediğimi biliyorum, Harry. Ancak küçük James Potter, gücü, aşağılayıcı büyüleri ve karizmasıyla, en iyi ölüm yiyenlerim kadar zalim olabiliyordu. Severus ise tarihin en genç İksir Ustası ve zamanının en iyi Karanlık Sanatlar öğrencisiydi. Yani bir birlerine denk iki rakip diye biliriz. Evans'a gelince, muggledoğumlu birine kıyasla epeyi parlaktı. İstese Potter ve Severus'u düelloya davet edip, sadece Tılsım, Biçim Değiştirme ve Rünlerle ikiliyi alt edebilirdi. _

Anne ve Babasını duyduğu her an gibi küçük çocuk gülümsedi. Görünüşe bakılırsa annesi muhteşem bir kadındı.

_Slytherin Binasının safkanları ise Karanlık Ordu'ya katılmaya hazırlanan öğrencilerden oluşuyordu. Severus gibi başarılı birini bir bulanığa kaptırmaya hiç niyetleri yoktu. Özellikle Lucius, Severus'u kanatları altına almış, onu binadaki diğer öğrencilerden korumayı görev edinmişti._

Harry, tahtın yanında ifadesizce duran Lucius Malfoy'a baktı. Böyle çıkarcı bir adam, haine yardım ederek ne elde etmeyi planlıyordu?

_*Neden?*_

_Bütün ihanetine rağmen Severus'u her zaman takdir etmişimdir. Muggle babasının zalim işkencesinden kurtulmak adına elinden geleni yapan bir genç. Annesi Eileen Prince, bir muggle ile evlendiğinden dolayı evlatlıktan ret, mirastan mahrum edilmişti. Severus, senle ben gibi 'ucube' diye anılarak büyüdü. Bunun yanı sıra değersiz muggle babasının, ateş viskisi içmediği bir gün yoktu. Hogwarts'a eski, solgun elbiseler ve muggle bir soyadıyla gelen Severus Snape, Hogwarts'a girdiği an kendi binasının düşmanı haline gelmişti. _

_Lucius Malfoy ise safkan olduğuyla gurur duyan, zengin, karizmatik bir adamdı. Babası Abraxas'ın disipliniyle zeki ve politikadan iyi anlayan biri olarak büyüdü. Severus'taki potansiyeli fark ettiği an, hayatı boyunca pek az sevgi görmüş melezi kanatları altına alarak, Karanlık Ordu'ya güçlü bir müttefik kazandırdı. Lord'unun ve babasının gözünde yükselmek istiyordu. _

_*Peki, Severus nasıl hain oldu, Marvolo?*_

_Sakin ol, küçüğüm… Hikâyenin sonuna iyice yaklaştık. Nerede kalmıştım? Zavallı Severus ve güzel Lily, iki düşman binaya seçilen sıkı dostlar, arkadaşlıklarını korumak adına çok uğraştı. Ya da Evans uğraştı diyelim. Çünkü Severus, karanlık yanın fikirlerini iyice sarılmış, muggle babasına duyduğu kinle de bulanıkların ve muggleların sonunu getirme hayalleri kuruyordu. Lily, gelecek planlarındaki tek hassas noktaydı. Lily'e duyduğu sevgi, Severus'u duraksatan tek şeydi. Aralarındaki kavgalar her geçen gün artıyordu. Lupin'in her dolunayda nereye kaybolduğunu merak eden Severus, Black'in zalim şakasının esiri olmuştu. Dolunayda dehşetli bir kurtadamı gözetlemeye kalkışmak pek de akıllıca bir fikir değil, küçüğüm. Neyse ki James Potter günü kurtardı._

_*Babam, Snape'in hayatını mı kurtardı?*_

_Evet. Ne de büyük bir günah! Zavallı Severus'a yapılmış en büyük hakaret! Güzel Lily'sinden hoşlanmaya cüret eden, Quidditch Kaptanı, Okul Başkanı, popüler, safkan James Potter, nasıl olur da zavallı Severus'un hayatını kurtarıp, ona can borcu olmasını sağlar?! Bu da yetmezmiş gibi Potter'ın bu onurlu hareketi güzel Lily'nin ilgisini çekmeyi başarır. Aşağılık Potter sadece kendinin ve arkadaşlarının postunu kurtarıyordu. Diye düşündü Severus. Hatta Evans'ı Potter'la görüşmekten men etmeye çalıştı._

Son cümleyi duyan Harry, kızmıştı. Hain, biricik annesini ne hakla bir şeyden men edebilir ki?

_Böylece günün birinde James Potter, Sümsükus Snape'i baş aşağı edip, herkesin ortasında suratına gülmüşken, gururu kırılan, zavallı Severus'un ne yapmasını bekliyordun ki… Onu savunan ve korumaya çalışan birici arkadaşına bakıp, 'Bulanık!' diye bağırdı. Daha sonra ne kadar özür dilese arkadaşlıkları devam etmedi. _

Harry, kendini annesinin yerine koymaya çalıştı. Ona hakaret eden çocukluk arkadaşını hayal etti. Severus Snape, Karanlık Lord'a dahi ihanet etmişken, en yakın arkadaşına ihanet etmiş olması garip miydi?

Marvolo, hiç duraksamamış gibi devam etti.

_Severus, arkadaşı Lucius Malfoy'un da yardımıyla Karanlık Orduya girmeyi başardı. Parlaktı ve birkaç sene içerisinde Elit Ölüm Yiyenlere katılma ihtimali vardı. Takdirimi kazanmak adına, birçok düelloya katılıp, en zorlu iksirleri hazırladı. Onda biraz kendimi aradığımı kabul ediyorum. Sadık bir Severus gerçekten de, kıymetli bir takipçiydi._

_*Sana nasıl ihanet edebildi?*_

_Her şey Lily Evans'ta başlayıp Lily Potter'da bitiyor. Ölüm yiyen Severus, bir gün Dumbledore'un, Karanlık yanın en büyük düşmanının, Hogsmade'de çılgın bir kadınla oturduğunu görünce, sinsice dinlemeye koyuldu. Çılgın kadın Sybill Trelawney'di ve Hogwarts'taki Kehanet dersi için iş başvurusunda bulunuyordu. Koskoca Albus Dumbledore, Domuz Kafası gibi bir meyhanede, iş başvurularını dinliyor. Garip değil mi? Neredeyse dinlenmeyi planlarmış gibi… O an hayatı boyunca sahtekârlıkla anılmış, çılgın Trelawney, ömrünün ilk kehanetini gerçekleştiriyor. _

Harry, hikâyenin nereye gideceğini bilircesine titredi.

_**"Karanlık Lord'u alt edecek güce sahip olan geliyor... Ona üç kez karşı çıkmış olanlardan doğacak, yedinci ay ölürken dünyaya gelecek... " **__Bu kehanetin Lily ve James Potter'ın oğullarından bahsetmesi ya da Severus'un biricik dostunu anlatması, ne büyük rastlantı… Sadık bir hizmetkârımın bana düşüşüme yol açan kehaneti aktarması ne acı… Şimdi düşünüyorum da Albus Dumbledore bu kez kendini gerçekten aşmıştı. Aslan postunu giymiş bir yılan. Bütün nefretime rağmen yaşlı keçiye şapka çıkartıyorum. İksir Daire'sini kontrol edip, kehanetin sahte olduğunu öğrenirsem hiç şaşırmam…_

Harry, hikâyenin sonunu iyice merak ediyor olmalıydı ki Karanlık Lord'un monologunu yarıda kesti.

_*Marvolo? Sonra ne oldu?*_

_Sonrasını tahmin edebilirsin. Severus Snape, en yakın arkadaşını ölüme mahkûm ettiğini öğrenince, bir bulanığın hayatını siper etmem için yalvarması yetmiyormuş gibi, ihtiyar Albus'a koştu. _

Harry bir anlığına dondu.

_*Sadece… Sadece annem için mi yalvardı?*_

Marvolo, çocuğun bu noktayı yakalamasını takdir etti.

_Oh, evet… Zavallı Severus'un, en büyük düşmanı James Potter ve ona sahip olamadığı şeyleri hatırlatan oğlu için yalvaracağını mı zannediyordun? _

Küçük çocuğun zihninde kopan fırtınalara rağmen, etkilendiğini belli eden tek şey sıkmaktan beyazlaşan yumrularıydı.

_*Babam ve… Ve ben öldükten sonra annemle birleşmeyi mi umuyordu?*_

_Lily Potter'ın böyle bir şeye göz yumacağını sanmıyorum._ Dedi Marvolo ancak kesin olmayan cevabından, gerçeğin ne olduğu belli oluyordu.

Gözleri kararan çocuk, arkadaşının, boynunda hissettiği eliyle sakinleşmeye çalıştı. Yaşından beklenmeyen bir kararlılıkla Karanlık Lord'a dönüp son sorusunu sordu.

_*Hain'in ölümü acılı olacak, değil mi Marvolo?*_

_Ondan hiç şüphen olmasın, küçüğüm… Ondan hiç şüphen olmasın…_

Karanlık Lord'un huzurundan ayrılmaya hazırlanan Severus'un aniden tüylerinin diken diken oluşu hiç de rastlantı değildi.

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

"Neredeyiz, Marvolo?" dedi Avada Kedavra laneti gözlerinde parlayan çocuk.

Ölümcül lanetin ruhunu bedeninden koparışıyla yere yığılan muggle, çocuğun zümrüt gözlerini yansıtmaktan başka bir etki yaratmamıştı. Ölüm, yaşlı muggle'ın ruhunu Kemer'in öte tarafına taşırken, başında duran iki büyücü diyaloglarından dahi sıyrılmamışlardı. Frank Bryce adında muggle bir rüzgâr dalgası, küçük bir ışık yanılgısı, eski evin dışından duyulan hafif bir ses gibi zamanın kumlarında yok olup gitmişti.

"Ölmüş babamın bana layık görmediği, lüks malikânesindeyiz, Harry… Bir muggle ve bir aptal… Yandaki mezarlıkta yerin iki metre altında, çürümüş kemikleriyle, elli yıla yakın ölü… Tıpkı geride bıraktığı bu virane gibi…"

Zümrüt gözlü çocuk, zihninden saniyenin üçte biri kadar hızla geçen film şeridine dalış yaptı. Tom Riddle'ın yetimhanedeki sevimsiz günleri; 'ucube' diye ardından bağıran zorbalar; Yetimhane Müdiresi Mrs. Cole'un kınayan ve görmezlikten gelen bakışları; Peder Willson'ın bir elinde İncil, diğerinde bastonla acıtan şeytan çıkarma çabaları; çatının karanlığında açlıkla cezalandırıldığı saatler…

Harry, bu sahneleri Marvolo istediği için mi, yoksa kontrolünü yitirdiği için mi gördüğünü bilmiyordu. Ancak emin olduğu bir şey vardı ki ilgisizlikle, merdiven altındaki dolapta geçen çocukluğunu daha önce hiç tercih edeceğini düşünmemişti.

Hogwarts'ın asil prensi Tom Riddle'ın, yetimhanede, altı yaşının sevimli yıllarında, güzel yüzü, zekâ dolu bakışlarıyla, kollarından tutulup yere yaratılması, çığlıklarına aldırış edilmeden acı çektirilmesi, kontrolsüz büyü olarak bilinen içindeki şeytanın, çırpınan bedeninden çıkarılma çabası, hiç de uyuşmuyordu.

Bir büyücüyü Karanlık Lord olmaya iten ne diye soruyorsanız, çok da derine bakmanıza gerek yoktu.

Yine de Tom Riddle, belki de Harry Potter'ın asla cüret edemeyeceği bir şeyi yapıp bütün kızgınlığını, nefretini ve kinini onu tutan kollara ve Peder Willson'a çevirdi. Güçsüz bedeninde gezinen muhteşem sihir, kilise binasını Peder'in başına yıkarken, küçük Tom titreyen bedenini yetimhaneye yöneltti.

…Ve o günden sonra Tom Riddle'ın yoluna çıkmaya pek az kimse cesaret edebildi.

Özel olduğunu her zaman biliyordu Tom. İsminde geçen gizemli Marvolo kelimesinin, tanımaya fırsatı olmadığı ailesinden geldiğini bildiği gibi…

O, diğerlerinden çok daha farklıydı. Her zaman damarlarında farklı bir gücün yattığının bilincindeydi.

Eşyaları onlara dokunmadan hareket ettirebiliyordu. Hayvanları eğitmeden kontrol edebiliyordu. Onu kızdıranların başına kötü şeyler gelmesini sağlayabiliyordu.

Eğer isterse onları incitebiliyordu da…

Tom, Salı ve pazarları Yetimhane Binasının hemen yanındaki mülkte, tek başına yaşayan kör, emekli doktor, ihtiyar Gustav'a iyi bir harçlık karşılığında kitap okuyordu. Pazartesileri, iki blok aşağıdaki Madam Merill'in bahçesini temizleme karşılığında piyano dersleri alıyordu. Çarşambaları kent kütüphanesinde çalışan sevimli Bayan Suzanne'e yardım edip, istediği kitaba erişebiliyordu.

Yetimhanedeki diğer çocukların aksine günlerini kendini geliştirerek geçiriyor, kazandığı her poundu biriktiriyordu.

Tom dahi ve karizmatikti. Yetimhaneden, bu basit insanların arasından sıyrılabilmesi için, eğitimini bir an önce tamamlaması gerekiyordu.

Ardından fısıldanan 'Ucube' lafına inat, Tom Riddle, eğitimin ilk yıllarında üç sınıf atlayabilmiş ilk kişiydi.

Doğuştan kazandığı zihin okuma yeteneğini, altı yaşından sonra aktif halde kullanmaya başlamış, kelimelerinde ağırlaşan büyüyle çevresindekileri kontrol eder hale gelmişti.

Onu amacından uzaklaştıracak hiç kimse ya da hiçbir şey yoktu.

Ne Mrs. Cole'un, evlat edinecek veliler yanında fısıldadığı iğneleyici yorumlar… Ne de zorba çocukların, korkakça onu kırma girişimleri…

Tom, insan psikolojisini öğrendiği kitapların ve zihin kontrolünün de yardımıyla zirveye çıkan yolu hızla aşmaya hazırdı.

Onun için kontrol delisi diyebilirdiniz. Yetimhanedekilerin ondan korkmasının iyi bir avantajı olan tek kişilik odası daima düzenliydi. Diğer yetimlerin zarar vermesinden korktuğu kıymetli kitapları, normalde kıyafetlerinin yerleştirilmesi gerektiği dolapta ikamet ederken, yetimhanenin sağladığı solmuş, gri kıyafetler yatağının dayandığı duvarla arasında duruyordu. Bu şekilde duvarın ürpertici soğuğundan korunabiliyordu.

Dolabın alt kısmında küçük bir kutuda ona zarar vermeyi pek seven zorbaların kıymetli hatıraları gizliydi. Billy'nin ölmüş tavşanının boynuna sardığı sahte, altın renginde bir zincir; Emily'nin Noel çekilişinde kazandığı kalem seti; Şişko Arnold'un babasından kaldığını iddia ettiği gümüş saat ve daha fazlası…

Ona zarar vermeye çalışanların değer verdiği hatıralarını almak, Tom için pek de hırsızlık sayılmıyordu. Hayatta kalma içgüdüsü, diğerlerini kontrol edebilmesi adına yapabileceği her şeyi ele geçirmesini emrediyordu. Diğerlerinin zayıflıklarından faydalanmayı, çok erken yaşta öğrenmişti.

Bir daha asla kolları tutulup, kıvranan, acı çekerek bedeninden şeytan çıkartılan, masum, çığlıklarına kimsenin aldırış etmediği, altı yaşındaki zayıf çocuk olmayacaktı.

Ona zarar verenlere neyle karşılaşacaklarını göstermişti.

Tom özeldi ve sihir sadece farklı olduğunun göstergelerinden birisiydi.

Sihrin ne olduğunu öğrenişi, hayatında yeni bir çağ açmış falan değildi. Sadece gizemli gücüne bir ad verebilmesini sağlamıştı.

Profesör Dumbledore'un ona sihri tanıtmasının, hayatındaki en muhteşem gün olduğunu rahatça söyleyebilirdi.

Buna rağmen Biçim Değiştirme Hocasından, ilk tanışmada tamamen nefret ettiğini inkâr etmiyordu.

Yaşlı Keçi nasıl olurda Tom'un sahip olduğu her şeyi sakladığı dolabı ateşe verirdi!

Ne hakla zorba çocukların istediklerinde ne kadar acımasız olabileceklerini bilmeden, Tom'u hırsızlığa dair kınardı!

Tom kendini korumak adına zahmetli ve etik olmayan yollara girişmişse, yetim olmanın nasıl olduğunu bilmeyen biri hangi sebeple yargılayabilirdi!

Bunların yanında Tom, kabul etmek istemese de cahilce davrandığını biliyordu.

Onu sihre davet eden yaşlı adama, bilmeden kendini açmıştı. İsterse zarar verebileceğini, hayvanları kontrol ettiğini ve yılanlarla konuştuğunu ele vermesi tamamen ahmakçaydı.

Hatayı yaptıktan sonra ne yazık ki dönüş yoktu.

Ama Tom'un çok değerli bir bahanesi vardı!

Etrafındaki herkes ona ucube diye davranırken, sonunda kendini normal hissettiren biriyle tanışmışken, her çocuk gibi yetenekli olduğunu kanıtlamak istemişti.

Özel olduğunu göstermek istemişti.

Kabul edilmek istemişti.

Ne kadar da aptaldı…

Yine de iş işten geçmişti ve her şeye rağmen Tom Riddle sihirle tanışmıştı.

Sihir dünyasına girişiyle, sınırsız gücün sırlarına doğru yola çıkmıştı.

11 yaşındaki Tom Riddle, küçük bir ayakkabı kutusunu dolduracak kadar para biriktirmişti. Kazandıklarının yanında, Madam Merill ve Bayan Suzanne'den de borç almıştı.

Güzel bir gülümsemenin Tom Riddle'a açamayacağı kapı yoktu.

Tüm bunlara Hogwarts'ın sağladığı bursta eklenirse kendi kendine yetebileceğini düşünüyordu. Hem belki ona Marvolo adının gizemini tattıran ailesiyle de tanışabilirdi.

Tabi önce, çocukluğunu neden bir yetimhanede geçirdiğinin hesabını soracaktı.

Diagon Yolu'na vardığında ağzını kapalı tutup, şaşkınlığını gizlemek onun için çok zor olmuştu. Ancak Tom Riddle'ın başarılı olduğu bir şey varsa hislerini maskelemekti.

Gringotts'a yaptığı kısa ziyaret parasını, Galleon'a çevirmesini sağlamışken, cincücelerin homurdanarak verdiği 'Knuckturn Yolu'na git!' tavsiyesi, ikinci el eşyaları alabilmesini kolaylaştırmıştı.

Yanlış anlaşılmasın!

Tom Riddle, bir başkasının kullandığını satın almayacak kadar gururluydu. Ancak Galleon'un, İngiliz para değerinden epeyi değerli olduğunu öğrenince kendiyle bir anlaşma yapmak zorunda kalmıştı. Kitaplar ve okul araç gereçleri ikincil el olurken, cüppeleri Madam Malkin'den alacaktı.

Kendini kültür dışı, değersiz bir muggle gibi göstermeye hiç de niyeti yoktu.

Ne yazık ki sihrin verdiği keyif Madam Malkin'e doğru adımladığı sırada elinden alındı.

Uzun, sarı saçlı, zengin züppe görünüşlü bir çocuk hızla omzuna çarpıp kitaplarının çamura düşmesine neden oldu ve 'Ait olduğun muggle çöplüğüne geri dön, bulanık!' dedi.

Tom, nefreti ve kızgınlığı içinde volkan olup taşarken, kalabalığın arasında kaybolan çocuğun peşinde koşmadı.

OH! Bu yapılan hakareti unuttuğu ya da intikam almayacağı anlamına gelmiyordu. Sadece 'bulanığın' ne anlama geldiğini öğrenene kadar bekleyecekti.

Sihir dünyasına ait gelenekleri açıklayan bir kitap ve kitapçıya sorulan birkaç utangaç soru sayesinde Tom aradığı cevabı bulmuştu.

O dakikadan sonra onu mugglelarla bağlantılı kılan her şeyden kopup, herkesin korktuğu ve hayranlık duyduğu bir sihirbaz olacağına yemin etti.

Bu yemin birkaç yıl sonrasında, kafa karıştırma büyüsünün de yardımıyla çok kısa bir sürede, muggle kolejinden ve üniversitesinden mezun olup, akademik puanlarıyla rekor kırmasına engel olmadı ama neyse…

Hogwarts…

Kalenin bütün görkemi ve okul kütüphanesinin sonsuz imkânlarına rağmen, Hogwarts Cadı ve Büyücülük Okulu'nun ilk günü, Tom'un istediği kadar muhteşem geçmemişti.

Riddle soyadının sihir dünyasında hiçbir anlam ifade etmediğini Slytherin Binasının kapalı kapıları ardında anladı.

Salazar Slytherin'in asil binasına eşlik eden öğrenciler, bina akranlarını, dış gözler karşısında aşağılamayacak kadar onurluydular.

Ne yazık ki bu Slytherin binasının ortak salonuna girdikleri an değişti.

Bulanık Riddle, nasıl olur da Slytherin'e seçilmeye cüret ederdi!

Zavallı aptallar…

Tom'u küçümsemişlerdi.

Onların kara büyüleri ve tecrübeli lanetlerine karşılık, Tom zarar vermeyi, acı çektirmeyi çok iyi biliyordu.

Bütün bina Tom'un asasız, sözsüz, acılı lanetiyle, çığlıklar içerisinde yere çökerken, Tom sakin bir şekilde yerinde duruyordu.

Göründüğü kadar sakin olmadığının tek kanıtı, gözlerinde parlayan kin ve sıktığı yumruklarıydı.

Tom Riddle.

Basit bir bulanık.

Nasıl asasını kullanmadan, tek kelime etmeden, Affedilmez Cruciatus Lanetini gerçekleştirebilmişti?!

Böyle bir lanetin varlığından dahi haberdar olmasına imkân yoktu.

Tom yerde kıvranan Slytherinlilere baktı ve sırıttı.

Oyunun kurallarını iyi biliyordu.

İşte Tam O an Tom Riddle ve sihir dünyası için her şey değişti.

Güce bağımlı, soylu safkanlar Tom'u aralarına alırken, onların çıkarcı düşüncelerinin farkında Tom, geleceğin Ölüm Yiyenlerini saflarına topluyordu.

Dumbledore'un dikkatli bakışlarına rağmen, Hogwarts'ın gördüğü en güçlü öğrenci olmayı başarmıştı.

Karizmatikti. Yakışıklıydı. Dahiydi. Öğretmenlerin gözdesi, öğrencilerin tutkusuydu.

Ah…

Dikkatsiz gözler için Tom, değerli bir inciydi.

Bir de idealistti.

Sihir dünyasının bir değişime ihtiyacı olduğunun bilincine varmıştı. Safkan kültürünü ve İngiliz Sihir Yasalarını çok iyi çalışmış, birçok alanda kopukluklar ve ekonomik açıdan tamamen olanaksız yanlışlıklar fark etmişti. Safkanlar toplumun zengin kısmını oluşturuyorken, muggledoğumluların yüksek kademelere geçmesi neredeyse imkânsızdı. Muggledoğumlular sihrin özü ve gelenekleri adına hiçbir şey bilmezken, kendi kültürlerini peşlerinde taşıyıp, sihir dünyasına kabul ettirmeye çalışıyorlardı. Sihirli yaratıkların ezilişi ve toplumdan aforoz edilişi çok yakında sihir dünyasını kendine özgü bir Fransız Devrimine sürükleyecekti. Çocuklara küçük yaştan kara büyücüler kötü olarak öğretilirken, karanlık sanatlar her geçen gün, yasaklayıcı yasalarla tarihe gömülüyordu.

Tüm bunlar yetmezmiş gibi, halen savaşta olan muggleların, yasadaki boşluklara bakılırsa, sihirbazları keşfetmesi an meselesiydi.

Ve Tom bunu kesinlikle istemiyordu.

Yetimhanenin ona tek ve en büyük faydası, muggleların anlamadıkları şeylerden korktukları ve korktukları şeyleri yok etmeye çalıştıklarını öğrenmek olmuştu.

Salem Cadılarının yakılması, Sihir Tarihinde, bu gerçeğin en büyük örneğiydi.

Tom bir daha asla ama asla 'ucube' olmayacaktı. Kendini ve Sihir dünyasını korumak adına her şeyi yapacaktı.

İdealleri ve gücüyle herkesi hayran bırakıyor, mum ışığına uçuşan ateş böcekleri gibi etrafında pervane ediyordu.

Tom, geleceğin yetişen karizmatik lideriydi.

Tom Marvolo Riddle ise soğuk, kindar, ileri görüşlü, analizci ve manipülatif bir Slytherinliydi.

Medusa'nın evlatları, zehirli ve gururlu yılanlarla konuşabilmesi, asil Slytherin'in kanından geldiğinin bir işaretiydi.

İşte bu Tom'u diğer tembel, cahil büyücülerden ayrı kılan en kocaman detaydı.

Slytherin'in Varisi Tom Riddle, sanılandan çok daha özeldi.

Çataldili'nin sırlarını öğrenmiş, Gringotts'taki kısa bir kan ayiniyle Gaunt, Slytherin ve Peverell ailelerine ulaşabilmişti.

Bulanık Riddle, Güçlü Riddle, Dahi Riddle, Sınıf Başkanı Riddle, Karizmatik Baş Öğrenci Tom Riddle ve Slytherin'in varisi Tom Marvolo Riddle…

Dehasıyla Salazar Slytherin'in asil görevini gerçekleştirmeye ve soyuna yaraşır bir varis olmaya doğru ilerleyen adımları çabucak atmıştı.

Sırlar Odasını bulmuş, Slytherin'in gizemli canavarı Basilisk'i bulanıkların üzerine salmıştı.

Korku dolu bakışlar… Titreyen eller… Solgun çehreler…

Ah…

Kanla yazılmış bir tehdidin bu denli keyifli bir kaos doğuracağını kim tahmin edebilirdi ki?

Ne de hoş…

Ancak Tom, gücünün bilincinde olduğu kadar politik oyunların da farkındaydı.

Yıllar içerisinde güvenilirliklerini korkuyla da olsa sağlayabildiği merkezi grup, ilk kuşak Ölüm Yiyenlerden, Sihir dünyasının en zengin, en soylu safkanlarından başka, sırrını bilen kimse yoktu.

Slytherin'in varisi olduğunu henüz açıklayamazdı.

Bu açıklama okuldaki yerini sağlamlaştırırken, diğer binalardaki popülâsyonun güvenini zayıflatırdı.

Ne yazık ki Slytherin'in kıymetli adı, korku ve güvensizlik yayıyordu.

Okulun ve öğretmenlerin gözdesi Tom Riddle, yıllarca emekle ektiği güveni henüz yıkmak istemiyordu.

Dehşetli Basilisk Slayzar'a verdiği emir, bulanıkların ölümü üzerine değil, sadece kısa bir süreliğine taşlaşmalarını sağlamak içindi.

Tom her ne kadar mugglelara dair olan her şeyden nefret ediyor olsa da, Hogwarts onun yuvasıydı. Değersiz birinin ölümüne sebep olup da okulun kapanmasına yol açmak istemiyordu.

Bunun yanında, kendine kabul ettiremese bile, amaçsız cinayetten henüz keyif almıyordu. Bulanıkları korkutmaktan her ne kadar zevk alsa da, esas istediği aptalların sihri kabul edip, sihir dünyasını tehlikeye atmamalarıydı.

Bir seçim yapmalarını istiyordu.

Ya sihirlerinden vazgeçip, sihir dünyasını tamamen unutacaklar ya da ailelerine kendi varlıklarını unutturup, gelenekleri özümseyeceklerdi.

Tom'un ikinci bir Salem Cadı Avı görmeye hiç de niyeti yoktu.

Ne yazık ki her şey istediği gibi gitmedi. Plan da ufak bir pürüz vardı.

Myrtle!

Kendini bilmez, mızmız Ravenclawlı, Slytherin'in canavarı dedikodularına ya da gece koridorlarda gezmenin yasak olmasına aldırış etmeden, Sırlar Odasının girişinde ağlıyordu.

Çok sevgili Basilisk Slayzar, Slytherin'in varisine boyun eğse de karşısına çıkan bu sesli ancak lezzetli yemeğe karşı koyamadı.

Bulanıkların tadının güzel olacağını ya da Slytherin'in Sırlar Odasını kızlar tuvaletine saklayacağını kim bilebilirdi ki?

Hiç kimse, Tom'dan başka…

Böylece Tom'un planlarında küçük bir değişlik oldu.

Aptal yarı-dev Hagrid ve onun tüylü arkadaşı Aragog okuldan atılırken, Okul Başkanı Tom Riddle, Okula Hizmetler Özel Ödülü'nü kazandı.

Ne talihsiz bir gelişme…

Tom ne düşüneceğini bilemiyordu.

Bir yandan sevinçliydi. Slayzar'ın cinayetini, düşmanı Akromantula'ya atmayı başarmıştı.

Diğer yandan koca bir sihir dünyası, Slytherin'in varisinin aptal bir Hufflepufflı olduğuna inanmıştı.

Sihirbazların gerçekten de sağduyu adına hiç bir şeyi yoktu.

Her neyse…

Tom'un ele geçirmesi gereken sağduyusuz bir sihir dünyası vardı.

Safkan takipçilerin karanlık sanatlarla dolu yasaklı, aile kitaplıkları; Hogwarts Kısıtlı Bölüm ve Sırlar Odasında gizlenen Salazar'ın özel kütüphanesi…

Tom karanlık sanatların sınırlarını zorlarken, ölümsüzlüğün yollarını da bulmaya çalışıyordu.

Altı yaşında atlattığı o koca travma, Böcürt'ünün kendi ölümünü göstermesine itmişti.

Tom Riddle, hiçbir şeyin ona zarar vermesine izin vermeyecekti!

Asla!

Buna Ölüm de dâhildi.

Garip…

Eğer Marvolo Gaunt'un yüzüğünün Diriltme Taşı olduğunu bilseydi, Ölüm Yadigârlarının peşine düşer miydi?

Ya da hazine avındayken Albus Dumbledore gibi Ölüm'ün oyununa gelip, bütün kontrolünü yitirir miydi?

Kim bilir?

Kesin olan bir şey vardı ki Tom Riddle ölümsüz olmakta kararlıydı.

Hortkuluk'lar en iyi çözüm gibi gözüküyordu.

Yetimhanedeyken yol açtığı, iki zorbanın ölümüyle sonuçlanan, bilinçli kaza sayılmazsa-

Ki kesinlikle hak etmişlerdi!-

İlk cinayetinin hamile annesini umursamadan terk eden babası olması pek de şaşırtıcı değildi.

Kanını takip ederek yola çıktığı aile tarihi onu bu eski viraneye, elli yıl öncesinin görkemli Riddle Malikânesine itti.

Tom kapıyı çaldı.

Dede, baba ve oğul aynı salonda dikildi.

Thomas Riddle, Tom Riddle, Tom Marvolo Riddle…

Ve biricik eş Mary Riddle… Tom'un sevgili büyükannesi…

Riddle'lar köyün aşağı tabakası tarafından anıldıkları şekilde, 'Zengin, züppe ve kaba' olduklarını bir kez daha kanıtlayıp, Hogwarts'ın gördüğü en parlak öğrenciyi, gücüyle bütün sihir dünyasını titretme kabiliyeti olan genci, kınayan bakışlarla süzdüler.

Slytherin'in Varisini, zenginliklerinin peşinde olmakla suçladılar.

Yanlış!

Her ne kadar Tom, insanları kullanmayı iyi bilip, okuldaki safkanları her fırsatta birkaç yüz Galleon eksik bıraksa da Riddle evine gelişinin parayla hiçbir ilgisi yoktu.

Tom o an planlasa sırf Slytherin'in varisini ailelerine katmak isteyen bir düzine soylu safkan bulabilirdi.

Riddlelar çok dikkatli değillerdi belli ki…

Tom'un para peşinde koşmadığını kıyafetinin ağırlığından ya da bileğindeki altın saatten anlayabilirlerdi.

Ne yazık ki Riddle'ların zekâ ya da onura dair pek bir şeyleri yoktu.

Thomas Riddle, oğlunu, böyle bir utancı Malikânelerine kadar getirdiği için aşağılarken, Tom Riddle çek defterine uzun bir rakam karalayıp, yetimhanede büyümesine izin verdiği oğlunun önüne attı.

Tom Marvolo Riddle ise üç Ölümcül Lanet ile soylu Riddle ailesini tarihten sildi.

Kader garip bir oyun oynuyordu.

Eğer, Thomas Riddle o gün torununun zekâ dolu gözlerine bakıp, akşam yemeğine davet etseydi, bir sonraki güne canlı, Riddle ailesi sonraki elli yıla tarihin en soylu muggleları olarak çıkabilecekti.

Cahil âdemoğlu…

O gün ilk kez Tom'un gök mavisi gözlerinde kızıl çizgiler belirirken, Slytherin'in varisi, Riddle'ların bütün mirasına ve elli yıl kadar sonra ayak bastığı bu eski eve sahip oldu.

Riddle soyadını hayatından çıkarma hükmünü verdi.

Ve aynı günün akşamı ilk hortkuluğunu yaptı.

Ölüm'ün soğuk kollarından kurtulmak adına kocaman, kanla kapılı, antik rünlerle dolu bir çemberin içinde soyundu.

En güçlü Cruciatus Laneti'nin dahi erişemeyeceği bir acıya katlandı.

İnsanın kendi ruhunu parçalamaya kalkması belli ki pek de kolay değildi.

Ama sonunda başardı.

Tom Marvolo Riddle!

O!

Sonunda ölümü alt etti.

Yerini yüzyılların en korkunç Karanlık Lord'u, Lord Voldemort aldı.

Ha ha ha ha! (kötülük dolu bir kahkaha)

Böylece yıllar sonra, sakin bir öğle vakti, Karanlık Lord ve Sağ Kalan Çocuk, yerde, bir et parçasından başka bir şey olmayan muggle'a dikkat etmeyip, bir zamanlar Küçük Hangleton köyünün soylu Riddle ailesine ait eski malikâneyi inceliyorlardı.

Marvolo, çocuğun zihninden geçenleri çok iyi biliyordu. Elli yıllık donmuş bir kızgınlığın etkisi, zihin duvarlarında ince bir çatlağa neden olup, hayatının ilk dönemlerini Harry'e sızdırmıştı. Geçmişinde yatan karanlık sırların, ikinci bir şahısta belirişi, daha öncelerinde basit bir Avada Kedavra ile sonlandırılıyordu. Şimdi ise, bu öngörülmez olay, çocuğu Tom Riddle'a hayran olarak yetiştiren Marvolo'yu, kendine kabul ettiremese de, sarsmıştı.

'Mükemmel Tom Riddle, kendi ailesi tarafından dahi istenmiyor.' Diye düşünebilir miydi?-

Saçmalık!

Lord Voldemort, ne zamandan beri geçmişi umursayıp, küçük bir çocuğun fikirlerini hesaba katıyor?!-

İfadesiz yüzünün ardındaki karamsar düşüncelerini bitiremeden, zihninde bir soru belirdi.

_*Biz gerçekten de bir birimize çok benziyoruz, değil mi Marvolo?*_

Doğru…

İki yetim… İki çatalağız… Akrabaları tarafından istenmeyen iki çocuk… İki 'Ucube'… Merdiven altındaki karanlık dolap ve karanlık çatı katı…

Marvolo, çocuğa gülümsedi. Çatık kaşlarını düzeltti ve bir elini dağınık saçlarından geçirdi. Zümrüt gözler anlam doluydu, Yakut gözler ise ruhunun yansımasına bakıyordu.

"Evet, küçüğüm… Bir birimize çok benziyoruz. Zaten o nedenle beraberiz. Birlikte dünyayı alt üst edeceğiz. Böylece değersiz yıkıntıların üzerinde sadece biz kalacağız."

Çocuk, belli ki Marvolo'nun kargaşa habercisi sözlerini pek anlamamıştı. Yine de arkadaşının eline yapışıp, parmaklarını birleştirdi.

Sanki gelecek fırtınanın onları ayırmasından korkuyormuş gibi…

Gereksiz bir çaba…

Çünkü fırtınayı Lord Voldemort yaratacaktı ve Harry Potter'ı arkada bırakmaya hiç niyeti yoktu.

Harry, Marvolo'nun eski anılarının hala etkisinde, sessizce arkadaşının elini tutarken, Lord Voldemort asasının birkaç darbesiyle Malikâneyi canlandırdı.

Her şey geriye sarılmış bir film gibi harekete geçti.

Pencereler, tahtalardan kurtulup, camla kaplanırken, duvar kâğıtları tazelenip renklendi. Yılların tozu, lüks karolardan silindi, gümüş şamdanlar ışıldadı, avizeler aydınlandı. Geniş salonun karşısındaki koca şömine, sıcak alevlerle dalgalandı.

Birkaç dakika içerisinde Riddle Malikânesi eski görkemine kavuştu.

Ancak Marvolo'nun işi henüz bitmemişti.

Harry, örnek bir öğrenci gibi heyecanla dinlerken, Marvolo gerçekleştirdiği büyüleri açıklamaya koyuldu.

Önce sarsılmaz bir kafa karıştırma büyüsüyle Riddle Malikânesinin hatırasını köyün sakinlerinin korumasız zihinlerinden sildi. Muggle uzaklaştırma büyüsü ile Malikâne'yi Küçük Hangleton topraklarından sıyırdı. Malikâne arazisini tamamen içine alan bir görünmezlik büyüsü, cüretkâr büyücülerin meraklı gözlerini işe yaramaz kıldı. Sessizlik büyüsü, Güç bariyeri büyüsü, Kan Şeridi büyüsü, diğerlerini izledi.

Marvolo'nun asasından fırlayan düzinelerce yılan, gelecek tehlikelere karşılık gardiyanlık yaparken, her an fırlatılmaya hazır alev okları bariyerlere gizlenmişti.

Son olarak Karanlık Lord'un kendi çalışması olan, manipüle edilmiş bir Fidelius büyüsü sayesinde Malikâne'nin sır tutucusu, yine Lord Voldemort'un kendisi haline geldi.

Bir karanlık lordun korunaklı bir eve ihtiyacı vardı. Malfoy Malikânesi sadece hizmetkârlarını ağırladığı yerdi. Slytherin Kalesi, gelecek planlarıyla uyuşamayacak kadar tenha ve gizliydi.

Marvolo, muhteşem sanatının sonuna geldiğinde, Harry alkışlayıp gülümsemekten kendini alamadı.

Lord Voldemort, gerçekten de sihrinde ustaydı.

Frank Bryce'ın ölü bedeni kendini kırk kilometre ötedeki boş bir arazide bulurken, Marvolo sadık evcinlerini çağırdı.

Nerede, ne kadar güçlü büyü bariyerleri arkasında saklanmış olursa olsun, evcinleri sahiplerini daima bulurlardı.

Magnus ve Maggy, süper-sadık evcinleri, Malfoy'ların sahip olduklarına hiç benzemiyordu. Malfoy'lar her ne kadar lüks ve konforlu bir hayat yaşasalar da evcinlerine yastık kılıfı giydirip, ellerine ütü bastırmaktan çekinmiyorlardı.

Magnus ve Maggy ise göğüslerine Slytherin aile armasının basılı olduğu, gümüş çizgili bir üniforma giyiyorlardı. Sırtları dik, bakışları sertti. Zarif bir İngilizceyle konuşmalarının yanı sıra Latin ve yunanca da öğrenmişlerdi. Efendileri sayesinde birkaç çataldili cümle dahi biliyorlardı. Anlaşılan oydu ki yüzyıllardır Slytherin ailesine hizmet ediyorlardı. Salazar Slytherin'in torunu Serpens Slytherin yarattığı karanlık bir büyüyle sadık evcinlerinin ömrünü uzatmayı başarmıştı.

Lord Voldemort, tekrar görünce saygı çerçevesinden sıyrılmayan bir sevinçle kutladılar.

Ölmedikleri göze alınacak olursa Slytherin kanının devam ettiğinin farkındaydılar. Salazar'ın soyu hayatta olduğu sürece evcinleri yaşamaya devam edecekti. Bunun bilincinde Magnus ve Maggy, Efendilerine ait her şeyi, düşüşüyle birlikte, Slytherin Kalesine taşıdılar.

Slytherin Kalesi, Salazar Slytherin'in tam bir paranoyak olduğunu kanıtlayan antik bir kaleydi. Haritada belirmeyen bir adada kurulmuştu ve adaya girmenin tek yolu çatal diliydi. Salazar'ın soyundan gelen her kesin çatalağız olduğu ve Slytherin Hanesinin farklı safkanlarla evlenirken eski bir ruh bağı büyüsüyle ömürlerini bağlayıp, çataldili konuşabildikleri göze alınırsa gayet zekice bir plandı. Slytherin Hanesi, soyun devamına pek bir önem verdiğinden, Hane Başının Lord Slytherin unvanını alabilmesi için bir varise sahip olması gerekiyordu.

Dünyaya egemen olma planları arasında mükemmeliyetçi Tom Riddle, her ne kadar Lord Slytherin olmak istese de uygun kişiyi bulamamıştı. Kesinlikle aramamıştı. Yerine Lord Voldemort olmakta karar kılmıştı. Neyse ki Lord Voldemort'un daha fazla beklemesine gerek yoktu. Aynı kanı paylaştığı Hortkuluğu, çatalağız Harry Potter kısa bir ayin sonrasında Slytherin'in varisi olmaya hazırdı.

Marvolo, Slytherin Varis- Kan ayinini bir sonraki dolunayda yapmayı planlıyordu.

Lord Voldemort, sadık evcinleri Magnus ve Maggy'i selamladıktan sonra emrini verdi.

"Malikâneyi gizli odalar ve takip büyüleri için tarayın. Slytherin Kalesi kütüphanesindeki Büyücülüğe giriş kitaplarının ve Hogwarts üçüncü yılına kadar olan ders kitaplarının birer kopyasını, hazırlayacağınız kitaplığa yerleştirin. Yeni bir düello odasına ihtiyacımız olacak. Hogwarts Dersliklerinin bir kopyasını istiyorum. Riddle Malikânesine üç yeni evcini satın alıp, buraya getirmeden sadakat bağını tamamlayın. Diğer evcinlerini göreve başlattıktan sonra evcini büyüsünü aktive edin. Benim onaylamadığım hiç kimseyi evimde görmek istemiyorum. Anlaşıldı mı?"

Harry, Marvolo'nun emirlerinin sebebini pek anlamış olmasa da, evcinleri sorgusuzca başlarını eğdi.

"Evet, Efendim."

"Gidebilirsiniz."

Magnus ve Maggy hafif bir pop sesiyle yok olurken, Harry arkadaşına döndü. Marvolo, çocuğun meraklı ifadesine bakarak cevap verdi.

"Karanlık Lord'un varisinin eğitimsiz olmasını beklemiyorsundur umarım, küçüğüm… Hogwarts'a seni tecrübesiz bir halde göndermek cinayet olur. Diğer safkan öğrenciler, hayatları boyunca özel öğretmenlerden geçmişken, Varisimin geride kalmasını istemiyorum. Dumbledore, seni sihir dünyasından habersiz olarak görmek istiyor. Onun planlarına uymak, belaya davet çıkarmaktan başka bir şey değil."

Küçük çocuk, Marvolo'nun onu yetiştirmek adına yaptığı planları dinleyerek gülümsedi. Karanlık Lord'un bu denli ilgili olacağına kim inanabilirdi ki?

"Ne zaman derse başlayacağız, Marvolo?" diye sordu çocuk. Sesinden heyecanlandığı anlaşılıyordu.

Karanlık Lord iç çekti.

"Kendi becerime her ne kadar inansam da iki yıl çok kısa bir süre, Harry. Senin daha başka öğretmenlere ihtiyacın var."

Harry, dudaklarını hafifçe ısırıp, ürkekçe sordu.

"Diğer öğretmenleri nereden bulacağız?"

Karanlık Lord'un bütün kudretine rağmen, çocuğun güven eksiklikleri kendini belli ediyordu. Ona sabırla öğretmenlik yapacak birini nereden bulacaklardı ki?

Lord Voldemort, Sağ Kalan Çocuğa bakıp, zihninde geçenlerin farkında değilmiş gibi sırıttı.

"Azkaban'ı ele geçireceğiz!"


	16. Dolunayın altındaki Tanrılar

Orta Galler, gece yıldızları apaçık yansıtan batıdaki sahilden, doğudaki şehir sınırlarına kadar uzanan geniş yaylaları, doğal dağ yolları, inişli çıkışlı tepeleri, uzun geniş koyları ve serin orman alanları olan bir bölgeydi. Birçok muggle'ın kamp çadırlarını alıp, gece sonsuza kadar uzanan gökyüzünde, yıldız ışıltılarını takibe çıktıkları, uçsuz bucaksız gibi görünen vadilere sahipti.

Cardigan Koyu'na vuran serin dalgalar, İrlanda Denizinin kokusunu, meşe ormanlarının sonbahar esintileriyle buluştururken, tabiat ananın vadiye verdiği egzotik havaya neredeyse sihirli denilebilirdi.

Gerçek sihri aramak isteyenler için ise, vadinin haritada görünmeyen bir noktasında, hiçbir muggle'ın ayak basmadığı kadim bir ormanlık bulunabilirdi. Yüzyıllar devirmiş fildişi renkte ağaçların, geniş gövdelerine, çağlar öncesinde doğayla bütünleşmiş Druid rahiplerinin çizdiği antik rünler, küçük ormana efsaneleri hatırlatan kudretli bir sihri damgalamıştı.

Ağaç köklerinden fışkırıp toprakta kalın örgüler gibi uzanan kızıl dallar, doğaya can veren kan damarlarını andırıyordu. Göz yanılgısı mı ağaçların hipnotize edici fısıltıları mı bilinmez, kızıl kökler sanki birer kalp atışı gibi gerinip, damarlı kollarını iç içe geçiriyorlardı. Uzun bakışlara inat sadece kişiyi şüpheye düşürecek kısacık anlarda sürünüyorlardı.

Güneşin çıplak dallar ve birkaç düşmek üzere olan yaprağın arasından kızıl köklere değişi, keskin bir ışık dalgasını hedef alan bir öğle vaktinde, ağaçlara yansıyarak alevleri canlandırırdı. Tabi bu eşsiz görüntüye her zaman rastlamak mümkün değildi. Alevler daha çok Litha bayramı olarak anılan sevinçli yaz gündönümünün birer hediyesiydi.

Tüm bu doğaüstü doğal ormanlığın en ilgi çekici noktası ise ağaçların ortasındaki geniş alanda gururla uzanan çemberdi. Kızıl dalları, tepesinde beyaz tomurcukları olan küçük bitkiler çemberin içinde usulca yükselirken, çemberin kenarlarında usta eller tarafından işlenmiş gibi duran beş dikili taş duruyordu. Taşların her biri güçlü rünlerle kazınmıştı. Dikkatsiz gözler dikili taşları eş zannedebilirdi ancak hünerli bir büyücü işlemelere bakıp her bir taştaki rünik yazıtın farklı bir ilahiyi anlattığını görebilirdi.

Çemberin birkaç metre altına gömülmüş kan kırmızısı güç taşının, Merlin tarafından kutsanıp, korkunç ejderhası Kilgharrah'ın alevleriyle dövüldüğüne inanılıyordu.

Çember, kadim bir ormana kurulmuş, Druid sihriyle beslenmiş, kudretli ve bir o kadar dehşetli ayinlere şahit olmuş bir ritüel odasıydı.

Ve şu an çembere bakan güçlü iki büyücünün esas ilgilendiği bir şey varsa o da çemberin sağladığı sihir kaynağıydı.

Olgun adam yirmilerinin ortasında güçlü ve aristokrat bir lordu andırıyordu. Geniş omuzları, uzun boyu, kaslı ancak zarifçe oturmuş bedeni ve dik sırtıyla, kralların soyundan gelen yakışıklı bir âdemoğluydu. Ancak kızıl gözlerinden yayılan dehşetli bakış ve dudaklarına oturmuş tehdit edici hafif gülümseme, bedeninden yayılan tüyler ürpertici güç ise tehlikeli biri olduğunu kanıtlıyordu.

Olgun büyücünün hemen yanında ormanı iri gözlerle inceleyen küçük bir çocuk duruyordu. Zümrüt güç taşları gibi parlayan, Avada Kedavra renginde yeşil gözleri vardı. Uzun saçları arkadan atkuyruğu olarak bağlanmıştı. Birkaç yaramaz saç teli, antik ağaçların dallarına hiçbir etki etmeyen hafif bir esintiyle savruluyordu. Küçük büyücünün bedeni de aynen arkadaşı gibi kudretli bir sihri yayıyordu ancak arkadaşının aksine onunki daha ham, daha kontrolsüz bir enerjiyi barındırıyordu. Bu demek değildi ki hiç kontrol etmeye çalışmamıştı, sadece Karanlık Lord'un sihri üzerinde daha bilinçli bir kuvveti olduğunu anlatıyordu.

Bu iki büyücünün adları Tom Marvolo Riddle ve Harry James Potter'dı. Karanlık Lord Voldemort'u ve Sağ Kalan Çocuğu yan yana görmek çok garip karşılanabilirdi ancak damarlarında aynı kan akan, aynı ruhun parçaları olan ve aynı zihne sahip olan bu iki kişinin ayrı kalmaya güçlerinin yetmemesi bir o kadar anlaşılabilirdi.

Ormanlık alana girişleri pek kolay olmamıştı. Karanlık Lord, büyüyle hareketsiz hale getirilmiş iri bir ayıyı kadim ormanlığa salarken, küçük çocuk usulca okşadığı tavşanı ayının ardından bırakmıştı. Birkaç küçük kafa karıştırma büyüsü hayvanların ormanlıktan çıkmasını engelliyordu.

Ağaçların sıklığından hayvanlara ne olduğu görülemiyordu ancak dalların aynı anda derin bir uykudan uyanırcasına titreyişi kadim ormanlığa sundukları kurbanların kabul edildiğini gösteriyordu.

Kurban verilmeden önce tehlikeli fısıltılarla yankılanan ormanlık, birkaç dakika içerisinde huzurlu bir mekâna dönüşmüş gibiydi. Bu da anlatıyordu ki ormanlık, iki büyücüyü sivri dallarıyla parçalamaktan, açık kökleriyle leş yığınına dönmüş bedenlerini kemirip, küçük otlarıyla büyücülerin kanlarını içmekten vazgeçmişti.

Güneşin batmaya yüz tuttuğu bu güzel Cuma gününde ise Karanlık Lord'un ve Sağ Kalan Çocuğun çok başka planları vardı.

Slytherin Lord'unun ve Varisinin uzun bir aradan sonra tekrar yeryüzünü onurlandıracağı bu ayin için Orta Galler'i seçmeleri hiç şüphe yok ki akıllıca bir fikirdi.

Druid Rahiplerine ait ormanlığın ortasında bulunan kutsal çember, dolunayı kolaylıkla hapsedebiliyordu. Muggle ziyaretçilerin yıldızları seyretmeleriyle gösterdikleri haklı hayranlık da kanıttır ki Druidler eski sihrin yardımıyla gökyüzünü daha berrak hale getirmeyi başarmışlardı. Ustaca dizayn ettikleri pagan rünleri atmosferin katmanlarını aşıp, ayın gümüşî kudretini yeryüzüne indirebiliyordu.

Anlaşıldığı üzere bu büyülü ormanlıkta bulunmaları hiç de rastlantı değildi.

Ve sihrin doğayla bütünleşip, heyecanla titreyişine bakılacak olursa kadim ormanlık alacakaranlığa varmadan, yüzyıllar sonrasında bir kez daha muhteşem bir ayine şahit olacaktı.

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

Harry, gözlerini önündeki sıra dışı doğa güzelliğinden ayırmayı başardığında arkadaşına döndü, gülümseyerek sordu.

"Bunu sen de hissedebiliyor musun, Marvolo?"

Küçük çocuk keşke Afrodit de burada olsa diye düşündü. Ne yazık ki Marvolo zarar görebileceğini ileri sürdüğünden, sevimli yılanı Malfoy Malikânesinde korkan evcinlerini yakalama oyunuyla bırakmışlardı.

Karanlık Lord, neyi kastettiğini bilse de çocuğun heyecanını bozmamak adına bilmezlikten geldi.

"Hissettiğim birçok şey var, küçüğüm. Hangi birini kastediyorsun?"

Mümkünse çocuğun gülümsemesi daha da genişledi. Kollarını kocaman açtı ve etrafında dönüp muhteşem doğayı bütünlüğüyle zihnine hapsetmeye çalıştı.

"Havadaki sihri… Çok güçlü… Tenimde geziniyor sanki… Sanki canlı… Burada olduğumuzun farkında…"

Çocuğun teorisini kanıtlamak istercesine, ormanın yüzyılları barındıran kudretli sihri, zümrüt gözlünün etrafında, küçük bir esinti gibi dolanıp, cüppesinin uçlarını savurdu. Saçlarını okşayıp, hassas tenini gıdıkladı.

Kısacık ömründe çocuk olmasına pek izin verilmeyen küçük büyücü, şakacı sihrin yaramazlıkları karşısında keyifli bir kahkaha attı. Parmaklarını görünmez sihir bariyerlerinden geçirip, cüppesini yapay esintiye eşlik ettirerek dönmeye devam etti.

Döndü, döndü, döndü ve en sonunda ulu beyaz bir ağaca çarpıp kalça üstü düşüverdi. Dikkatle dinlediğinde kudretli sihrin ve kadim ormanlığın, düşüşüne alayla sırıttığını duyabiliyordu.

Marvolo düşen çocuğun, kollarını birleştirip dudak büktüğünü gördüğünde sırıtmasına engel olamadı. Harry'nin geç olsa da çocukluğunu kabul edebilmesi iyi bir şeydi. Çünkü Hogwarts'a, birçok düşman gözle dolu kaleye gittiği zaman bir daha çocuk olmaya vakti kalmayacaktı.

Ayin için gerekenleri hazırlaması gerektiğini düşünürken, Harry'nin alnında beliren kızarıklık dikkatini çekti. Ağaç kendine saygısızca çarpan büyücüyü cezalandırmışa benziyordu.

Marvolo çocuğun düşüp küskünce oturduğu noktaya ilerleyip, yaralı alına parmaklarını usulca sürdü. Parmaklarında yoğunlaşan sihir, sessiz bir çataldili büyüyle aktif hale gelip, Harry'nin alnını iyileştirdi. Geride sadece yavaşça kaybolan bir pembelik kaldı.

"Yokluk Ormanı sihrinin seninle alay edişine aldırma küçüğüm… Yüzyıllardır tek bir ruh dahi ona selam vermemişken, senin gibi saf sihre sahip bir çocuğu görünce yaramazlıklarına engel olamadı." Çocuğun alnından elini çekip ekledi. " Hem ormanın sihrinin sana cevap verişiyle gururlanmalısın."

Harry, arkadaşının sözleriyle yanaklarına bir pembelik yayılmasından kendini kurtaramadı ancak gururlandı. Bir az önceki düşüşünü unutup hızla ayağa kalktı ve Marvolo'yla beraber ormanlığın ortasına doğru yürüdü.

"Burada neden Yokluk Ormanı deniyor, Marvolo?"

Marvolo çemberin içine girmeden eğildi ve cüppesinin yenindeki Slytherin ritüel bıçağıyla çemberin ortasında yer alan garip çiçeklerin, beyaz tomurcuklarını toplamaya koyuldu. Kırmızı dallara değmemeye dikkat ediyordu. İşine ustaca devam ederken, çocuğun sorusunu cevaplamakta gecikmedi.

"Yokluk Ormanı eski sihrin ve geleneklerin derinine dalmış insanları çeker. Bu ormandan beklentiler yüksektir. Buraya gelenlerin birçoğu ölümsüzlüğü, ölüyü yükseltmeyi ya da cehennemin yaratıklarını kendine bağlamayı arzulayan kudretli sihirbazlardır. Senin kadar saf bir sihre sahip olamayan yüzlerce cadı ve büyücü, Yokluk Ormanının kutsal çemberini kullanmak adına uzun yollardan gelir. Gördüğün çember, Druidler tarafından ayın ve yıldızların gücünü tam hapsedebilmek adına inşa edilmiştir, böylece olanaksız gibi görülen bütün sihirler güç kaynağını ölümsüz gökyüzünden alabilecektir. Sihirbaz, ormana adımını attığı an yargılanır, ölüm tehditleri yağdıran ulu ağaçlar, kan emici bitkiler ormanın koruyucularıdır. Saf bir sihre sahip değilsen ya da ayinin sonucunda Gaia'ya zarar vereceksen, Yokluk Ormanının sihri, zihnini esir alır ve gerçek hayatta saniyeler süren ancak zihninde çağlarca seni hapseden bir boşluğa, uzun ve bir daha asla uyanılmayan bir yokluğa sürükler. O sırada ulu ağaçlar sihirbazın bedenini dallarıyla yakalar, keskin dal uçlarıyla parçalar. Kökleriyle leş parçalarını yutar ve cani bitkileriyle bütün değersiz kanını emer. İşte yargılanıp değersiz bulunan bu sihirbazlar için burası Yokluk Ormanıdır."

Marvolo lafını bitirdikten sonra, gümüş, geniş bir kaba topladığı tomurcukları yere bıraktı. Onu sessizce dinleyen çocuğa döndü. Karşılaştığı görüntü, Harry'nin bazı gerçekleri henüz bilecek yaşta olmadığını ona hatırlattı.

Küçük çocuk kocaman açılmış gözlerle ağaçları izliyor, duyduğu en ufak çıtırtıyla sesin yönüne doğru ürpererek dönüyordu. Avuçları açıktı ve uzanmıştı. Gelebilecek saldırıya karşı kendini savunmaya hazırlanıyordu. Duyduklarından epeyi etkilenmişti. Belli ki korkuyordu.

"Harry?.."

Arkadaşının sesini duyduğu gibi çocuk haykırarak döndü ve hızla kendini Marvolo'ya doladı. Titreyen elleri beline sarılmıştı. Yüzü cüppesine gömülmüştü. Gözlerini sıkıca kapatarak fısıldadı.

"Mar – Marvolo? Orman beni yiyecek mi?"

Karanlık Lord, hayatı boyunca böyle komik bir soru duymamış olacak ki derin kahkahası ormanı kapladı. Çocuğun ani hareketindeki şaşkınlığından soruyla sıyrıldı. Bir elini otomatik bir içgüdüyle zümrüt gözlünün saçlarından geçirip, hafifçe okşamaya koyuldu.

"Ben yanındayken zarar görmene izin vereceğimi mi düşünüyorsun? Öyleyse beni henüz tanımamışsın, Harry. Hem sana saf bir sihre sahip olduğunu söylemiştim. Korkman için hiçbir sebep yok."

Küçük çocuk, arkadaşının okşayışlarıyla sakinleşmişti belli ki kollarını gevşetti ancak bırakmadı. Gözlerini açıp başını kaldırdı. Ölümcül Lanetle kutsanmış gözlerini Karanlık Lord'un yakut bakışlarıyla buluşturdu.

"Peki ya sen? Ya – ya orman seni cezalandırırsa?"

Marvolo, üstünlük taslayan bakışlarından ve omuzlarını diken güveninden hiçbir şey kaybetmeden cevap verdi.

"Gaia'nın değerli kılıp sihrin lordu olarak seçtiği Karanlık Lord Voldemort, onun yanında basit bir araçtan, bir hizmetkardan başka bir şey olmayan yaşlı ağaç parçalarından mı korkacak?! Fark etmedin mi Harry Potter? Karanlık Lord'un ormana adım attığını bilen ağaç dalları yüzyıllar sonrasında yeşeriyor. Kökler geriliyor. Çağlar boyu kimsesiz kalmış ormanın sihri heyecanla oynuyor. Yokluk Ormanı, kendini uzun bir aradan sonra canlandıran Gaia'nın Karanlık Lord'unu selamlamaktan başka bir şey yapmıyor."

Her kelimesiyle birlikte sözcüler ormanı harekete geçiriyordu. Her vurgusuyla ağaç dallarını usulca sallandıran esinti yerinde gürlüyordu. Marvolo kesinlikle haklıydı. Yokluk Orman'ı Lord Voldemort'u selamlıyordu.

Karanlık Lord ve Sağ Kalan Çocuk bu geceden sonra Slytherin Lordu ve Varisi haline geleceklerdi.

Esasında bir büyücüyü varis kılmak hiç de kadim büyülerle dolu eski bir ormana gidilmesi gereken zorluktaki bir ayin değildi. Ancak yapılacak ayin yüzlerce yıl öncesinde yaşamış çok güçlü bir büyücü, bir de Salazar Slytherin olunca işler değişiyordu.

Her büyücünün kendini Slytherin'e bağlaması kolay değildi. Marvolo Slytherin'in soyundan gelen bir aileye mensup olsa dahi söz konusu aile, Gaunt'lar, kendi deliliklerinde boğulup, Hane Lortluklarını ellerinden kaybedince, olgun büyücünün Lord Slytherin olması geçmişle bütünleşmiş bir mekânı gerektiriyordu. Varisi kılacağı Harry James Potter ise Salazar'ın hediyesi Çataldiline sahip olmaktan başka bir özelliği yokmuş gibi görünüyordu.

Tabi bu tam anlamıyla gerçek değildi. Harry ve Marvolo bilmeseler de ortak bir atayı paylaşıyorlardı. Peverell'ler… Anne tarafı Gaunt Hanesinden Tom Riddle, birçok kuşak öncesinden Cadmus Peverell'in torunuydu. Harry Potter ise Cadmus Peverell'in küçük kardeşi İgnotus Peverell'in torunuydu. Harry ve Marvolo birkaç köken uzaktan kuzen oldukları gibi, Peverell'lerin Slytherin Hanesinin bir kolundan gelmeleriyle, ikisi de Slytherin'in varisiydi.

Tabi Harry'nin veraset hakkı Marvolo'dan birçok kuzen uzaktı. Yine de bu bağ ayini kolaylaştıracaktı.

Peverell Kardeşlerin, ölümle tanışan Üç Kardeşin hikâyesindeki ünlü büyücüler oldukları da dikkate alınırsa gelecekte Harry ve Marvolo'yu birçok sürpriz bekliyordu.

Ancak Lord Voldemort bu gerçeklerden habersizdi ve Harry Potter, Yokluk Ormanıyla ilgilenmekle meşguldü.

Harry, Marvolo'nun ciddi cevabıyla titremesinden kurtuldu. Arkadaşını hayranlıkla izledi. Marvolo'nun her kelimesiyle birlikte havadaki sihir sanki derin nefesler alıyordu. Küçük çocuk gülümsedi. Arkadaşının Gaia'dan, sihrin tanrı ve tanrıçalarından bahsedişi onu daima etkilerdi.

Korkusundan tamamen sıyrılmıştı. Marvolo yanındayken kimse ya da hiçbir şey onlara zarar veremezdi. Arkadaşını serbest bırakıp sakince yere, kızıl köklerin üzerine oturdu. Kökler şaşırtıcı bir şekilde yumuşaktı.

Karanlık Lord'un daha önce de bahsettiğini hatırlıyordu ancak favori bir hikâyeyi dinlermiş gibi tekrar sordu.

"Gaia'nın seni seçtiğinden nasıl haberin oldu, Marvolo?"

Marvolo sırıttı. Çocuğun sihirle ve geçmişiyle ilgili anlattığı her şeyi sevdiğini biliyordu. Tom Riddle, Harry Potter'ın kahramanıydı.

"16 yaşındaydım. Sırlar Odasını açıp, dehşetli Basiliks Slayzar'ı bulanıkların üzerine salmıştım. Böylece kültürümüzü dışlayıp, geleneklerimizi hiçe sayan, bizi lanet mugglelara ifşa eden bulanıklardan kurtulmayı planlıyor, bunun yanı sıra oluşacak karmaşadan faydalanıp sonu kolaylıkla acılı bir ölümle sonuçlanabilecek, bir ölümsüzlük ritüelini uygulamayı planlıyordum."

Küçük çocuk dayanamadan araya girdi.

"Ama Marvolo, ya sana bir şey olsaydı?! Ya… ya ölseydin?.."

Marvolo, gümüş kabı tekrar aldı ve sessiz bir büyüyle tomurcukları ezmeye koyuldu. Çocuğa kendi kabiliyetinden emin, üstünlük dolu bir bakış atıp hiç lafı kesilmemiş gibi devam etti.

"Sırlar Odasının ortasına kanımla çizdiğim rünlerin içinde uzanmış, çıplak bedenimi, Gaia'nın adına kurban ettiğim basilisk yavrusu zehriyle kaplamıştım."

Basiliks efsanelerini ilgiyle okumuş olan çocuk, zehrin yandırıcılığını ve ölümcüllüğünü hatırladı. Yavru bir basiliske ait olması ölüm tehlikesini azaltmış olabilirdi ancak tendeki yangın etkisini kaybetmemişti.

Harry, içini çekerek "Acıtmış olmalı…" diye mırıldandı. Marvolo ise duymazlıktan geldi.

"Ruh emicinin kara pelerinini altıma sermiştim ve-

Son cümleyi duyan çocuk haykırdı.

"Ama Marvolo, ruh emicinin pelerininin yaratığın bir parçası olduğunu söylemiştin. Seni öpmeye hazır olan bir ruh emicinin bedeninin bir kısmını nasıl kopartabildin?!"

Marvolo, ezdiği tomurcukları yine gümüşten bir kupaya döktü. Fildişi beyazı rengindeki ulu ağaçlardan birinin yanına gittiği ve ağaç gövdesinde asasıyla küçük, derin bir yarık açtı. Yarıktan pıhtılanmış kana benzer koyu bir sıvı akmaya başladı. Ağacın özü kupayı yarımladığında olgun büyücü yarığı büyüleyip, kapattı.

"Bu başka bir günün hatırası. Şimdi, hikâyeye devam etmeme izin verecek misin?"

Küçük çocuk "Hım Hım…" deyip itaatkârlıkla başını salladı.

"Nerede kalmıştım? Ah evet… Dumbledore'un ankasından çaldığım gözyaşlarını, doğumtaşım yakut özüyle beslenmiş mürekkebin içine boşalttım. 'Eihwaz' rününü mürekkeple alnıma çizdikten sonra ayinin gerektirdiği kutsal kelimeleri söylemeye koyuldum."

Marvolo'nun her kelimesiyle, Harry'nin heyecanı artıyordu. Karanlık Lord ise sanki ölüm yiyenlerinden birini keyifle Crucio'luyormuş gibi sakince anlatıyordu. Yakut gözlü büyücü kupaya bir damla basilisk kanı ekledi. Porsuk ağacından özenle koparılmış bir dalla kupayı karıştırmaya koyuldu.

"Çataldilini kullanarak Salazar'ın korumasını garantiliyor, Gaia'ya saygılarımı sunup ruhumun parçalıyordum. Bedenim yanıyordu. Ruhum yanıyordu. Hücrelerimin her bir tanesi ruhumun bölünmesini hissedip acıyordu."

Harry'nin gözlerinden düşen bir damla gözyaşını Karanlık Lord asasıyla hapsetti ve kupanın içine damlattı. Küçük çocuk, ayinin neden gözyaşına ihtiyaç duyduğunu bilmese de Marvolo'nun anılarının yüküyle soruyu soramadı. Tom Riddle'ın acısı, onu da acıtıyordu.

Marvolo sakince gülümseyip, onu karşılayan tanrıyı hatırlamaya koyuldu.

" Yaşadığım acının her saniyesine değerdi. Yangına, zehre, ruhumun parçalanışına… Tüm bunlara rağmen Gaia'nın gücünün beni çevrelediğinin farkındaydım. Ölümsüzlüğe kavuşurken, ömrümün geri kalanını sihrin devamlılığına adadığımın bilincindeydim."

Olgun büyücü iksiri karıştırmaya devam ediyordu. Latin ve kelt diliyle karışık bir büyü mırıldandı ve küçük bir şişeden bir tutam kadar yıldız tozunu iksire savuşturdu. İksir koyu bir mavi bir renge bürünse de yıldız tozları bulanık karışımın arasından parıldayarak kendilerini belli ediyordu.

"Zihnimin ve ruhumun buluştuğu yerde, bağların ortasında, sihir özümün beslendiği noktada bir kapı açıldı. Acının yok olduğunu hissedip gözlerimi açtığımda artık ölümlerin diyarında olmadığımı biliyordum. Sisli, Malfoy Malikânesinin Balo Salonundan da büyük bir salonda uzanıyordum. Salonun kubbeli tavanında geniş pencereden güneşi görebiliyordum. Bilincim iyice yerine gelirken çıplak bedenimi bir giysi gibi saran karanlığı fark ettim. Karanlık gölgeler bedenimin etrafında dalgalanıyor, parmaklarımda oynaşıyordu."

Marvolo, cüppesinin cebinden büyüyle küçültülmüş bir kavanoz çıkarıp orijinal haline getirdi. İksirin olduğu gümüş kupayı görünmez bir güçle havada tutarken, kavanozu açtı ve hala sıcak olan bir Akromantula kalbini kupanın içine bıraktı. Kalp, iksire değdiği an erimeye başladı ve iksir iyice koyulaşıp karardı. Kupanın içinde belli olan tek şey yıldız tozlarıydı.

Basilisk ve Akromantula… Bir damla basilisk zehri ve taze, hala sıcak Akromantula kalbi… Bir birine düşman bu iki dehşetli mistik yaratığın uyum içinde iksirde buluşması garip bir keşif olsa gerekti.

"Her şey sessiz ve hareketsizdi. Orada olmamın bir amacı olduğunu, birinin huzurunda olmam gerektiğini biliyordum. İçgüdülerim etrafımda mutlak sessizlikte fısıldayan sihrin beni hazırladığını söylüyordu. Sihir, gerildi ve bana diz çökmemi emretti. Bu sesli bir emirden ziyade, zihnime ve sinirlerime hükmeden bir kuvvetti. Hızla diz üstü çöktüm ve bakışlarımı indirdim. Her ne kadar birinin önünde eğilmek gururumu zedelese de, hayatta kalma içgüdüm daha ağır basıyordu. Sihre hükmeden mutlak güçte tek bir saygısızlığa dahi yer yoktu."

Harry, hikâyenin içinde kendini öylesine kaybetmişti ki havanın iyice karardığından habersizdi. Ormanlıkta Marvolo'nun adımlarından ve konuşmasından başka ses çıkmıyordu.

Yokluk Ormanının kadim güçleri, ya çocuğun hayal gücünü desteklemek ya da Karanlık Lord'u kutsamak adına, Marvolo'nun bedenini çevreliyordu. Hikayenin akışına uygun karanlık gölgelerle, kudretli büyücüye tedirgin edici bir efekt veriyordu.

Marvolo, hazır olmasına çok az kalmış iksiri, porsuk ağacı dalıyla son bir kez saatin ters yönünde yedi defa çevirdi ve sessiz bir büyüyle karışımı sonlandırdı. Dalı gümüş kupadan çıkarıp havada durur halde bıraktı. Kupayı ise uçurarak çemberin ortasında dengeledi. Usul usul kendini gösteren yıldızlar ve dolunay, çemberin üzerinden iksire yansıyıp, antik sihri demliyordu.

"Bakışlarımı mermer tabana dikmişsem de göz ucuyla sisleri dalgalandıran şeffaf pelerini görebiliyordum. Başımı kaldırıp önümdeki kudretli varlığa bakmak istiyordum lakin bir İmperius Laneti altındaymış gibi kaskatıydım. Tanrısal bir güç beni bütün irademden alıkoyuyordu. Güce karşı savaşmak istiyordum. Nafile! Hareketsiz bırakılmak, irademin ve bilincimin elimden alınması en büyük korkum olsa da tanrısal varlığın yaydığı huzurlu sarhoşluk beni paniklemekten alıkoyuyordu."

Marvolo, son cümleyi içine duygusallık katmadan dile getirmişti. Ama Tom Riddle'ın küçüklüğünü hatırlayan Harry, bedenine rahatsız edici bir titremenin yayıldığını hissetti. Marvolo'nun zarar gördüğünü düşünmek, onun incinmesi ya da onu kaybetme korkusu, zümrüt gözlü büyücünün en dehşetli kâbusuydu.

Karanlık Lord, dünyaları yok etmekte, tüm varlıkları leş yığını haline getirmekte özgürdü, küçük çocuğun dünyası zaten olgun büyücüden ibaretti ancak Karanlık Lord'u kaybetme fikri en masum cümlede dahi yasaklıydı.

Henüz 10 yaşına basmamış bir çocuğun birine bu denli bağımlı ve sahiplenici olması, toplum tarafından pek de sağlıklı bulunamayabilirdi. Marvolo'ya, Karanlık Lord Voldemort'a, ailesinin ve milyonların katiline olan ilgisinin doğal bulamayanlar Harry'e içinde bulunduğu anormalliği istedikleri kadar açıklasınlar, Ölümcül Lanet gözlerinde parlayan çocuğun tek cevabı 'ucubeliğinden memnun oluşu' ile özetlenirdi.

Sihrin sınırlarında dolaşmış bilge büyücüler ise kopmuş ruhların birbirlerini arzuladıklarını, sihirlerin bir birini tamamladığını, zihinlerin tek bir puzzle parçası gibi kolayca oturduğunu söylerdi.

Tüm bu analizlerin çok uzak bir noktasında, çocuğun düşüncelerinin farkında olan Marvolo, gözlerinde alışılmaz bir ifadeyle gülümsedi. Uzanıp çocuğun saçlarını okşadı. Karamsar fikirlerle çatılan kaşlarını gevşetti.

Harry'nin ona olan koşulsuz ilgisi, kendisininkinden pek de farklı değildi. Her karanlık lord gibi Sağ Kalan Çocuğun yanında oluşunun getirdiği birçok farklı fırsat ve riski dikkate almışsa da Harry'e duyduğu sahiplik ve sorumluluk hissi diğerlerini geride bırakıyordu.

Marvolo, elini geri çekip asasını usulca avucunda döndürdü ve sessiz bir büyüyle havada görünmez iplerle tutturulmuş gibi duran geniş bir ayna yarattı. Anılarının bu kısmının sözlerle pek de açıklanamayacağını çok iyi biliyordu. Hayatındaki en gururlu ve en tatmin edici anısını, dolunayın en parlak olduğu saatte Slytherin'in Varisi haline gelecek çocukla paylaşmak istiyordu.

Asasını alnına değdirdi ve gümüşi, sıvı-gaz karışımı bir maddeyi alnından çekip aynaya bıraktı.

Bu hareketleri merak ve heyecanla izleyen çocuk, aynaya yayılan gümüşi maddenin iyice genişleyip, gittikçe netleşen bulanık sahneleri canlandırdığını görünce kalbinin daha da hızlı attığını hissetti. Göz atmasına dahi pek izin verilmeyen koca bir televizyonun karşısına oturmuş gibi, çocuklara has o garip keşfetme arzusuyla yüreği çarpıyordu.

**(MARVOLO'NUN ANISI BAŞLADI.)**

Ayna iyice netleşip beyaz bir noktayı görüntüledi. Nokta genişledi ve Marvolo'nun bahsettiği sisli, kubbeli salon haline geldi. Salonun tam ortasında siyah sislerle bürünmüş genç bir büyücü duruyordu. Siyah sisler, bir pelerin gibi bedenini sarmalanıyor, serin bir rüzgârda gezinirmişçesine tabanda dalgalanıyordu.

Genç büyücü diz çökmüştü, gözleri yerdeydi. Kesin bir kararlılıkla tabanı izlerken, ona yaklaşan tanrısal güce bakmamak adına büyük çaba sarf ediyordu.

Bahsi geçen tanrısal güç, insanoğlunun anlayışıyla daha kolay bütünleşmek adına, ete kemiğe bürünmüş, bir tanrıça olduğunu kanıtlarmış gibi doğaüstü bir güzellik ve zarafetle, Ölüm ve ölümsüzlüğün ara odasında, ölümlü dünyanın kemerinde, tanrıların kapı eşiğinde, potansiyeli çok yüksek olan bir büyücüye yaklaşıyordu.

Belirli bir amaçla attığı zarif adımlar tanıdıktı. Nice evrenlerin, paralel dünyaların ve dünyada bundan önceki yüzyılların dengesini korumak, sihrin aydınlık ve karanlık sınırlarındaki uçurumları eşleştirmek adına yeryüzünün lortlarını yeniden ve yeniden seçip, sihrin ve varlığın devamlılığını garantiye alıyordu.

Bu büyücüden önce Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Merlin, Morgana La fey, Gellert Grindelwald'a ve yüzyıllar içerisindeki birçok yüce cadı ve büyücüye benzer adımlarla yürümüştü. Ancak hiç birinde bu denli dehşetli bir potansiyele rastlamamıştı. Karanlık sanatların yaratıcılarından Slytherin dahi bu yoğunluktaki saf siyah bir sihir özüne sahip değildi.

Evet, Tanrıça Gaia bir kez daha dengeyi korumak adına güçlü bir büyücüyü kutsuyordu. Torunu Lady Hacate'nin ( Yunan Mitolojisi Sihir Tanrıçası ) yeryüzüne saldığı sihri kısıtlayıp, tanrıları unutan ölümlüleri sarsmak için yeni bir Karanlık Lord atıyordu.

Bütün tanrıların annesi olarak, bu görev ona aitti. Çünkü sihir mutlak bir güçtü. Varlığın, elementlerin ve doğanın devamlılığı yeryüzüne gizlenmiş sihirle mümkündü.

Tanrıça Gaia görünmez merdivenlerden usulca indi. Pelerini yerde sürükleyerek ilerledi.

Yerdeki sisleri peşinden kıpırdaştırarak genç büyücünün başında dikildi. Usulca, çok yavaş adımlarla büyücünün etrafında döndü. Ölümlü gözlerin hayal dahi edemeyecekleri izleri görüyordu. Geçmişi, bugünü ve geleceği…

"İlginç… Çok ilginç…"

Genç büyücü, Tom Marvolo Riddle, koca salonun boşluğunda yankılanan nazik sesi duyunca aniden irkildi. Bu denli nazik bir sesin, sihre İmperio Lanetini kullanır gibi hükmetmesi ne de garipti.

Tom, eğildiği yerden istese de başını kaldıramazdı ancak konuşabileceğinin bilincindeydi. Buna rağmen nazik ve kudretli sese 'neyin ilginç olduğunu' sormamak için dişlerini sıktı.

"Kız kardeşlerin basit bir ölümlünün kaderinde kararsız kalmaları ne de ilginç… Klotho'nun imzası bariz bir şekilde görülebiliyor. Lakhesis senin yoluna çıkmamaya karar kılmış. Hımm… Peki, ama Atropoz'dan nasıl kaçabildin? Neden kader iplerin görünmez bir geleceğe dolanmış, Ölümlü?"

Ölümlü, yeryüzündeki babasının basit muggle adını almış Tom, son soruya cevap vermesi gerektiğinin bir emir olduğunu, bedenini hapseden tutsak sihirden anlamıştı. Yunan mitolojisini hatırlıyordu ancak son soruyla ne kastedildiğini bilmiyordu.

Mitolojiden de anladığına göre 'Ses', Moirai'lardan bahsediyordu. Klotho, Lakhesis ve Atropoz, kader kız kardeşler olarak tanınıyordu ve Zeus'u dahi aşan bir güce sahiplerdi. Klotho, yaşam veren bir tanrıçayı temsil ediyordu, hayat iplerinin başlamasını sağlıyordu. Lakhesis, yazgıyı koruyordu ve hayat iplerinin uzunluğunu kontrol ediyordu. Atropoz ise ölümün habercisiydi, hayat iplerini sonlandırıyordu.

Eğer Tom cümleyi yorumlarsa, 'Ses', Klotho'yu rahatlıkla görebiliyordu. Yani doğumunu ve geçmişini, bulanık iplerden seçebiliyordu. Lakhesis'ten bahsederken kullandığı kelimeler, Tom'un ömrünün nasıl geçeceği ya da ne kadar uzun olacağının bilgisi dahilinde olmadığı anlaşılabilirdi. Esas ilginç olan element ise Atropoz'du. 'Ses', Tom'un ölümü hakkında bir şey göremiyordu.

Acaba bu da hortkuluk ayininin başarılı olduğu anlamına mı geliyordu? Büyücü içinde tatmin olmuş bir sevinç ve başarının verdiği keyifle sırıttı. Bir an geçmeden yüce bir gücün karşısında durduğunu hatırlayıp ifadesini maskeledi.

Tom'u yargılayan güç, kaderini okumaya çalışıyordu ve anlaşılan o ki net bir cevap alamamıştı.

" Ölümsüzlük ayini olumlu sonuçlanmış olmalı… Efendim."

Kararlı bir izlenim vermeye çalışıyordu. Saygı duyduğunu belirtmek istese de kendi karizmasını kanıtlamak istiyordu. Bu oyunu safkan lortlarla çok sık oynamıştı. Karşısındaki güç hafife alınmamalıydı ancak geleceğin Lord Voldemort'u ileride çok daha kudretli biri olarak dünyanın karşısına çıkacağından adı kadar emindi.

Ama önce ölümsüzlük diyarında onu yargılayan gücü alt etmek gerekiyordu.

Gaia, aldığı cevapla hiddetinin ilizyon bedeninden hırsla sıyrıldığını hissetti. Beklediği şey kesinlikle bu değildi.

"Basit bir hortkuluğun kaderin tanrıçalarını kandıracağını mı düşünüyorsun, ölümlü?! Saçmalık! Sihir, Tanrıça Gaia'nın bilgeliği, Lady Hacate'nin hediyesidir. Kendi eserimi tanıyamayacağımı mı söylüyorsun?!"

Tom, onu tutan sihrin gerildiğinin bilincindeydi. 'Ses', hükmetse, sihrin geriliminden ve saklı hiddetten boğulabilirdi.

"Bilmeden yaptığım bu saygısızlığı bağışlayın, Efendim. Lakin benim gibi basit bir ölümlü aradığınız cevaptan nasıl emin olabilir?"

Sihir gevşedi, hiddet usulca silindi, birkaç saniye evvel gri gölgelerle çevrilmiş koca salon, tekrar beyaz sise büründü.

Gaia, insan ilizyonunu sınamak istercesine derin bir nefes aldı. Onu tamamlamayan aciz beden kalıbı içerisinde sinirlerini rahatlattı. Ölümlü haklıydı. Ölümlünün kaderiyle oynayan çok daha kadim güçler vardı. Eğer bu ilginç gizemi daha da kurcalarsa, vaktinden önce uyandırılan bir hırsı üzerine salabilirdi. Gaia, güçlüydü ancak ondan üstün güçlerin olduğunu anlayacak kadar da bilgeydi.

Hem önünde duran büyücünün dolaşmış kaderi, bir başka tanrının hayatına bulaşacak kadar özel olduğunu gösteriyordu. Evet, Gaia'nın kararı kesinleşmişti.

"Kısa cevabın gizli hakikatlerle dolu, ölümlü… Benim bile bilmediğim bir sınavın pençesindesin. Tanrıça Gaia'nın sana tek tavsiyesi dikkatli ol. Kudretinin yetmeyeceği varlıklarla oynamak seni Hades'in dahi hayal edemeyeceği bir azaba sürükleyebilir."

Gaia ölümlüye neden tavsiyede bulunduğunu bilmiyordu. Yeryüzü için tanrıların varlığını hatırlatacak bir şövalye, bir sihir lordu seçmekten başka amacı yokken neden basit bir ölümlüye yardım etme gereksinimi duymuştu?

Tanrıça kendi düşüncelerinde, binlerce cevap arasında kararsızlık yaşarken, Tom karşısındakinin kim olduğunun artık bilincindeydi. Bedenine yayılan heyecan kaslarını titretirken, sevinç ve korku arası bir hisle derin derin solumaya başladı.

Onunla konuşan, onu yargılayan ve ona tavsiyede bulunan yüce varlık Tanrıça Gaia'ydı. Bu ne büyük bir onur!

Tom Riddle, özel olduğunu biliyordu ancak bu kadarını o dahi hayal etmemişti.

Toprak Anayla, bütün tanrıların ve tanrıçaların annesiyle baş başaydı, doğanın ve yeryüzünün tanrıçasının huzurundaydı.

Eski sihri, paganizmi, Wicca'yı ve safkan ailelerin gururla bahsedip aslında pek de bir şey bilmedikleri kadim dinleri araştırmıştı. Yüzyıllar öncesine ait sarılı ciltleri, küf ve yasak bilgi kokan eski kalın kitapları, azimle okumuştu. Atası Salazar'ın Sırlar Odasına sakladığı asırlık bilgeliği çözmeye başlamıştı ve daha bitirmesine yıllar vardı.

Bu kitapların hepsinin ortak bahsettiği bir mit vardı ki o da Tanrıça Gaia'nın sihrin lortlarını seçmek adına yüce sihirbazları ölümsüzlük diyarının kapısına çektiğiydi. Bu bazen acılı, bazen ruhu yıkayan, coşturan bir deneyimdi. Tanrıçanın sınavını geçemeyenler, hiçliğe bürünürken, sınavı geçenler Aydınlık ve ya Karanlığın Lordları haline geliyordu. Özellikle Salazar Slytherin, ilk Karanlık Lordlardan bir tanesi kendi deneyimi için ruhunu parçalayan acılı bir geçiş diye nitelendirmede bulunmuştu.

Ve şimdi Tom kendi geçişiyle buluşmuş gibi görünüyordu. Karanlık Sihir ona daima şefkatli yaklaşmıştı ancak bunun sihre hükmedebildiğinden mi kaynaklandığından yoksa sihir özünün kara büyüye daha da uyumlu olduğundan mı gerçekleştiğini bilemiyordu. Emin olduğu bir şey vardı ki bugün burada kara büyü için vardı. Aydınlık sihir onu bir an bile cezp etmemişti.

Aslında bir süre Biçim Değiştirme Profesörü, Yaşlı Keçi, Albus Dumbledore'un Aydınlık Lord olduğundan şüphe etmişti. Özellikle Karanlık Lord Gellert Grindelwald'ı düelloda alt eden Dumbledore, Merlin'in reenkarnasyonu olarak görülürken, sihir dünyasının ondan Aydınlık Lord diye bahsetmesi pek de şaşırtıcı değildi.

Ancak Dumbledore ona çizilen rol ile uyuşmuyordu. Aydınlık Lord konumundaki birisi için eski sihri savunması ve Hogwarts'ı paganizmin aydınlık yanıyla buluşturması gerekirken hala muggle yanlısı bir idealizm sergiliyordu.

Tarihteki bütün aydınlık ve karanlık lortların buluştuğu tek düşünce muggle – sihirbaz dünyalarının ayrı tutulmasıydı. Her iki yan da muggleların tehlikeli olduğunun bilincindeydi.

Konudaki tek ayrılıkları Kara büyücüler muggleları yok etmek isterken, aydınlık büyücüler sadece gizlemenin yeterli olacağını düşünüyordu.

Dumbledore ise ne gelenekleri geri getirmekten bahsediyordu ne de sihri korumaktan. Hala en iyi olduğu şeyi yapmaya devam ediyordu. Çevresindekileri manipüle ederken, muggledoğumluların cahil kalıp sihir dünyasını yok etmesine izin veriyordu.

Hayır.

Albus Dumbledore, Aydınlık Lord değildi.

Tom Riddle ise Karanlık Lord olmaya hazırdı.

"Kaderinin ipleri benim bilgeliğime kapalı, Ölümlü. Bu gizeme senin gücünün yetmeyeceğinden eminim. Basit bir ölümlü tanrıları aşacak bir sırrı barındıramaz öyle değil mi?"

Tom, basit olmadığını söylemek istedi, büyük bir amacının olduğunu, dünyanın görüp görebileceği en kudretli, en korkunç büyücü, en dehşetli karanlık lord olabileceğini haykırmak istedi. Ama yapmadı. Onu saran sihir ve kendini korumaya iten içgüdüleri bir tanrıçayı kızdırmasına engeldi.

Gaia ölümlünün etrafında usulca döndü. Elini hafifçe uzatıp, solgun parmaklarını büyücünün bedeninden yayılan siyah sislere, taze, kontrolsüz ancak yenilmesi zor sihre değdirdi.

Bariz bir gerçeği mırıldanırcasına…

"Ama sen basit bir büyücü değilsin. Hayır… Seleflerinin hayal edemeyeceği bir potansiyele sahipsin. Ne de saf bir karanlık seninkisi… Lady Hacate'nin cömertliğinin inkâr edilmez bir örneğisin."

Gaia, parmaklarını sisten uzaklaştırdığında, Tom, özüne dokunan kutsal varlığın da üzerinden çekildiğini hissetti. Tanrıçanın ruhunu coşturan sözleriyle gururluydu.

Nasıl olmazdı ki?

Ucube ve anormal diye anıldığı çocukluğundan bu yana çok uzun bir zaman beklemişti.

Potansiyelinin görülmesini, dehasının fark edilmesini ve her şeyden önemlisi kabul edilmeyi beklemişti.

Beklentileri gerçekliği aşmış, ölümlü dünyayı aşmış, onu bir tanrıçanın ayağına getirmişti.

Tom bir takipçi ya da hizmetkar değildi. Olamazdı. Kanında yoktu.

Dizlerinin ağrıdığının bilincindeydi. Diz çökmek onun tarzı değildi. Hiç yakıştığını da zannetmiyordu.

Tanrıça düşüncelerinin farkındaymış gibi araya girdi.

"Şu an nerede durduğunu biliyor musun, Ölümlü? Mryddin Emrys'in diz çöktüğü yerdesin. Morgaine Le Fay tam ayağını koyduğun noktaya korkuyla alnını değdirmişti. Ve atan Slytherin, yeşil gözlerini altındaki beyaz karoya aynı kararlılıkla dikip, Tanrıça Gaia'ya, Lady Hacate'ye ve Circe'ye son nefesine kadar bağlı kalacağına yemin etmişti."

Merlin, Morgana ve Salazar Slytherin… Daha kaç tane soylu büyücü bağlılıklarını sihrin devamına hizmetkâr kılarak aynı noktada eğilmişti?

"Seleflerin kadar iyi olduğunu kanıtlayabilir misin, Ölümlü? Neden Tanrıça Gaia'nın huzurunda olduğunu söyleyebilir misin?"

Tom hiç vakit kaybetmeden yanıtladı. Bu gayet basit bir soruydu ancak cevaplaması çok zordu. Sorunun cevabını bilirken, nasıl söyleyeceğinde kararsız kalmak esas engeldi.

"Bana sihri tekrar dengeleme fırsatı vereceksiniz, Efendim. Eski sihri ve tanrıları, doğanın gerçek güçlerini, elementlerin ve isimlerin kutsallığını hatırlatmama izin vereceksiniz. Karanlığın unutulmuş mısralarını, saf sihrin dehşetini, sihri tanımayanların, yıkmak isteyenlerin üzerine salma şansı vereceksiniz."

Tom Riddle, on altı yaşındaydı. Yazlarını yetimhanede geçiren, okul bursuyla kitaplarını alan bir öğrenciydi. En değerli hazinesi kitapları, bir de kanında yer alan soylu mirastı.

Ancak Tanrıçaya cevap veren kişi, o an hiç de basit bir öğrenciye, bir ölümlüye benzemiyordu. O an konuşan Lord Voldemort'tu ve yüzyılın en dehşetli karanlık lordu olma makamını sesindeki sarsıcı hükmedişle kazanmayı hak etmişti.

Gaia, ölümlünün saf sihirle ışıldadığını, etrafını bir giysi gibi saran siyah sislerin kelimelerindeki vurgulara eşlik ederek kabarıp, soluk aldığını gördü.

Sonunda potansiyelini kanıtlayacak bir ölümlüyle karşılaştığı için asırlardan beri ilk kez heyecanlıydı.

"Yapabileceğini mi sanıyorsun, Ölümlü? Sen, sihri taşımaya dahi hak kazanmamış birkaç muggle'a boyun eğen zavallı büyücü, ucube Riddle, anormal Riddle, Slytherin Binasına girmeye cüret etmiş bulanık Riddle, babasının dahi istemediği, annesinin doğumda ölümüne sebep olan öksüz Riddle, ölümcül bir yılanı masum çocukların üzerine salan kalbi kötülük dolu Riddle, sen mi hainleri dize getireceksin? Eski Sihri hatırlatacaksın ha?" dedi Gaia.

Tanrıça gücünü kelimelerine katıp yaptığı her alayla acıtıcı anıları gün yüzüne çıkarttı.

Tom, Tanrıçanın her yeni hakaretiyle hiddetinin göğsünde haykırarak şiştiğini, nefretinin damarlarındaki kanı kaynattığını, hırs ve kininin, sihrindeki bariyerleri aşıp bedenindeki her hücreyi karanlıkla doldurduğunu hissetti. Kimse onunla alay edemezdi, kimse ona hakaret edemezdi. Tersine cüret edenler cezalarını almışlardı. Evet. Evet. Almışlardı. Kimse Tom Marvolo Riddle'a kendini zayıf hissettiremezdi.

Asla!

Asla!

Asla!

Tom'un bedeninden kopan sihir Tanrıça'nın hükmettiği sarsılmaz bariyerleri bir çırpıda yıktı ve diz çökmeye zorlanan ölümlü büyücü, idaresini tekrar eline alıp, bilincine hükmetmeye başladı.

Hırsla ayağa kalktığında vücudunu saran siyah sisten giysi büyüdü, büyüdü ve koca salonun her yanı karanlık gölgelerle kaplandı. Kudret dengesi bir anda değişmişti ve terazinin ağır basan kesesinde Tom Riddle duruyordu.

"BEN Lord Voldemort'um. BEN Salazar Slytherin'in Varisiyim. BEN Kara büyünün efendisiyim. BEN sihir dünyasının Karanlık Lord'uyum. Amacıma ulaşmak için yeryüzünü küle döndürmem gerekse dahi başaracağım. Hâkimiyetimi inkâr eden aptallara gazabımı tattıracağım."

Tom, avuçlarını sanki Tanrıçanın boynuna dolayacakmış gibi sıkıp, gözlerini ilizyon güzelliğe dikti. Büyücünün dikkati sahte bedende olmasa da, Tanrıça Gaia gerçekten de Venüs'ü kıskandıracak bir güzelliğe bürünmüştü.

Gaia, ölümlünün cevabıyla tatmin oldu. Aradığı güç ve tutku buydu. Ölümlü, sadece Lord Voldemort olduğunu değil, içgüdülerini benimseyerek kara büyünün efendisi ve Karanlık Lord olduğunu da kabul etmişti. Ve yazgısına ulaşması, hak ettiği zirveye tırmanması için de kimliğini kabul etmesi gerekiyordu.

Sihir, gizemli yollarla çalışıyordu.

Yine de oyun bitmemişti. Gaia sorgulamaya devam etti.

Dudaklarını kapsayan kendinden memnun gülümseme, güzelliğini ve zarafetini kat be kat arttırıyordu.

"Hımm… Olabilir… Lord Voldemort söylediği her şeyi başarabilir. Peki ya sen, Ölümlü? Amacına ulaşmak için her şeyi yapabilecek misin? Karanlıkta kaybolmaya ve gerektiğinde kötülüğünde boğulmaya hazır mısın?"

Ölümlü, Gaia'nın onunla oynadığını bildiği halde kararlılıkla yanıtladı.

"İyi veya kötü yoktur. Sadece güç ve onu elde edemeyen zayıflar vardır." Dedi ve kanıtlamak istercesine tekrar ekledi. "Ben Lord Voldemort'um ve mutlak sihrin kudretine tekrar kavuşmak için her şeyi ama her şeyi yapmaya hazırım."

Sözcüklerin cesaretiyle Gaia'nın kesinliği de arttı. Bu kez gerçekten ciddileşti. İfadesi buzdan bir heykele dönmüştü, kelimeleri hançer gibi keskinleşmişti.

" Ruhunu parçalamaya hazır mısın? İnsanlığını kaybedip ölümsüz olmaya? Aciz bedeninden sıyrılıp, Tanrılara katılmaya hazır mısın?"

Bu kez sırıtma sırası Tom'daydı. Tanrıçanın neyi referans kıldığını biliyordu. Her hortkuluk yaptığında tekrar ve tekrar acılı bir delilikte kaybolacaktı. Her hortkuluk yaptığında insanlığını biraz daha kaybedecekti. Bir basit bir rakamdı, yedi ise ona gereken şeydi.

Evet.

Hortkuluğun verdiği acıya, cinayete, kaosa ve ölümsüzlüğe kesinlikle hazırdı.

"Hazırım, Efendim. Bu benim geçmişim, bugünüm ve geleceğim. Slytherin'in damarlarımda akan kanıyla mirasım." Sırıtması artarak ekledi. "Yeryüzünün şahit olduğu en dehşetli Karanlık Lord olacağım."

Tanrıça, büyücüye doğru yaklaştı. Elini uzattı ve parmaklarını Tom'un alnına birkaç santim uzaklıkta bırakarak son cümlelerini dile getirdi.

"Sen bu salona uğramış ilk lord değilsin, son olacak mısın?.. Umulur ki kendini kanıtlarsın, Lord Voldemort. Metis'in (Hikmet Tanrıçası) bilgeliği seninle olsun."

Gaia'nın avucu büyünün alnına kapandı ve ölümlü ruhu tekrar bedenine düşürdü.

Tom için ise sadece karanlık vardı.

**(MARVOLO'NUN ANISI BİTTİ.)**

Ayna hatıranın sahibine eşlik ederek siyah bir ekran halini aldı. Daha sonra gümüşi madde toplanarak olgun büyücünün asasına uçtu. Marvolo, anısını zihnine yerleştirirken, geride hayatının en heyecanlı dakikalarından birini yaşamış bir çocuk duruyordu.

Tanrıların varlığını öğrenmek kesinlikle heyecan vericiydi. Harry, sihrin varlığını öğrendiğinde de aynı kalp çarpmasıyla kalakalmıştı.

Ağzı hafifçe açık, gözleri iriydi. Zihninden geçen fanteziler, tanrıların verdiği olanaklar, bir çocuğun yarattığı sınırsız masallar, hepsi ona gecelerinin artık daha renkli rüyalarla dolacağını söylüyordu.

Marvolo'nun aynayı yok edip, yarattığı iki koltuktan birine yerleştiğini fark ettiğinde hızla ayağa kalktı ve diğer koltuğa sıçradı.

"Marvolo, bir tanrıçayla tanıştın. Harika! Öyle değil mi?! Korkmuş muydun? Heyecanlı mıydın? Hayır! Sen hiç bir şeyden korkmazsın." Diye Harry arkadaşını soru yağmuruna tuttu. Çok geçmeden aklına gelen yeni bir görüntüyle irkildi ve mırıldandı. "Peki, ya seni kabul etmeseydi? Acaba sana zarar verir miydi?"

Karanlık Lord, çocuğun sorularının farkında değilmiş gibi cüppesinin cebinden küçültülmüş bir paketi çıkarttı. Paketi büyüleyip genişletti ve iki koltuğun arasına yarattığı masaya yerleştirdi. Sıcak tutma büyüsü hala üzerindeydi. Kapağı açtığında pakete merakla bakan çocuğun yüzüne güzel bir gülümseme yayıldı. Evcinleri yine iyi bir iş çıkartmışlardı.

Marvolo'nun asasıyla bir birinden lezzetli görünen yemekler masaya yerleşirken, Harry sevinçle ellerini bir birine sürdü. Acıktığını yeni fark ediyordu.

Olgun büyücü sakince çatalı eline aldı ve evcinleri Magnus ile Maggy'nin hazırladığı bir Fransız yemeği olan Boeuf Bourguignon'ı tattı. Evcinleri her zamanki gibi iyi bir iş çıkartmışlardı.

Soruyu hiç ara verilmemiş gibi cevapladı.

"Heyecanlı olduğumu kabul ediyorum. Belki meraklıydım da. Ancak esas hissettiğim gerginlikti. Güçlü bir varlığın karşısında olduğumun ve söz geçiremediğim bir sihirle hareketsiz kaldığımın farkındaydım. Benim için daha önce tatmadığım bir deneyim olmuştu. Ve evet. Tanrıçanın istese bana zarar verebileceğini biliyordum."

Harry, ağzındaki lokmayı bitirdikten sonra takdirle sıraladı.

"Ama yapmadı. Çünkü sen harikaydın, Marvolo. Karanlık Lord olduğunu kanıtladığın gibi tanrıçanın seni yerde tutan bağlarından da kurtulmayı başardın. Gerçekten olağanüstüydün."

Karanlık Lord, kendi başarılarının bilincinde olsa dahi ister istemez gülümsedi. Masum bir çocuğun yargısız coşkusu, kişinin egosunu gerçekten şişirebiliyordu.

Uzanıp kırmızı şarabını yudumladı. Harry'nin önündeyse yaşı gereği balkabağı suyu duruyordu.

"Tanrıçayla tanışmak sarsıcı bir deneyimdi. Özellikle safkanların gizlice tapındıkları onbinlerce tanrı olduğunu biliyordum ancak tanrıçayla tanışıncaya kadar tanrıların varlığını sorguluyordum. Ayinlerdeki buluşma hikâyeleri bana hep sihrin bir ilizyonu gibi gelmişti. Yaptığım ayinden sonra ise safkanların neden geleneklere ve tanrılara bu denli bağlı olduklarını anladım. Tanrıları ve gelenekleri unuttuğun her dakika sihrin zayıflıyor. Hediyen değer vermedikçe ve bir güçle kutsamayınca kaybolmaya başlıyor. Sihrini tam olarak yitirmiyorsun ancak zorlu büyüleri de yapamıyorsun. Bakanlığın yasakladığı birçok karanlık büyü, büyücünün özünü sarstığından kara sihir olarak damgalanıyor. Tanrılara saygı duymayan aptal büyücüler neleri kaybettiklerinden habersiz önyargılarıyla sistemi yürütüyor. Muggle yanlısı ya da kan haini büyücülerin sihirlerini zayıflatması kesinlikle umurumda değildi. Ancak kara büyücülerin özgürlüklerini ellerinden almaları sihir dünyasını çirkinleştirdi. Tanrıçayla tanışmak bana zaten planladığım bir amacı kutsama olanağı tanıdı."

Harry, arkadaşının yıllarca süren çabalarıyla sihir dünyasının ve bakanlığın durumu hakkında bilinç geliştirebilmişti. Marvolo'nun anıları ve dersleri sayesinde safkan anlayışının, sihir dünyası politikasının farkındaydı. Bir çocuk, bir Karanlık Lordu yıllarca zihninde taşıyınca, ister istemez sihir dünyası gerçekleri hakkında yaşıtlarının ötesinde bir kültür edinebiliyordu.

Ancak bu demek değildi ki Marvolo'nun anlattığı her şey çocuğa mantıklı geliyordu. Harry, sihirbazların her hangi bir sihri nasıl yasakladıklarını bir türlü kavrayamıyordu. Sihir özgürlüktü, sihir sınırsızlıktı. Sihri yasaklamak dünyanın en saçma fikirlerinden biriydi. Biri nasıl olur da anlayamadığı bir güzelliğe sırtını dönerdi. Bu aynen Dursley'lerin Harry'den sırf büyücü olduğu için anlamsız korkularıyla nefret edişlerine benziyordu. Bakanlık da anlayamadığı sihirden korkup diğer büyücülerin hakkını elinden alıyordu. Tamamen saçmalık!

Bakanlığa ve otoritelere duyduğu kızgınlığı bir kenara koyup, arkadaşına bariz bir gerçeği kesin bir sesle dile getirdi.

"Yeryüzünün en korkunç, en dehşetli Karanlık Lordusun. Dahi ve akıl almaz bir şekilde ileri görüşlü bir stratejistsin. Sihir dünyasını tekrar hak ettiği görkemine kavuşturup, tanrıları ölümlü dünyaya indirebilecek biri varsa o da sensin. Sihir dünyasını tam anlamıyla ele geçirdiğin gün yanında olacağım. Sana, zaten ulaşacağın gelecek için yardım edeceğim, Marvolo."

Harry Potter, o an bir çocuktan ziyade olgun bir adam gibi konuşmuştu. Hisleri saygılıydı ve kelimeleri mutlak bir sertlikle çıkıyordu.

Karanlık Lord'un ve Sağ Kalan Çocuk'un karşılıkla oturup dünyanın geleceğini konuştuğuna kim inanabilirdi ki?

Lord Voldemort'un kendisi dahi böyle harika bir çocuğun, zaferi garantileyen altın fırsatın avuçlarında olduğuna inanamıyordu.

Sağ Kalan Çocuk'u karanlık yana çekmek adına manipüle edeceğini biliyordu ancak sadece gerçekleri dile getirmek güçlü bir müttefiki yanına çekmeye yetmişti. Harry'den hiçbir şeyi saklamamıştı ve dürüstlüğü meyvelerini veriyordu.

Karanlık Lordun sağ kolu kudretli bir büyücü olarak yetişiyordu. Sadakati ve idealleri adına dünyayı yıkmaya hazırdı.

Lord Voldemort'a kalan şey ise sırtını yaslayıp bu çığlıklarla dolu senfoniyi seyretmek kalıyordu.

Albus Dumbledore, geleceğin neler getireceğini bilse yediği o lanet limon şerbetlerinin içinde boğulurdu!

Karanlık Lord aklından geçen komik imgeyle sırıttı. Başını arka arkaya atıp filmlere konu olmuş kötü karakterler gibi kahkaha atmak istedi.

Yapmadı.

Küçük çocuğun bu saygılı sözlerinden sonra kahkaha atıp alay ettiğini düşündürmek olmazdı.

Böylece Marvolo gerekli olan tek şeyi yaptı.

Harry'nin zümrüt gözlerine bakıp aynı ciddiyetle cevap verdi.

"Yardım teklifini kabul ediyorum. Teşekkür ederim, Harry Potter."

Küçük çocuk arkadaşının ciddi sözleri ve keskin bakışları altında kızarıp başını eğdi. Marvolo'yla yetişkinlerin tarzında bir diyaloga girmişlerdi ve Harry, Karanlık Lord'un onu küçümsemeden dinlemesiyle bir şekilde sevinmiş, anlamsızca utanmıştı.

Neyse ki kızıl gözlü olgun büyücü, çocuğun kızaran yanaklarını kibar bir jestle görmezden gelmişti. Zaten zihninden şahit olduğu hisleri dile getirip Harry'nin içine kapanmasına sebebiyet vermek hoş olmazdı.

Marvolo boş tabakları ortadan kaldırdı ve asasını kaldırıp 'Tempus!' dedi. Havada belirmiş rakamlar saatin gece yarısını çoktan geçtiğini, üçe on kala olduğunu gösteriyordu.

Dolunay yılın en parlak ve en net halini aldığını kanıtlarcasına Yokluk Ormanının ortasındaki çemberin içine doğru ışıldıyor, ulu ağaçlar ayın yansımasıyla gümüşi bir coşkuyla yükseliyordu.

Marvolo asasını indirdi ve yerinden zarafetle kalktı.

"Zaman geldi, küçüğüm."

Küçük çocuk ormanın gizemli karanlığına bakıp yutkundu. Havadaki sihir birazdan olacaklardan haberdarmış gibi heyecanla dalgalanıyor, Yokluk Ormanının canlı olduğunu bir kez daha kanıtlıyordu.

Harry tedirginlikle terli avuçlarını cüppesine silip Marvolo'nun peşi sıra ilerledi. Karanlık Lord ayinin acıtıcı olmadığını söylemişti ve Harry arkadaşına inanıyordu. Yine de bilinmezin verdiği garip hisler çocuğun gerilmesine sebep olmuştu.

Olgun büyücü havada büyüyle duran kupayı aldı ve geride gergince bekleyen çocuğa döndü. Elindeki kupayı basit bir büyüyle karıştırırken Harry'nin tehlikeli bir şekilde ateşe ihtiyaç duymadan kaynayan iksiri bakışlarını kaçırmadan izlediğini fark etti.

"Heredem Praeteritorum. Geçmişin Mirasçısı İksiri. Sadece Druid rahiplerinin kutsadığı ulu ağaçların özüyle yapılır. Ağacın asırları aşmış olmasına dikkat edilir. Geçmişe ulaşmak istiyorsan geçmişten bu güne sihrini yitirmemiş kutsallıkları arayacaksın. Lefkó Thanátou, bitkisinin tomurcuklarının ezilmesiyle, toprağın bereketine kavuşulur. Beyaz Ölüm bitkisi, adından da anlaşıldığı üzere ölmüş bedenlerin esansını taşımasıyla ünlüdür. Slytherin'in esansını yakalamak istiyorsun beyaz tomurcukları yoğurup bir damla Basiliks kanıyla ıslatacaksın. Lord Salazar Slytherin'in bir Naga'nın soyundan geldiği söylenir. Çataldilinin mirasçısı olan Slytherin, imparator yılan basiliski kurtardığında çataldili büyüsüyle ödüllendirilip yılanların efendisi olarak kabul edildi. İksirdeki Basiliks kanıyla Salazar'ın büyüsünden bir örnek alıp Kemer'in ötesine daha kolay bağlanacaksın. Bir damla gözyaşıyla tanrılara dileğinin saygılı olduğunu kanıtlayacaksın. İksiri karıştırdığın dal porsuk ağacından olmalı. Porsuk ağacı ölümü ve yeniden doğumu sembolize eder. Ölü birinin varisi olmaya çalışıyorsun, porsuk dalıyla Slytherin'in ruhunu yeniden doğduracaksın. Ama dikkatli ol. Sihrin yasaklı ve bilinmez yollarında dolaşıyorsun. Necromancy, bir ölüm sanatıdır. Sen Slytherin'i diriltmeye değil esansını kopyalamaya çalışıyorsun. İstemeden kendi bedeninin egemenliğini kaybedip ruhunu ölününkiyle değiştirmek istemiyorsan iksire Akromantula kalbini bırakacaksın. Basiliskin en büyük düşmanı olan fantastik örümcek, Salazar'ın ruhunu zayıflatıp bu dünyaya bağlı kalmanı sağlayacak. Yıldız tozlarını da eklemeyi unutma. Ölümlü âlemin çok ötesinden ve gökyüzünün ışıltılı büyüsünden yararlanmak gerekir. Yıldız tozları dolunayın hükmünü kolaylaştırıp, gezegenlerin havada durmasını sağlayacak kudretli sihri yeryüzüne indirir. İksire hayat verir. Böylece hem ölümlü dünyayla hem de hayat bağıyla iksiri iki farklı diyara dengeleyeceksin. Son olarak iksire bakıp,-

Marvolo asasını kaldırdı, karışmayı bırakan kupaya doğru tuttu ve kesin bir sesle ekledi.

"Varices salutat mortificat et vivificat!* Diyeceksin. Slytherin'in Varisi olman için gereken iksir böylece hazır."

Harry, iksirin yapılma aşamasına pek dikkat etmemişse de içerdiği sembollerle epeyi etkilenmişti. İksir yapımının bu denli kompleks ve önemli olduğunu hiç düşünmemişti. Dursleylerde geçirdiği 'sevgi dolu' yıllardan da öğrendiği üzere yemek yapmak karmaşık ancak anlamsızdı. İksir yapımının da yemek yapımı gibi olmasını bekleyen çocuk kesinlikle şaşırmıştı.

Özellikle Marvolo'nun etkileyici açıklamasını dinlerken Hogwarts'taki en sevdiği derslerden birinin İksirler olacağı kesindi. Kim bilir?

Zümrüt gözlü büyücü, cüppesini çıkarttı. İnce tişörtünü de soyarak yanına bıraktı. Daha sonra pantolonu da diğerlerini takip etti. Geriye sadece ince ancak 'Harry Avlama' oyunu sayesinde hafifçe kaslı bedeni kalmıştı. Dokuz yaşını bitirmiş bir çocuk gibi durmuyordu. Daha küçük, daha savunmasızdı. Güneş görmeyen bir dolapta büyümek ona bu bedeni sağlamıştı. Neyse ki kemikleri görünecek bir durumda değildi. Marvolo'nun et yemesindeki ısrarları, Dursleylerin tersindeki çabalarından daha iyi bir sonuç sağlamıştı.

İç çamaşırıyla çemberin içine giren çocuk bedenindeki yaralara ve yanıklara bakmamaya çalıştı. Geçmişin şeytanlarıyla yüzleşmek istemiyordu. Çok geçmeden bir daha bu yaraları görmesine gerek kalmayacaktı. Marvolo'nun da açıkladığı üzere ayinle birlikte vücuduna yayılacak güç, yeni rolünün bir gereği olarak bedenini daha sağlıklı bir halde şekillendirecekti. Anlaşılan oydu ki soylu bir haneye varis seçilen kişi unvanının hakkıyla güçlü, zinde ve karizmatik görünmeliydi.

Hane kurallarını her kim yazmışsa biraz fazla önyargılıydı ama olsun. Harry sonuçtan kesinlikle memnun kalacaktı.

Marvolo'nun önceki yönlendirmelerine uyarak uzandı. Avuçları açık ve yere dönüktü. Dizlerini karnına çekerek ayak altlarının da tabanla buluşmasını sağladı. Altındaki Beyaz Ölüm bitkileri küçük ve kırılgan görünümlerine karşılık sertti ve ezilmeden çocuğun bedenini taşıyordu.

Ormanlığın serin havasının Harry'i üşütmesi gerekirken, küçük büyücü sanki dolunayın ve yıldızların yansımasını hisseder gibi sıcak ve sarılıydı. Bedeninin çıplaklığının bilincinde yeri kalmamıştı.

Bu sırada Marvolo, ellerini sihirle temizledi. Cüppesinin kollarını yukarı çekti. Slytherin Hanesinin yeni Lordu olarak Varisiyle bağlantıda kalması gerekiyordu. İksiri sürecek elleri bunun için yeterliydi.

Olgun büyücünün, varisine ulaşabilmesi için çembere girmesine gerek yoktu. Çemberin dışından da uzanarak ayini yönetmesi yeterliydi. Zaten ayin için de bu gerekiyordu.

Lord Slytherin olmasına çok az kalmış büyücü, varisi olacak çocuğun üzerinde parlayan gökyüzüne baktı. Ay, gezegenler ve yıldızların ışıltıları zamanın geldiğini hatırlatıyordu.

Marvolo kupaya işaret parmağını batırıp Harry'nin göğsüne, tam kalbinin attığı yere uzattı. Hala parmak uçarında kıpırdayıp dalgalanan iksirle küçük büyücünün kalbine mirası simgeleyen 'othala' rününü çizdi.

İksir amacı üzere Marvolo'ya etki etmezken, çocuğun teni yanmış gibi kızarmaya koyuldu. Ayinin sebep olduğu öbür dünyayla olan bağlantıdan mıdır yoksa vücudunu sarmalayan boğucu sihirden midir bilinmez Harry gözlerini kapatıp derin nefesler almaya koyuldu.

Marvolo parmağındaki iksiri art arda tazelerken sırasıyla sağ elin üzerine ateşi, sol ele havayı, sağ ayak üstüne suyu, sol ayağa ise toprağı simgeleyen sembolleri yerleştirdi.

Bu dört esas elementin sembolize ettiği güçlerin hayata gelip ayini savunmasını umuyordu.

Her elementi çizerken çemberde o elementi anlatan sütuna mırıldanıyordu.

"Slytherin'in Varisi, kutsal havanın rüzgârlarıyla geldi."

"Slytherin'in Varisi, kor ateşin yandırıcılığıyla geldi."

"Slytherin'in Varisi, bereketli toprağın iyileştiriciliğiyle geldi."

"Slytherin'in Varisi, derin suların dalgalarıyla geldi."

Sütunlardaki rünler enerjisini gökyüzünden alıp mırıldanmalarla aktive hale geliyordu. Elementleri tasvir eden her bir rün geceye kendi katıyordu.

Marvolo, bir kez daha parmağına iksir ekleyip çocuğun alnını 'Serpent' rünüyle damgaladı.

Elini yılanları ifade eden 'serpent' rününün tam ortasına bırakıp ritüeli tamamlayacak cümleleri söyledi.

"**Slytherin'in onurlu kanı! Lord Marvolo Salazar Slytherin'in kutsal emrini kemerin ötesine taşı! Gel ve Salazar'ın soylu hanesinin nişanını, Dehşetli Basilisk'in imzası çataldilini taşıyan bu ölümlü büyücüyü yargıla! Hadrian Jameson Potter - Slytherin'e, Slytherin Hane Sihrinin kudretini bağışla! Salazar Slytherin'in Lordu ve Varisi, Gaia'yı, Lady Hacate'yi, Anne Sihir'i ve kadim Yokluk Ormanının ulu ağaçlarında kaybolmuş Druid ruhlarını selamlıyor.**"

Çataldilinde söylediği selamlamayla Marvolo Yokluk Ormanının ruhlarına hayat verdi.

Karanlık Lord Voldemort, Lord Slytherin oluşunu iliklerinde hissetti. Sihir bir varisi olduğunu algılayınca önceki varisi lorda dönüştürüyordu.

Hemen çemberin içinde ise ruhu, sihri ve bedeni değişim geçiren bir çocuk duruyordu.

Küçük çocuğun ruhu artık içinde Salazar'ın özünden barındırıyordu, sihri ölmüş büyücünün özüyle genişlemişti, bedeni kendini yeniliyor, her bir yaranın yerini sağlıklı ten alıyordu.

Geçirdiği bu dönüşüm acılı değildi ancak üzerine bastıran mutlak güç boğucuydu. Bu nedenle zümrüt gözleri sımsıkı kapalı çocuk derin nefesler alıp artık geniş göğsünü indirip kaldırıyordu.

Belki saatler belki dakikalar sonra ayin sonlandı. Yokluk Ormanının sihri sakinleşti, küçük büyücünün nefesleri rahatladı. Karanlık Lord, elini çekip ayağa kalktı. Gökyüzü usulca aydınlanmaya koyuldu.

Harry, gözlerini açtı ve ilk yaptığı şey bedenini incelemek oldu. Yaralarının kaybolduğunu görebiliyordu ancak değişimi anlaması için ayna gerekliydi.

Marvolo'ya dönüp soracaktı ki zihnini okuyan Lord Slytherin bir kez daha bir adım öndeydi. Çemberin hemen dışına uzun, geniş bir ayna yarattı.

Ömrünün en narin yıllarını güneş görmeyen bir süpürge dolabında geçirmiş, düzgün beslenememiş, zayıf ve çelimsiz Harry, ayinle birlikte ölüp çocuğun zihninin derinliklerini gömülmüş gibiydi.

Aynanın karşısında ise Slytherin'in Varisi Harry James Potter, bütün görkemiyle duruyordu. 12 yaşını aşmış gibi görünüyordu. Omuzları geniş, teni canlıydı. Zümrüt gözleri, yuvalarından sıyrılıp geceyi, çocuğun kudretini yansıtırcasına, ışıldatıyordu. Bedenine çizilmiş rünler teni tarafından emilmiş gibi kayıptı. Geride sadece soluk kızarıklıkları kalmıştı ki onlarda yavaş yavaş yok oluyordu.

Harry, kendini hayranlıkla seyrederken Marvolo araya girdi.

"Slytherin Kalesini keşfetmek istemiyorsun sanırım, varis yılan."

Harry, hızla geriye dönüp inkâr etti.

"Hayır, Marvolo. Kesinlikle istiyorum. Hadi gidelim."

Varis ayininin esas amaçlarından birisi de Slytherin Kalesini çocuğa geçiş verir hale getirmekti. Marvolo'dan kalenin görkemiyle ilgili hikâyeleri dinleyen Harry kesinlikle kaleyi görmek istiyordu.

Karanlık Lord'un büyüsüyle üzerinde basit ancak kaliteli bir cüppe beliren Harry, şaşkınlıkla 'Aaa!' dedikten sonra büyüyü fark etti. Arkadaşına memnun olduğunu ifade eden bir gülümseme attı ve aynaya son kez baktı.

Tanrılar ve Merlin! Harry Potter, tamamıyla harikaydı.

Yaşının gereğince kıkırdayıp sevinç dolu bir zıplamayla aynadan uzaklaştı. Ormanlığı temizlemeyi bitiren arkadaşının bekleyen koluna girip, Karanlık Lord'un onu bilinmez diyarlara sürüklemesine izin verdi.

Işınlanmışlardı.

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

Harry'nin Slytherin Kalesindeki ilk günü ne yazık ki pek de keyifli geçmedi. Ayinden ötürü sarsılan sihirlerini ve yorgun bedenlerini dinlendirmek adına on sekiz saati aşkın bir yenilenme uykusuna yatmışlardı.

Malfoy Malikânesini utandıracak değerli taşlarla dolu kapılardan geçen varis, Marvolo'nun emriyle kendini yatakta bulmuştu. Yastığa başını koyduktan sonra gerçekten de iyi bir uykuya ihtiyacı olduğunu anlamıştı.

Yenilenme uykusu esnasında başlarında duran Magnus ve Maggy, krallara layık yemekleri Lord ve Varise indirip, Kalenin tekrar sahiplerine kavuşmasını kutlamışlardı.

Slytherin Kalesinde görevli 56 evcini birer birer gelip Lord Marvolo Slytherin'i selamlamışlardı.

Selamlama esnasında evcinlerinin Lord Marvolo Slytherin yazılı bir tableti duvara asmasıyla çocuk aklındaki soruyu dile getirdi.

Ayin sırasında Marvolo, Harry James Potter demek yerine Hadrian Jameson Potter - Slytherin, Tom Marvolo Riddle yerine Marvolo Salazar Slytherin demişti. Bu değişime sebep olan neydi?

Karanlık Lord ise iki durumun bir birinden farklı olduğunu açıkladı.

"İsimler önemlidir. Sihirbazların isimleri kendi özlerinden bir parçayı taşır. Düşmanların kirli ayinlerini ve lanetlerini zayıflatmak adına aileler resmi, gizli ve sosyal adları kullanır. Senin gizli adın Hadrian Jameson iken resmi adın Harry James, sosyal adın Harry."

Harry anladığını belirtmek için başını sallayınca devam etti.

"Benim durumum ise farklı, küçüğüm. Muggle babamı hatırlatan Tom Riddle isminden anlayacağın üzere hiç de memnun değildim. Beni ismime bağlayan tek şey anne tarafımdan gelen gizemli Marvolo'ydu. Tom Riddle adını tarihe gömüp Lord Voldemort'a büründüm. Ancak bu da Karanlık Lord'u simgeleyen bir takma addan başka bir şey değildi. Ayin esnasında ismimin Marvolo Salazar olduğunu söyleyerek sihre yeni adımı kabul ettirmiş oldum. Gringotts'ta ve Bakanlıktaki dosyalardan Tom Marvolo Riddle adı silinip yerini Marvolo Salazar Slytherin alacak. Çok geçmeden Bakanlık Çalışanları ve bütün sihir dünyası asırlar sonrasında yeni bir Lord Slytherin ve Varis Slytherin olduğunu duyunca çok şaşıracaklar."

Daha sonra bir Karanlık Lord'a yakışan sırıtmasıyla ekledi.

"Dumbledore'un yüzünün alacağı hali kesinlikle görmek istiyorum. Ölüm yiyenlerime anı izleyip hatırayı getirmelerini emretsem iyi olur."

Marvolo'nun kötücül planlarına gülümseyerek başını sallayan çocuk bir anda aklına gelen düşünceyle heyecanlı bir biçimde sordu.

"Marvolo, ne zaman Gringotts'a gideceğiz? Bana ejderhalarla korunduğunu söylemiştin. Ejderhaları görmek istiyorum. Lütfen Marvolo?"

Lord Slytherin, Gringotts'a girip hem kendisinin hem varisinin hesaplarını ve finansal durumlarını kontrol etmesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Dumbledore'u iyi tanıyorsa, yaşlı keçi eline geçen ilk fırsatta kendini Sağ Kalan Çocuk'un sihirli gardiyanı ilan etmiştir bile. Büyüceşurada, Potter ve Black Hanelerinin vekilliğini yapan bir Dumbledore kesinlikle her zamankinden daha tehlikeliydi. İşin içine Varis Slytherin hesabı da girince Dumbledore, Büyüceşuradaki oyların yüzde otuzuna egemen olacaktı. Bu kesinlikle kabul edilemezdi.

Karanlık Lord, Black Hanesini hatırlayınca Harry'nin vaftiz babası sözde seri katil Sirius Black konusunu düşünmeye koyuldu. Çok yakında ele geçirmeyi planladığı Azkaban Hapishanesi en derin zindanlarından birinde Black'i barındırıyordu. Black'i Azkaban'dan çıkarmak ya da bırakmak riskli bir konuydu.

Black, Azkaban'dayken hiç kimse Harry üzerinde hak iddia edemezdi. Sahiplenici bir doğaya sahip olan Karanlık Lord'un zümrüt gözlü büyücüyü paylaşmaya hiç niyeti yoktu.

Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort'un hortkuluğuydu. Onun kanıydı. Onun ruhu ve zihniydi. Aynı atayı paylaşıp, aynı bedeni sahiplenmişlerdi. Harry, Marvolo'nun en büyük yatırımıydı. Bebekliğinden bu yana izlemiş ve beklemişti. İlk kelimelerine şahit olmuş, öğretmeni ve ustası haline gelmişti. Çocuğun ilk arkadaşıydı. Harry'nin elinden ailesini almış olabilirdi ancak ailesi haline gelmişti. Harry'nin bütün hayatını yıkan ve parçaları tekrar yerleştiren Marvolo'nun kendisiydi. Vaftiz oğlu yerine hain bir farenin peşinden deli bir intikam arzusu yüzünden koşan lanet bir büyücünün onun olanı çalmasına hiç niyeti yoktu.

Diğer yandan Sirius Black, Azkaban'dan çıkarsa Karanlık Lord güçlü bir müttefik elde etmiş olabilirdi. Ayin sayesinde Harry'nin resmi gardiyanı haline gelmiş olabilirdi ancak sihir dünyasının henüz Sağ Kalan Çocuk'u bırakmayacaklarını biliyordu. Kamuoyuna ve Dumbledore'a Black'i gösterirse, lanet sihirbazlar Harry'nin peşini daha kolay bırakabilirlerdi. Haksız yere suçlandığı ve ifadeyle yargılanmadan Azkaban'a düşen 'zavallı' Lord Black, toplumun sempatisini kazanıp Bakanlıkta daha olay yükselebilirdi. Tüm bunların yanı sıra Sirius Black, hapse düşmeden önce çılgın seherbazlardan biri olmasıyla ünlüydü. Güçlü bir büyücünün, ölüm yiyenlerine katılması iyi olabilirdi. Tabi önce Sirius'u karanlığa çekip, ona 'ışığı' göstermek gerekiyordu.

Karanlık Lord, düşüncelerinin kararsızlığında donuktu. Ta ki aklına zavallı bir fareden ona ait olan bir şeyi almak gelinceye kadar. Porsuk asasını gerçekten özlemişti.

Günün geri kalanının keyifli işkenceleri işaret ettiğine karar veren Marvolo, tehlike sözleri veren sırıtmasıyla Harry'e döndü.

"Korkak bir fareyi arıyorum, küçüğüm. Eğer hain fareyi yakalayıp bana getirebilirsen sana doğum gününde yavru bir ejderha hediye edeceğim."

Çocuk, inanamayarak arkadaşına döndü. Gülümsemekten yanakları acıyordu.

"Bu benim ilk görevim öyle değil mi, Marvolo?"

Marvolo, ciddiyetle cevap verdi.

"Aynen öyle, Harry. Tabi ki görev esnasında yalnız olmayacaksın. Seni izleyip güvenliğini sağlayacak birkaç ölüm yiyenimi de sana eşlik ettireceğim ancak bu görev sadece sana ait. Diğerlerinin acil bir durum haricinde sana yardım etmesi yasak. Bu seni yalnız bıraktığım ilk durum. Tehlikeli bir göreve hazır olduğuna emin misin?"

Harry yutkundu ancak sevinçliydi. Marvolo'ya yardım sözü vermişti ve arkadaşı ona ilk görevini veriyordu. Karanlık Lord'un güveniyle onurlandı. Görevi ne olursa olsun başaracaktı.

"Hazırım, Marvolo. Sana mutlak galibiyetle geleceğim. Ben senin yenilmez şövalyenim."

Kendinden emin sözlerle arkasını dönüp fareyi yakalamaya koyulacaktı ki aklına gelen soruyla durdu.

"Hımm… Marvolo? Farenin ismini söylememiştin, değil mi?"

Marvolo, çocuğun şaşkın ifadesine bakıp kahkaha attı. Sesi derin ve zengindi. Harry, kızarsa da gülümseyip saçlarını karıştırdı.

Karanlık Lord, ayağa kalktı ve Sağ Kalan Çocuk'a onu takip etmesini işaret etti.

"Gel, yenilmez şövalyem. Malfoy Malikânesine gidiyoruz. Lord'un hizmetkârlarını Crucio'larken- Ahem!- yani toplantıdayken sen de ilk görevini yerine getirirsin."

İki sihirbaz kalenin dışına doğru ilerleyip ışınlanmayı sınırlandıran bariyeri aşarken Harry konuştu.

"Yakalamam gereken farenin ismini hala söylemedin, Marvolo?"

"Peter Pettigrew. Korkudan saklanan acınası bir ölüm yiyen. Neden onu dövmemle onurlandığımdan emin dahi değilim."

"Ama Marvolo, sen ölüm yiyenlerini istediğin zaman zorla yanına ışınlatıp, uzaktan da öldürebilirsin. Bana neden ihtiyacın var ki?"

"Bir, bu görevle seni sınamak istiyorum. İki, ölüm yiyenlerimin onları sınırsızca kontrol edebildiğimi bilmelerini istemiyorum. Üç ve son olarak, korkak haini basitçe çekmenin hiçbir zevki yok, öyle değil mi Harry? Sen macerayı yaşarken, ben arkama yaslanıp izleme istiyorum."

Çocuk keyifle gülümseyip, arkadaşıyla şakalaştı.

"Slytherinli olduğuna emin misin, Marvolo? Biraz önce tam bir Gryffindorlu gibi konuştun."

Marvolo'nun şakasına cevap vermesini beklerken olgun büyücü düşünceli bir şekilde karşılık verdi.

"Hogwarts Binalarımızın bizi tasvir etmesi ne garip. Yakalayacağın fare bir Gryffindorluydu. Cesur ve maceracı olmak yerine korkuyla en yakın arkadaşına ihanet etti. Fare animagusu gereğince lakabı Kılkuyruk. Yanlış hatırlamıyorsam bu lakabı ona James Potter vermişti."

Bunu duyan Harry yürümeyi bırakıp ansızın yerinde ölü gibi dondu. Kelimelerini teker teker seçer gibi yavaşça sordu.

"Aileme ihanet edip yerlerini sana söyleyen kimdi? James ve Lily Potter'ın sır tutuculuğunu yapan kimdi, Marvolo?"

Lord Voldemort, saatin kaç olduğunu söylermiş gibi cevap verdi.

"Sihir dünyası bazen tamamıyla aptal olabiliyor. Bazen katil en savunmasız, en zavallı gibi görünendir. Senin kahramanca Lord Voldemort'u alt ettiğin, Sağ Kalan Çocuk seçildiğin gece sır tutucu Sirius Black, zavallı Pettigrew'u sıkıştırmış ve onunla birlikte muggleları da öldürüp seri cinayet işlemiş. Gerçek şu ki, Harry, korkak fare parmağını kesip 13 muggle'ı havaya uçurmuş. Kesinlikle Pettigrew'du."

Karanlık Lord'un cevabıyla Harry, kanının kinle kaynayıp sihrinin dehşetle bedeninden saçıldığını hissetti.

Pettigrew, yaşama hakkını yitirmişti.

Hain fare, sonunda yılanın midesindeki hak ettiği yerini alacaktı.

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

*: Varis, ölümü ve hayatı selamlıyor.


	17. Buruşuk boynuzlu Hırgür ve İnferi

Küçük Yaramaz Hımhım'lar,

Kulağına Fısıldar,

Cennet Şarabı ve Kadınlar?

Ölümlü bir Bedenden Daha İyisi mi Var.

Gökyüzünün ötesinde, evrenleri bir silsile de yutan kara deliklerin birinde yıldızlardan daha büyük bir şatoda, uçsuz bucaksız koridorların ardında, derin mahzenlerin dibinde, zifiri kara bir kapı bulunuyordu.

Kapının ardında Büyük Kanyon'dan daha geniş, kocaman bir çukur, ortasında süt beyazı bir nehir akıyordu.

Çatlaklarından nice hayatların esansı süzülen duvarlarda kanyonun sahibinin gururla sergilediği kafatasları asılıydı.

Kafataslarının arasında deniz serpentlerinden birinin başı ve bedeni ayrılmış şekilde bir duvardan diğerine doğru çivilenmişti.

Jörmungandr'ın evlatlarından birinin kellesini bedeninden ayıran kişi, bu dehşetli muharebeden sağ çıkmış olacak ki en sonsuz denizlerin dibinde çürümeye bırakılmak yerine kanyonun başındaki koca bir dağı andıran tahtında rahatça oturuyordu.

Duvarlardan yükselir gibi net ama sessiz bir şarkıya eşlik ederek mırıldanıyordu.

Dizine başını dayamış güzel dişinin çıplak omuzlarını okşarken, erselik, pamuk tenli, genç bir oğlanın elinden belki de tanrıların ölümsüzlük sırrı olan kadim bir şarabı içiyordu.

Tanrılara yazılmış şarkılar eşliğinde dans eden ve gülen güzel yaratıkları izlerken, omuzlarına masaj yapan narin ellerin tadını çıkarıyordu.

Kendi cennetinin mucizelerinin eşliğinde keyifle kahkahalar atan adam, yakındaki pembe dudakların birinden kızıl şarabı yudumladı. Gençliğinin en taze döneminde olan güzelin yumuşak tenine düşen kızıl damlayı izledi. Eğilip o damlayı yalamasının önünde neredeyse hiçbir engel yoktu.

Neredeyse…

Bu muazzam zevk ve huzur anını ancak tek bir şey bozabilirdi. Ya da biri…

Ansızın zifiri kara kapı top vuruşunu andıran ağır bir gürültüyle açıldı. Kapının gıcırtısı kanyonu bir çığlık gibi yardı.

Efendi Ölüm, tahtta keyifle oturan adama tek bir bakış attıktan sonra elini usulca salladı ve güçlü bir rüzgâr kanyonla içindekileri silip süpürdü.

Basit bir ilizyonmuş gibi yok olan cennetin ardında zifiri kara kapıya yakışır küçük bir oda kaldı. Tahtında keyifle gerinen adam kendini ucuz bir sandalyeye çökmüş buldu.

Derin bir uykudan uyanırmış gibi gerindi ve sessizce Lord'unun emrini bekledi.

Cevap çok gecikmeden geldi.

"Ölümlü bir beden giymenin nasıl hissettirdiğini unutmamışsındır umarım."

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRY

Malfoy Malikânesi'nin Toplantı Salonunda elli kişiye rahatlıkça yetebilecek uzun, elegant bir masanın olduğu görülebiliyordu. Masanın iki uzak yakasında oturanlar kolaylıkla birbirlerini gördüklerinden, en fazla yirmi kişiyi kapsadığını iddia edebilirdiler. Ancak karşısında oturan rahatsız edici sihirbazdan uzaklaşmak isteyen biri masanın kolayca beş metre genişliğinde olduğunu söyleyebilirdi. Malfoy hanesinin soylu tarihinin lüks yıllarından bu yana Malikâneyi şereflendirmiş masanın bu enteresan oyunları için ne yazık ki net bir değere ulaşılamıyordu.

Gizemi çözmeye en yakın Malfoy Lordlarından biri, atası Corvus 'Eksantrik' Malfoy'un bu şaşırtıcı masayı üstün bir sihir gücü ve ilizyonla yarattığını dile getiriyordu. Anlaşılan o ki Corvus, masayı dizayn ederken eşyanın 'canlı' olmasına özen göstermişti. Bu sihir, Hogwarts'ın ünlü Seçmen Şapka'sına ya da Değişen Merdivenlerine yaklaşamasa da sınırsız sandalye, uzunluk ve genişlik kapasitesi açısından tam bir şaheserdi.

Malfoy hanesinin istenmeyen misafirlerini, bulanıkları ve Malfoy adına hakaret eden beş para etmez sihirbazları tekmeleyen sandalyeler, tabakları kaçıran masa ve kınayan işlemeleriyle Corvus Malfoy, eksantrik lakabının hakkını verdiğini kanıtlıyordu.

Tabi aynı Corvus, 14. Yüzyılda Karanlık Lord olarak sihir dünyasını karşısına alıp kimse tarafından ciddiye alınmayınca kendini öldürmüştü. Ama siz tarihin bu gizli sırlarını Malfoy'lardan kesinlikle duyamazdınız. Malfoy hanesi, ilk süpürgeyi satın alan ataları Julian Malfoy'dan, ilk renkli tüy kalemi icat eden Augustus Malfoy'dan kolayca bahsedebilirlerdi. Ancak söz Eksantrik Corvus'a geldi mi kaşlarını çatarak uzaklaşırlardı.

İşin merak uyandırıcı yanlarından biri de Malfoy'ların utançlarının Corvus'un garipliğinden mi yoksa başarısız bir Karanlık Lord olduğundan mı kaynaklandığını yüzyıllar sonra hala kimse bilmiyordu.

Malfoy'lar hala aynı masayı kullanıyorlardı ancak elegant masanın eskisi gibi sesli kınamalarına pek izin verilmiyordu.

Lucius Malfoy, aptal Hufflepuff'lı Sihir Bakanı Fudge'ın yanlış çatalı kullandığında 'Cahil, görgüsüz bulanık soylu!' olarak anılmasından gizli bir zevk alıyor olabilirdi ancak yüzyılların en korkunç Karanlık Lord'unu evinde ağırlıyorken, sihir dünyasını ele geçirme planlarını aşağılayan bir masada yapmak pek de sağlığa yararlı bir hareket olacağa benzemiyordu.

O kasvetli cumartesi akşamı belli ki Masanın gizemli tarihiyle kimse ilgilenmiyordu çünkü misafirlerde gergin bir havanın hâkim olduğu görülüyordu.

Lord Voldemort, dokuz yıllık bir aradan sonra 'en sadık takipçileri' olarak anılmayı seven ancak hizmetkârlarından başka bir şey olmayan Ölüm Yiyenleri ile ilk resmi toplantısını yapacaktı.

Bu toplantıda birkaç can alacağı, birçok hizmetkârına tekrar Cruciatus Lanetini tanıtacağı önceden belliydi. Karanlık Lord başarısızlığı ve hata yapmayı sabırla karşılamazdı.

Öğlenin bu aydınlık vaktinde, karanlık bir kez daha tırmanıştaydı.

Toplantı odasının tabana kadar uzanan geniş pencerelerinden sahte bir güneş ışığı usulca yansıyordu. Pencerenin dış pervazına çıtı pıtı konan mavi küçük kuş sihrin olağanüstü ilizyonlarından biriydi. Ağaç dallarının hafif bir rüzgârla ileri geri salınışı bu canlı resmin gerçekten de Malikânenin çevresini başarıyla ele geçirdiğinin bir ifadesiydi.

Politik simaların suikastı, muggle katliamı, sihir bakanını manipüle etme ve yüklü miktarda fonların Karanlık Ordu'ya bağlanacağı gibi konularda tartışmak istiyorsanız dış dünyayla bağlantısı koparılmış bir oda seçmeniz gerekecektir. Sahte pencere de gerçeğini aratmayan doğallığıyla görevini yerine getiriyordu.

Ne yazık ki ünlü masa ya da sanatkâr pencereler, odadaki sihirbazlardan hak ettiği ilgiyi göremiyordu. Sessizdiler. Odadaki yirmi kadar büyücü kısa birkaç cümlenin haricinde bir birleriyle diyaloga girmemişlerdi. Üç Ravenclawlı ve bir Hufflepufflı haricinde herkes Slytherinliydi ve ağızlarından çıkacak her bir kelimenin hayatlarına mal olabilecek ağırlıkta olduğunun farkındaydılar.

Karanlık Lord'u beklerken kimin dinleyeceği belli olmayan bir odada öne çıkmak istemiyorlardı.

Evan Rosier, zaman döndürücü hediyesiyle Karanlık Lord'un takdirini kazandığını ve ilk resmi toplantıda özel bir ödül alabileceğini düşünerek gerinen Antonin Dolohov'a karşı kinle bakıyordu. Kendi hediyesi, aynı günde saldıracak düşmanları gösteren muhteşem ayna, pek dikkat çekmeyince bir dahaki baskında bir – iki ağız sulandırıcı bulanıkla ödüllendirilecek gibi görünen Dolohov'u lanetlememek için kendini zor tutuyordu.

Mulciber Sr, Efendisinin gelmesini beklemeden ürkek bir evcinine Lord Malfoy'un en eski şaraplarından birini getirmesi için bağıran oğluna sessizce bakıyordu. Böyle düşüncesiz bir oğla sahip olduğu için tanrıları sorguladığı çok olmuştu ve dile getirmese de akraba evliliğinin kötü sonuçlar doğurduğu iddiasına katılıyordu. Haneyi saf tutmak için kuzeniyle evlenmişti ve bu harika birleşmenin sonucu ürün hatası bir büyücüyle sonlanmıştı.

Thorfinn Rowle, Lucius'un ofisindeyken gizlice aşırdığı karanlığın uç sınırlarında dolaşan bir kitabı okumaya çalışıyordu. Kişinin bağırsaklarını et yiyen canavarlara çevirecek çok güzel bir lanet bulmuştu ve ilk baskında denemek için sabırsızlanıyordu.

Walden Macnair, Sihir Bakanlığının cellâdı olarak dün kafalarını bedenlerinden ayırdığı üç vampirin kanıyla yapacağı gençlik ritüelinin planlarını beyninde sıralıyordu. Ritüel kesin bir sonuç vermese de büyücü ömründen beş seneyi azaltabildiği söyleniyordu. Yirmi yıl gençleşebilmesi için acaba kaç vampiri daha gebertmesi gerekiyordu? Hogwarts'tayken Aritmansi ( Sihirli sayılar ) yerine, Sihirli Yaratıkların Bakımı dersini alması hem kendisi hem de sihir dünyası için pek aklı başında bir seçim olmamıştı.

Yaxley, Baş Sekreter Dolores Umbridge'in İmperio Lanetine ihtiyaç duymadan da muggle ve bulanıkların kökünü kazmaya yatkın olduğu haberini Karanlık Lord'a iletmeyi umuyordu. Kardeşinin yanlış birkaç makalesi yüzünden Umbridge gibi… hımm… Sıra dışı bir cadının zarar görmesi gerekmiyordu. Bu fikrinde Dolores'in onu geleceğin sihir bakanlarından biri olarak gördüğü cümlesinin hiçbir etkisi yoktu. Kesinlikle!

Carrow kardeşler, Alecto ve Amycus, baskınların ne zaman başlayacağını bir an önce öğrenmek istiyorlardı. Kardeş kardeşe oynadıkları küçük bulanık oyunları haricinde şöyle eğlenceli bir ava çıkmayalı uzun yıllar olmuştu.

Cantankerus Nott, Karanlık Lord'un dönüşüyle Bakanlıkta nelerin değişeceğini düşünüyordu. Malfoy Hanesinin, Black'lerin gözden kayboluşunun ardından, en büyük rakipleri Nott, Zabini, Greengrass haneleri olmuştu ve buradaki en yüksek iddiayı Nott paylaşıyordu. Karanlık Lord'un sağ kolu olarak gücünü bir kez daha katlayan Malfoy'larla bir şekilde baş etmek zorundaydı. Ama nasıl?

Crabbe Sr. ve Goyle Sr. Düşünmüyordu. Sık akraba evliliklerinden dolayı beyin hücreleri gittikçe azalan bu iki hane aralarından belki de yüzyılların en iyi Zihnebend'ini çıkarabilirlerdi. Zihinlerinde dikkate değer tek bir düşünce yokken bir zihin saldırısıyla mücadele çok kolay olsa gerekti. Öyle değil mi?

Patrich Parkinson, kızı Pansy ile varis Malfoy arasında bir ön evlilik sözleşmesi imzalamayı planlıyordu. Bakanlıkta yüksek müttefiklere sahip bir büyücü, Büyüceşurada saygın bir Lord ve Karanlık Lord'un sağ kolu Malfoy'lar, Parkinson'ları sosyetenin zirvesine çıkartacaktı.

Avery Sr. Gözlerini boşluğa dikmiş, bilekliğine bağlı eski paslı bir anahtarla oynuyordu. Anahtarın üstünde 1942 yazıyordu. Elli yıla yakındır hiç çıkmadığından tende koyu bir iz bırakmıştı. Anahtarın sahibinin ise düşüncelerinde sadece demir parmaklıklarla çevrili küçük bir oda vardı.

Salondaki bu ölüm yiyenler, Karanlık Lord'un elitleri, Sihir dünyasının en soylu safkan ailelerinden geliyorlardı. Lord Voldemort'un aktif hizmetkârlarıydılar. Güce karşı zaafları ışığa yönelen ateş böceklerine benziyordu. Birkaç hırslı Slytherinli haricinde tembel ve gücün kendiliğinden avuçlarına konmasını bekleyen ileri görüşsüz sihirbazlardı. Kurnaz ve istediklerini elde etmek için ihtiraslı olabiliyorlardı ancak üstünlük inanışlarıyla her şeyi hak ettiklerini düşündüklerinden daha iyisine ulaşmaya çalışmıyorlardı.

Bulanıkların toplumda daha iyi bir yer edinmesinin önüne geçen, toplumsal sınıfları sonuna kadar savunan, Tom Riddle gibi başarılı bir öğrenciye sırf tanınmayan soyadından dolayı Bakanlık yolundan geri çeviren işte bu sihirbazlardı.

Tabi kendini iyiliğin yeryüzündeki temsilcisi sayan Dumbledore ve takipçileri de bu durumdan safkanlar kadar sorumluydu. Hogwarts'ın gördüğü en iyi profesör olabilecekken Dumbledore'un ön yargıları ve Slytherin adını taşıyan her şeye kötü diye bakışı Tom Riddle'ın önünü kesmişti.

Şimdi ise tüm bu safkanlar Lord Voldemort'un önünde eğiliyor, kendini Aydınlık Lord diye tanıtan Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort'tan korkuyordu.

Dengeler nasıl da değişmişti…

Karanlık Lord'un gelişine korku ve sabırsızlıkla bekleyen ölüm yiyenler günün getireceklerinden habersizdi.

Karanlık Lord'un geri dönüşüyle eskisi gibi bulanık avı baskınlarına katılıp dehşet saçmayı umuyordular.

Ne yazık ki yanılıyordular.

Ancak henüz bilmiyordular.

Pencereden görünen sahte ağaçlar sallandı, masadaki işlemelerden biri dirseklerini masaya koyan görgüsüze duyulmayan hakaretler yağdırdı.

Kirli bir yastık kılıfı ve ütü bastırılmış elleriyle odada beliren evcini bir anlığına ölüm yiyenleri sarstı. Affedilmez lanetleri kolayca savuran, cinayetten çekinmeyen bu koca adamlar irkildiklerini kendi bilinçlerine dahi itiraf etmeden tersçe ürkek evcinini izlediler.

Evcini sesindeki titremeyi bastırmaya çalışarak ilan etti.

"Efendi Karanlık Lord Slytherin, Varis Slytherin ve Lord Malfoy!"

Lord Slytherin sözünü duyan herkes bir anda dikleşti. Efendilerinin Slytherin'in varisi olduğunu biliyorlardı. Yeni ortaya çıkan gizemli varisle kısa sürede Slytherin Hane Lortluğuna yükseleceğinden haberdardılar. Ancak Karanlık Lord'un yeni mevkisini duymak durumun ciddiyetinin bilincine varmalarını sağlamıştı.

Yüzlerce yıl aradan sonra sihir dünyası Lord Slytherin'e tekrar kavuşmuştu. Peki, bu gelecek için ne anlama geliyordu?

Bunu sadece zaman gösterecekti.

Ölüm yiyenler ve Karanlık Lord bir konuda hem fikirdi ki Büyüceşura Baş Sihirbazı Albus Dumbledore, yeni Lord Slytherin divanda hak ettiği yerini alınca, şaşkınlıktan limon şerbetlerinin içinde boğulacaktı.

Hizmetkârlar, düşüncelerinden sıyrılıp sihirle açılan lüks kapıya gözlerini diktiler. Efendilerinin odaya keskin bakışlarla adım attığını görünce hızla yerlerinden kalkıp başlarını eğdiler.

Kapıda önce Lord Voldemort göründü. Yılana benzer görünümü, solgun teni, uzun parmakları ve kızıl gözleriyle her zamanki dehşetli varlığından bir şey kaybetmediği fark edilebiliyordu.

Karanlık Lord'un üzerinde Slytherin hane renklerinin işlendiği bir cüppe vardı. Yeşil ve gümüş renklerinin siyahta elegant, yılanımsı kıvrak çizgilerle inişi Lord Slytherin'e hak ettiği asil görünüşü katıyordu.

Bedeninden yayılıp tüm odayı bir anda kaplayan sihri ise sanki on kat daha güçlüydü. Masanın sonunda oturan tek Hufflepufflı ölüm yiyen kendini kaybedip bayıldığında kimse ona bir bakış dahi atmadı. Smithson'ın zayıf kalbi hala atıyor olmalıydı.

Varis Slytherin ise sıradan görünüşünü Lord'uyla uyumlu cüppesiyle renklendirmişti. Kirli sarı saç ve basit mavi gözlerle Lordlarının yılanımsı görüntüsünden hiçbir yakınlığı bulunmayan çocuk, Lord Voldemort'un gençliğinde sarışın, mavi gözlü olduğu düşüncesini akıllara getiriyordu.

Çocukta ilgili ilgi çekici denebilecek üç şey vardı. İlk olarak Karanlık Lord'un omzunda tuttuğu eli ve varisin tamamen Karanlık Lord'a yaslanması, Ölüm Yiyenler için kesinlikle olağanüstü bir vakaydı. Efendilerinin birine dokunduğunu görmek ne kadar şaşırtıcıysa, birinin, özellikle bir çocuğun, bu korkutucu görünüşü ve tarihiyle dehşetli kâbuslara sebep olan Lord Voldemort'a kendini yakın tutması bir o kadar şaşırtıcı ve garipti.

İkincisi Varis Slytherin'in sihriydi. Ölüm Yiyenler, Efendilerinden gelen bir varisin güçlü olacağını biliyorlardı ama bir çocuğun bu denli sihirli olabileceğini akıllarından dahi geçirmemişlerdi. Özellikle bu yaşta böyle bir sihir hâkimiyeti epik bir durumdu.

Basit çocuğun son sıra dışı elementi ise gözlerindeki bakıştı. Bu çocuğun meraklı gözlerinin ardında gördüğü her şeyi kavrayan olgun bir adamın bilinci gizliydi. Sanki kişinin ruhunu okuyor da keşfettikleri onun için aşırı eğlenceliymiş gibi izliyordu. Sanki ilahi bir güç ona zihninden Ölüm Yiyenlerin en derin, en kirli sırlarını fısıldıyormuş gibi keyifle seyrediyordu. Bu rahatsız edici ve ürpertici bir bilgelikti.

Bu bakışa rastlayan ölüm yiyenlerden bir kaçı istemsizce gerilirken Dolohov yüzünün ifadesini değiştirmeden, tiksinen bir düşünceyi zihninin karanlık boşluğuna sızdırdı.

"Lord Voldemort'un varisinden bir ucubeden başka şey olması beklenemez…" diye geçirdi içinden. Efendisinin gücüne ve iradesine saygısı sonsuzdu ancak yılan duruşu ve sadisttik gözleriyle Karanlık Lord kesinlikle anormaldi.

Üzerinde Lordunun bakışlarını hisseden Dolohov saygıdeğer bir ifadeyle bakışını eğip sessiz bir selamlamada bulundu. Başını birkaç saniye sonra eğseydi Karanlık Lord'un ve Varisinin suratında ona karşı olan, ölümcül tehditler savuran ifadeyi fark edebilecekti.

Belki fark etseydi, saygısız düşüncelerinin yol açtığı yakın gelecekteki kanlı ölümünden uzun yalvarışlar sonrası kurtulabilirdi.

Lord Slytherin ve varisinin ardından odaya Lucius Malfoy girdi. Uzun platin sarısı saçları, buz mavisi gözleriyle veela soyunun hakkını verdiği görülüyordu. Tabi sihir dünyasında kendini bilen hiç kimse Lord Malfoy'a veela diyemezdi. Safkan olmasıyla gururlanan ve karanlık sanatlarda usta birine bir yaratığın soyundan geldiğini hatırlatırsanız, gerçek dahi olsa, asanın ölümcül tarafıyla karşılaşırsınız.

Lucius Malfoy hafife alınacak bir adam değildi. Karanlık Lord'un önündeki acizliği sadece Efendisinin kudretine aitti. Geri kalan sefil sihirbazlar aynı ayrıcalığı paylaşmıyordu.

Lucius da odadaki diğer ölüm yiyenler gibi özel Ölüm Yiyen cüppesinin içindeydi. Safkan büyücü her ne kadar kıyafetin sıradanlığından sıkılsa da bunu Karanlık Lord'a bildirmeyecek kadar zekiydi.

Esasen Lord Voldemort'un bu sıradan kıyafetle neyi vurgulamak istediğini tahmin edebiliyordu.

Basit bir siyah cüppeden ve kafatasını andıran maskesinden başka bir şey değildi bu. Kafatası maskesi, düşmanları ürkütmek ve ölüm yiyen ismine layık olduklarını kanıtlamak için iken siyah cüppe daha özel bir anlama sahipti.

Lord Voldemort, hizmetkârlarına siyah cüppe giydirerek emrindeki herkesi eşit kılıyordu. Safkanlık, soyluluk ya da üstün unvanlar Karanlık Lord'un hükmü altındayken kullanılamazdı.

Karanlık Lord'un emrindeyken soyunun 99. Safkanı değildin. Geniş topraklara ve binlerce vasala sahip bir Lord değildin. Gringotts'taki Galleon miktarın değildin.

Karanlık Lord'un emrindeyken sen bir hiçtin.

Lucius'un Chuck Plahniuk adındaki muggledan hiçbir şekilde haberi olmasa da, bu noktaya kadar aslında Dövüş Kulübü ideallerinden koparılmış anarşist bir filmin içinde olduğunu hayal edebilirdin. Ama yanlış.

Herkes siyah cüppe giyerken, Lord Slytherin hanesinin renklerini geçirmişti. Herkes sıradan iken Lord Voldemort elegant cüppesiyle dikkatleri çekiyordu.

Böylece odadaki tek üstün kudretin kendisi olduğunu kanıtlıyordu.

Anlaşıldığı üzere bir hükümdarın yüksek egosu ve haklı kendini öne çıkarma planından başka bir şey gibi görünmüyordu.

Ya da…

Lord Voldemort sadece zevksizdi. Kim bilir?

Tüm bunları düşünen Lucius sıradan cüppesiyle ilgili karamsarlığından kurtulup Karanlık Lord'un sağına yerleşti.

Lord Voldemort'un masanın başında yerini almasıyla birlikte uzun, dokuz yıllık bir aradan sonra Elitlerin ilk toplantısı başlamış oldu.

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

"Benim sadık dostlarım" diye başladı Karanlık Lord, sesi odanın duvarlarında ve hizmetkârlarının gergince atan kalplerinde yankılanıyordu. 'Sadık' ve 'dost' kelimelerini vurgulasa da kendini bilen aklı başında bir kaç ölüm yiyen Karanlık Lord'un kendi zatından başka dostu olmadığını biliyordu.

"Sekiz yıllık uzun bir ayrılıktan sonra hepinizin bu kavuşma günü için nasıl umutla dolu olduğunuzu çok iyi biliyorum."

Karanlık Lord'un alay ettiğini bilmeyen Hufflepuff'lı Smithson içtenlikle gülümsedi. Bu aptal adamın elitler arasında ne işi vardı?!

"Beni bulmak ve sadık birer ölüm yiyen olduğunuzu kanıtlamak için çok çaba harcadınız. Zorlu yollardan geçip birçok engelle karşılaştınız. Ne yazık ki Lordunuza verdiğiniz yemini tutamadınız. Hüznünüzü ne iyi anlıyorum, dostlarım."

Efendilerinin aslında ne demek istediğini anlayanlar sıralarında kıvranırken Carrow kardeşlerden büyüğü hızla başını salladı. Bu akıllıca olmayan hareket Karanlık Lord'un dikkatini üzerine çekmesine sebep oldu.

"Öyle değil mi, Alecto?"

İlgi gördüğüne sevinen büyücü cevapladı.

"Evet, Lordum. Dönüşünüze nasıl sevindik bilemezsiniz. Yokluğunuzda kutsal görevimizi devam ettirmeye çalıştık ancak her zaman ki başarıyı yakalayamadık."

Kız kardeşi umarsızca ekledi.

"Aynı zevki kalmadı, Efendimiz."

Karanlık Lord alayla karışık ciddiyetiyle sordu. Kardeşlerin alayı yakalamayacağını biliyordu.

"Söyle sevgili Alecto, yokluğumda hangi kutsal görevi devam ettirdin?"

Ölüm yiyen göğsünü şişirerek cevapladı.

"Kız kardeşim ve ben Lordumuzun ve Salazar Slytherin'in asil görevini devam ettirmek adına bulanık ve mugglelardan son hızla kurtulmaya çalıştık, Efendim. Tam olarak 463 muggle, 15 bulanığın değersiz canını aldık. Babamın ölmeden önce gereksiz düşüncelerinden istediğimiz kadar ava çıkamadık ama döneceğinizi bildiğimizden yok ettiğimiz her lanet kişinin çetelesini tuttuk, Efendim."

Kız kardeş Amycus, arkasından hızla ekledi.

"Yaşlı adam bizden öldürmeyi bırakıp lanet bir Hogwarts öğrencisi gibi ders çalışmamızı bekliyordu, Lordum. Büyüceşura'ya girmenin görevimizden daha önemli olduğunu söylüyordu."

Alecto, babasından utandığını belirtmek istercesine bakışlarını eğip başını salladı.

Karanlık Lord'un bakışları keskinleşti. Kızıl yılan gözleri sanki alevlendi. Bir sonraki kelimelerinde alaydan eser yoktu.

Karanlık Lord sesini birkaç oktav yükselterek sordu. Doğru duyduğunu anlamak istermiş gibi…

"Alecto Carrow, Asil ve Pek Köklü Carrow Hanesinin varisi, hizmetini ve sadakatini bana adamış ölüm yiyen… Umulur ki yanlış duyduğumu iddia edecek bir kanıtın vardır. Lord Carrow öleli beş yıl olmuş ve sen bu zamanı Lortluğunu alıp Büyüceşura'daki haklı yerine oturmak, Karanlık Ordu'nun, Karanlık Sanatların yükselişine harcamak yerine 452 muggle ve 13 bulanığı öldürerek geçirdiğini söylüyorsun?"

Alecto, Efendisinin bakışlarından başarısının pek de takdir edilmediğini anlamaya başlarken, kız kardeşi Amycus sırıtmaya devam ederek araya girdi.

"Bu ayı da sayarsak 463 muggle ve 15 bulanık oluyor, Lordum."

Amycus Carrow adlı cadı Harry'e babasından aferin bekleyen küçük bir kız ile deliliğin sınırlarında gezen bir kadını çağrıştırıyordu. Gözlerindeki kana susamış ifade ve kesin övgü alacakmış gibi duran sırıtmasıyla tehlikeli biri olduğunu kanıtlıyordu.

Cadının kana susamış gözleri Vernon Dursley'nin, Harry'i aç ve kilitli bıraktığı uzun günlerdeki tatminkâr bakışlarını hatırlatmış olacak ki çocuk kendini fark etmeksizin Marvolo'ya yapıştırdı.

_Sen bir de Bella'yı görmelisin, küçüğüm… Gerçek deliliği o zaman anlayacaksın._ Diye sızdı Marvolo'nun kelimeleri Harry'nin zihnine.

Gelişigüzel sözlerine rağmen çocuğun omzunda sıkılaşan eli rahatlatıcıydı.

Karanlık Lord Carrow kardeşlerin sırıtan suratlarını birkaç acıtıcı Crucio ile bozarken, Harry birkaç saniye önceki hafif panik halinden kurtulup bedenini rahatladı. Marvolo yanındayken gereksiz şeyleri düşünmeye gerek yoktu.

Carrow Kardeşler lanetle birkaç defa daha yüzleşti ve Karanlık Lord, ölüm yiyenlerin çığlıklarından bıkmış olacak ki durdu. Odadaki herkese hitap ederek söze girdi.

"Birkaç hayati noktanın farkında olmadığınızı görüyorum. Burada toplanma amacımızın bilincinde değilsiniz sanırım. Ben, Karanlık Lord Voldemort, sadık ölüm yiyenlerimin karanlık sanatların her geçen gün biraz daha kısıtlanıp, sihrimizin ve özgürlüğümüzün bizden çalınmasını engellemesini beklerken, bazıları, birkaç yüz muggle'ı öldürerek muggle dünyasının bizi keşfetmesi riskine giriyor. Artık antik çağlarda değiliz. Hiçbir neden olmadan öldürülen 463 muggle'ın görmezlikten gelineceğini umuyorsanız yanılıyorsunuz. Dumbledore, muggle severler ve kan hainleri ne derse desin, kendi üstünlüğümüzü sağlamlaştırmadan muggleların bizi bulmasını göze alamayız. Ama hiç birinizin ciddi gerçeklerin bilincinde değilsiniz. Önce bunu önlememiz gerekiyor. Muggle tehlikesini tam olarak anlayabilmemiz için bir muggle'a ihtiyacımız var. Lucius."

Bir muggle'a ihtiyaç duymanın verdiği aşağılayıcılıkla ölüm yiyenler yüzlerini ekşitti. Ancak Karanlık Lord'un sözü kanundu ve hizmetkârların yapabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu.

Hitap edilen büyücü saygıyla "Buyurun, Lordum?" dedi.

"En kısa sürede muggle üniversitelerinden birine gidip bir profesörü evine davet etmeni istiyorum. Gerekirse zor kullanabilirsin. Hiç kimseye, özellikle kameralara görünmemeye dikkat et ve muggle'a aşırı zarar verme. Geride bir not bırakıp muggle'ın ani bir tatile çıktığını anlat. Profesörün kendi yazısıyla olduğuna dikkat et, parmak izi bırakacak hiçbir şeye dokunma. Anlaşıldı mı?"

Bir muggle ile uğraşacak olmanın verdiği rahatsızlık ve Karanlık Lord'un sağ kolu olarak, böyle basit bir adam kaçırma işinin getirdiği keyifsizlikle Lord Malfoy sordu.

"Anlaşıldı, Lordum. Ancak… hımm… kameranın ne olduğunu öğrenebilir miyim?"

Sorunun cevabını diğerlerinin de merak ettiği belliydi. İfadelerine bakılacak olursa hiç biri kamera ya da parmak izleri hakkında bir fikir sahibi değildi.

Karanlık Lord birkaç saniye hizmetkârına baktı. Harry biliyordu ki Marvolo iç geçirmemek ya da ölüm yiyeni cahilliği nedeniyle lanetlememek için kendini zor tutuyordu.

"Daha sonra öğrenirsin, Lucius. Sen en iyisi görünmez olarak git. Muggle'ı bul, İmperius Laneti yap ve en yakın tuvalete götürüp, direk Malikâne'ye ışınlan. Bu adımları başarıyla uygulayabilir misin?"

Lord'unun tehlikeli bakışları altında yutkunan ölüm yiyen "Evet, Efendim." Demekle yetindi.

_Ah, tatlı Bella, çılgın olabilirdin ancak görevini tam anlamıyla yerine getireceğinden daima emindim_.

Harry, 'tatlı Bella'yı tanımıyordu. Marvolo'nun daha önce tatlı kelimesini kullandığını da hatırlamıyordu. Ancak olgun büyücünün şüpheli tonundan 'Bella'nın pek de tatlı olmadığını çıkarabilmişti.

_*Bella?*_ Merakına yenik düşüp sordu çocuk.

Karanlık Lord bir yandan Dolohov'u dokuz yıl içerisinde ne yaptığı ile ilgili sorgularken, diğer yandan Harry'e yanıt verdi.

_Bella… Bellatrix Lestrange. Black Hanesinin en genç kızı, Narcissa'nın kız kardeşi. Black'lerin sonsuza kadar delilikle lanetlendiğinin en bariz kanıtı. Onu seveceksin, Harry._

Harry, Narcissa Malfoy'un o üstün bakışlarından hoşlanmıyordu. Kız kardeşinin de onun gibi hor gören biri olmasını bekliyordu.

Marvolo, Dolohov'u zamanını Karanlık Ordu'nun başarısını garantileyecek icatlara ve bilgiye adadığını söylemesine rağmen lanetledi. 'Yeterli değil!' derken Harry de diğerleri gibi Crucio'nun azabıyla çığlıklar atan ölüm yiyenin bazılarından çok daha işe yarar olduğunun farkındaydı. Yine de varise ve Lorduna karşı toplantının başında yaptığı 'anormal' yargısı zihninden sızıp Marvolo'ya ve böylece Harry'e kadar ulaşınca çocuk ölüm yiyenin çığlıklarından arkadaşı gibi derin bir zevk alıyordu.

_*Onunla tanışacak mıyım, Marvolo?*_ diye sordu çocuk.

Karanlık Lord'un daha önce birinden yakınlıkla bahsettiğini duymamıştı. Karanlık Lord bu basit sihirbazları, gücünün altında kıvranan hizmetkârlarını umursamayacak kadar yüceydi. Diğerleri Efendilerinin ayağının altında lanetlenirken, yanında durma hakkı sadece Harry'e aitti.

Tom Riddle kendi gizlediği narsizmiyle bir başkasının var olduğunu bilincine bir saniye dahi yerleştirmemişti. O özeldi ve diğerleri sadece zirveye ulaşırken kullandığı dekordu. Tom Riddle, ekolünü küçük bir bebeğin içinde kapana kısılmışken bulmuştu. Tom, Harry ile onun yaşamlarını birleştiren paralel çizgileri sayarken kehanetten daha güçlü bir yazgının önlerinde olduğunu biliyordu.

Bellatrix Lestrange'ı özel kılan neydi de Lord Voldemort tarafından dile getirilme onurunu kazanmıştı?

Ve neden Marvolo'nun ilgisinin bir anlığına dahi olsa başka sıradan bir isme kaydığını fark eden Harry'nin göğsünde unutulmuşluk hissi korkuyla çarpıyordu?

_Eğer zaten çılgın olan aklının geriye kalan küçük sağlıklı kısmını da yokluğumda Azkaban Hapishanesinin cana yakın ruh emicilerinin eşliğinde kaybetmemişse bir haftaya kalmadan Bellatrix bizimle olacak, küçüğüm. Benim bu aptalların arasında emrimi bir an bile olsun düşünmeden başarıyla uygulayacak fanatik bir çılgına ihtiyacım var. İşte Bella, Lordunu sorgulamayı dahi ihanet sayan favori hizmetkârlarımdan birisi. _

Bu cümlelerden sonra Marvolo kendi kendine konuşur gibi usulca ekledi.

_Her Karanlık Lord'un uğrunda ölmekten çekinmeyecek fanatik çılgınlara ihtiyacı var, Harry… Biz dünyayı yönetirken birilerinin güçsüzlerin ruhunu söndürüp muhalif zihinleri lanetlemeye devam etmesi gerekiyor. İmparatorluklar ancak halk o gün lanetlenmediği günlerde sesini yükseltmeyip hala yaşadığı için şükrettiğinde uzun ömürlü olur._

Marvolo'nun bu zamansız gibi duran sözleri zümrüt gözlü küçük büyücünün kalbini rahatlatan sakinleştiriciler gibiydi.

Karanlık Lord, bilinçli ya da bilinçsiz, Bella bir ölüm kuklası diyerek, çocuğun kuşkularını silip atmıştı. Harry'nin kalbindeki bilinçsiz panik, Marvolo'nun diktatörce cümleleriyle dağıldı.

Kendini tutamadan kıkırdadı.

_*Oh, Marvolo, sen tam bir karanlık lortsun…*_ Diyerek gülümsedi.

8 yıl içerisinde sadece 103 sihirli yaratığı katledebildiği için Karanlık Lord'un lanetiyle yerde kıvranmaya başlayan Macnair, Sihir Bakanlığı cellâtlığı tarihinde bir rekor kırdığını biliyordu. Efendisinin neden kızdığını anlayamamıştı. O, Cruciatus Lanetinin altında kıvranırken küstah bir veledin gülmesi içindeki canavarı alevlendirmişti.

Nerede, kimin huzurunda olduğunu düşünmeden asasını çıkarıp kemik kıran bir kara laneti, ona gülen çocuğun suratına hırsla fırlattığında hayatındaki en büyük aptallığı yaptığını lanetten bir saniye sonra fark etti.

İkinci en büyük aptallığı Hogwarts'tayken Aritmansi yerine Sihirli yaratıkların Bakımı dersini seçmiş olmasıydı ancak şu an için bunu düşünmeye zaman yoktu.

Karanlık Lord'un tek bir asa hareketiyle lanet kurşungeçirmez, sihirden bir bariyere çarpıp yok oldu.

Odadaki lambaları ve sahte pencereleri parçalara ayıran Karanlık Lord'un dehşet verici hiddeti Macnair'in kanını dondurmaya yetti.

Tüm bunlar birkaç saniye içinde olmuştu ve lanetin üzerlerine geldiğini fark eden Marvolo, beline sarılan çocuğu daha da sıkıca tutarak kendine yapıştırmıştı.

"Crucio!"

Affedilmez lanet Macnair'in bedenini acıyla doldurup sinir hücrelerini parçalarken zihnindeki bütün bilinç giderek kayboluyordu. Ancak Karanlık Lord küstah ölüm yiyenin kendisine olacaklardan habersiz bir şekilde aklını yitirmesini istemiyordu.

"Seni lanet hain! Varisime zarar vermeye ne hadle cüret edersin?! Cutis Viveret! Lorduna ihanet etmenin bedelini ödeyeceksin! Sectumsempra!"

Ölüm yiyen önce dehşetli acılardan geçirildi, sonra bedenindeki derisi canlı canlı soyuldu, en sonunda ise vücudundan geri kalanı kılıç darbeleriyle parçalandı.

"Bu aptal size bir ders olur umarım. Uzun geçen sekiz yılda Lord'unuza ettiğiniz sadakat yeminlerini, Bakanlığın sahte tehditlerine ve hayali bir özgürlüğüne sattığınızı unuttuğumu sanmayın."

Karanlık Lord'un kılıç gibi kesen kelimeleri odadaki büyücüleri korkulu bir girdaba sokup umutlarını bir ruh emicinin akşam yemeği gibi söküp aldı.

"Karanlık Lord, bağışlayıcı olabilir-" diye devam etti Lord Voldemort. Bu pek doğru bir saptama değildi. Karanlık Lord sadece cezayı geciktirirdi. Ancak bunu alelade dile getirmeye gerek yoktu. En düşüncesiz sihirbazın dahi bazen pembe anlamsız umutlara ihtiyacı olabiliyordu.

"… ancak asla unutmaz. Boşa geçirdiğiniz yıllarınızı tam bir sadakat ve dikkatle görevlerinizi tamamlayarak karşılasanız akıllıca davranırsınız. Yoksa… en koyu, en dip zindanların birinde sizi unutacağımdan emin olabilirsiniz."

Aynı sizin beni unuttuğunuz gibi… cümlesi söylenmemişti ama haklı suçluluğu hisseden odadaki herkesin aklından geçtiği kesindi.

Macnair ise ömrünün son dakikalarında bedeninin görünmez kılıçlardan geçirildiğini hissedecek kadar bilinçliydi. Yaşamak için ümidi kalmamıştı. Bir an önce ölmenin arzusuyla çığlıklar atıyordu.

Lord Voldemort, ölmekte olan bedene son bir bakış atıp düşündü. Birkaç haftadır planladığı bir iksir için yüklü miktarda taze kan gerekiyordu. Belki Macnair son bir kez daha işe yarayabilirdi.

"Magnus!" diye seslenen Lord Voldemort'a bir evcinin odada belirişi eşlik etti.

Saygıyla eğilen evcini üzerindeki lüks kıyafetlerle ölüm yiyenleri şaşırtmıştı ve bu şaşkınlık evcinin kesin ve düzgün bir İngilizceyle konuşmasıyla arttı.

"Buyurun, Lord Slytherin?"

Lord Slytherin yerde kıvranan haine bakmadan emretti.

"Bu haini huzurumdan al, kanını bedeninden tamamen ayır ve bozulmazlık büyüsü altında ofisime bırak. Geri kalan leşi Afrodit'e ikram et."

Hanımefendi Afrodit, karanlık büyüyle yakından ilişkisi, Harry ve Marvolo'nun güçleriyle, sevimlilikten sıyrılıp korkunç olmaya doğru ilerliyordu. Bu gerçek onu kesinlikle mutlu ediyordu. Kalın kıvrak bedenini yükseltip ölüm yiyenlere ve evcinlerine hınzırca tısladığı zamanlarda kahkahalarla gülüyordu.

Bu sevinçli durum her zaman avantaj sağlamıyordu. Büyük bedeni ve gücü nedeniyle Marvolo, Afrodit'in Yokluk Ormanı'na gelmesini yasaklamıştı. Yokluk Ormanının yüzyıllardır aç sihri yılanı kolayca ele geçirebilirdi. Marvolo, Afrodit'e ne olduğunu pek umursamasa da Harry'i üzmek istemediğinden, gelmekte direnen yılanı Malfoy Malikânesinde terör estirmeye bırakmıştı.

Güzel bir akşam yemeğinin gönlünü alacağı kesindi.

Evcini sanki bir bardak çay istenmişçesine "Emredersiniz Lordum." Dedi ve Macnair'den geri kalanlarla birlikte odadan ayrıldı.

İfadesiz bir maskeyi yüzlerine yerleştirmeyi başaramayan ölüm yiyenlerin gözlerinden dehşet okunabiliyordu. Diğerleri ise sessizlik içinde Lordlarının hiddetini söndürmesini bekliyordu. Bir sonraki kelimeyi düşüncesizce edecek aptalın ölümü neredeyse garantiydi. Karanlık Lord, kötü bir moda girmişken kendine Slytherinli diyen kimse araya girmezdi.

Marvolo hizmetkârlarına sınırsız tehditler savuran bir bakışın ardından zihninden varisine ulaştı. Küçük çocuğun, aptal ölümlünün ölüm şekliyle etkilendiğini biliyordu. Ama sanılanın aksine bu etki olumsuz değildi. Harry, aptalın kendine ve arkadaşına zarar vermek üzere olduğunun farkındaydı. Kızıl gözlü büyücünün varisi daima koruyacak olması bir kez daha kanıtlanmıştı ve çocuk arkadaşının ona sağladığı güvenle mutluydu. Aptalın ölüm şekli ise tam bir şaheserdi. Harry, Marvolo'nun sanatına hayran kalmıştı.

Çocuk olmanın verdiği içten heyecanla sordu.

"Marvolo, hain fareye gerçek acıyı tattırmam için bu büyüleri bana da öğreteceksin değil mi?"

Ne yazık ki sesli sorduğunu cümle ağzından çıktıktan sonra fark etmişti. Ölüm yiyenlerin garip bir şekilde ona baktığını görünce tedirginleşip arkadaşına yapıştı.

Ölüm yiyenlerden biri haricinde kimse Lord Voldemort'un gerçek ismini bilmiyordu. Varis'in baba ya da lordum demek yerine Marvolo diye seslenmesi farklı soruları akıllara getirmişti ancak kimsenin bu soruları dile getirecek cesareti yoktu.

Hatta aralarından bir kaçı küçük veledin Efendilerine ismiyle seslenme cüreti gösterdiğinden dolayı lanetlenmesi gerektiğine inanıyordu.

Marvolo ise sesli konuşmakla hata yapmadığını belirtmek amacıyla Harry'nin saçlarını okşayıp, en yaşlı ölüm yiyenin dahi ömürlerinde Karanlık Lord'dan bir kez bile duymadıkları yumuşak tonla cevap verdi.

"Sana istediğin her şeyi öğreteceğim, küçüğüm. Hımm, fare… evet. Bir başka haini gündeme getirmen iyi oldu." Ölüm yiyenlere dönüp devam etti. "Bu da bizi toplantının esas amacına getiriyor. Karanlık Lord'a ihanet edenler dışarıda hala nefes alıyorken sadık hizmetkarlarım Azkaban'da Efendilerinden ve ideallerinden vazgeçmedikleri için çürümeye bırakılmış. Bu kesinlikle kabul edilemez."

Lord Voldemort'un hiddet dolu cümleleri birer tos vuruşu gibi odanın duvarlarında yankılandı.

Bir sonraki bildirinin ne olacağını bilenler eski bir heyecanın yeniden içlerinde tutuştuğunu hissettiler. Alecto ve Amycus lanetten sonra kendilerini biraz da olsun toparlamış olacaklar ki gelecek görevin heyecanıyla sırıtıyorlardı.

Karanlık Lord birkaç saniye susup ifadeleri inceledi. Kelimelerinin tamamen işlemesini bekledikten sonra tekrar lafa girdi.

Avucunda usulca gezdirdiği asası her zamankinden daha canlı ve tehlikeli görünüyordu.

"Hainlerin gecikmiş cezalarıyla karşılaşması ve gazabımızla sonunda tanışmaları gerek, dostlarım, sadıkların aramıza dönüp özgürlüklerini ellerinden alanlara karanlığın yok ediciliğini bir kez daha hatırlatmaları gerek. Evet, dostlarım, doğru. Lord Voldemort'tan kaçarak saklanabileceklerini sananlar lanetlerin en acılarıyla ölecek."

Dünyayı ayaklarının altına alma planlarına henüz altı yaşındayken başlamış, onbinlerce sihirbazın lideri, tarihin en korkunç en kudretli Karanlık Lord'u hizmetkarlarına bakıp sözlerinin sinmesini bekledi.

Ölüm yiyenler Efendilerinin intikam vadeden sözleriyle titredi ve fark etmeksizin karanlık dövmelerinden bedenlerine doğru yayılan coşturucu öforinin, sinsi ekstazinin esiri haline geldiler.

Karanlık Lord'un güçlü sözleri eşliğinde sihirbazlar haykırdı.

"Evet, Lordumuz!"

Lord Voldemort, tepkiye eşlik ederek sesini birkaç oktav yükselterek herkesin beklediği o cümleleri söyledi.

"Karşımıza çıkan herkesi yok edeceğiz, özgürlüğümüzü elimizden alanları çiğneyeceğiz, geleneklerimizi hiçe sayanları lanetleyeceğiz! Ruh emicileri, devleri, trolleri, kurtadamları ve sihrin bütün karanlık yaratıklarını, aydınlığın ağır yargılarından dolayı varlıklarını kabul etmeyen bulanık, muggle ve aydınlık sihirbazların üzerine salacağız! Evet dostlarım! Önce sadık ölüm yiyenlere tekrar asalarını teslim edeceğiz… Azkaban bir kez daha bizim olacak!"

Liderlerinin, Efendilerinin sözleriyle kendilerinden geçen ölüm yiyenler coşkularını zirveye taşıyıp 'Evet, Lordumuz!' diye bir kez daha bağırdılar. O an Karanlık Lord canlarını bir hamlede katletmelerini istese hayatlarına son vereceklerdi.

Karanlık Lord'un sihri bedenlerine zehir gibi akarken aksini yapmaları mümkün müydü?

Haykırışlar tüm odayı yerinden oynatırken Marvolo sırıtarak geriye yaslandı.

Bu ufak sırıtma dudaklarını hafifçe büküp geri ifadesizleştirmekten öteye geçmemişse de iki şahidi vardı.

Onunla beraber gülümseyen Harry… Gözlerinde gizemli bir bilgelik saklayan Avery…

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

Uzun, elegant parmaklar dağınık siyah saçları usulca sakinleştirmek için süslü işlemeli bir tarağı dalgalı buklelerin arasından geçiriyordu.

Önünde oturup sessizliğin ve daha önce eşine rastlanmamış bir keyif veren ellerin tadını çıkararak zihninden sordu.

_*Sence görevi başarabilecek miyim, Marvolo?*_

_Önemli olan görevi başarman değil biliyorsun, değil mi küçüğüm… Seninle gitmemekle sana hakkın olan özgürlüğü tanımak istiyorum. _

_*Biliyorum… Ama… Ben seni gururlandırmak istiyorum. Bu annemle babamın intikamını almaktan daha önemli benim için…*_

Kızıl gözlü büyücü tarağı bir kenara bıraktı ve saçları örmeye koyuldu.

_Seninle zaten gurur duyuyorum, küçüğüm… Hem kim üç kap dondurmayı beş dakikada bitiren birinden gurur duymaz ki?_

Çocuk utanarak gülümsedi.

_*Off… Marvolo!*_

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

"Karanlık Lord'un burayı kastettiğine emin misiniz, Küçük Efendi?" diye sordu Nott Sr. etrafına rahatsızlıkla bakarak.

Kendini bilen hiçbir saygın safkan böyle boş, şehrin dışında, Merlin korusun sıradan, bir yerde bulunmak istemezdi. Antik kalelerde, yüksek malikânelerde yaşamak varken şehrin dışında bu yeşilce, basit kasabada kalmak tamamen kanhainlerinin ve muggleların anlamsızlıklarındandı.

Daha önce buraya ayak basmasa da sihir dünyasındaki herkes gibi kasabanın ismine aşinaydı. Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, İngiltere…

Hemen yanında duran küçük çocuk ise kararlı ancak meraklı bir ifadeyle doğanın en canlı yeşil rengiyle uzanan geniş bayırı inceliyordu. Okul yolunun karanlık sokakları, Diagon Yolu, Malfoy Malikânesi ve Yokluk Ormanı derken Marvolo'yla çıktıkları bu serüven onu yeni bir manzarayla karşılaştırmıştı.

Sahte sarı saçlarını Dursley'lerden ayrıldığından beri uzatmıştı ve bu sabah Marvolo elegant elleriyle Potter lanetiyle dağıtılmış saçları boynu hafifçe aşan bir örüğe çevirmişti. Bu, Harry'e daha safkan bir görünüm kazanmıştı.

Küçük büyücünün omzuna kıvrılmış kocaman yılan bedeninin büyük çoğunluğunu yerde bırakmıştı. Karanlık Lord'un büyüsüyle ağırlığını hissettirmeyen Afrodit bu kez geride kalmamakta ısrar etmişti.

Harry, artık yalnız korkunç ve dehşetli bir şekilde güzel yılan olarak anabileceği Afrodit'in parlak derisini okşarken çevreyi hafifçe gülümseyerek izledi.

Gözünün alabildiğince uzanan yeşillik çocuğu cezp etmişti.

Yakınlarda bir kasaba, kasabanın hemen dışında uzanan ince bir nehir vardı. Ana yola ve birkaç uzak eve doğru ilerleyen patikalar yeşilliklerin arasından kendini belli ediyordu.

Zümrüt gözleri sahte basit bir maviyle örtülmüş çocuk, omzuna konup kaçan renkli bir kelebeği tutmak için elini uzatmak istedi. Ama yapamadı. Marvolo yanında değildi, içinden geldiği gibi davranmak bir zayıflık olurdu. Hiç kimseye, özellikle Marvolo'nun hizmetkarlarına, kendini küçük düşürmek istemiyordu.

Karanlık Lordu, ona sahip çıkan tek kişiyi, tek dostunu utandırmak büyük haksızlık olurdu. O artık Slytherin'in varisiydi ve güvenilmez gözlerin karşısında ona göre davranmalıydı.

Zihninin arkasından ona sahip çıkan Lord Slytherin ise fark ettirmeksizin gülümsedi. Varisine duyduğu gurur duygusu artarken, ilk görevine çıkmış çocuğa sahte bir özgürlük hissi tanıyabilmek için sahne arkasında sessizce bekledi.

Harry böyle bir yerde büyümeyi çok isterdi. Malfoy Malikânesi'nin ve tam gezmeye fırsatı olmadığı Slytherin Kalesinin parıltılı cansızlığı arasında bu küçük, yeşil kasaba huzur ve sakinlik kokuyordu.

Zümrüt gözlü çocuk ne istediğini biliyordu. Hain Fare'den intikamını aldıktan sonra Marvolo'yu ikna edecekti. Karanlık Lordların bile bazen piknik yapmaya ihtiyacı vardı. Burası bu işin idealdi.

Marvolo, İngiltere'yi yönetmeye başlayınca kasabanın ismini değiştirebilirdi. Ottery St. Catchpole. Ne de ağız dolusu!

Buraya Huzur Kasabası adını vermek gerek!

Tabi yanı başında rahatsızca çevreyi gözleyen ölüm yiyeni dikkate almazsa…

**İki ayaklı yemeği ısssırabilir miyim, küçük efendi? Lezzetli bir şeye benzemiyor ama bu çenesssini kapalı tutmasssını sssağlar…**

Diye fısıldayan Afrodit, Harry'i sesli bir kahkahaya boğdu. Afrodit'e izin vermese de kahkahanın sebebini anlamayan ölüm yiyen birkaç dakikalığına garip bir sessizlikte susmuştu.

Harry, Malfoy'lardan daha burnu havada bir safkanla tanışacağını hiç düşünmemişti. Bu düşünce şu dakikaya kadar doğru çıkmıştı. Ancak Nott Sr. ile geçirdiği her dakika bu iddiadan şüphe etmesine neden oluyordu.

Bahsi geçen ölüm yiyen, Azkaban ve Knuckturn Yolu'na kolaylıkla girip çıkabilirken doğanın içinde basit bir kasabaya ayak basmaktan rahatsızlık duyuyordu. Londra ya da Paris'te arayışa çıkmaları onun için kesin daha kolay olacaktı.

İronik olan şuydu ki aslında Harry de böyle bir yere geleceklerini hayal etmemişti. Karanlık, köhne bir yerde kaçak bir haini aramaları daha mantıklı gelmişti.

Ancak anlaşılan o ki Pettigrew, ailesine ihanet etmek yetmiyormuş gibi huzurlu bir yerde rahatça yaşama cüretini gösteriyordu.

Küçük büyücünün buna kesinlikle tahammülü yoktu.

O düşüncelerinin içinde boğulurken olgun büyücü konuşmaya devam etti.

"…burada olduğunu sanmıyorum. Yani kanhaini, fakir Weasley'lerden ve çılgın Lovegood'dan başka sihirbaz bulamazsın burada-"

Ölüm yiyenin sonunda işe yarar bir şeylerden bahsettiğini duyan Slytherin'in varisi keskin bir sesle "Tekrar et!" dedi. Olgun büyücüye daha fazla katlanamıyordu.

Eğer görevini tek başına bitirmesi gerektiğini bilmeseydi Marvolo onu yalnız bıraktığı için üzülebilirdi.

Ancak kendine bir söz vermişti. Marvolo'ya sormadan, yardım istemeden görevini tamamlayacaktı.

**Tek bir ısssırık, küçük efendi… Pek taze bir şeye benzemiyor ama dilini çenesssinden kopartabilirim…**

Hem yanında Afrodit vardı. Komik ve tehlikeli tıslamalarıyla keyifli bir yol arkadaşını olduğunu kanıtlıyordu.

**Olmaz, güzel Afrodit Marvolo'ya kölesssini sssağlam getireceğime sssöz verdim. **

Bu pek gerçek bir söz sayılmasa da çataldili Knott'a karşısında kim olduğunu hatırlatıp ciddileşmesini sağlamıştı.

Nott direk:

"Weasley ve Lovegoodların evleri hemen şu tepenin arkasında, küçük efendim." Diye cevap verince derin bir nefes aldı.

Aileler hakkında bir fikrinin olması gerektiğini fark edince olgun büyücüden onu bilgilendirmesini istedi.

"Weasley'ler bir zamanlar asil safkanları gösteren Kutsal 28 haneden birisiydi ancak bulanık ve mugglelarla uğraşmayı sevdiklerinden kanhaini ilan edilip listeden çıkarıldı."

Harry, Kutsal 28'den bahseden eski, kalın kitaba Marvolo'nun masasında rastladığını hatırlıyordu. Bir çok ailenin soy ağacını ve aile hikayelerini barındıran kitap Theonel Knott'a aitti ve yüz yılları aşkın bir kültürün hala kendinden güncellenen sihriyle yüklü mirasıydı.

Küçük çocuk, ölüm yiyenin bu gerçek karşısında gururlandığını tahmin edebiliyordu.

"Karanlık sanatlara ve geleneklere saygısızlıklarıyla tanınırlar. Lordumuz safkan bir ailenin unutulmamasını istemeseydi şimdiye kadar çoktan öldürülmüşlerdi. Dumbledore'un en sadık yandaşları sayılan hanenin başı Arthur Weasley adlı fakir ve muggle eşyalarına tutkun biri. Nerede görsen bir Weasley'e ait olduğunu bileceğin aptal kırmızı saçlara sahip, Bakanlıkta Muggle Eşyalarının Kötüye Kullanımı Dairesinde çalışıyor. Priwett Hanesinin kızı Molly Priwett ile evlendi. Cebinde Galleon'u bulunmayan aptal üstüne bir de yedi çocuk yaptı."

Burada sesinde bir kıskançlığı fark eden Harry, Nott gibi kendini beğenmiş bir safkanın bu denli kınadığı bir büyücüyü neden kıskandığını merak etmişti. Marvolo'ya sormak için hazırlanmıştı ki zihninde her zaman ona eşlik eden Karanlık Lord cevap vermekte gecikmedi.

_Safkanların en çok değer verdiği şey nedir, küçüğüm?_

Harry'nin bu soruyu çok fazla düşünmesine gerek yoktu.

_*Kanlarının saflığı değil mi, Marvolo?*_

_Evet, kan… Damarlarımızda akan kırmızı sıvıdan değil, bizi diğerlerine bağlayan, sihrimizi taşıyan ve ailemizi temsil eden kandan bahsediyorum. Safkanlar sihirlerine ve ailelerine derin bir saygı ve bağımlılık duyarlar. Bu saygı tanrılardan mı, geleneklerden mi yoksa hane sisteminin verdiği korumacı bütünlükten mi gelmiş bilinmez. Nereden gelmiş olursa olsun safkanların en yüce amacı kanlarını ve ailelerini genişletmektir. Malfoy, Knott, Parkinson gibi aileler uzun yıllardır tek bir varis, tek bir çocukla lanetlenmiş. Bu lanetin Bakanlık tarafından mı yoksa Tanrıların eliyle mi yapıldığı henüz bilinmiyor. Ancak Knott gibi zengin, güçlü ve karanlık sanatlara saygılı bir hanenin kanı genişlemezken, Weasley gibi fakir ve kanhaini bir sürünün 7 gibi sihirli bir sayıyla kutsanması büyük saçmalık. _

Harry, Knott ve diğerlerini çok iyi anlayabiliyordu. Safkanlar, Tanrıların bu soylu cömertliğini yakıştıramadıkları bir sihirbaza hediye etmeleriyle hayal kırıklığı yaşıyorlardı.

Kara büyücülerin artması önünde engel taşıyan bu garip ve acımasız lanet kafasında büyük bir yer edinmişti. Ama şimdilik görevine devam etmesi gerekiyordu.

"Peki ya Lovegood?" diye sordu.

Sesinin derin ve erkeksi, açık bir emirle çıkmasını çok isterdi. Tıpkı Marvolo gibi… Büyümek için sabırsızlanıyordu.

Zihninin gerisinden gülen arkadaşını duymazlıktan geldi.

Lovegood ve onun çılgın hallerini hatırlayan Knott yüzünü hafifçe eşitti.

"Lovegoodlar sihir tarihinde tarafsız olmalarıyla ve bir çok kahin çıkartmalarıyla ünlü safkan bir aile ancak eski bir dedikoduya göre Liana Lovegood, Grindewald'ın güçten düşüşüyle ilgili yaptığı kehanet sonrası öldürülünce haneden geriye bir avuç deliden başka birşey kalmamış. Hane başı saçma haberler yayınlayan Dırdırcı gazetesinin editörü Xeno "Laklak" Lovegood. Eşi Serena, yanlış hatırlamıyorsam 9 yaşında bir kızları var Luna. Birkaç yıl önce Serena'nın adı-ağza-alınmayanlar'dan biri olduğuna dair bir şeyler duyduğumu hatırlıyorum ama gerçek olduğunu zannetmiyorum. Kocası gibi o da tam bir çılgın ve Gizem Daire'sinin böyle biriyle işi olamaz."

Harry, bir kez daha ölüm yiyenin vurgularındaki keskinliği fark etti. Karanlık Ordu'nun Marvolo'yu karşıladıkları gün Dolohov adlı ölüm yiyenin Gizem Dairesi'nde çalışıp adı-ağza-alınmayanlar'dan biri olduğunu duymuştu ancak bu makamın özel bir anlam içerdiğini karşısındaki adamın kendinden emin sözlerinden çıkartıyordu.

Görevi tamamladıktan sonra ilk işi Marvolo'ya Gizem Dairesi'ni sormak olacaktı. Küçük çocuk bu ağza alınmayacak gizemi gerçekten de merak ediyordu.

Ama şimdilik buna zamanı yoktu.

Anladığına göre Weasley'ler gayet kalabalık bir aileydi, aynı zamanda aydınlık sihirbazlardı. Peter Pettigrew gibi bir haini saklamaları daha düşük bir ihtimaldi. Lovegoodlar ise üç kişilik küçük bir aileydi. Akli dengelerinin pek sağlıklı olmadığı ve tarafsızlıkları dikkate alınırsa fare orada olabilirdi.

Ölüm yiyenin isteksiz tarifleriyle Harry'nin küçük adımları Lovegoodlara doğru ilerledi.

Etrafını çevrileyen uçsuz bucaksız gibi görünen yeşilliğe son bir kez bakıp istemsizce gülümsedi ve ölüm yiyeni takip ederek yakındaki engebeli bir tepeyi aşmaya koyuldu. Yükseldikçe rüzgarın cüppesini dalgalandırdığına şahit oldu.

Çocukça bir heyecanla hızla tepeden aşağı doğru kaymak isterdi. Kollarını açıp rüzgarı arkasına alarak uçmak isterdi. Ama yapmadı. Yanaklarına ulaşan kızarıklık gereksiz düşüncelerinden utandığını gösteriyordu.

Marvolo burada olsaydı uçmama izin verirdi, diye düşündü. Ama Knott gibi ukala bir ölüm yiyenin karşısında çocukça davranmaya zamanı yoktu.

Tepenin doruğunda yükselen, garip görünümlü, gökyüzüne dikey bir şekilde yükselen, kara bir silindiri andıran eve bakıp adımlarını hızlandırdı.

Afrodit basit iki ayaklı bir yemek için hızlanmaya kalkışmadan usulca geriden süzülüyordu.

Cüppesindeki görünmez lekeleri rahatsız bir ifadeyle silkeleyen olgun adamın çoktan kapının önünde sabırsızca onu beklediğini görebiliyordu.

Eve yaklaştıkça Harry, satrançtaki kaleleri andıran dev bir taşa benzediğini düşündü. Üstünde parlayan güneş evin beyaz rengini göz kamaştırıcı bir süslemeyle ışıldatıyordu.

Malfoy Malikanesinin lüksüyle yakından alakası yoktu ancak belki bulunduğu yer, belki tepede parlayan güneş evi olduğundan daha esrarengiz göstermişti.

Kapıya çivilenmiş üç yazı doğru yere geldiklerinin habercisiydi.

İlkinde DIRDIRCI EDİTÖRÜ: X. LOVEGOOD, ikincisinde KENDİ ÖKSEOTUNUZU SEÇİNİZ, üçüncüsünde ise UÇAN ERİKLERDEN UZAK DURUN yazıyordu.

Kapının hemen yanına asılmış eğik bir tahtanın üstünde küçük bir çocuğun çizdiği bariz olan resimler bulunuyordu.

Tanınmaz, rengarenk yaratıkların yer aldığı resimler olgun bir büyücünün eliyle hareketli hale getirilmişti. Çocuğun anne ve babası belli ki sevgi doluydu çünkü resimler gururla sergilenmişti.

Harry bu düşünceyle kalbinin sebepsizce sızladığını hissetti. Lily ve James Potter hayatta olsaydı, Harry'nin saçmasapan karalamalarını utanmaksızın sergilerler miydi?

Privet Drive'in duvarlarında ona ait tek bir resim, bir odası dahi bulunmayan Harry Potter'ın bir zamanlar merdiven altındaki dolapta kaldığının tek işareti kirli bir örtü ve parçalanmış bir oyuncak ayıydı.

Ölüm yiyenin garip bir ifadeyle ona doğru baktığını hisseden Harry düşüncelerinden sıyrılıp kapıyı çalabileceğini söyledi ve bekledi.

Kapı usulca açıldı. Önce Harry'ninkine benzeyen ancak orjinalliği ve parlaklığıyla dikkat çeken beline kadar uzanan kirli sarı saçlar göründü. Çok açık renk kaşlar ve uzun kirpikler yuvarlak masum bir yüze eşlik ederken, sarı pileli bir elbise giymiş küçük kız ortaya çıktı.

Sol kulağının arkasına sıkıştırılmış renkli bir kalem vardı. Kaymakbirası tıpalarından yapılmış bir gerdanlık takıyordu. İkili vişne dallarının sallandığı küpeleriyle eksantrik biri olduğunu kanıtlıyordu.

Çıplak ayaklarının altı kırmızı bir sıvıya bulaşıp yerde minik ayak izleri bırakmasaydı ve iri iri korkuyla bakan mavi gözler olmasaydı, küçük kız için neşeli bir çocukluğun resmi denilebilirdi.

Avucunun içine saplanmış bir cam parçasından ince bir kan damlası yavaşça süzülüp dirseklerine doğru akıyordu.

Küçük kız kapıyı çalan olgun büyücüye dönüp titrek bir sesle sordu.

"Siz şifacı mısınız? Anneme yardım etmeye mi geldiniz?"

"Hayır sersem kız-"

Ölüm yiyen basit bir şifacıyla karıştırıldığı için sertçe karşı çıkmaya başlamıştı ki Harry düşüncesiz adamın sözünü kesti.

"Evet, Luna'ydı değil mi, biz annene yardım etmeye geldik. Bizi ona götürebilir misin?"

Luna başını heyecanla sallayıp evin içinde koşmaya başladı.

"Baba! Baba şifacılar burada! Baba!" diye bağırırken merdivenleri çıktı. Harry ve Knott ise kanlı ayak izlerini takip etmekle yetindiler.

Bir patlamanın yaşandığı bariz olan dağınık odanın önünde durdular. Vazo ve pencereler parçalanmış, her yer cam ve porselen kırıklarıyla dolmuştu.

Kırık parçaların ardında yazılı kağıtlar vardı ve odanın ortasında bedenine cam parçaları saplanmış solgun bir kadından süzülen kanla ıslanmışlardı.

Son nefeslerini veriyor gibi görünen kadına sıkıca sarılmaktan başka bir şey yapmayan, saçlarından Luna'nın babası olduğu açıkça anlaşılan adam, eşini usulca sallayıp boş gözlerle bakmaktan başka bir şey yapmıyordu. Şokta olduğu açıkça belliydi.

Odaya giren iki kişiyi ve kızını gördüğünde Knott Sr.'a bakıp anlamsızca mırıldandı.

"Dırdırcı geçici bir süre kapanacakmış gibi görünüyor. Maalesef bugün randevu alamıyoruz. İstediğiniz röportajı hazırlamak için size iki gün içerisinde baykuş göndereceğiz."

Harry kana baktıkça midesinin alt üst olduğunu hissetti. Hassas biri değildi ancak ilk kez Marvolo'suz olmanın verdiği kısa süreli ayrılık hali özgürlük olmaktan çıkıp çocuğu çaresizlik batağına sürüklemeye başlamıştı.

Ölüm yiyen dil altından "Laklak Lovegood bu kez tam anlamıyla keçileri kaçırdı…" diye söylenirken, Luna araya girdi.

"Hayır, baba, onlar annemi iyileştirmeye geldiler. Hımhım'lar haber vermiş olmalı."

Hımhım'ın ne olduğunu düşünürken Harry içine düştüğü bir anlık boşluktan sıyrıldı ve son nefeslerini veren kadına yardım etmeleri gerektiğini hatırladı.

Ama nasıl?

Neyse ki varisinin durumunu arka planda takip eden Karanlık Lord zihninden fısıldadı.

_Harry sakin olmanı istiyorum, küçüğüm. Korkacak bir şey yok. Derin bir nefes al ve Knott'a Bayan Lovegood'u St. Mungo's Hastanesine çabucak ulaştırmasını söyle. Sen geride kalıp küçük kıza eşlik et. Yanına ışınlanacağım. Birkaç dakika içerisinde oradayım._

Marvolo'nun bütün yoğunluğunun arasında onun yanına gelmesi Harry'i sevindirmiş ve rahatlatmıştı ancak görevini yerine getiremeyecek olmanın, arkadaşını hayal kırıklığına uğratmanın verdiği üzüntü kalbini acıttı.

Karanlık Lord'un emrini, hala etrafına rahatsızlıkla bakan ölüm yiyene iletti. Her ne kadar kıyafetlerini kana bulaştırmak istemese de Knott akıllı bir hizmetkardı ve emri sorgulamadan yerine getirdi.

Cüppesinin ucunun hafifçe çekildiğini hisseden Harry'nin dikkati, basit bir büyüyle kadını havalandıran ölüm yiyen ve onları boş bakan gözleriyle takip eden babadan ayrılıp, Luna'ya döndü.

Küçük kızın gözleri yardımın gelmesiyle biraz olsun rahatlamışsa da ürkek ifadesini kaybetmemişti. Hala avucuna saplanmış sivri cam parçasının bilincinde olduğunu gösteren tek şey elini hafifçe yukarıda tutmasıydı. Göstermesi gereken haklı acıdan eser yoktu.

"Sen hiç Buruşuk Boynuzlu Hırgür gördün mü? Bu yaz annemle hırgürü aramaya gideceğiz. İsveç'teki nehir ve küçük göllerde görüldüğünü söyledi annem. Yazın pek ortalıkta görünmeyip kışı severlermiş. Kışın buz tutmuş suyun üstünde zıplayıp kar tanelerini yakalamaya çalışırlarmış."

Harry fantastik yaratıklara bayılırdı. Özellikle Basilisk ve Ejderhaların anlatıldığı eski hikayeleri okumayı severdi. Marvolo'nun anılarından kopan yaratıkların zihninde hayal gücünün eşliğinde dans etmesini, karanlık dolapta geçen uzun gecelerde, izlerdi.

Daha önce Buruşuk Boynuzlu Hırgür'ü hiç duymamıştı ve merakı Luna'yı dinledikçe artıyordu. Özellikle yaratığı görmek için başka bir ülkeye kadar gideceklerini duymak çocukta büyük heyecana sebep olmuştu.

Ama Luna'nın annesinin pek iyi durumda olmadığını hatırladı. Buna rağmen ortak sevgiye rastladığı ilk çocuğun ilgisini masum konuda tutmak amacıyla ve kendi heyecanının yarattığı hevesle sordu.

"Madem yazın ortalıkta görünmüyorlar neden kışın gitmiyorsunuz?"

Luna'nın bakışları bir an için cevabı arayarak kısıldı. Sonra gülümsedi.

"Belki de Hımhım'lara yakalanmamak için."

Harry o kaçınılmaz soruyu sordu.

"Hımhım nedir?"

Mavi gözler kolayca soruya kolayca cevap verebileceğine anlayınca sevinçle ışıldadı. Luna'nın yüzündeki korku ufak ufak silinirken Harry bir şeyler yapması gerektiğini sonunda fark etmiş olacak ki kızın yaralı elini aldı ve onun için ilk olmayan cam parçası çıkartma deneyimini bir kez daha yaşadı. Daha önce yaralandığı çok olmuştu. Luna'yı daha fazla acıtmak istemiyordu.

"Hımhım'lar ökseotlarında yaşayıp yaramazlığa çok seven küçük yaratıklar. Küçük çocukların eşyalarını çalmayı severler ve hazinelerini karanlık yerlere saklarlar."

Harry sihrin de yardımıyla bütün çam parçalarını çıkartmayı başardı.

"Hımhım'lardan korktuğunuz için mi yazın gidiyorsunuz?"

Hem merak hem de kızı yaşadığı acıdan uzaklaştırmak adına sorarken yaradaki pıhtılaşmış kanı temizleyip taze akıntıları basit bir büyüyle durdurdu.

Luna henüz ismini dahi bilmediği çocuğun cahil sorusuyla kahkaha attı.

"Hayır sersem şey annem ve babam hımhımlardan korkmaz ki. Hem benim de sihirli bir kolyem var. Annem yaptı." Kaymakbirası gerdanlığı gösterdi ve devam etti. "Ama Buruşuk Boynuzlu Hırgür'ün boynuna asacak büyüklükte sihirli kolyemiz yok. Ökseotları kışın asıldığından ve zavallı hırgür hımhımlardan korktuğundan kışları çok gizli yerlere saklanıyor. Onu ancak yazın bulabiliriz."

Harry yarayı usulca kapattı ve geride sadece pembeleşmiş bir ten bıraktı

"Hırgür'ü bulduğunuzda ne yapacaksınız?"

Küçük kız iyileşmiş eline baktı ve dudaklarını yırtarcasına gülümsedi.

"Onlarca, yüzlerce fotoğrafını çekip Dırdırcı'da yayınlayacağız. Böylece babam sonunda yüzyılın habercisi ödülünü kazanmış olacak."

Luna geleceğin hayaliyle yerinde sıçrarken geriden bir ses çocukların kapıya doğru dönmelerine neden oldu.

"Eminim kazanacaktır, Tatlı Madam Luna."

Luna'nın yanakları duyduğu hitapla pembeleşirken Harry sevinçle arkadaşının beline sarıldı.

"Marvolo, sonunda geldin." Dedikten sonra tereddütle ekledi. "Bana kızgın mısın?"

Marvolo yerden dikkatini çeken bir parşömen parçasını alırken sordu.

"Neden sana kızgın olayım, küçüğüm?"

Harry bir adım geriye çekilip başını eğdi.

"Çünkü görevi başarıyla tamamlayamadım. Senin gelmene sebep oldum. Seni hayal kırıklığına uğrattım."

Marvolo'nun cevap vermesine fırsat kalmadan küçük bir ses aradan araya girdi ve Luna'nın hala odada olduğunu hatırlattı.

"Ne görevine çıkıyorsun? Yoksa sen de mi hırgürün peşindesin?"

Harry konuşmanın ne kadar gizli ya da önemli olduğunu bilmediğinden tereddüt etti ama Marvolo'nun sessiz bakışlarıyla karşılaşınca yanıtladı.

"Hain bir fareyi arıyoruz. Kötü kalpli birisi. Senelerdir ortalıkta görünmüyor. Siz ya da Weasley'lerde saklandığına inanıyoruz."

Luna bir an için düşündü ve aradığı cevabı buldu.

"Kimden bahsettiğini biliyorum sanırım. Ginny, Ginerva Weasley'nin abisinin Scabbers adında bir faresi var. Kötü kalpli olduğundan emin değilim ama pek de iyi bir fareye benzemiyor. Onu tatlısu pliperlerini yakalamaya götürmek istediğimde parmağımı ısırmıştı. Oysa pliperler, deniz yıldızları gibidir. Kopan parçalarını sihirle yenileyebilirler. Zavallı farenin bir parmağı eksikti ve kibarca sorulduğunda tatlısu pliperlerinin yardım edeceğinden emindim. Ama o ne yaptı? Parmağımı ısırdı. Annem ne kadar istesek de bazılarının iyilikten anlamadığını söyler."

Açıklamayla birlikte başını sallayan Marvolo incelediği parşömeni küçültüp cebine yerleştirirken Harry'e dönüp sırıttı.

"Pettigrew'dan geriye sadece bir parmağın kaldığını biliyor muydun, Harry? Görünüşe göre görevin henüz başarısız olmadı. Weasleyleri ziyaret etmeye ne dersin?"

Bu gizli ve çok tehlikeli görevin geri kalanı ne yazık ki pek de heyecanlı geçmedi.

Luna'nın babası Knott ile birlikte hastaneden geldi ve Bayan Lovegood'un ne yazık ki kurtulamadığını söyledi.

Görünüşe göre Serena Lovegood gerçekten de adı-ağza-alınmayanlardan biriydi ve Gizem Dairesi tarafından sıkıca korunan bir icat üzerinde deneyler yapıyordu. Deney esnasında güçlü bir sihirsel basıncı tetikleyip odadaki eşyaların üzerine doğru patlamasına sebep olup kan kaybıyla yerde yatarken kızı tarafından bulunmuştu.

Harry hayatındaki ilk ve tek uzun bir diyalogdan geçtiği çocuğa gitmeden önce sıkıca sarıldı ve isterse ona mektup yazabileceğini söyledi. Böylece fantastik yaratıklarla geçirdiği harika maceraları paylaşabileceklerdi.

Peter Pettigrew'un kaderi ise basit bir Accio büyüsüyle kesinleşti. Weasley evinin yakınlarında Marvolo'nun sınır tanımaz sihriyle Hogwarts 4. Sınıf düzeyindeki nesneyi kendine çekme büyüsü 9 yıldır saklanan tehlikeli ve hain ölüm yiyenin anti büyüsü yapmayı düşünecek kadar akıllı olmadığını gösteriyordu. Zaten en yakın arkadaşları yetmezmiş gibi Karanlık Lord'a ihanet edip hayatta kalabileceğine inanan fare, aptaldan başka bir şey olamazdı.

Güneşte keyifle uzanan Afrodit'in burnu fareyi yakalayınca başını kaldırıp baktı ancak bir kez daha burnunu çekip koku aldıktan sonra, **bu fare leş gibi korku ve ihanet kokuyor, küçük efendi, bana daha taze bir yemek bulsssan iyi edersssin**, diyerek tembel siestasına devam etti.

Karanlık Lord, Knott'a fareyi Malfoy Malikanesinin zindanlarına, anti-animagus büyüsü eşliğinde, bırakmasını emrettikten sonra 9 yıldan sonra kavuştuğu mürver asasını hassas bir büyüyle temizledi.

Elegant parmaklarıyla okşadı.

Uzun yıllardır görmediği bir dostuna kavuşmuş gibi gülümsedi.

Yalnız kaldıklarıyla beraber siyah saçlara ve zümrüt gözlere keyifle bürünen Harry, onun bu samimi hareketini gördükten sonra sırıttı.

Anlaşılan Karanlık Lord'ların dostları olmaz inancı pek de sağlam bir temele dayanmıyordu.

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

Maddy Mcconan 30'lu yaşlarının ortasında idealist bir kadındı. 5 kardeşin ortancası olmak ergenliğinin ilk yıllarında içine kapanıklaşmasına sebep olmuşken erkek arkadaşının mezuniyet balosunda ona içecek almaya gidip başka bir kızla diyaloga girmesi ve onu unutmasıyla hayatı değişmişti.

Böyle basit, anlamsız bir gençlik dramasının ne denli büyük etkiler yaratmış olabileceğinden şüphe edeceğiniz kesin lakin çocukluğunu kitap okuyarak ve gizli defterlerde özenle sakladığı anime karakterleri çizerek geçirmiş Maddy kendini karakterlerin yerine koyarak yetiştirmişti ve unutulmak ona çok ağır gelmişti.

Zaten bir kitaba yapılacak en büyük hakaret onu unutmak değil midir?

Bu inançla kendini kitaplarına bağlayan Maddy ergenlik filmlerinin birinde oynayan melankolik bir Mary Sue karakteri gibi yumruklarını sıkarak yemin etmişti. Bir daha asla unutulmayacaktı.

Onun bu sarsıcı yeminine karşılık dünyanın geri kalan 6 milyar 499 milyon 999 bin 999 kişisi hala onu bilmiyordu.

Bu çelimsiz, ergenlik sivilcelerini annesinin kremleriyle kapatmaya çalışan basit kızın sihir tarihinde önemli bir rol oynayacağını kim tahmin edebilirdi ki?

Yazarınız kesinlikle tahmin etmemişti.

1989 yılının bitmesine birkaç hafta kala 36 yaşından gün almış Maddy, Londra'nın en büyük medya şirketlerinden birinde senaristlik, yönetmenlik ve yapımcılık yapıyordu. En iyi oyuncuları utanmaksızın bir kalemde kovabildiği, çay ve kahveleri dağıtan zavallı asistanı bir saati aşkın azarlayabildiği ve yüksek topuklu ukalalığıyla herkese yukarıdan baktığı için tam bir cadı olarak anılıyordu.

Mary Sue ve Gary Sue'larla dolu senaryoları ile aslında pek de iyi bir yazar olduğu söylenemezdi. Ancak bir birinden karmaşık aile hikâyeleri ve birçok farklı kitaptan benzeştirdiği karakterleri ile kolayca akıcı bir diziyi kaleme alabiliyordu.

Kendi çirkin karakterinin aksine başarılı karakterler yazdığı yadsınamazdı.

Fakat Cadı Maddy'nin damarlarında bir damla sihirli kan yoktu. Böylelikle sihir dünyasında hiçbir yeri yoktu.

Yazarınızın tuşlara basan ellerinin neden Maddy'i anlattığı yağmurlu sıradan bir Londra gününün akşamında başlıyordu.

Lüks binadan hızlı adımlarla çıkan, o hafta siyah saçlarına sahte bir kıvırcıklık ekletmeye karar vermiş Maddy, telefonda bir sonraki sezon için yeterince yetenekli oyuncu bulamayan sekreterini azarlarken ara yollardan birine girdiğini fark etmedi.

Akşam gürültüsünden uzak bir yerde bağırmak isterken onu karanlık yola kadar takip eden siyah cüppeli, uzun maskeli adamı görmedi.

Aptal Maddy…

Kimse ona tekin olmayan sokaklara girilmeyeceğini söylememiş miydi? Beş dakika işte daha bekleseydi sekreteri yolda ona eşlik edecek bu durumla karşılaşmayacaktı.

Telefonun şarjı bitti. Maddy sessiz bir küfür savurup gerisin geriye döndü.

Önce cüppenin ıslak eteğini sonra bir kafatasını andıran maskeyi gördü. En sonunda uzun kıvrımlı bir çubuğun ona doğru tutulduğuna şahit oldu.

Sihir tarihinin asa olarak andığı çubuğa, akmaya yüz tutmuş rimelli gözlerinin değmesiyle birlikte dünyası karardı.

Maddy bu kez gerçekten kısa çöpü çekmişti.

Gözlerini tekrar açtığında bedenini oynatamadığının, boğazından aşağıya iğrenç bir sıvının ona danışılmaksızın boşaltıldığının bilincine vardı.

Maddy kaçırılmıştı ve eğer konuşabilseydi onu kaçıranlara fidyenin ne kadar olduğunu soracaktı.

Maddy Mcconan için çek defterine sığmayacak uzunlukta sıfırlı bir miktar istemiş olmalıydılar.

Aptal Maddy… Muhatabının tehlikeli ölüm yiyenler olduğunu, uzun boyu, sahte kıvırcık saçları için seçildiğini, ona içirilenin Çoközlü İksir olduğunu, Bellatrix Lestrange adında çılgın bir katilin yerine ömrünün geri kalanını Azkaban'da ruh emicilerinin eşliğinde geçireceğini ve tam olarak beş yıl üç ay içerisinde unutulacağını kim bilebilirdi.

Ki beş yıl üç ay tarihi konusunda tartışılabilirdi çünkü onu en son hatırlayan masasında yarın için yayına koymayı planladığı senaryoyu çalıp kendi adını medyaya tanıtan, beş yıl sonra Uluslar arası medya ödülünü kazandığında bir anlığına aklından Maddy'i geçiren sekreteriydi.

Ailesi kızlarından koleje yazılıp bir daha aramadığı zaman vazgeçmişti.

Aptal Maddy…

Bedeninin değiştiğini fark etmedi bile. Kirli, karanlık ve her nedense örümcek ölüleriyle dolu zindana atıldı. Demir parmaklıklar üzerine kapanırken Cruciatus Lanetinin tadına bir kez bakıp çığlıklar içerisinde yere yığıldı.

Azkaban Adası mahkûmları zamansız çığlıklara alışkındı. Mahkûmların katına hiç çıkmayan Gardiyanlar Ölüm yiyen Bellatrix Lestrange'ın yardımına koşmayacak kadar zekiydi.

Günler geçti…

Bakanlığın hiç hesaba katmadığı, umursamadığı, zararsız görüp de Azkaban'a onun türü için bir bariyer çekmediği sessiz bir evcini her gün aynı saatte Azkaban'a gidip kaçan ölüm yiyenlerin yerine bırakılan iki düzine muggle'ı Çoközlü İksir ile besledi.

Ve böylece unutulmayacağına yemin eden Maddy okuduğu fantastik hikâyelerin gücüyle unutulmuş oldu.

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

"Of! Lanet olsun! Bana bunun için yeterince ödemiyorsun, seni yaşlı iskelet torbası! 'Ölümlü olmaya hazırsındır umarım' diye sordun, leş yiyici inferilerin, zombilerin arasına atılacağımı söylememiştin! Bırak ayağımı lanet olası! Nerede bu asa?! Lumos Maxima!"

Büyülü sözlerle birlikte mağara aydınlandı.

Karanlık Lord'un hortkuluğunu korumak için tasarlanmış derin bir mağaradaydı. Karanlık sanatların sınırlarında gezen Necromansiyle ruhsuz hareketli bedenlerle, inferilerle dolu bir gölün içinde debeleniyordu.

Efendi Ölüm'ün ona bahşettiği güç ve ödünç aldığı bedendeki güçlü sihirle ölümcül yaratıları kendinden uzaklaştırmayı başarıp gölün ortasındaki adaya tırmandı.

Adanın içine gömülü kabın boş olduğunu biliyordu. Bu cehennem gibi yerde daha fazla durmasına gerek yoktu.

Asasının birkaç darbesiyle üzerindeki on yılı aşkın ölüm ve cansız teni yok etti. Geride sağlıklı bir vücut ve temiz kıyafetler kaldı.

Uzun saçlarını da bir büyüyle geriye bağladıktan sonra sakallarını yok etti. Bedenin eski sahibinin ne düşündüğünü bilmiyordu ama böyle yakışıklı bir ruhun yüzünde sakala kesinlikle yer yoktu.

Derin bir nefes aldı ve uzun bir aynayı sihirle önünde kıldı.

"Evet! Hala yakışıklısın. Tekrar hayatta olmak nasıl bir duygu Regulus Black?"


	18. Fare, Köpek ve Bella

Ölüm gözlerini paralel evrenleri saran uzun kordona dikti.

Yıldızlar tozdan birer ip gibi, uzunca kıvrılan bir kablo gibi kordonu çevrelerken her bir toz kütlesinin etrafında samanyolları, yıldız takımları, nebulalar, galaksiler, bir parmak ucunu aşmayacak büyüklükte evrenler akıyordu.

Zamanın kumları farklı dünyaların aynı insanlarını çeşitli hayatlara sarmalıyordu.

Doğum ve ölüm birer ışık patlamasıyla yıldızları yandırıp söndürüyordu.

Ölüm'ün egemenliği adımlarını nice dünyalarda gezdiriyordu ki her birinde hayat vardı.

Her birinde sihir vardı.

Her bir evrenin bir Harry Potter'ı, bir Tom Riddle'ı vardı.

Kaderin bu iki isim üzerinde daima dehşetli oyunlar oynaması gerçekten tanrıların kıldığı bir laneti, insanların kıskançlıkla bakacağı bir nimeti açığa çıkarıyordu.

Bir birine sıkıca sarmalanmış bu iki ruh her bir dirilişte tekrar buluşuyor, tekrar kopuyordu.

Kardeştiler. Baba oğuldular. Sevgiliydiler.

Ne denli bağlı, ne denli düşman olurlarsa olsunlar Kemer'in hep aynı yerinde trene binip yeni maceralara yelken açtılar.

Harry ise dolu bir hayat yaşadığını söyleyebilirdi. Tom ise hiç yaşamadığını…

Oysa Harry her seferinde ölümü seçti. Tom ölümsüzlüğü…

Ölüm ikisinin de canını aynı kararlılıkla aldı.

Ta ki zamanın sonuna kadar…

Ama ölüm sıkılmıştı.

Kader her evrende ölümün yoluna bir şekilde çıkmayı başarıyordu. Kaderin ajanı Albus Dumbledore her evrende Tanrı'yı oynuyordu.

Normal şartlarda Kader ve Ölüm bir birlerinin yoluna pek çıkmazlardı. Lakin Kader durmadan aynı palavrayı çalıyordu ve Ölüm sıkılmıştı.

Umursamadığı insanoğlu arasında onu yenmeyi başaran üç kardeş vardı ve kardeşler bir şekilde Ölüm'ün saygısını kazanmışlardı. Kader, daha önce eşine rastlanmayan bu garip durumu her evrende tekrar ve tekrar oynatıp, zamanın başlangıcından bu yana umursamayıp sadece görevini yapan Ölüm'ü bir kez duygularına kapıldığı için çileden çıkartmayı başarmıştı.

Bu aslında iki büyük kudret arasında geçen küçük bir şakalaşmaydı ancak Ölüm sıkılmıştı ve Kader'i kendi oyununda yenmek istiyordu.

Ölüm'ün hediyelerini umarsızca kullanan Albus Dumbledore'a kontrolün kimde olduğunu göstermek istiyordu.

Ölüm evrenleri içeren kordona uzandı ve değiştireceği dünyanın Kemer'ine doğru bir esinti gibi dalgalandı.

Ölüm'ün evrenleri gezmesine izin veren bu hareket bir tür seyahat şekliydi. Işınlanmadan daha kolay ve daha karmaşıktı.

Sihirbazlar için sihirlerine yoğunlaşıp hayal ettikleri yeri düşünmeleri yeterliyken, Efendi Ölüm hayatın ayak izlerini, ruhların geride bıraktığı esans gölgelerini takip edip dalgalanıyordu.

Esansın gölgesi onu oyunun kurallarını değiştirmek istediği evrene dalgalandırdı ve yıldızların içinde gizlenmiş bir cennete bıraktı.

Evet, doğru yerdeydi.

Uzun koridorların, derin mahzenlerin ve siyah kapıların arkasında kendi cennetlerinde sonsuza kadar yaşayan ruhlar barınıyordu.

Ölüm cennetleri ve yer altı dünyasını ziyaret etmekten pek hoşlanmıyordu.

İnsanoğlu onun için yüzyıllar sonrasında bile hala eksantrikti ve bazı cennetler mantık sınırlarını zorluyordu.

Örneğin Serena Lovegood adındaki ruhun cenneti dünyada bulunması zor, mitlerde bahsi geçen yaratıklardan yapılmış bir baloncuktu. Lovegood bulutların üzerinde zıplayıp Buruşuk Boynuzlu Hırgür'lerle yarışmayı seviyordu.

Kesinlikle garip…

Ne kadar zaman geçerse geçsin insanoğlu bir gizem olmaya devam ediyordu.

Önünde duran kapının ardında ise Antioch Peverell'in nice savaşları ve insani arzuların sınır tanımadığı sapkınlıkları yatıyordu.

Antioch, Peverell kardeşlerin en büyüğüydü ve nice savaşlardan geçmiş, en zorlu düelloları yenmiş, dehşetli bir lorttu.

Sırf kazanma ve macera arzusunu coşturmak adına Büyük İskender'le çarpışmış, yenmiş ve daha sonra İskender de dâhil savaşta sihre şahit olan herkesin hafızasını temizlemişti. Öldükten sonra hafızasına kavuşup ömrünün en dehşetli mağlubiyetini hatırlayan İskender, Antioch'la hala konuşmuyordu. Mağlubiyet acıtıyordu.

Antioch Peverell ise kişisel cennetinde insanoğlunun en güzel, en taze yaratıklarının tadına bakıp sonsuzlukla birlikte cennet şaraplarını yudumluyordu.

Tabi tek yaptığı bu değildi.

Peverell kardeşlerin Efendi Ölüm'ün yanında özel bir yeri vardı ve bazen Ölüm, kardeşlere başka bedenler giydirip tekrar ölümlü olmanın keyfini yaşatabiliyordu.

Antioch ve Cadmus bu garip zevkten sıklıkla faydalanırken ailesiyle sonsuza kadar beraber olmanın mutluluğu ona yeten İgnotus cennet bahçesinde oturup lezzetli çayını yudumluyordu.

İnsani zevk ve duyguları tamamıyla gereksiz bulan Ölüm'ün İgnotus'a hakkını vermesi gerekiyordu. Ölüm'den her şeyi isteyip Ölümün Efendisi olmak gibi Tanrılara dahi verilmemiş büyük bir güce kavuşmak varken sadece ailesiyle yetinmek olgun bir sorumluluk gerektiriyordu.

Antioch için bu aptallıktı. Cadmus içinse düşüncesizlik.

Kardeşler arası çatışmalar bazen yıldızların sarsılmasına neden olsa da sonsuzluk uzundu ve üç kardeş sıklıkla bir birlerini affetmeyi başarıyordu.

Nice evrenleri içine alan hafızasından sıyrılan Ölüm kapıyı ağır bir top gürlemesiyle açtı ve Antioch'ın savaş hatıralarıyla süslediği, tanrılar kadar güzel ve bir yaz esintisi kadar ferah erkek ve kadınlar arasında zevkle gerindiğini gösteren ilizyonu elinin tersiyle yok etti.

Kader ile arasında geçen oyunda galip çıkmak istiyorsa yeryüzüne kendi ajanını göndermek akıllıca olurdu.

Kaos'u, dehşetli savaşları ve insanlarla birer karınca gibi oynamayı seven Antioch, Harry Potter ve Tom Riddle'ı sahne arkasından korurken, Albus Dumbledore'a da hayatının karmaşasını yaşatacaktı.

Peverell'e "Ölümlü bir bedene hazırsındır umarım' dedikten sonra istemsizce sırıttı.

Cüppenin arasından beliren iskelet vücut ve kafatasında sırıtan etsiz dişler Ölüm'e insani duyguların pek yakışmadığını gösteriyordu.

Sırıtan bir Ölüm kesinlikle korkunç bir görüntüydü.

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

Calypso'nun İzinden adlı araştırma gemisi derin denizlerin gün boyu tembel bir sakinlikte sürüklenirken hiç beklenmediği bir anda fırtınalar koparıp dünyayı yerinden sarsan tayfunlarla dehşet saçabildiği Atlantik Okyanusunda usulca sürükleniyordu.

Geminin kaptanı Jean-Michel Cousteau II., efsanevi okyanus uzmanı ve deniz subayı Jacques-Yves Cousteau'nun torunuydu.*

Jacques-Yves, 2. Dünya Savaşı'nda etkili bir rol oynayan topçu eri, ilk modern su altı dalış giysisini icat ederek kazandığı telif haklarından hala torunları ve onların çocukları yararlanıyordu.

Savaş sonrasında ünlü gemisi Calypso'yu satın alan Jacques-Yves dünyanın en ilgi çekici, gizemli deniz ve ırmaklarını gezerek yaptığı buluşlarla daha önce eşi benzeri görülmemiş bir üne sahip olmuştu.

Sonsuz maviliğin gözleri aldığı bu alelade günde torunu Jean-Michel, Calypso'nun İzinden'in Kaptan Köşkünde, yıllar önce ilk denize açılışında dedesinin kalbine çöken heyecanı taşıyarak büyük bir gizeme doğru ilerliyordu.

Jean-Michel, dedesinin hayal dahi edemediği bir maceraya atılıp Bermuda Şeytan Üçgeninin gizemli fenomenini çözecekti. Geminin gönüllü tayfaları ve el kameralarıyla güvertede bekleyen arkadaşları da aynı heyecanı göğüsleyip yüzlerine kazınan gülümsemeleri kamera kayıtlarında depoluyorlardı.

Bermuda Şeytan Üçgeni, nice gemileri yok etmiş, nice uçakları gökyüzünden denize çakmıştı. Denize tutkun herkesin merakını cezp ederken kaptan ve pilotların korkulu rüyasıydı.

Kristof Kolomb'un günlüklerinde uzaylılar tarafından gizli bir askeri üst diye bahsedilirken, modern zamanların yakınlarında Kayıp Kıta Atlantis'e ev sahipliği yaptığı düşünülmüştü.

Giden gemiler geri dönmemiş, bu esrarengiz saplantı yüreklerde her geçen gün büyümüştü.

Ta ki bu güne kadar…

Evet, doğru!

Calypso'nun İzinden gemisi seleflerinde olmayan bir şeye sahipti. Geçmişte taşıdığı Jacques-Yves mirasına ve en son teknolojiyi sisteminde barındıran güç motorlarına…

Calypso'nun İzinden aynı zamanda titanyum pervanelerle ve ağırlığını sıfıra yaklaştırıp manevra kabiliyetini kolaylaştıran özel işlenmiş metalden sarılı bir kasayla desteklendirilmişti.

Geminin koordinatları 25 Kuzey, 71 Batıya yavaş ancak kararlı adımlarla yaklaşırken güvertede ve kamaralarda nefesler tutundu.

Kaptan Cousteau gerinerek 'çok yakında hedefe ulaşacaklarını' belirtirken mürettebat varış için hazırlandı.

Kaptan'ın ne yazık ki fark edemediği ancak iklim koşullarını ve sıra dışı verileri inceleyen bilgisayarın ufak bir biple dikkat çekmeye çalıştığı yüksek bir basınç değişikliği kayıtlara geçti.

Alçak basıncın giderek şiddetini arttırırken, güçlü bir rüzgârın geminin üstünde gururla sergilenen Fransız bayrağını savurduğu görülüyordu.

Rüzgârı arkasına alarak hızlanan Kaptan Cousteau ise 'Bugün Tanrı dahi bizim yanımızda' diyerek gemidekileri neşelendirdi.

Rüzgâr şiddetlenirken soğuğu fark eden bir anne 5 ve 7 yaşlarındaki iki kızını kamaralarına götürdü. Annelik içgüdüsü macera hissine belli ki daha baskındı.

Kara bir bulut kütlesinin ufukta belirişi endişe vericiydi ancak Calypso'nun İzinden gemisi daha önce fırtınalar atlatmıştı ve bu büyük maceranın önüne geçecek hiçbir şey yoktu.

Başarı inancı ve kara bulutların verdiği hiç de ufak olmayan korku Kaptan'ın göğsünde çarpışırken verileri toplayan bilgisayarın bipleri arttı ve Kaptan gözünü tehlike fısıldayan ufuktan ayırıp son bir saatteki değişim haritasına baktı.

Gördüğü sahne şaşırtıcı, doğaüstü ve dehşet vericiydi.

Basınç nasıl olur da sadece 10 dakika içerisinde 9 şiddetine yükselebilirdi?! Lanet olsun bu imkânsız olmalıydı!

Lakin belli ki değildi…

Fırtına, Calypso'nun İzinden'e büyük bir hızla yaklaşıyordu ve artış şiddetine bakılacak olursa gemidekileri kurtaracak olan tek şey Tanrı'nın kendisiydi.

Kaptan derin bir nefes aldı. Beyazlaşan parmakları dümeni parçalarcasına sıkarken hissettikleriyle hiç alakası olamayan bir sakinlikte mikrofona konuştu.

"Arkadaşlar ufukta yağmur belirtisi görünüyor. Daha rahat bir yolculuk için sizleri kamaralarınıza alalım."

Bir nefes daha…

Evet, bunu yapabilirdi. Basit bir fırtına için geminin rotasını değiştirmeye gerek yoktu. Hem fazla dindar biri olmasa da Tanrı'nın onların yanında olduğundan emindi.

Ne olursa olsun bugün Bermuda'yı geçecekti!

Önce birkaç küçük su damlası, daha sonra sağanak yağmur gemiyi çarptı. Gökyüzü delinmişçesine ağlıyordu.

Lanet olsun! Lanet olsun! Lanet olsun!

Kaptan, bu mırıltıyı dua gibi tekrarlarken rüzgâr ve yağmurun şiddeti arttı ve gemi usulca sarsılmaya koyuldu.

Kapalı, havasız ve sürekli sallanan kamarada kalmaktan sıkılmış bir yolcu, kaptanın arkadaşı, Kaptan Köşküne, dümen odasına girdi ve tedirginlikle sordu.

"Jean-Michel, bu… Bu basit bir yağmur gibi görünmüyor. İnanmadığını biliyorum ama burası lanetli! Geminin yönünü değiştirmemiz gerektiğini düşünmüyor musun?"

Kaptan Cousteau içindeki korkuyla yutkundu ama kendini gülümsemeye zorladı.

"Saçmalama Julian! Yıllardır üzerinde çalıştığımız hayali bir çırpıda yok etmemi istemiyorsun. Korkak olduğunu bilmiyordum."

"Lütfen biraz mantıklı ol. Bu hava koşullarından sağ çıkacağımızı hiç sanmıyorum. Kamara'larda korkuyla ağlayan çocuklar, ömürleri boyunca İsa'nın adını anmayıp bugün duaya gömülen yolcular var. Lütfen kendine gel ve bu aptal adrenalin tutkusunu yarıda kes."

Jean-Michel dostunun sözlerine inanamadı. Nasıl olur da hayallerine, kutsal amacına aptallık derdi?

"Yıkıl karşımdan, Julian."

"Ama Jean-"

"Defol ve tek kelime daha etme!"

Ona ihanet eden arkadaşının yıkılmış bir ifadeyle odayı terk ettiğini gördüğünde soğuğa rağmen alnında birikmiş terleri silmekten başka bir şey yapmadı.

Fırtına, eşi benzeri görülmemiş bir tayfuna dönüştü. Geminin güvertesinde kasırgalar kopup Fransız bayrağının asıldığı direği bir kuş tüyü gibi yerinden söktü.

Patlayan camların gürültüsü denizin dehşetli seslerinde kayboldu.

Jean-Michel Cousteau II. İse birkaç cesur tayfanın Kaptan Köşkünü rahatsız etmemesi için kapıyı kilitledi ve açması için bağıran yumrukları duymazlıktan geldi.

Kaptan belli ki ölüme gidiyordu ve peşinde sürüklediği 43 kişiyi umursamıyordu.

Tayfun güvertedeki birkaç kişiyi yutarken tayfalardan biri keskin bir baltayla kapıyı kırmayı başardı ve aklını kaybetmiş Kaptan'ı bir kenara fırlattı.

Gemiyi yönetmekte uzman olmayan tayfa, dümeni çevirmesi gerektiğini biliyordu, kurtulma şanslarının çok az olduğunu da…

Kapının zorla açılması odaya aniden üşüşen basıncın Köşk camlarını da patlatmasına sebep oldu ve sivri bir cam parçası tayfanın yanağını acımasızca deşti.

Rüzgârın şiddetiyle dümen yerinden koptu ve kamaraya dolan sular yerde hareketsizce ölümü bekleyen Kaptan Cousteau'nun nefeslerini sonlandırdı.

Henüz 23 yaşında olan cesur tayfa ise geminin ani sarsılışlarından biriyle okyanusun karanlık dehlizlerini boyladı.

Bir efsanenin mirasçısı, gizemli bir maceranın peşine düşen Calypso'nun izinden gemisi Atlas Okyanusunun derinliklerinde geçmişin diğer mahkûmlarının eşliğinde gözlerini yumdu. Bu geri döneni olmayan yolculukta 44 kişi hayatını kaybetti.

Julian kesinlikle haklıydı.

Bu bir lanetti.

Salazar Slytherin'in Kalesini korumak adına binlerce yıl önce yaptığı lanet o kadar çok can almıştı ki kalenin uzak çevresi tarihi gemi ve uçaklarla dolmuştu.

Salazar yuvayı koruma işini biraz abartmıştı galiba.

Kalenin güç bariyerlerini kontrol edip sınırda bir geminin daha battığına şahit olan dönemin Lord Slytherin'i, Karanlık Lord Voldemort, eski adıyla Tom Marvolo Riddle ise içini çekmekle yetindi.

Marvolo çayını yudumlayıp mırıldandı:

"Aptal Mugglelar… Bir türlü öğrenmiyorlar."

*Calypso gemisi gerçekten vardır ve Cousteau onun ünlü kaptanıdır. Bermuda Şeytan Üçgeni'nin yeri ve koordinatları gerçektir.

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

Slytherin Kalesinin uzun koridorlarında beş yüz yıla yakın masum bir çocuğun kahkahası duyulmamıştı. Küçük bedenlerin üstünde kocaman yıldızları kaplayacak hayalleri barındıran sevinçli portreler derin uykularından uyanıp keyifli yaramazlıklara kaşlarını çatmamışlardı.

Slytherin Kalesi asırlardır varissizdi ve uzun kederli yıllardan sonra bir çocuğun haykırarak koridorlarda ilerlediğini duymak kalede mutluluk sihrinin taze nefeslerini aldırıyordu.

Saçları arkasından savrulacak kadar hızlı, zümrüt gözlü çocuk, yürümeye dahi tenezzül etmeden, varlığını yeni öğrendiği bir zevkle, koridorlarda uçuyordu.

Yüzünde kocaman bir gülümseme vardı ve sanki hızlanmasına yarayacakmışçasına ellerini ileri uzatmıştı.

Uzattığı ellerin birinde gökkuşaklarıyla süslenmiş bir zarf vardı.

En sonunda hedefe ulaştı ve içeridekinin bir karanlık lord olduğunu umursamadan ya da düşünmeden geniş bir kapıyı açtı.

Kral Dairesi, özel adıyla Mavi Süit, Slytherin Lordlarının şereflendirdiği bir salondu ve zarafetiyle Buckingham Sarayını lüks sanan asilzade muggleların gururlarını yerle bir edebilirdi.

Mavi Süit diye adlandırılması ise salonun hiçbir duvarı olmamasıydı. Evet, yanlış duymadınız.

Slytherin denince akla ilk gelen yılanlar, yeşil ve gri renk, hayal gücü gelişmiş Gryffindor'lular için belki birkaç kafatası ve kurbanlık bakire kızlardı. Lakin Slytherin Kalesinin mimarisi bize tam tersini söylüyordu.

Kapının olduğu duvar haricinde diğer üç yaka Atlas Okyanusunun masmavi manzarasını gözler önüne seriyordu.

Bu denizle iç içe görüntü açıklığı sebebiyle Salazar Slytherin gibi paranoyak bir adam için imkânsız gibi görünebilirdi ancak Kaleyi çevreleyen koruma bariyeri o denli etkiliydi ki kendini 8849 metre yüksekten bırakıp adrenalin komasına girmek ya da intihar etmek isteyen biri sadece kalın bir duvara çarpıp burnunun kırılmasıyla kalacaktı.

Aksine Lord Slytherin'e mektup teslim etmek isteyen, tehlike arz etmeyen bir baykuş kanatlarını rahatlıkla çırparak odaya giriş yapacaktı.

8849 metre yüksekliğiyle Everest Dağını sadece bir metre aşan Kale, Salazar Slytherin'in rekabet duygusunun ve mugglelardan her şekilde üstün olmak istemesinin bir göstergesi olabilirdi.

Belki de ihtiyar Salazar'a Everest Dağı'nın muggle yapımı olmadığını kimse söylememişti.

Salazar'ın paranoyası, kendini beğenmişliği ve dehasının ürünü olan Kale ne yazık ki gereken övgüyü alamıyordu.

Bunun ilk sebebi tüm dünyada sadece iki kişinin – ki buna hayaletler ve yaratıklar da dâhildi – Slytherin Kalesinden haberi vardı.

İkinci ve son sebebi ise şu an ki Lord Slytherin'in basit bir kaleye (Salazar'ın kalesine basit demek bir hakaret!) zaman ayıramayacak kadar meşgul olduğu ve koridorlarda uçup da gelen çocuğun henüz Kale'nin dışına çıkmamasıydı.

Kalenin acınası takdir edilme hislerinden bihaber çocuk kapıyı açtığı gibi arkadaşının yanına uçtu ve masadaki parşömenleri umursamadan kondu.

Aynı zamanda heyecanla bağırıyordu.

"Marvolo, bana mektup geldi, görebiliyor musun? Bir mektubum var! Biri bana mektup yazmış. Gördün mü, Marvolo?"

Zarfı Marvolo'nun yüzüne o denli yakın tutmuştu ki olgun büyücü istese de göremiyordu.

Mektubu heyecanla titreyen ellerden aldı ve sakinleştirici bir hareketle çocuğun saçlarını okşadı.

Çocukluğunun en hiperaktif döneminde olan Harry, ömrünün ilk mektubuyla kalbinin patlayacak kadar hızlı atmasına sebep oluyordu.

Bu heyecanı ve hareketliliği çocuğa haksızca mal edilmemeliydi.

Karanlık Lord yükselişe geçtiğinden bu yana baykuşların ardı arkası kesilmezken bu mektup Harry'nin aldığı, sadece ona özel olan ilk şeydi.

Arkasında eğik bükük harflerle yazıyordu.

Sevgili Harry'ye…

Marvolo'nun dokunuşu zümrüt gözlüyü sakinleştirdi. Karanlık Lord elegant parmaklarıyla zarfın arkasını okudu.

Gönderen kısmında Luna Pandora Lovegood yazısı okunulabiliyordu.

"Bu Bayan Luna Lovegood'dan gelmiş gibi görünüyor, küçüğüm. Açmak ister misin?"

Harry hevesle başını salladı ve sanki kırılacak bir eşyaymış gibi zarfı açtı. İçinden yine boyama kalemleriyle süslenmiş, seçilmeyen yaratıklar çizilmiş bir kâğıdı çıkarttı.

Sonra ne yapacağını bilmiyormuş gibi Marvolo'ya baktı.

"Okumaya ne dersin, Harry? Bakalım Tatlı Madam Luna ne diyor."

Harry yutkundu ve okumaya başladı.

Sevgili Harry

Sana yazabileceğimi söylemistin. Garip daha önce mektup yazabilecegim kimse olmamıstı. Bu sanki bir arkadasa sahip olmaya benziyor.

Annem insanın arkadaslarına ve sevdiklerini mektup yazabilecegini söylerdi. Bu artık arkadas oldugumuz anlamına mı geliyor. Öyleyse çok mutluyum.

Annem mutluluğumuzu paylasmamız gerektigini söylerdi. Ben de o nedenle arkadaslıgımızı kanıtlayan cevap mektubunu Dırdırcı'nın gelecek sayısına koyacagım.

Dırdırcı babamın yogunlugu yüzünden birkaç haftadır kapalı. Ama merak etme. Gelecek sayı süper olacak. Babam Fudge'ın Yalazgan Ordu'su kurup tüm dünyayı ele geçirmesiyle ilgili bir makale yayınlayacak.

Ama bundan hiç kimseye bahsetmemen gerekiyor. Çünkü Sihir Bakanı Fudge anlaşılan o ki geçen ay yazılan 'Fudge ve Gizli Cincüce Katliamı' makalesinden ötürü epeyi kızgın. Babama Sihir Bakanlıgından bir çıgırtkan gönderildi. Biliyorum saçma degil mi? Sihir dünyasının gerçekleri duymaya hakkı var.

Annem olsaydı Fudge ve diğerlerinin arkasından Hımhım'ları yollamamız ve bütün Noel hediyelerini çalmamız gerektigini söylerdi. Bu onların hakkından gelirmiş. Ama annem artık yok. Sadece babamla bir varız. Bu üzücü, degil mi? Ama üzülmüyorum. Babam bir gün tekrar annemi görecegimi söylüyor.

Mektubumu burada sonlandırıyorum. Babamla birlikte gidip Tatlısu Pliperleri toplayacagız. Zaman kaybetmemem gerektigini eminim biliyorsundur.

Sevgilerimle

Luna

Marvolo mektubu sabırla dinledi ve Harry'nin yüz ifadelerini izledi. Zihin linkleriyle de anlaşılıyordu ki Harry, Luna'yla arkadaş olmayı çok istiyordu. Ama bu arkadaşlığın Marvolo'ya ihanet etmek anlamına geleceğinden korkuyordu.

Karanlık Lord ifadesini değiştirmeden içinden sırıttı. Harry Potter tamamen ona aitti. Marvolo'nun yıllarını verdiği bu muhteşem yaratık zihnen, ruhen ve bedenen onundu. Damarlarında onun kanı akıyordu. Sağ Kalan Çocuk, tüm hayatını Karanlık Lord'un memnuniyetine göre programlamıştı ve yeryüzünde bunu değiştirebilecek hiçbir güç yoktu.

Albus 'lanet uzun isimlerle dolu' Dumbledore da dahil!

Çenesini kaldırıp Hollywood filmlerindeki kötü karakterle gibi zalim bir kahkaha atmak istese de yapmadı.

Çünkü kendine kabul ettiremediği zayıflığını bir şekilde öğrenmişti.

Karanlık Lord, Sağ Kalan Çocuk'u önemsiyordu.

Tom Marvolo Riddle daha önce kendinden başkasını düşünmemişti.

Marvolo Salazar Slytherin için ise Harry Potter bir istisna haline gelmişti.

Bu ne büyük saçmalık! Ne yüce ihanet!

Evet, doğru.

İçgüdüleri bir şekilde ona ihanet ediyordu.

Bir karanlık lord için hisler en büyük zayıflıktı.

Marvolo içindeki karmaşık duygularla boğuşurken küçük çocuk tereddütle sordu.

"Marvolo, bir arkadaşım daha olabilir mi?"

Yakut gözlü büyücü istemsizce gülümsedi.

"İkimize aynı anda yetebileceğinden emin misin?"

Arkadaşından olumsuz bir tepki almayınca çocuk hevesle atladı.

"Kesinlikle Marvolo! Luna'yla arkadaş olsam bile seni asla ihmal etmeyeceğim!"

Marvolo ciddiyetle elini uzattı ve son kez sordu. Bir şekilde Sağ Kalan Çocuk'u kendine hapsetmek istedi. Planı aslında gayet dâhiceydi.

"Hayatına kim girerse girsin, Hadrian Jameson Potter - Slytherin, ilk arkadaşını ve Lordunu, Marvolo Salazar Slytherin'i asla unutmayacağına, bırakmayacağına ve ona hiçbir şekilde ihanet etmeyeceğine yemin eder misin?"

Harry odadaki sihrin yoğunlaştığını, söylenen sözcüklerin geri dönüşü olmayan bir yola çıkardığını, çocuk aklıyla dahi biliyordu.

Açken, üşüyorken yanında olan, onu koruyan, onu yalnız bırakmayan, ona sihri hediye eden ilk ve tek kişinin uzanan elini sıktı ve aynı ciddiyetle, kelimelerinin her birini kastederek cevapladı.

"Ben Hadrian Jameson Potter – Slytherin, Lord Marvolo Salazar Slytherin'i hayatıma kim girerse girsin asla unutmayacağıma, bırakmayacağıma, ona hiçbir şekilde ihanet etmeyeceğim ve onu canım pahasına koruyacağıma yemin ederim!"

Yemine eklenen son madde Marvolo'nun gözlerini irice açmasına sebep oldu. İçine düştüğü şok onu hislerini açığa çıkartmaya itiyordu. Havadaki sihir yoğunlaştı. Yeminin sonlanması için Marvolo'nun elini bırakması yeterliydi.

Ama yapmadı.

Yüzyılların en karanlık lordu, Lord Voldemort, bundan on sene önce büyük aptallık olarak göreceği bir şeyi ardını hiç düşünmeksizin yaptı.

"Öyleyse, Ben Lord Marvolo Salazar Slytherin, Hadrian Jameson Potter – Slytherin'i asla unutmayacağıma, bırakmayacağıma, ona hiçbir şekilde ihanet etmeyeceğime ve onu canım pahasına koruyacağıma yemin ederim. "

Havadaki sihir ellerin ayrılmasıyla birlikte bedenlere hücum etti ve iki güçlü büyücünün ani bir basınçla sarsılmasına sebep oldu.

Sihir canlıydı. Zamanın sınırlarını aşıyordu. Bugün tarihi değiştiren, kadere adımlarını şaşırtan, evrenleri yerinden oynatan bir yeminin işlendiğini biliyordu.

Kaç yıl, kaç hayat geçerse geçsin, hangi bedende olurlarsa olsunlar, kader hangi oyunu oynarsa oynasın ve Dumbledore hangi zehirli manipülasyonunu aralarına atarsa atsın, Harry ve Marvolo bir birlerinden kopamayacaktı.

Yukarılarda bir yerde Tanrılar şaşkınlıkla yeryüzünü izlerken, Efendi Ölüm kahkahalar atıyordu.

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

"Mahfışt'ları fısıltılarını duyuyorum. Kemer'in arkasından bana fısıldıyorlar. Buruşuk Boynuzlu Hırgür'ü, Vıdıvıdı Vızcız'ı, Hamhum Sepelek'i asla bulamayacağımı söylüyorlar. Uzun gri tülün arkasından sırıtışlarını görebiliyorum.

_Çatlak Serena, Ahmak Serena_

_Sırrımızı asla açıklamayacağız sana_

Luna'ma sakladığım çocuk şarkılarının melodilerini kulağımdan çalıp alay ediyorlar.

_Git sırrı ejderhanın ateşinde ara_

_Ruh emicinin nefesini kokla_

_Basiliskin zehrini yokla_

_Ankayla birlikte ağla_

_Çatlak Serena, Ahmak Serena_

_Asla bulamayacaksın ama_

_Seni iki ayaklı ukala_

El ele tutuşup delirtici düşüncelerimin eşliğinde dans ediyorlar. Sihrin sınırlarını aşsam bile bulacağım!

…

Küçük sinsi yaratıkları nasıl alt edeceğimi biliyorum. Cevap neredeyse avuçlarımda sayılır. Benim tatlı Luna'm… En mucizevî sihrin masum bir çocuğun hayal gücünde saklı olduğunu kim tahmin edebilirdi? Kemer'in önünde durup kahkahalar atıyorum.

_Ah benim zavallı yaratıklarım. _

_Oysa emin kılmıştı sizi ahmaklığım._

_Daha fazla saklayabileceğinizi mi sandınız? _

_Kendinizi kandırdınız. _

_Artık biliyorum küçük dostlarım._

_Ejderhaları uyuttum da çaldım sırrınızı._

_Ruh emicileri öptüm ve ölümü tattım. _

_Basiliski tatlı dilimle kanattım._

_Anka'nın tüylerinde Kaf Dağı'nı aştım._

_Çözdüm artık cevapsız bilmeceyi_

_Koruyamayacaksınız artık o sihirli geceyi_

Yüzlerine gülüp kahkahalara boğuluyorum. Bir daha benimle asla alay edemeyecekler. Korkudan titrediklerini görüyorum. Kanatlarını titreterek ağlıyorlar. Bir birlerinin kulaklarına fısıldıyorlar. Ne istediklerini biliyorum. Beni sessizliğe ikna etmeye çalışacaklar. Asla! O kadar uğraştan, emekten sonra birkaç basit özre kanacağımı mı sanıyorlar? İmkânsız!  
Tüm evreni yerinden oynatacağım. Sihirbaz ya da muggle herkesi haklayacağım.

_Çatlak Serena, Ahmak Serena_

_Sır çok pahalıya mal olacak sana_

_Sirenlerin şarkıları duyulmayacak_

_Atadamların kehanetleri kuruyacak_

_Vampirler kendi kanlarında boğulacak_

_Ve küçük tatlı Luna'n uykusunda ağlayacak_

_Mahfışt'ların duyulmamış öğüdüdür bu_

_Sakın açma Pandora'nın kutusunu_

…

Ah Tanrım! Ben ne yaptım?! Nasıl bu denli ahmak olabilirim? Nasıl?! Bildiğimi biliyorlar. Ama nasıl öğrendiler? Zihinbendar'lardan biri dinlemiş olmalı! Yoksa Hımhım'lar mı çaldı hatıralarımı?

Hayır!

Sırrı mezarıma götüreceğim. Kemer'in arkasına gidip Mahfışt'ların şarkılarına eşlik edeceğim. Cevabı kesinlikle bulamayacaklar.

Ben sonsuz uykuma yatacağım. Luna'm uykusunda ağlamayacak.

Evet. Evet. Evet.

En doğrusu bu…"

Marvolo, Serena Lovegood'un günlüğünü kapattı ve arkasına yaslandı.

Bayan Lovegood hakkında bilinen ve bilinmeyenleri zihninde tarttı.

Serena'nın adı-ağza-alınmayalar'dan biri olduğu barizdi. Gizem Daire'sinde çalışıyordu ve görünüşe bakılırsa Ölüm Odasının analizlerini yapıyordu.

Ölüm Odası'nın ortasında ruhani âleme geçit olduğuna inanılan eski yazıtlar ve rünlerle kaplı ikili bir taş kapı bulunuyordu. Kapının iç kısmı sadece ince, gri bir tülle örtülüydü.

Gaia'nın ve sihrin gerçek Karanlık Lord'u olan Marvolo, Kemer'in aynı zamanda Tanrılara açılan bir bekleme odası olduğundan haberdardı ancak anlaşılan oydu ki tek amacı bu değildi.

Serena Lovegood nasıl oldu bilinmez Kemer'in ardındaki gizemli yaratıklarla işbirliği halindeydi.

Marvolo da sihir dünyasındaki herkes gibi Lovegood'ların çatlak olmalarıyla ünlendiğini biliyordu. Ancak herkesin sıklıkla unuttuğu bir şey vardı ki Lovegood'lar güçlü kâhinleri dünyaya getirmesiyle kutsanmış kadim bir aileydi.

Acaba günlükte geçen Mahfışt ve diğerleri sadece bir kâhinin görebileceği gizemli yaratıklardan olabilir miydi?

Bu kesinlikle yaratıkların neden sadece Lovegood'lar tarafından göründüğünü açıklardı.

Tüm bunları bir kenara bırakacak olursa esas endişe verici şey Serena'nın bahsettiği sırdı.

Serena bir şekilde Ölüm ve Kemer'e dair çok gizli bir sırrı açığa çıkartmıştı ve Bakanlık çalışanlarından ya da adı-ağza-alınmayanlar'dan biri sırrın varlığından haberdardı.

Ancak belli ki sırrın içeriğini bilmiyorlardı.

Bahsedilen sır çok tehlikeliydi. Sihir dünyasını ve muggleları aynı anda etkileyecek büyüklükteydi. Tekerlemelere bakılacak olursa sihirli yaratıkların ölümüne, sihir dünyasında çocukları uykusunda ağlatacak bir karmaşaya neden olduğu apaçık ortadaydı.

Bu sırrın bir şekilde açığa çıkabileceği korkusu taşıyan Serena çareyi kendini öldürmekte bulmuştu.

Madem sırdan bu denli korkuyordu neden günlüğünü ortada bırakmıştı?

Neden Marvolo günlükte hiçbir koruma büyüsüne rastlamamıştı?

Yoksa Serena gerçekten de bir kâhindi ve günlüğün Marvolo tarafından bulunmasını mı istiyordu?

Ya da sadece bir ahmak mıydı?

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

"Vampirlerde Hematolagnia olduğunu biliyor muydun?"

"O saçmalık da ne?"

"Kan fetişizmi."

"Yine aptal muggle psikoloji kitaplarını okuduğunu söyleme bana!"

"Psikolojiye aptal diyemezsin. Muggle olsun ya da olmasın."

"Of! Kapa çeneni!"

…

"Makrofili dişi bir dev tarafından yenilme üzerine fantezi kurmakmış."

"Hımm. Hagrid'in nasıl dünyaya geldiğini şimdi öğrenmiş olduk. Ahmakın babası bir devle işi pişirecek kadar kaçıkmış."

"İnsanları cinsel tercihlerine göre yargılaman hiç hoş değil. Hem nereden biliyorsun annesinin Mikrofil olmadığını? Sen o pis kokulu nefesini boşa harcamadan söyleyeyim. Mikrofili küçük yaratıklardan aşırı hoşlanmak."

"O saçma kitaptan bir örnek daha verirsen hayalarını küçültüp lanet bir devin önüne atacağım."

…

"Dur şunu dinle."

"Yine ne var? Lanet olsun!"

"Lanet okuma. Bu Lordumuzun yararına bir bilgi ona göre. Şimdi sevimli küçük bir ölüm yiyen ol ve kulak ver."

"Bu sevimli küçük ölüm yiyen senin o koca beynini-"

"Hişşş! Sus! Önemli diyorum sana."

"Tamam, söyle bakalım neymiş o saçmasapan muggle kitabında yer alan çok önemli bilgi? Eminim bizim muggle sever(!) liderimizin duymaktan memnun olacağı bir şeydir."

"Alaycılık sana yakışmıyor, Bay Asık Suratlı."

"Kimse sana fikrini sormuyor, Oh Çok Bilmiş."

"Bilimi kesinlikle takdir etmeyi bilmiyorsun."

"Ve sen de sabrımı zorluyorsun. Asamın yanlış tarafıyla karşılaşmak istemiyorsan ne söyleyeceksen söyle."

"Of! Tamam. Hımm. Nerdeydim? İşte burada. Şöyle ki Karanlık Lord'un korkusuz bir nasofil ile asla uğraşmak zorunda kalmayacağını duyduğuna sevineceksin."

"O çok önemli(!) soruyu soruyorum, nedenmiş o?"

"Nasofili, burun fetişizmi anlamına geliyor."

"E, yani?"

"Bu denli yavaş olduğuna inanamıyorum. Kafanın içindekinin beyin olduğuna emin misin?"

"Hey!"

"Tamam be, indir şu asayı. Senin gibi bezelye beyin için açıklıyorum. Karanlık Lord'un bir burnu yok. O nedenle nasofil birinin ona karşı atraksiyon duymasına imkân yok. Anlıyor musun?"

"KAPAT ŞU LANET KİTABI!"

…

"Hey."

"Hımm?"

"Dürüstçe cevap ver. Yatakta alttasın değil mi?"

"O da ne demek oluyor, sersem?! Erkekliğimden yıllar sonra hala emin değilsen benim Juniar'ı sana bir tanıtayım. Bu yine akıllıca laf sokma yollarından biri mi?"

"Hayır, Juniar'ı pantolonunda tut, seni kokuşmuş teşhirci. Dinle. Sadece bilimsel bir meraktan soruyorum. Açıkçası tatlı Bella'nın tam bir sadist olduğu ortada. Geride sana tek bir rol kalıyor. O da acınası bakireyi oynamak. Haksız mıyım?"

"İşte şimdi ölüm fermanını imzaladın. Bellatrix 10 yıldır olmayan seks hayatımız hakkında konuştuğunu duyarsa bakireliğinden vazgeçersin, haberin olsun."

"Bella'nın iyileşme komasında mışıl mışıl yatarken bizi duyma ihtimali yok."

"Seni şikâyet etmeyeceğimi nereden biliyorsun?"

"Çünkü beni seviyorsun."

"Saçmalık."

"Ve ölürsem Asil ve Pek Köklü soyumuzu sürdürecek kimsenin kalmadığından haberdarsın."

"Biraz daha saçmalamaya devam edersen kendimi Obliviate'liyeceğim.*"

…

"Neden burada olduğumuzu bir kez daha söyler misin?"

"Azkaban'dan çıkmamızın üzerinden daha üç gün dahi geçmemişken, lanet bir muggle'ın kahrolası evinde sapıkça muggle kitaplarıyla aynı odada iki gerizekalı gibi bekliyoruz çünkü Malikânesinde yetiştirdiği aptal albino tavus kuşlarıyla beynini değiştirmiş Lucius Malfoy bir muggle'ı kaçıramayacak kadar beceriksiz!"

"Bu kadar çok hakareti aynı cümle içinde kullanman büyük yetenek doğrusu. Annem mezarında sevinçten ağlıyordur."

"Lanet olsun! 10 yılımı Azkaban'da bir muggle'ın peşinde koşmak için geçirmedim, Rabastan!"

"Haklısın, ben de ruh emicilerin o nefis dudaklarından bir öpücük çalabilmek için yanı başında duruyordum, Rodolphus."

"Bir daha şakasını dahi yaptığını duymak istemiyorum."

"Oh! Yoksa kötü kalpli ölüm yiyen küçük kardeşini mi düşünürmüş. Yumuşuyorsun galiba, Roddy."

"Tabi ki Rabbity Babbity.* İlk olarak sen de bir ölüm yiyensin. İkincisi, O koca beynini patlatıp boş nefeslerini durdurma keyfini başka birine bırakacağımı sanmıyorsundur."

"Bana olan sevgin gözlerimi yaşartıyor."

"Zevkle, küçük kardeş, zevkle."

Kapı hafif bir gıcırdamayla açıldı ve daireye ellili yaşlarının ortalarında, başının ortası parlak bir keli gururla taşıyan, gözlüklü bir adam girdi.

"İyi akşamlar, Profesör Conner. Kardeşim Rabastan'da sofofili olduğunu biliyor muydunuz?"

"Öğrenme aşkımın sapıklık olduğunu ima etmen gayet aşağılayıcı ve cahilce, Rodolphus. Hem bana kitabı bırak derken tuvalete gittiğim beş dakikada kendin kurcaladığına inanmıyorum. Gayet ikiyüzlüsün."

"Sen de suratsızın tekisin. Şimdi kapa o kahrolası çeneni ve saygılı ol. Gördüğün gibi karşında saygıdeğer bir profesör duruyor."

Profesör Conner, tehlikeli oldukları bariz olan, evine izinsizce girmiş, siyah cüppeli, görünüşe göre Kuru kafa ve Kemikler tarikatına mensup olduklarını anlatan uzun kafatası maskeli ikiliye korkuyla baktı ve ellerinde tehditkârca tuttukları çubukları tedirgince izleyip birkaç adım geriye gitti.

"Baylar, özel mülke izinsiz girdiniz, lütfen-"

"Duydun mu, kardeşim bize lütfen diyor."

"Aptal muggle kibar olunca onu bırakacağımızı sanıyor."

"Lütfen değil iyi uykular demenin tam sırası, saygıdeğer profesör."

"Ne demek istiyorsunuz-"

"Güle güle…"

Ve turuncu bir ışığın çubuktan fırladığını gören, üniversitenin en saygın profesörü derste sıkıcı konferanslarını dinleyen umursamaz öğrencileri gibi tatlı bir uykuya daldı.

*Bölümdeki bütün seksüel sapkınlıklar gerçek hayattan alınmıştır.

*Obliviate, unutturma büyüsü.

*Rabastan'ın lakabı olan 'Rabbity Babbity', Ozan Beedle'ın Hikâyeleri kitabında geçen Tavşan Babbity ve Gıdaklayan Kütüğü adlı masalın orijinalinden alınmıştır.

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

Malfoy Malikânesinin büyük ve görkemli olduğunu herkes biliyordu. Kıskanılan mimarisi, sanatkâr işlemeleri ve tarihi geçmişiyle asil bir safkana yakıştığı söyleniyordu. Malfoy'ların kendi kan saflıklarından sonra büyük değer verdikleri tek şeydi.

Lakin sırrı mezara taşıyacağı bariz olmayan hiç kimse Malikânenin derinliğinden haberdar değildi.

Yerin metrelerce altında, karanlık merdivenlerce inilen, yol üstlerinde tehlikeli yaratıklar barındıran ve Sihir bariyerine kan hakkı vermiş kişilerin dışında tamamen büyü yapmayı imkânsız kılan zindanlar bulunuyordu.

Basit bir parmaklığın özel rünlerle işlenmesinin abartı olduğunu söyleyebilirdiniz.

Lakin her bir rünün ayrı bir acıyı tetiklediği ve işkence için birebir olduğu gerçeğine şahit olduğunuzda, Malfoy'ların yüzyılların aşkın bir şekilde karanlık sanatlara gömüldüğünü keşfederdiniz.

Malfoy armasında göz alıcı bir gümüşi mürekkeple yazılı 'Sanctimonia Vincet Semper ', Saflık Daima Hükmeder cümlesinin hane mottosu olduğunu gösterse de Gringotts'taki yasaklı kitapların arasında 11. Yüzyıldan kalma eski bir parşömende, Karanlığın Şovalyeleriyiz olarak çevrilen 'Sumus Milites Tenebrarum' Malfoy'ların daima kara büyüye hizmet ettiğini kanıtlıyordu.

Bütün o gururlu duruşları, açgözlülükleri, keskin ifadeleri ve saf kanlıklarıyla, Hanenin tarih boyunca daima hizmetkârlık yapması, kudretli karanlık Lordların önünde eğilmesi epeyi ironikti.

Malikânenin derin zindanları asırlar sonra hala Karanlık Lordların hükmü altında düşmanları eşi benzeri görülmemiş dehşetlere sürüklüyordu.

Tasarlanışlarına bakılacak olursa insan psikolojisini ve bilinçaltı korkularını iyi anlayabilen bir sihirbazın asasını tarafından kaleme alınmıştı.

Zindanlar geniş yapılarına rağmen, bazı özel odalar keskin bir dehanın ürünü, psikolojik bir işkencenin muhteşemliğini taşıyarak planlanmıştı.

Odalardan biri katı bir ilizyonu hayata geçirir gibi duvarları özümsüyordu.

Zindanda zamanı duvarlara tırnağıyla çizdiği çizgileri sayarak öldüren mahkûmlar, her geçen gün duvarların üzerlerine doğru daralıp klostrofobik bir kâbusun içine düşüyorlardı.

Bir başka oda tek bir saniye dahi huzur vermemek adına, soğuk, kristalize buzlarla kaplanmış bir tabana sahipti ki iliklerine kadar üşütücü soğuğun, batan sivri buz uçlarının acımasızlığı yetmezmiş gibi bir de kör edici bir ışıkla aydınlatılmıştı.

Zincirlerle sarkıtılmış mahkumlar, Zihin Bozar büyüsüyle delirtici hayallere daldıran odalar ve açlığın en basiti sayıldığı işkenceleriyle sağ çıkanın pek az olduğu zindanlar, Lord Voldemort'un yeniden yükselişini baz alarak sonu gelmez çığlıklarla dolacak olmanın heyecanını yaşıyordu.

Tabi zindanlar sadece işkence için tasarlanmamıştı. Politik bir liderin kaçırılması ve iki taraf arasındaki düzenlemeleri yaparken hayır diyecek konumda olmaması için düzenlenmiş çıplak süitler bulunuyordu.

Lider, Malikânenin dışından yürütülerek getirilir, lüks koridorları geçer, mücevher işlemeli kapılardan girer, hayranlığının ifadesini yansıtmamak için ağzını kapatmaya çalışırken çıplak, küçük bir odaya bir evcini gibi bırakılır.

Gururu kırılan bir adamın nelerden vazgeçebileceğini tahmin dahi edemezsiniz.

Yani uzun sözün kısası Malfoy Zindanlarında olmanın bir ayrıcalığı vardır. Ne yazık ki pek azı bu ayrıcalığı tatmak ister.

O gün sıradan, yağmurlu bir gündü ve zindanlar üç gündür şanslı yeni bir mahkûmu ağırlıyordu.

Buzdan tabana çökmüş, minik tüylü ellerini kucağına çekmiş, açlık ve soğuğun en cesur kişiyi dize getiren terbiyesiyle sızlanıyordu.

Özel bir şahsiyet olduğu belliydi ki henüz gerçek işkenceyi tatmamıştı ve bütün korkaklığıyla ölümü arzulamaya başlamamıştı. Gizlice sağlık durumunu takip eden evcinleri her gün ölmeyeceğinden emin olup işlerine dönüyorlardı. Mahkûm için hazırlanmış acı soslu işkence vaatleri vardı ve henüz hiç birini tatmadan elveda demek istenmiyordu.

Belki kaçamayacağını bilip pek umursamadıklarından, belki de bir insan olmayı dahi hak etmediğini göstermek adına mahkûmun animagus halinde kalmasına göz yumulmuştu.

Tek parmağı eksik, çirkin, tüylü fare üç gün açlık öncesi seneler için pek az geldiğinden hala oburluğunu kaybetmemişti.

En yakın arkadaşlarına ve sadakat yemini ettiği lorduna ihanetinden sonra korkakça saklandığı yıllarda iyi beslendiği anlaşılıyordu.

Belki de en büyük ihaneti buydu. Köhne bir yerde acılar içinde olmayıp – fare ya da insan - 10 yılını huzurla harcamasıydı.

Ama olsun, sorun değil.

Çok yakında lanetlerin en karanlığını tadacak, eti kemiklerinden ayrılacak, leşi, yılanlara dahi layık bulunmayıp, bir çöp gibi bırakılacaktı.

Evet, cani bir işkenceden geçecekti.

Çünkü Lord Voldemort, hainlere böyle yapardı.

Genel olarak ihanetinin içeriğine bakıldığında Lordunun huzuruna gelmeyişi yatıyordu ki bundan elitler de haberdardı.

Genel neden aslında hainin korkak bir fareden başka bir şey olmadığını, basit bir Avada Kedavra ile ölmesinin yeteceğini düşündürtüyordu.

Çünkü iki zindan ötede olan İgor Karkaroff, mahkemede bir çok ölüm yiyenin adını verip cezadan haince sıyrılmıştı, şu an Durmstrang Enstitüsünde müdürdü.

Elitlere göre diğerleri Azkaban'da çürürken onun sosyetede yüksek bir mevkiye rahatça kurulması daha kötü bir ihanet gibi gözüküyordu.

Fareyle İgor arasındaki bu fark mantıksızdı, değil mi?

Ancak esas neden Karanlık Lord'un - kimsenin bilme lüksü olmadığı – iç çatışmalarında saklıydı.

Hiç kimse Karanlık Lord'un asasına el koyamazdı ve Hiç kimse Lord Voldemort'un varisini üzüp de yaşamaya devam edemezdi.

Sağ Kalan Çocuk ile Lord Voldemort arasındakiler geçmişte kalmış, affedilmişti ve posesifliğini inkâr etmeyen Marvolo, Harry'i artık kendine ait görüyordu.

Hiç kimse Karanlık Lord'a ait bir şeyi/birini incitemezdi.

Koluna damgalanmış karanlık dövmeden Efendisinin döndüğünü anında bilen farenin korkakça – Karanlık Lord'un asasıyla – saklanması yaptığı en aptalca hareketti.

Ve karanlık posesif bir şeytandı. Ona ait olan her şey dokunulmaz kılınmıştı.

Zindanda kendi fareliğinin arkasında ezikçe kıvranan Peter Pettigrew ne yazık ki bu gerçeği zor yolla öğrenecekti.

*Malfoy mottosu Saflık Daima Hükmeder, HP orijinal kitaptan alıntılanmıştır. Karanlığın Şövalyeleriyiz ise eklemedir.

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

Bütün kötücüllüğüne, karanlığına ve acımasızlığına rağmen Lord Voldemort da bir İngiliz'di ve her sıradan İngiliz gibi beş çayını yudumluyordu. Çayın yanına Harry için birkaç kurabiye de indirilmişse ve Marvolo arada sırada utanmaksızın birer tane çalıyorsa, o da evcinlerinin suçuydu. Bu denli lezzetli yapmalarına gerek var mıydı ki? Hayır.

Harry ise yerde yüzyıllar sonra bile ilk günkü canlılığındaki yumuşak halıya karın üstü uzanmıştı ve Luna'ya yollayacağı mektubun zarfını süslüyordu.

Daha mektubun kendisini yazmamışken zarfını süslemeye başlaması Marvolo tarafından garip bulunmuştu ancak çocuğun özenle kendini verdiği çizimlerden dikkatini çalmamak için ses çıkarmamıştı.

Sağ Kalan Çocuk, Slytherin'in Varisi, Karanlık Lord'un mirasçısı Harry Potter, bütün içtenliği, sağduyusu ve acıtılabilirliğiyle bir çocuktu.

Zümrüt gözleri, dalgalı, uzun siyah saçları ve pek güneş görmediğini kanıtlarcasına beyaz teniyle güzel bir çocuktu.

Marvolo kendi çocukluğunu zihninin o denli gerisine gömmüştü ki hatırlamıyordu. Hatırlamak da istemiyordu. Ama belki bir özlem belki bir içgüdü gibi sevgiye aç bir çocuğun neler istediğini biliyordu.

Bir yuva, arkadaşlar, aç olmama, üzerine bol gelmeyen kıyafetler…

Düşüncelerinin ilerlediği yönde ansızın çok önemli gereksinimlere çarpan Marvolo unutkanlığına içinden lanet okudu. Dünyayı yönetmek isteyen bir dâhiye göre çocuğun basit gereksinimlerini karşılamayı unutmuştu.

Harry'nin eğitimi için elitlerden ve dünyanın öbür yakasından seçmeyi planladığı ölüm yiyenlerini düşünürken 9 yaşını bitirmek üzere olan çocuğa yaşına uygun bir gardırop hazırlamayı bile gözden kaçırmıştı.

Anında bir şeyler yapması gerektiğine inanarak hala resim çizmekle uğraşan çocuğun etrafına bir ses bariyeri çekti ve dişi evcini Maggy 'i çağırdı. Evcini odada belirdi ve bir evcininden beklenmeyen bir zarafetle reverans yaptı.

"Buyurun, Lordum."

"Varisimin kıyafet ihtiyacı nasıl karşılandı?"

"Slytherin hanesindeki geçmiş varislerin kıyafetleri revize edilip boyutları değiştirildi, Efendim."

Marvolo onaylayarak başını hafifçe salladı. O düşünmese de evcinlerinin akıl edebilmesi iyiydi.

Malfoy evcinlerinin efendilerinden habersiz çiftleşmesi dahi yasakken Lord Slytherin'in evcinleri gayet zeki ve ileri görüşlüydü.

Evcini sosyetesinde daima kıskançlık ve hayranlıkla karşılanırlardı.

"Madam Giselle ve Twilfitt &amp; Tatting ile iletişime geçmeni istiyorum. Madam Giselle'e Karanlık Lord'un onu görmek istediğini, Twilfitt &amp; Tatting'e ise Lord Malfoy'un yurt dışından gelen bir misafiri için yüksek sosyeteyle sıklıkla çalışmış birini göndermelerini söyle. Lady Malfoy'a belirlenen saatte randevu defterini boş bırakıp hazır olması gerektiğini bildirmeyi unutma."

Madam Giselle, Paris'in en popüler terzi ve tasarımcılarından biriydi. Safkan çevrelerde dedikodulara çok açık bir konumda olması kurnaz bayanın işe yarar bir ölüm yiyen olduğunu gösteriyordu.

Twilfitt &amp; Tatting, Diagon Yolu'nda 'Madam Malkin - Her Duruma Göre Cübbeler'in en büyük rakibiydi ve Parkinson, Knott ve Malfoy gibi ailelerin tercih ettiği bir mekândı.

Slytherin kanını taşımayan hiç kimsenin Kale'ye adım atamayacağını bildiğinden, Karanlık Lord her zamanki gibi programını Malfoy Malikânesi'ne göre uyarlamıştı. Malikânenin hanımı olarak Lady Malfoy'un haberdar olması önem arz ediyordu.

"Başka bir emriniz var mı, Lordum?"

"Hayır, Maggy. Çekilebilirsin."

Maggy sessiz bir poplamayla odadan yok oldu ve Marvolo ses bariyerini kaldırdı. Neyse ki Harry'nin ilgisi hala boyamadaydı.

Kâğıdı uçurtmalar, yılanlar ve ucundan renkli ışıklar fırlatan asalarla dolduran çocuk heyecanla yerinden kalktı. Marvolo'nun önündeki masaya eserini, tüy kalem ve mürekkebi özenle yerleştirip arkadaşının kucağına tırmandı.

Rahatça kurulduğundan emin olduktan sonra umutlu bir ifadeyle yakut gözlere baktı.

"Luna'ya mektup yazmama yardım eder misin, Marvolo? Ne söyleyeceğimi hiç bilmiyorum. Ve ne zaman tüy kalem kullanmak istesem mürekkebi hep taşırıyorum. Lütfen?"

"Eminim söyleyeceğin bir dolu şey vardır, küçüğüm. Olmadı Afrodit'i anlatabilirsin."

Marvolo bir eliyle çocuğun saçlarını gözlerinden çekti, diğeriyle tüy kalemi alıp mürekkebe daldırdı. Damlamayacağından emin olunca çocuğa uzattı.

"Luna'nın mektuba nasıl başladığını hatırlıyor musun?"

Zümrüt gözlü çocuk düşünürken dudaklarını büzdü ve bilinçdışı bir alışkanlıkla yara izini ovaladı. Hatırlamış olacak ki yüzüne ani bir gülümseme yayıldı.

"Sevgili Harry diyordu."

"O zaman biz de Sevgili Luna diyelim."

Harry tüy kalemi tutarken biraz zorlandı. Kâğıda birkaç damla mürekkep bulaştırdı. Neyse ki çocuğun hüzünle kıpraşan gözlerini fark eden Marvolo elinin bir hareketiyle kâğıttaki bozuk kısımları yok etti de üzerinde saatlerce uğraştığı eseri mahvolmamış olan küçük büyücünün yüzü tekrar aydınlandı.

Eğer Marvolo kucağındaki çocuğun basit büyüsü karşısında ona hayranlıkla baktığını görüp yanağına minik bir öpücük almışsa ve göğsü coşkun bir gururla sarmalanmışsa, o da görmezlikten gelindi, bu garip hissi kendini beğenmişliğine verdi ve üzerini sıkıca örttü.

Küçük çocuk önce 'Sevgili Luna' dedi sonra mektubu aldığı için ne kadar mutlu olduğunu anlatmaya koyuldu. Onun da daha önce mektup yazacağı kimse olmamıştı ve bu ilki Luna'yla paylaşmak yalnız olmadığını hissettirmişti.

Tabi Marvolo zihninde belirdiğinden bu yana hiç yalnız olmamıştı. Yine de Marvolo, Luna'dan çok farklıydı ve çocuğun tüm dünyasıydı. Luna ise Harry gibi basit bir çocuktu. Bu aralarında daha değişik bir yakınlığı sağlıyordu.

Harry, Bayan Lovegood için baş sağlığı dilemeyi unutmadı. Anne ve babasızlığın nasıl olduğunu çok iyi biliyordu. Luna'ya hala bir babasının olduğunu söyledi ve Dırdırcı'nın gelecek sayısını da iple çektiğini dile getirdi.

Dırdırcı'yı okuyacak olsa da mektubunun bir gazetede yayınlanmasını istemiyordu. Marvolo da 'her ne kadar Luna soyadını bilmiyor olabilir ama Harry ismi hala güçlü bir benzerlik taşıyor' diyerek, Luna'nın Harry için farklı bir isim kullanabilir olacağını anlatıp kararsızlığa düşmüş çocuğa daha iyi bir çözüm buldu.

Hem Dırdırcı'da bir çocuk tarafından yayınlanacak mektupların hayali uydurmalar olduğuna inanmaya hazır birçok sihirbaz vardı, yani endişeye gerek yoktu.

Harry, Bakanlık ve Fudge hakkında yorum yapamayacağını söylese de cincüce katliamının pek hoş olmadığını, bir gün bir cincüce görmeyi çok istediğini dile getirdi. 'Eminim sevimli yaratıklardır.' Diye eklediğinde Marvolo'nun neden kahkahalara boğulduğunu anlayamadı.

Gringotts'ta ejderhaların gizlendiğini duyduğunu heyecanla yazıp bir gün bir ejderhaya sahip olmak istediğini yazdı. Belki Luna nasıl ejderha sahibi olacağımı biliyordur diye düşünüp önerilere açık olduğunu eklemeyi ihmal etmedi.

Son olarak bir gün anne babasını görmeyi çok istediğini hüzünlü gözlerle karalayıp tatlısu pliperleri toplamada başarılar diledi.

Marvolo ne yazık ki pliperlerin ne olduğunu bilmiyordu ve kâğıdı doldurmuş Harry'nin, sarışın arkadaşına sormaya şimdilik fırsatı kalmamıştı.

Sevgilerimle dedi. Sonuna sadece Harry yazıp bıraktı. Kimsenin, Sağ Kalan Çocuk - Harry Potter'ın Dırdırcı Editörü'nün kızına mektup yazdığını bilmesine gerek yoktu.

Tatlılıkla gülümseyen çocuk mektubu zarfa koydu ve Marvolo'nun evcini yardımıyla getirttiği keskin gözlü bir baykuşa yerleştirmesini izledi.

Bir sonraki mektubu şimdiden büyük bir heves ve mutlulukla bekliyordu.

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

İngiliz Adalarının yöre efsanelerinde 'Grim' denilen siyah bir hayalet köpeğin korku dolu hikâyelerine sıklıkla rastlanırdı. Geceleri beliren köpeğin, Şeytan ve cehennem köpekleriyle birlikte anılıp ölümü temsil ettiğine inanılır, alacakaranlıkta bir anlığına beliren Grim'in en huzurlu evlere ölümü getirdiği anlatılırdı.

Siyah köpek görüldükten sonra ölüm yuvaya girer ve hazırlıksız ruhu bedenden söküp çıkarırdı.

Bu korkunç masallar dilden dile aktarılıp şehir ışığından uzak köylerde küçük çocuklara karanlıkta dışarı çıkmasınlar diye fısıldanırdı.

Basit bir köpekten daha büyük, iri iri açılmış parlak gözleri olmalıydı. Fırtınalı gecelerde, gök gürültüsüne eşlik eder, en cesur yürekleri dehşete verirdi.

Kasabada idamın yapıldığı yerde, doğaüstü yaratıkların yeryüzünde süzüldüğü dönüm yollarında ve antik geçitlerde rastlanılırdı.

Mitolojide ve masallarda çokça rastlanırken sihir dünyasına uğramaması kesinlikle imkânsızdı.

'Ecel' diye anılan Grim, kâhinlerce sıklıkla kullanılır, ölümü simgeleyip sihirbazların kaderlerini karalardı.

Geçmişi korku hikâyeleri ve ani ölümlerle dolu bu yaratığın Azkaban gibi bir yerde görülmesi anlaşıldığı üzere pek de şaşırtıcı değildi.

Asıl şaşırtıcı olan Grim'in 10 seneye yakın aynı zindanı ele geçirip, diğer mahkûmların çığlıklarına eşlik edercesine sızlanmasıydı.

Ölümle çok yakın bir ilişkide olan köpeğin, ruh emicilerden korkmaması gerekiyordu, öyle değil mi?

Ne yazık ki değildi. Ruh emicilerin mutluluğunu, umutlarını ve yaşama sevincini içinden çekip çıkardığı köpek bir tek adı hatırlıyordu. O da kendisinin değildi.

Harry diye haykırıyordu köpeğin zihni… Yoksa bir köpeğin bedenine bürünmüş adam mı demeli?

Yıllardır insan olmamıştı ki köpekliğinden şüphe duysun.

Yıllardır tek bir net düşüncesi yoktu. Bir köpek gibi yiyor, yatıyor ve ağlıyordu.

Zihninin bulanıklığından bir saniye kurtulabilseydi zindan parmaklıklarının sessizce açıldığını içeriye tanıdık bir simanın sızdığını belki fark edebilirdi.

Köpek fark etmedi ama biri onu kaldırdı, taşıdı, Azkaban'ın dehşetinden uzaklaştırdı, yıkadı ve temiz bir yatağa yatırdı.

Yıllardır ilk kez onu sarmalayan sıcaklıkta tanıdık bir ses ona fısıldadı.

"Uyanma vakti geldi, Sirius Black."

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

Harry bir başkasının ona dokunmasından kesinlikle hoşlanmıyordu.

Bu gerçeği zor yoldan öğrenmişti.

Vernon'un onu dolaba iten şişko elleri acıtmıştı. Harry Avlama oyununda onu yakalayıp pataklayan Dudley ve çetesi canını acıtmıştı. Anne ve babasına ne olduğunu sorduğunda teyzesinin bir anda yanağına inan sillesi acıtmıştı.

Harry hiç kimsenin ona dokunmasından hoşlanmıyordu ama Marvolo hiç kimse değildi.

Marvolo onun zihnindeydi. Soğuk ve aç gecelerde yanındaydı. Ustası, öğretmeni, arkadaşıydı.

Marvolo'ya sarılmak, arkasına sığınmak, beline tutunmak, kucağına çıkmak ve yanağından öpmek o denli basit, o denli kolaydı ki çocuk bazen yaptığının farkında dahi olmuyordu.

Marvolo herkes değildi. Ve herkes Harry'e dokunma lüksüne sahip değildi.

Bunu Harry de Marvolo da çok iyi biliyordu.

Bu nedenle Malfoy Malikânesine sırf onun için gelen terziler çocuğun ölçülerini keşfetmeye imkân bulamamışlardı.

Marvolo bir anlığına ortadan kaybolup ölüm yiyenlerinin birinden rapor isteyince üç bayan, Harry'nin üstüne kurt sürüleri gibi atlamıştı.

"Şekerim, lütfen kıyafetini çıkarır mısın?" diyorlardı, "Belini bir ölçsem?" diye soruyorlardı.

Uzun tırnakları, yapmacık sesleriyle dokunmak istiyorlardı.

Küçük çocuk bundan hiç hoşlanmamıştı.

Dehşete düşmüş bir halde geri geri adımlayıp en sonunda çareyi odadan kaçmakta bulmuştu.

Böylece Harry, kocaman Malfoy Malikânesinin uzun koridorlarında nereye gittiğini bilmeden koşuyordu.

Bir çeşit panik atak geçiriyordu. Kanının donduğunu, damarlarının tıkandığını, nefes alamadığını hissediyordu.

Zihninden ona bağıran Marvolo'yu hayatında ilk kez duymuyordu.

Eğer duysaydı ölçüsünü almaya çalışan kadınların öfkeden gözleri kızıl bir karanlığa bürünmüş Karanlık Lord'un lanetiyle acılar içinde yere yığıldığını, Marvolo'nun etrafındakileri umursamadan peşinden koştuğunu bilebilirdi.

Ne yazık ki bilmiyordu ve hızlı adımları onu Malikânenin doğu kanadına, Azkaban'dan kaçan ölüm yiyenlerin istirahat noktasına doğru götürüyordu.

Koridorları şok içinde aştı, çıkmaz bir yol gibi önüne dikilen geniş kapıya ulaştı.

Nefeslerini toplamak için durmaktan başka çaresi kalmamıştı.

Kalbinin atışları sanki koca Malikâne'de yankılanıyordu.

Ellerini dizlerine koyup çöktü. Kapının ardında ne olduğunu bilmiyordu ve girmek de istemiyordu.

Korku ve paniğin verdiği sihir basıncı, saçlarının ve gözlerinin orijinal rengini gizleyen büyüyü yok etmiş olmalıydı ki ardı arkası kesilmeyecekmiş gibi akan gözyaşlarının arasından zümrüt gözleri görülebiliyordu.

Başını dizine yaslayıp sakinleşmeye çalıştı.

_Harry!_

Marvolo'nun sesini algıladığında yüreğine çökmüş ani rahatlamayla nefesleri düzene bindi.

_*Marvolo?*_

Marvolo'nun rahatlaması da ona eşlik ediyordu.

_Oh. Merlin! Şükürler olsun! Neredesin?_

Küçük çocuk etrafına bakıp bulunduğu yeri tarif etmeye çalışacak bir şeyler arıyordu ki koridorda yankılanan yakın bir ayak sesi düşüncelerini böldü.

Korkuyla döndü ve sesten uzağa geriledi.

Orada, tam gözünün karşısında, uzun kabarık siyah saçları, yarım kapalı gözleri, ince dudağı ve ürpertici sırıtmasıyla bir kadın duruyordu.

Kadının yanakları çökmüş ve bedeni aşırı ince olsa da yüz hatları ve elegant duruşundan bir zamanlar güzel olduğu anlaşılıyordu.

Elinde yönünü hiç kaybetmeden keskinlikle duran asası her an saldırıya hazır olduğunu gösterse de esas korkutucu yanı gözlerindeki çılgın bakış, dudaklarındaki anlamsız sırıtıştı.

Sadece kendi bildiği bir sırra gülen küçük bir kız çocuğuyla akıl hastanesinden yeni kaçmış bir delinin bakışları aynı yüzde sergilenmişti.

Harry yüreğinin daha sakinleşmeden tekrar yokuş yukarı çıkan atışlarının eşliğinde geri geri yürümeye devam etti.

Zihninden çığlıklar atıyordu. Marvolo:

_Sakin ol, Harry. Nerede olduğunu biliyorum._ Deyip bitiremeden kadın ürpertici gülümsemesini bozmadan konuştu.

"Çok güzel gözlerin var. Zümrüt renginde. Işıldıyor."

Küçük çocuk ne cevap vereceğini bir anlığına bilemedi. Sonrasında sessiz kalmanın saygısızlık olarak algılanıp başına daha büyük bela açacağını düşündüğünden kekeledi.

"T-Teşekkür ederim."

Kadının bir sonraki cümlesi ise kanını dondurdu.

"Gözlerini yuvalarından oyup çıkarmak istiyorum. "


	19. all work, no play makes jack a dull boy

"Sen öldün."

Oldu Sirius Black'in 10 yıl içindeki ilk çığlıklar ve kâbuslarla karışmamış kelimesi…

Karşısında duran kişi hayalet değildi. Gözlerindeki doğal renkten bir vampir olmadığı anlaşılıyordu. Teninin canlılığına ve nefes alışverişlerine bakılırsa inferi olması da ihtimal dışı görünüyordu.

Öyleyse yıllar önce verilen ölüm haberi ve yoğun aramalara rağmen bulunamayan cesedi sadece kahrolası bir oyunun gösterisi miydi?

Sirius, pişmanlık ve kederle dolu aylarını bir yalancının peşinde koşarak mı harcamıştı?

"Sen öldün. Şimdi karşımda durup yüzsüzce sırıtarak ne yaptığını zannediyorsun?"

Karşısında duran kişi ise gayet sakin, hafif gülümseyen, gözlerinde anlamsız bir muziplikle dikiliyordu.

"Senin o sefil köpek halini Azkaban çöplüğünden kurtardığımı zannediyordum. Görünüşe bakılırsa şükran duymuyorsun."

Sirius bir an 'ölü' kardeşinin suratına baktı ve yatağın yanındaki masaya koyulmuş bardaklardan birini alıp duvara fırlattı.

"Lanet olsun, Regulus! Annem sırf bir bulanıkla konuştum diye beni evden atarken neredeydin? Mirasımdan ve ailemden bir çırpıda sökülürken neredeydin? Ölü haberini aldıktan sonra sırf cesedini bulmak için uykusuzca aylarımı harcadığımda neredeydin? 10 yıl önce en yakın dostumun ölümüyle bir duruşma dahi görmeden Azkaban'a sürüldüğümde ne yapıyordun, söylesene ha?!"

Sirius geçmişi bu denli yağmalamak istememişti ama bütün pişmanlıklarını, özlemlerini tek kardeşine söyleyemeden ölüm haberini almış olması canını acıtmıştı.

Tek bildiği ölüm yiyenlerden gizli bir görevde hayatını kaybettiğiydi.

Bir an için hala Azkaban'da olup sanrılar görmeye başladığını düşündü.

Regulus gerçek miydi?

Regulus'un yüzündeki sırıtma ise bir an dahi bozulmadı. 10 yıl Sirius için çökmüş yanaklar, cılız bir beden, karışmış sakallar ve hasta bir ruh demekken Regulus aynı canlılığı, neşesi ve gençliğiyle karşısında duruyordu. Sirius, kardeşinin çok da dahi sayılamayan kurnaz bir piçten başka bir şey olmadığını bilmese, Felsefe Taşını keşfedip Hayat İksiri içtiğine yemin edebilirdi.

"Ah, Siri… Hiç değişmemişsin, kardeşim. Her zamanki gibi düşünmeden kükrüyorsun. Yoksa… havlıyorsun mu demeliyim? Biricik kardeşine bir animagus olduğunu dahi söylememen garip değil mi?"

Sirius, Regulus'un yüzündeki sahte kırılganlığa bakıp alayla hiç de neşeli olmayan bir kahkaha bıraktı.

"Ne zaman söylemeliydim, Reg? Bir ölüm yiyen olmaya karar vermenden önce mi sonra mı? Dövmeye merak saldığını bilseydim, göğsüne aptal bir yılanı ben damgalardım. Voldemort'un lanet botlarını yalamana hiç gerek yoktu."

Regulus, rahatla gerinerek yakındaki bir kanepeye çöktü.

"Boş zamanlarımda ne yaptığım seni ilgilendirmiyor. Hem biz animagusundan bahsetmiyor muyduk?"

Abisi ise kardeşinin umursamazlığına bakıp şaşkınlıkla kalakaldı.

"Merlin! Reg, Hogwarts'taki basit bir satranç kulübüne üye olmuyordun! Seherbaz olmayı planlarken animagus olduğumu küçük, sevimli(!) arkadaşlarınla paylaşma riskini göze alamazdım."

Regulus ise gözlerine garip bir bakış yerleştirdi ve sırıtmayı kesmeden baktı. Sirius, yıllardır görmediği kardeşinin bu anlamsızca sırıtma alışkanlığından nefret etmeye başlamıştı.

"Bana güvenmemeye ne de hazırmışsın, garip değil mi? Sen kafanda seherbaz olma hayalleri kurarken, beni düşman olarak yerleştirmekte hiç gecikmemişsin."

Sirius, kardeşinin bir şekilde haklı olduğu fikri zihnine sızmadan düşünceyi silmeye çalıştı. Regulus'un manipülasyonlarına kanmaya niyeti yoktu.

"Ne yaptığını bilmiyorum sanma! Geçmiş yaraları açarak sorularıma cevap vermekten kaçınıyorsun."

"Yanlış hatırlamıyorsam geçmişe ilk dem vuran sendin."

"Lanet olsun, Regulus Black! Nasıl olur da hayattasın?!"

Regulus yerinden kalktı ve asasıyla kırışan cüppesini düzeltti. Hala görünüşüne aşırı takıntılı olması nedense Sirius'u rahatlatmıştı. Bu mazideki daha katlanılabilir anıların gün yüzüne çıkmasına sebep oluyordu.

"Stresli konulara girmeden biraz daha uyumaya ne dersin? Azkaban'ın sağlığa pek de yararlı olduğunu sanmıyorum. Eminim yorgunsundur."

"Ne kadar kaçmak istesen de gerçekleri ağzından alacağım."

"Oh, ondan hiç şüphem yok, kardeşim." Deyip çıktı.

Sirius, önce onu yıllarca Azkaban'da çürümeye bırakan, sonra ansızın kurtaran 'ölü' kardeşinin arkasından bakakaldı.

İşlemeli tavana bakıp mırıldandı.

"Oh. Merlin… Senin de ölmediğine çok sevindim, Reg."

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

"Gözlerini yuvalarından oyup çıkarmak istiyorum."

Dedi Bella ve bir yılanı andırırcasına usulca avına yaklaştı.

Gözler, yeşilin en canlı rengine bürünmüştü. Bella'nın pek keyif aldığı korku ve şok karışımı 'dehşete düşmüşlük' ifadesiyle avcıya yakalanan bir ceylanın ölümle yüz yüze gelmesi gibi sessizce haykırıyordu.

Bella, yıllar sonra ilk öğününü aldığı bu içten, bu hayat dolu, bu dehşet verici ifadenin damarlarındaki adrenalini ilk günkü heyecanla yükselttiğini hissediyordu.

Gözlerle buluştu. Avının çaresizlik kokan nefesleri suratını ısıttı. Asasını meraklı bir keyifle gözlere yaklaştırırken, uzun, cılız parmaklarını, kalbin korkuyla attığını anlatan aciz boyna doladı.

Tırnakları birkaç yerde teni kesti.

Bella, Bella, Bella…

Yemeğinle daha fazla oynama!

Diye sızlandı biri kaosa bürünmüş zihninin derinliklerinden…

Bilinçaltının karanlıklarında ise hiç doğmamış bir çocuğun hayali gizliydi.

Avını meraklı bir çocuk ve çılgın bir bilim adamına yakışır bir dikkatle izleyen Bella zihninin karmaşasında hiçbir şekilde mantıklı bir düşünceye sahip değildi.

Eğer bütün o kaosa bürünmüş zihninde tek bir mantıklı düşünce var olmuş olsaydı, bilinçaltındaki o doğmamış çocuğun hayali zihnini meşgul edebilirdi.

Çocuk, eğer doğsaydı, Black Hanesini hatırlatan gri gözleri olacaktı. Belki Bella'nınki gibi kıvırcık saçları…

Bella ona yürümeyi öğretebilirdi. Konuşmayı… İlk Avada Kedavra'sını kutlayabilirlerdi. Çığlıkları Bella ve çocuğun kahkahalarına karışan muggleların eşliğinde, tüm Londra'yı alevlere bürüyen bir Beltane ateşininin etrafında dans edebilirlerdi.

Ve Bella ona en cani, nice ölümler vadeden o ninnilerden birini söyleyebilirdi.

***Harley Quinn Lullaby

_Hush little baby, don't say a world. (Sus küçük bebeğim, tek kelime etme.)_

_Momma's gonna kill for you the whole damn world. (Annen senin için tüm lanet dünyayı öldürecek.)_

_And if they don't laugh at our jokes, (Ve onlar eğer şakalarımıza gülmezlerse,)_

_Momma's gonna stab out their goddamn throats. (Annen onların kahrolası boğazlarını deşecek.)_

_And if they start to run away, (Ve eğer kaçmaya başlarlarsa,)_

_Momma's gonna paint the streets with blood. (Annen sokakları kanlarıyla boyayacak.)_

_And once the blood starts to wash off, (Ve eğer kan aşınmaya başlarsa,)_

_Momma's gonna blow some more heads off. (Annen birkaç beyin daha uçuracak.)_

_And if the world still doesn't laugh, (Ve eğer dünya hala gülmüyorsa,)_

_Momma's gonna go and poison them. (Annen gidecek ve onları zehirleyecek.)_

_And once the poison does it's job, (Ve zehir gerekeni yaparsa,)_

_Momma's gonna show you you're legacy. (Annen sana mirasını gösterecek.)_

_And if the world still tries to fight, (Ve eğer dünya hala mücadeleye devam ederse,)_

_Momma's gonna burn their houses down. (Annen, evlerini küle döndürecek.)_

_And if you grow up with his smile, (Ve eğer sen babanın gülüşüyle büyürsen,)_

_Momma's gonna be so…proud of you… (Annen seninle çok… gurur duyacak…)_

*** watch?v=BfZEMqC8YIU

Eğer doğsaydı, Bella avının da o anne karnında can vermiş çocuğun yaşına yakın bir yaşta olduğunu düşünebilirdi.

Ama düşünmedi.

Bella'nın en son mantıklı düşüncesi Azkaban'da yitirdiği bebeğiyle birlikte can vermişti.

Geriye sadece kaos kalmıştı.

Bella aradığını bulmuş olacak ki incelemeyi bıraktı ve asasını gözlere doğru tutup sessiz bir büyü mırıldandı.

Conatus—

Expelliarmus!

Bellatrix Lestrange'ın asası elinden uçarken, Karanlık Lord bütün kudretiyle koridorun başında belirdi.

Marvolo'nun tanıdık yüzüyle Harry iç acıtıcı bir hıçkırık bıraktı ve koşup kurtarıcısına sıkıca tutundu.

Bedeni bir kelebeğin kanadı gibi titrekçe sarsılıyordu. Korkuyla buz tutmuş elleri Marvolo'nun beline sarılıp cüppesine gömülmüştü.

Marvolo'nun adını bir dua gibi tekrarla mırıldanıyordu.

Bellatrix'in karşısında akmayan yaşları cüppeyi ıslatmaya başlamıştı bile.

Marvolo önce kollarında titreyen çocuğa daha sonra, Karanlık Lord'un karşısında olmasının verdiği keyifle sırıtan Bella'ya baktı.

Harry ile birlikte içtiği bağlılık ve koruma andının sihrine uyguladığı baskı yavaş yavaş geriliminden kurtuluyordu.

Bir eli Harry'nin omuzlarına dolandı ve kendine daha sıkı bastırdı. Diğeri, asa bulunan eli, dikleşip, ona ait olanı incitmeye cüret eden çılgın, acınası cadıya döndü.

Bellatrix Lestrange'a acıyabilecek pek az kimse olduğu kolayca söylenebilirdi. Onu hayatının en parlak, en coşkun zamanlarında tanımış olma şansını yakalayan Lord Voldemort da bu kişilerden biriydi.

Ancak Harry'i korkutmuş o deli gözler, boğazına dolanan parmaklar ve kanatan tırnakların farkındayken içinde acımaya dair tek bir iz bile yoktu.

Sonuçta zihin bağlantısıyla çocuğun bütün dehşetine ve anılarına tanık olmuştu.

Bütün hiddetini asaya sızdırarak Cruciatus Lanetinin dile getirmeden haykırdı.

Bella, senelerdir tatmadığı bir acı silsilesinin bedeninden akışıyla beraber uzun zamandan beri ilk kez yaşadığını hissetti.

Biricik Lordunun laneti ne de hayat dolu, dehşetli ve cezp ediciydi.

Çığlıkları kahkahalarına karıştı.

Yere çöküp acıdan kıvranan bedenine sarılırken keyifle gülümsedi.

Karanlık Lord geri dönmüştü.

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

Marvolo, hala ona sıkıca sarılıp başını cüppesine gömen çocuğu kucakladı. Titreyişlerini dindirmek adına sırtını yavaşça okşamaya koyuldu.

Yerde kahkahalarla kıvranan ölüm yiyene son bir bakış atıp Harry ile birlikte buharlaştı.

Tekrar belirdiklerinde Tom Riddle'ın tatsız çocukluğunda ziyaret ettiği bir deniz kenarındaydılar.

Yine yetimhanedeki diğer mugglelarla birlikte geçirmek zorunda bırakıldığı o lanet tatillerin birinde bu sahile uğramışlardı.

Aşağılanarak büyüdüğü yılların ışığında, gerçekten etkilendiği ender doğa parçalarından birindeydiler.

Sahil sert kayalarla bezeliydi. Denizin hemen karşısında dik bir uçurum yükseliyordu.

Uçurumun alt kısmında karanlık bir dehliz, bir mağara bulunuyordu ki daha sahip olduğu gücün sihir olduğunu dahi bilmeyen Tom, o gün muhteşem bir kararlılık göstererek mağaraya ulaşmayı başarmıştı.

Aptal muggleların sert kayalara dayanıklı güçlü botlarla dahi mağaraya ulaşmaları mümkün değildi. İyi bir dağcılık yeteneğiyle, kalın iplerle uçurumdan sarkıp mağaraya inebilirlerdi.

Ancak Tom, ucube Tom, bedeninde var olduğunu bildiği güce hükmederek kendini, küçük bir çocuk ve karanlıktan korkan bir yetişkin için epeyi dehşet verici olan o mağaranın girişinde bulmuştu.

Kendi gücünü ustalıkla kontrol edebildiği gibi peşinde getirdiği, onu aşağılayan, iten, acıtan iki zorbayı da pişman etmişti.

Ve daha sonra aile mirasını, Salazar Slytherin'in kolyesini, hortkuluğunu, ölümsüzlük adına kopardığı ruh parçasını bu dehşetli mağaraya bırakıp, sihir dünyasını yerinden oynatmaya başlamıştı.

Geçmişin bu karanlık noktasına yıllar sonra neden geldiğini bilmiyordu.

Kendi korkusuyla yüzleştiği bu garip yer belki Harry için de bir huzur kaynağı olabilirdi.

Kim bilir?

Kollarında titreyen çocuğa sıkıca sarıldı. Sertliğine aldırmadan soğuk kayaların birine oturdu.

Dünyanın bütün gürültüsünden uzakta, sadece denizin, rüzgarın ve anılarının manzarasında doğayı dinlemeye koyuldu.

Yetim bir çocuğun kurtulmaya çalıştığı, zorlandığı yalnızlık şu an ona huzur veriyordu.

Ama yalnız değildi, değil mi?

Harry de yanındaydı.

Zümrüt gözlü büyücü sonunda uykuya dalmış olacak ki Marvolo'nun bariyersiz düşüncelerine rağmen karşılık vermedi.

Nefesleri iyice derinleşmişti.

Üzerine sinmiş korku ve titremeden uykuyla beraber uzaklaşmış gibi görünüyordu.

Ufukta bir yerde birkaç kuzgun sesi yankılandı.

Güneş iyice çökmüş, uçurumun arkasından uzanan dağların ardında gömülmeye koyulmuştu.

Kayalara çarpan güçlü dalgalar akşamın bu ilk saatlerine daha vahşi bir tat katıyordu.

Yüzyılların belki de zamanın başından bu yana görülmüş en korkunç karanlık lord, kucağında uyuyan bir çocukla sessizce oturuyordu.

Altındaki kayanın canını acıttığını fark etmesiyle sihrine emretti ve kayanın yerini yumuşak, geniş bir koltuk aldı.

Harry'nin korku değil de soğukla birlikte titrediğini hissedince, sihri usulca çevrelerini sarıp vücutlarına dolandı. Keyifli bir sıcaklık kıyafetlerinden sızıp tenleriyle buluştu.

Belki birkaç dakika, belki birkaç saat sonra Bellatrix Lestrange ile karşılaşma şansızlığını yaşamış güzel gözlü çocuk hafifçe kıvrandı. Başını, Marvolo'nun sıcak boynunda gömdüğü yerden kaldırdı.

Tek aydınlığın yıldızlar ve uzaktan vuran şehir ışıkları olduğu geceye bakındı.

Günün tüm o dehşetine rağmen bu kez sarsıcı korkuyla buluşmadı.

Çünkü Marvolo'nun hemen yanında olduğunun farkındaydı.

Karışık saçlarını minik elleriyle gözlerinden çekti ve mırıldandı.

"Marvolo?"

Gözlerini gecenin tehlikelerine bir an dahi kapatmamış olgun büyücü aynı sessizlikte karşılık verdi.

"Efendim, Harry?"

Zümrüt gözler önce gökyüzündeki yıldızları, sonra koyu karanlığı takip etti. En sonunda arkadaşının tanıdık kızıl bakışlarına döndü.

"Neredeyiz?"

"Buraya gelmeyeli uzun yıllar geçti, küçüğüm. Ne yazık ki adını hatırlamıyorum. Sadece… seni huzurlu bir yere götürmeyi hayal ettim. – Durdu ve derin bir nefes aldı. - Ben… Üzgünüm."

Harry altı yaşındayken zihninde bulduğu biricik arkadaşına bir anlığına şaşkınlıkla baktı. Onu tanıdığından bu yana Marvolo'nun 'üzgünüm' dediğine şahit olmamıştı.

Anne ve babasını öldürdüğünü kabul ettiğinde bile…

Gücü, koruyuculuğu ve sadık yakınlığıyla ona ulu uçurumları hatırlatan arkadaşının bu 'üzgün' hali onu endişelendirdi.

"Neden?"

"Dokunmaktan hoşlanmadığının farkındaydım. Düşüncesizce seni o aptal kadınlarla baş başa bıraktım. Azkaban'dan sağlam bir akılla çıkmamış hizmetkarlarımın Malikane'de olduğunu biliyordum. Seni, varisimi, kendi çocuklarına dahi resmiyetle yaklaşan birkaç aptal safkan ölüm yiyenin merhametine bıraktım. Üzgünüm."

"Ama… ama sen hep yanımdaydın. Eğer ben aciz bir bebek gibi paniklemeseydim, sen beni durdurabilirdin. Hayır! Senin bir hatan dahi yok! Ben… zayıfça hareket ettim."

Bu kelimeler ağzından dökülürken boğazında sert yumrular bıraktı. Ağlamamaya çalıştı. Ama kısık sesle devam etti.

"Varisin olmayı hak etmiyorum, Marvolo. Kendimi korumayı bana öğrettiğin halde bir bebek gibi… kaçtım. Donup kaldım. – Ağlamamak ve boğazındaki yumrudan kurtulmak adına birkaç kez yutkundu. – İstersen… istersen beni cezalandırabilirsin."

Marvolo, çocuğun cesareti karşısında şaşkına düşse de belli etmedi.

9 yaşındaki Tom Riddle haklı ya da haksız ceza talep edebilir miydi?

Hiç sanmıyordu.

Hayatlarının en olgun dönemlerinde dahi ölüm yiyenleri aynı cesareti göstermemişti.

Harry, bu özgün duruşunu nasıl taşımayı başarıyordu?

Hayranlığını bir yarıda bırakıp çocuğa inkârlarını sıralamaya başlayacaktı ki vazgeçti. Aciz anından sonra utanca kapılmış çocuğun kendini affedebilmesi için cezaya ihtiyacı vardı.

Marvolo'nun da yaptığı düşüncesizlikten sonra kendini affetmeye ihtiyacı vardı.

Bir Karanlık Lord'dan çok olgun bir birey gibi davranması gerekiyordu.

Bu düşünce dahi gururlu Lord'un homurdanmasına yetiyordu.

Hata yapması bir an bile düşünülemez koskoca Karanlık Lord önce üzgün olduğunu, düşüncesizliğini, sonra da cezaya ihtiyacı olduğunu kabul etmişti.

Kader ne garip günlere gebeydi.

Ölüm yiyenlerinin bu gün onu deli gibi koşarken görmesi, günün sıra dışılığını kavramasına yetmişti zaten.

Gururunun yıkıldığı anları düşünmeyi bırakıp çocuğa cevap verdi. Uzun sessizliğini yanlış anlamasını istemiyordu.

İkimizin de düşüncesizce davrandığını kabul edelim, olur mu?

Bu cümle, öneri gibi görünse de altında itiraz istemez bir kesinlik gizliydi. Harry'nin inkar etmesine imkan bırakmıyordu.

"Öyleyse şöyle yapacağız. Ben ceza olarak panik halinde dahi ikimizden birine bir şey olduğunda diğerinin komutuyla hemen harekete geçecek, her zaman yanımızda taşıyacağımız iki portkey yapacağım. Böylece tatsız durumların önüne geçmiş olacağız. Senin de sorumluluğun… hımm… portkeyin ne olacağını seçmek. Bir bileklik ya da saat… Kolye ya da basit bir ayakkabı bağı da olabilir. Dikkat çekmeyecek ama geride kesinlikle bırakmayacağımız bir şey olmalı."

Harry arkadaşının ceza önerisiyle istemsizce rahatladı. Marvolo'nun onu asla incitmeyeceğini bilse de Dursley'lerin ceza anlayışıyla canı çok yanmıştı.

Bu basit, olumlu ve kesinlikle yararlı ceza çocuğu gülümsetmişti. Olgun büyücüye bunun ceza olmadığını yaramaz bir keyifle söylemedi. Karar değiştirmesini kesinlikle istemiyordu.

"Neden asa koruyucusu yapmıyoruz?"

"Oh! Kesinlikle harika bir fikir! Bir Karanlık Lord ile beraber yetişmek insan zekasını geliştiriyor desene. Bu dehanı kime borçlu olduğunu unutmamalısın, Harry Potter."

Ciddi ifadenin altında gülen kızıl gözlere çocuk bir an dumura uğramış bir şekilde baktı ve kahkahalara boğuldu.

"Oh Marvolo! Kendini çok beğenmişsin."

"Kesinlikle itiraz ediyorum, seni cüretkâr hain! Bilgeliğime inanmama cüretini nasıl gösterirsin?! Seni bir kurbağaya çevirmeliyim."

Bunu duyan Harry keyifle koltuktan kalktı ve kaçtı.

"Yapamazsın. Önce beni yakalaman gerekiyor."

Onunla birlikte ayağa kalkan ve sırıtan Marvolo arkasından bağırdı.

"İstediğim zaman seni büyüyle yakalayacağımı biliyorsun, değil mi?"

"Hayır!"

Geceye kahkahalar karışırken yıldızlar günün dehşetinden sıyrılmış iki büyücünün kovalamaca oynamasını izledi.

Avını yakalayacağı anda çocuğun bilinçsiz büyüsüyle kendini kurbağa olarak bulan Karanlık Lord'un şoke olmuş hali görülmeye kesinlikle değerdi.

Şaşkınlık ve kırılmış bir gururla oyalanan 30 saniyenin ardından eski haline geri dönmüştü ama intikamını da almıştı doğrusu.

Karanlık Lord'un 30 saniyelik kurbağalığına karşılık, Harry yarım saati yeşil renkte geçirdi.

Lord Voldemort ve Sağ Kalan Çocuk'un kaderi görünüşe bakılırsa hüzün, umut ve kahkahalarla doluydu.

Zaten ikisi de daha farklı bir hayat hayal edemezlerdi.

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM

"Sihrin var olduğunu iddia ediyorsun…"

"Evet."

"Hımm. Kaç yaşındayım demiştiniz?"

"Bunun yaşla ne ilgisi var muggle?"

"Profesör seninle alay ediyor, Roddy. Öğrenmek istediği akıl yaşının kaç olduğu. Küçükken bir hipogrif tarafından tekmelenmiş olabilir misin diyor. Kafana bir bludger mı yedin diyor. Hala oyuncak ejderhana sarılarak uyuyorsun galiba demek istiyor. Yani hala çocukluğuna takılı kalmış bir aptal mısın diye sormak istiyor. Kısaca sana hayali arkadaşları olan spastik bir çocuk muamelesi yapıyor. Sen koca kafalı bir sersemin tekisin demeye çalışıyor. Yani-"

"Devam etmene gerek yok, Rabastan. Sorunun konseptini anladım."

"Sadece yardım etmeye çalışıyordum, kardeşim."

"Gayet faydalıydı. Her neyse Profesör, sihir var ve bizler, kardeşim Rab-"

"Rabastan Lestrange huzurlarınızda."

"Ve ben Rodolphus, sizi buraya getirmemizin-"

"Kaçırmamızın demek istiyor."

"Sizi kibarca alıkoymamızın nedeni bize muggle tehlikeleri hakkında bilgi vermeniz."

"Ne demek istiyorsunuz, Mr. Lestrange? Hem muggle da nedir? Bu kültün bir hakaretiyse kabalığınızdan ötürü özür dilemenizi-"

"Hakaret olup olmadığı sana kalmış, Profesör. Muggle, vücudunda tek damla sihir olmayan anlamına geliyor."

"Sihrin var olduğu saçmalığında ısrarcısınız bakıyorum?"

"Sen neye saçmalık diyorsun, lanet olası-"

"İndir asanı, Roddy. Kendini muggle'ın yerine koy. Senin bir büyücü olduğunu söylediklerinde ben de inanamamıştım. Oysa kofti olduğunda gayet kararlıydım."

"Şakanın hiç de sırası değil. Bu aptal muggle sihre saçmalık diyor duymadın mı?"

"E, biz de ikna ederiz."

Rabastan sözünü bitirir bitirmez asasını Profesör Conner'a çevirdi. Sessiz büyünün ardından sırıttı.

"Bu mu yani? Hogwarts'ın ilk yıllarını hala aşamamışa benziyorsun kardeşim."

"Ne yapmamı bekliyordun, Roddy? Karanlık Lord'un muggle'a zarar verilmemesini istediğini biliyorsun."

Bahsi geçen muggle son cümleyle istemsizce yutkundu. Zarar verilmeyi kesinlikle istemiyordu.

"Ben sadece hayal gücünün biraz geride kaldığını söylemek istemiştim."

"Eminim birazdan sen kendi hayal gücünü bana kanıtlayacaksın, kardeşim. Her neyse. Profesör hemen arkanızdaki aynaya dönmenizi rica edebilir miyiz?"

"Neden?"

"Aynaya bak, muggle."

Homurdanarak aynaya bakan muggle gördüğü manzara karşısında histerik bir çığlık attı.

"Aman Tanrım! S-saçlarım! Kel oldum!"

"Gördüğünüz üzere sihir var. Bu da kanıtı."

"Bu sizin kaba birer sahtekâr olduğunuzdan başka bir şey kanıtlamıyor, bayım! Beni bayılttığınızda da kesmiş olabilirsiniz."

"Sana hayal gücünden yoksunsun demiştim."

"Pekala, başka bir şey deneyelim."

"Buldum!"

Bu kez muggle'ın bedeni usulca yerden kalkıp havada dolaşmaya başladı.

"Bu da ne?! İndirin beni! İndir-"

Adamın bağırışları Rodolphus'un başını ağrıtmış olacak ki büyüyü yarıda kesti. Hızla yere düşen muggle kalçasını ovalayıp homurdandı.

"Şimdi sihre inandın mı?"

"Kesinlikle hayır. Odadaki yer çekimini kontrol edebilirsiniz."

"Yer çekimi mi? Peki bizim hala yere basmamızı nasıl açıklıyorsun?"

"Giysilerinizde manyetik materyal taşıyor olabilirsiniz."

…

"Aha! Tabi ki! Uçmak!"

"Biraz önce aptal muggle'ı sarsıncaya kadar uçurduğumuzu unutuyorsun her halde. İnanmadı."

"Süpürgelerden hiç bahsetmedik ama! Bir sihirbazlar süpürgeler yardımıyla uçabiliyoruz. Hatta Quidditch diye harika bir oyunumuz var. Dünya Kupası'na götürmeliyiz seni, Profesör, kesinlikle seveceksin!"

Büyücünün umutlu ifadesine rağmen yaşlı adam dudak büzerek somurttu.

"Teknoloji artık basit ve daha küçük cisimlerle uçmayı sağlayabilecek kadar gelişti. Bunu yeni öğrendiyseniz size tek sözüm, modern dünyaya hoş geldiniz, beyler, olacak."

…

"İksirlere ne diyeceksin, Profesör? Sihirbazların muggle hastalığına yakalandığı asla görülmemiştir."

"Bitki bilimi ve ev yapımı ilaçlardan bahsediyorsunuz sanırım. Modern tıp her ne kadar doğal ilaçları savunsa da başarılı bir kimya ile desteklenmiş bir tedavi daima daha önde olacaktır."

"Buğular saçarak usul usul fokurdayan kazanın güzelliğini, beyni büyüleyerek, duyguları tutsak ederek insan damarlarından süzülen sıvıların ince gücünü anlamanızı bekleyemeyiz..."

"Lanet bir muggle olduğunuz için, ünü şişelemeyi, zaferi imbiklemeyi, ölümü dahi durdurabilmeyi ne yazık ki öğrenemeyeceksiniz!"

Profesör Conner anlamsızca izlerken, İkizler ortak bir şakayı paylaşırcasına sırıttılar.

"Bakıyorum ki Azkaban biricik İksir Ustamıza ait hatıralarını köreltememiş, kardeşim. Acaba Bella endişelenmeli mi?"

"Saçmalama, Rab! Hem sana ne demeli? Ardımdan takip etmekte hiç gecikmedin."

"Ne diyebilirim ki? Severus'un o derin sesi beni daima etkilemiştir."

"Hala senden bir varis beklendiğinin bilincindesin, değil mi? Hem Snape'in şu sıralar Karanlık Lord tarafından pek takdir edilmediği haberini aldım."

"Severus Snape daima iki ayak üstüne düşmeyi başarmıştır."

"Bunu sadece zaman gösterecek kardeşim. Her neyse... Profesör içecek bir şey alır mısın?"

"Lütfen…"

"Evet, işte burada. Haydi yudumla, muggle."

"Aslında bir bardak su yeterliydi ama-"

"İç diyorum sana!"

Rodophus'un bağırışıyla sarsılan adam tedirginlikle bilinmez içecekten birkaç yudum aldı.

"Bu iğrenç şey de ne-! Ne içirmeye çalışıyorsun bana-"

"Bitir onu, Profesör. Söz veriyoruz ölmeyeceksin."

"Henüz!"

"Korkutma zavallı adamı, Roddy."

"K- kendimi garip hissediyorum… Bu ik- içecek ne işe yarıyor demiştiniz?"

"Saçlarını yok ettiğimiz için epeyi üzüldüğünü hatırladık-"

"Ve sana daha yakışıklı bir görünüş kazandırmaya karar verdik."

"Ne-"

"Aynaya bak, muggle."

Akademik kariyeriyle birlikte bilim dünyasında çokça saygınlık kazanmış Mr. Conner, kel kafasının yerinde her yöne dalgalanan turuncu saçlar bulunca, onun gibi olgun bir adama yakışmayan bir şey yaptı ve sesli bir küfür savurdu.

"Şimdi bize inandın mı?"

Kızgınlıktan kızaran yüzü saçlarıyla uyumlu bir renge dönüverdi.

"Sen-! Siz ikiniz-! Ben, otuz yılı aşkın profesörlük hayatımda siz ikiniz kadar baş belası iki küstah öğrenciye daha rastlamadım! Bu aptal şeyi hemen eski haline getireceksiniz! Anlaşıldı mı!"

"Sakin ol, ihtiyar. Basit bir büyüyle çözülemeyecek şey değil ki."

"SİHİR DİYE BİR ŞEY YOK! Bu sadece zekice planlanmış bir ilizyon ve uzaktan kontrol edilen elementlerden ibaret."

Muggle'ın gittikçe yükselen sesi ve inatçı inkârı kardeşlerin bir birine kararlı bakışlar atmasından başka bir şey sağlamadı.

Profesör'ün dar kafalığını bir iddia olarak algılamışa benziyorlardı.

Lestrange Kardeşleri tehlikeli bir azme sürükleyen Mr. Conner neye bulaştığının farkında dahi değildi.

…

3 saat sonra…

Edward Conner, ömrünü kariyerine adamış, başarıları ve zekâsıyla çevresi tarafından daima saygıyla karşılanmış, soranlara 54 yaşında olduğunu söyleyen ancak üniversite resmi belgelerinde 59 yaşını bitirmek üzere olduğu görülen, hayatını sakin ve tekdüze yaşamış, kendi halinde bir adamdı.

Kahvesini zehir derecesinde koyu içmeyi severdi.

Her sabah 6'da uyanıp, köpeğini gezdiren Bayan Margaret'i başını eğerek selamlardı.

Gazetesini daima lezzetli bir İngiliz kahvaltısı sonrasında okur, böylece iştahının kaçmayışına dikkat ederdi.

Disiplinli bir ailede yetişmiş bu basit adamın sihre inanmayışı bir anlamda doğaldı.

Ya da esas neden, belki de, küçükken yastığının altında sakladığı dişlerin hiç penny'e dönüşmemesiydi. Diş perisinin hiç uğramayışı, Noel Babanın o çok istediği uzaktan kumandalı uçağı hiç getirmeyişi, travmatik bir çocukluğa sebebiyet verebilirdi.

Ancak Mr. Conner gibi naif bir adamın pek inatçılık yaptığı da görülmemişti.

Çocukluğunda ne kadar derine inilirse inilsin sihre karşı beslediği bu katı inada, güçlü bir neden bulmak mümkün değildi.

Bu nedenle sihrin verdiği o doğaüstü sıcaklığı neden tadamadığı hakkında pek bir fikir de yoktu.

Tabi bunun sebebi bu sihirli üç saat içerisinde, bayıltılıp, saçlarından edilip, vücudunda aniden beliren solucanlardan kurtulmaya çalışırken, üzerine büyü ile oluşturulduğu iddia edilen buz gibi su dökülüp, ayakkabılarının ateşe verilip, kirpiklerinin ayak parmaklarına kadar uzatılıp, kollarının kanata dönüşmesiyle gözlüklerinin buharlaştırılıp, burnunun yerini uzun bir boynuzla değiştirilip, dişlerinin sivrileşip, ağzından alev çıkartılması ve kıyafetlerinin mide bulandırıcı bir pembeye dönüştürülerek aşağılanması da olabilirdi.

Saygıdeğer Profesör türlü işkencelerden geçerken, Rabastan ve Rodolphus Lestrange hayatlarında karşılaştıkları en zorlu meydan okumada galip çıkmaya çalışıyorlardı.

Yaşlı bir muggle'ın bu denli kalın kafalı olacağına kim inanabilirdi ki?

İddiayı Affedilmez Lanetlere çıkarmayı planlıyorlardı ki Rabastan'ın Yarasa Umacı büyüsü bardağı taşıran son damla oldu.

Burnundan fışkıran yarasaların irileşerek üstüne saldırmasıyla çıldıran Mr. Conner, önündeki iki şizofrene döndü ve ellerindeki garip, tahta görünümlü silaha gözünü dikti.

Hayatında geçirdiği en berbat günün, saatler süren işkencenin hiddetiyle insana benzemeyen bir homurtu çıkardı ve çığlık atarak şizofren kardeşlere saldırdı.

Yüzünde Cinnet filmindeki Jack'in çılgınlığı vardı.

Bu saldırıyı beklemeyen kardeşlerin bir anlığına şaşkınca bakakalmalarını fırsat bilerek aptal çubuğu aldı ve bütün hiddeti, kini, deliliklerine olan hırçın nefretiyle haykırdı.

"GEBER LANET OLASI!"

Sihrin olmadığı, Tom Riddle'ın İngiliz Hükümeti'ni çökertmeyi planlayan dahi bir terörist olduğu, Harry Potter'ın süpürge dolabının karanlığında hala açlığını unutmaya çalıştığı, Severus Snape'in yıllar önce intihar ettiği ve Rabastan'la Rodolphus kardeşlerin iki birer manyak olduğu sevimli normal bir dünyada, Profesörün elindeki masum görünümlü tahta çubuğun yapması gereken tek şey siyah beyaz bir filmde pek de tanınmayan Cameo gibi usulca senaryodan gelip geçmekti.

Oysa sihir dünyasının normal olan her şeye alerjisi vardı ve Mr. Conner'ın damarlarında Hogwarts mektubunu alacak kadar olmasa da az bir miktar sihir akıyordu.

Sırf bu sebeple olacak ki genlerinde % 8,2'lik büyücü kanı taşıyan muggle Profesör, elindeki asanın kontrolsüz büyü ile patlamasıyla birlikte hızla geriye savruldu ve duvarla iç acıtıcı, kemik kırıcı bir ilişkiye girdi.

Lestrange kardeşler ise önce parçalanmış asadan çıkan dumanlara sonra duvardan usulca kayan muggle'a bakıp şaşkınlık ve inanamazlıkla başlarını salladılar.

"Şu çılgın mugglelar… Ne yapacaklarını asla kestiremiyorsun… Söyle Roddy, bu kafayı yiyen kaçıncı muggle?"

"Bilmiyorum Rab. En son otuzlardaydık. Hımff! Mugglelar… Çatlak yaratıklar…"

"Asaya ne oldu dersin?"

"Ollivander'dan cevabı alacağımıza eminim."

Kollarındaki karanlık dövmeler aniden yanmaya başlayınca, Karanlık Lord'a götürmeleri gereken Muggle'ın haline bakıp iç çektiler. Lord Voldemort'un o çok keyifli(!) Cruciatus Lanetinin tadını fazlasıyla çıkaracakları bir gece olacağa benziyordu. Bir birlerine bıkkın bir bakış atıp Efendilerini daha fazla bekletemeyeceklerinin farkına vardılar.

Profesörü de yanlarında götürmeleri gerekecekti. Baygın, tahminen birkaç kemiği kırılmış, çılgın muggle'ı…

Tabi bu durum Rabastan'ın kazanmasıyla sonuçlanan "Muggle'ı Sihrin Mucizeleriyle Tanıştıralım!" iddiasının hakkını kardeşinden almasının önünde engel teşkil etmedi.

Arkalarından uçarak gelen baygın Mr. Conner'ı umursamadan, sırıtan bir Rabastan ile somurtan bir Rodolphus odayı terk etti.

Onları Efendilerine götürecek cafcaflı koridorlarda ilerlediler.

İnatçı muggle'ı ikna edecek biri varsa o da Karanlık Lord'du.

HARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOMHARRYTOM


End file.
